Amor Vincit Omnia
by techpilgrim
Summary: An AU tale exploring what would have happened had Harry and Ginny got closer earlier than in the original work. Starts at the end of Harry's 2nd year, which a few minor changes to technical matters. M for language, child abuse, sexual abuse and sexual situations . Pairings are HP/GW, HG/RW, NT/RL, SB/HJ, CW/GJ
1. Chapter 1 - Blood Wards Broken

Omnia vincit amor, et nos cedamus amori

Love conquers all things, let us yield to love.

-Virgil

Author's note: If it even needs to be said on a fanfiction site, all characters/world, etc. belongs to J.K. Rolling. A note on canon, this is canon for the first two books except for the following. Time turners don't exist. Time turners are a lot like having two wives. It sounds full of possibilities, but then you think about all the drama and headaches they create (cough, cursed child, cough). Time travel plots are best left to scifi friends, and it never made since that such a powerful item would be needed by every student wanted to take more classes. That would mean Bill and Percy would have had one (both had 12 O.W.L.s; transfiguration, herbology, potions, charms, DADA, Astronomy, History of Magic, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, Divination, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures), so the idea that this wouldn't be possible for Hermoine without a time tuner is, well, sloppy. I'll update this note later if I have other canon changes prior to book 3 as I write. - NM

Chapter 1: Blood Wards Broken

Harry Potter sighed as the train came to a stop. His last term was far from ideal. First, he had been accused of being the heir of Slytherin, and then he found himself fighting a 50 ft. basilisk in a hidden chamber under the school. He had saved Ginny but it nearly cost him his life, having been bitten by said Basilisk, and coming face to face with the memory of a sixteen-year-old Tom Riddle: The boy who would become Voldemort. Now he would be going back to the Dursleys, the only living relatives he had who, incidentally, hated him. As they all disembarked from the train, they decided to go in pairs out of the platform through the barrier as to not attract too much attention. First to go were Percy and his girlfriend Penelope, then Fred and George, followed by Hermione and Ginny and lastly, Harry and Ron.

Emerging from the barrier, Harry saw Mrs. Weasley beaming at him. She gave him a bone crushing hug

"Thank you again for what you did for Ginny, dear boy. I'm so proud of you."

Harry had no idea how to react to that, in all his time with the Dursleys they never once told him they were proud of him.

"Er thanks, Mrs. Weasley" Harry replied stiffly.

Harry looked over at Ginny who was standing next to her mother, looking at her feet. He felt so bad for her, she had been possessed by a young Tom Riddle, had him in her mind, Harry could only imagine how terrible it must have been. Harry considered her for a moment, Riddle had said that she poured out her insecurities to him, her desire to be Harry's friend but not being able to approach him, and the heartache this caused. Harry decided right then and there that he wasn't going to make Ginny feel like this again. The Weasleys treated him like family, and he had not been overly friendly towards Ginny. Ron had treated her like an annoying little sister and Harry had gone along with this as he didn't want to quarrel with Ron, but now, looking at her, feeling terrible about what happened, Harry knew this would have to change.

Harry walked over to Ginny and spoke to her softly "Ginny, I um…well, after what happened last year, with Tom…If you'd like to write me over the summer you can…I'm sure you need a friend. I've had to face Voldemort before…I'm not saying I know how you feel, but well, if you need to talk about it, you can write me anytime."

Ginny looked him, ran towards him and kissed him on the cheek and then quickly stepped away blushing so much that her skin looked the same colour as her flaming red hair.

"Th-thanks Harry, for you know, everything."

Ron was staring at his sister looking somewhat bemused, Hermione smiling at Harry, touched that he was trying to help.

Ron walked over to his sister and tried to maneuver her away from Harry. "Come on Ginny,stop bothering him."

"Ron it's okay, and I mean it, Ginny, you can write anytime." Harry replied. "well anyway, have a good summer" and he walked away towards his uncle.

After Harry and his uncle got into the car his uncle looked back at him with a sneer.

"Who was that little freak girl who kissed you, that skinny little harlot"

"She's not a freak and she's not a harlot, she's my best mate's sister. There was some trouble at the school and she and I almost died. I rescued her."

"Don't lie boy." Yelled Uncle Vernon as he reached back to smack his head. "Rescued her? Absurd, more likely you were fooling around with her and came up with some excuse and they believed you, you fucking pervert."

Harry thought about answering this but then realized that it was a futile effort, and would only result in a fat lip if he were lucky. Uncle Vernon was not likely to believe Harry about the diary or the basilisk, the hidden chamber or his being a parselmouth, despite having firsthand experience with the later the summer before Harry's first year when Harry accidentally set a python lose on Dudly. Vernon turned on the radio and didn't speak another word to Harry on the entire trip back to Privot Drive.

Harry's summer was starting out as dreadful as usual. Upon arriving home his uncle locked up his trunk so he wouldn't do any magic, which he knew Harry was not allowed to do away from school anyway, or send any letters to his "nasty little friends" or his "red-headed whore." After a few nights, Harry snuck downstairs and picked the lock on the cupboard to get a few text books and his ink and parchment. He had planned to do this once things had settled down, but he knew Ginny needed to hear from him, so he did it sooner than he would have otherwise. Harry stowed these in a floorboard that was loose in his bedroom and would work on his summer homework in the dead of night with a torch. After about a week Uncle Vernon allowed Harry to release Hedwig in the evenings as her constant screeching was driving him mad. That night Harry wrote letters to Ron and Hermione. He told them them about his liberation of his ink and parchment and schoolbooks (this would make Hermoine very cross that he picked the lock and happy that he was studying, and Ron very puzzled as to why he would work so hard to do homework while at the same time impressed he had picked the lock without magic) and his frustration with his relatives. Then he cleared his desk and wrote a letter to Ginny.

Dear Ginny:

 _I hope you are doing well, as well as can be expected. I didn't talk about Riddle much at the end of term as there were other people around and I didn't think you wanted to talk about it in front of others. Are you alright? I can only imagine having that monster in your head. It bothers me enough to know that something of Voldemort is inside me allowing me to speak parselmouth. Oh I forgot, I asked the headmaster why I can speak parselmouth and he said Voldemort has some weird connection to me, makes me feel dirty. Anyway, you don't have to go into any details or talk about it at all for that matter, I'm not trying to pry, I just want to let you know that I'm sorry I wasn't there for you last year. Riddle told me how you talked to the diary about how you wish you could talk to me and be my friend. I am ashamed that I didn't make more of an effort. Ron was always dismissing you as his baby sister and I didn't want to say anything as you know how his temper gets and I didn't want him or the twins to take the mickey out on you. Had I known how much pain you were in I would have told him to sod off and talked to you more. Would it be alright if we became better friends? I want you to know you can always talk to me about whatever._

 _Your friend,_

 _Harry._

Harry tied the letters to Hedwig and sent her off. The next day was terrible. After fixing breakfast his aunt Petunia gave him a load of chores to do. His lunch consisted of some stale bread and cold soup, it was almost as if his aunt wanted to make up with two months of starvation for his ten months of being well fed. After dinner at which Harry was given cold toast while they ate steak and baked potatos, Harry went to bed exhausted and hungry. Dispite his hunger and fatigue, his spirits were soon lifted. Hedwig flew into his room with a reply from Hermoine, and moments later Errol, the poor old owl belonging to the Weasleys, flew in and collapsed with two letters tied to his foot. Harry removed the letters and put Errol in Hedwig's cage to get a drink from the water tray. Hermoine was indeed pleased that Harry was doing his homework, Ron teased him about doing his homework and writing to his baby sister "watch it, Harry, don't lead her on, you know she's obsessed with you mate." Harry also saw Ginny's reply. For some reason, he had butterflies in his stomach, he dismissed this as nerves that she might not want to talk about the experiences with Riddle.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Thank you for writing to me. You have no idea how much it means to me to have someone I can talk to who isn't going to judge me about last summer. I tried talking to Ron and my parents, but they all talk to me like a small child. I guess it's the curse of being the youngest. Harry, I'm so scared. I have nightmares every night. I didn't have a chance to tell you, but Tom hurt me. He showed me things, things I didn't want to see, things between boys and girls. Sometimes he used you in these visions to taunt me... I am so ashamed. It's so much easier writing this to you rather than speaking it. I was sure you'd stop speaking to me if I told you, but you said I could tell you anything. He also made me dream about him, doing terrible things to me. I would cry in the dream and he would just laugh. He told me that I couldn't go to anyone, that I was as good as a slag and they would all hate me.  
_

 _I can't tell mum, she would cry and make me feel even worse. Harry, please forgive me, I feel so violated. At one point last year I thought about…jumping from the Astronomy Tower, just to make it stop. I would wake up covered in blood and rooster feathers and when the attacks started, Harry I thought it might be me and I wanted to die. Last night I thought about hurting myself again, and then I saw Hedwig, Harry I'm so glad you wrote, it was light a ray of sunshine at the end of a storm. But I'm scared, scared you will be disgusted with me for what Tom made me see… I understand if you don't want to talk to me, but I had to tell someone. Please forgive me?_

 _Hoping we're still friends,_

 _Ginny._

Harry set down the letter in shock. All at once he had several feelings: Shame that he hadn't talked to Ginny earlier and stopped her from writing in that cursed diary, anger at Tom Riddle, and disgust. Not at Ginny, but that a sixteen-year-old boy would be so cruel to do that to an eleven-year-old girl. It made Harry sick. He starting writing a reply right away, forgetting that his aunt and uncle would still be awake.

 _Dear Ginny,_

 _I am disgusted, but not with you. I am disgusted with Tom, that he would try to pervert an eleven-year-old girl. I'm so sorry that this happened. Tom...he violated you, forced you to see things. You did nothing wrong! It was all a sick game played out by that monster. Ginny, what I mean to say is that I still want to be your friend, I don't blame you or think less of you, and reading your letter makes me so angry at Voldemort. I wish I could visit y_

Harry never got to finish his letter. His uncle had heard the scratch of his quill and had burst into his room.

"BOY, I TOLD YOU NOT TO SEND ANY RUTTING LETTERS" Uncle Vernon bellowed as he ran into the room and punched Harry in the jaw. Uncle Vernon snatched up the letters and ran through them, stopping at Ginny's. His face went a shade of purple, and he glared at Harry and kicked him in the crotch, causing him to double over in pain. Then he read Harry's reply and moved over to him and backhanded him on the mouth busting his lip open, then punched him in the eye.

"YOU PERVERTED FREAK, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, GO LIVE WITH YOUR WHORE. SHE'S DONE WITH THIS TOM FELLOW EH? MAYBE YOU CAN GET SECONDS" he bellowed, before kicking a prostrate Harry in the gut and again in the face, breaking Harry's nose.

Harry's eyes flashed with anger as he began to stand, "SHE IS NOT A WHORE, DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT GINNY LIKE THAT, YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING YOU FAT OLD FOOL"

Uncle Vernon moved to hit him again when all the sudden the window in his room shattered and violent streaks of energy lashed out at him, throwing him against the wall and leaving deep cuts in his face. Uncle Vernon was unconscious, laying on the floor with bright red blood pouring down his face from what looked like deep animal scratches on his face. Aunt Petunia heard the commotion and came into his bedroom. Upon entering she stopped dead in her tracks. She stared at her husband, on the floor with blood on his face, and at Harry, who was bleeding from his mouth.

"VERNON, WHAT DID HE DO?" she screamed as she ran to her husband. She turned to Harry, "YOU, GET OUT OF HERE BOY, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN."

"I'M GOING," shouted Harry, "I SUPPOSE IT WOULD'NT MATTER THAT HE BEAT ME FIRST?"

"GET OUT, NOW!"

"GlADLY YOU FUCKING BITCH"

Harry was getting his things from under the floorboard while Petunia wailed over her husband when a red letter arrived in a flash of fire. The letter rose into the air and Dumbledore's voice, magically amplified, bellowed "YOU WERE WARNED" and burst into flame.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THAT OLD FREAK SAYS, LEAVE NOW. YOU ARE NO LONGER MY NEPHEW!"

Harry collected his letters, books and Hedwig's cage and went downstairs to get his trunk, his aunt still cursing at him from upstairs over an unconscious Uncle Vernon. He took out his wand, figuring the damage was done, and unlocked the cupboard with "alohamora" and took out his trunk. Dudley came downstairs and looked at Harry.

"What happened to your face?" Dudley asked.

"Your dad, though I got him back. I'm leaving, don't you dare try to stop me" Harry replied, holding his wand out at Dudley. Dudley ran upstairs as Harry left Number 4 Privot Drive for the last time.

Harry knew he was in trouble; he had no muggle money, only a few galleons, it was the dead of night and he was homeless. Not only that, but he had broken the law by using magic on his uncle. What would they do? Would they snap his wand? Make him live as a muggle? Send him to Azkaban? He started down the street, dragging his trunk and Hedwig's cage, when he saw none other than Albus Dumbledore walking down the street towards him. Harry had a sick feeling in his stomach, he was sure he was about to receive news that he was expelled. Dumbledore walked towards him.

"Wait here Harry," said Dumbledore softly. He could see the fear in Harry's eyes. "And no you're not in trouble…well that is to say by the look of you I don't think we will have any issues with the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Magic. The evidence of your face seems to indicate you were defending yourself. Wait here, I need to speak to your aunt."

Dumbledore walked into the house. Harry felt relieved, he was certain Dumbledore had come to break his wand, though now he felt that he would have to go back after all. He could only imagine how life with the Dursleys would be after this. After about five minutes Dumbledore left looking troubled.

"There is nothing for it, Harry, they refuse to take you back in, come with me."

Dumbledore opened Hedwig's cage and told her and Erol to go to the Burrow, and then he waved his wand and Harry's trunk disappeared. "I've sent your trunk to the Burrow. Before I came here I flooed Arthur and informed him that you might need somewhere to stay." Dumbledore took out his wand and Harry could feel his nose and lip healing, though his eye and head still ached. Harry was thrilled by the news that he was going to the Burrow, but was somewhat puzzled when they walked down Privot Drive and turned to Wisteria Walk to Mrs. Figg's house.

"Sir," Harry said, "Why are we going here? Mrs. Figg watches me sometimes as a favor to my aunt, she's a muggle"

"Things are not always as they seem, Harry," replied Dumbledore, "Mrs. Figg is a squib. She moved here eleven years ago after you came to live with your aunt and uncle, to keep an eye on you. I need to have a few words with you before I send you on to the burrow, and Mrs. Figgs floo is connected to the floo network."

Harry wondered about this. Why had he not been told this before? And Why didn't Mrs. Figg tell him anything about the wizarding world? A few minutes later Dumbledore was knocking on Mrs. Figg's door. Moments later the door opened and Mrs. Arabella Figg opened the door.

"Albus?" she said, looking alarmed. "and young Harry? It's past eleven in the evening, Harry dear what happened to your face!"

"It appears that Mr. Potter is no longer welcome in his family's home. This has seriously jeopardized Harry's safety but has also undoubtedly increased his happiness to an even greater degree. May we come in? I need a few words with Harry before I send him to the Weasley's and if we could trouble you to use your floo?"

"Of course Albus, come in, come in. I'll get some tea if you'd like"

"That would be most welcome, Arabella."

Mrs. Figg went off to her kitchen to get the tea, and Dumbledore motioned to Harry to sit down on the sofa. A large cat jumped unto Harry's lap and purred loudly. Dumbledore sat on a couch opposite Harry. "I suppose, Harry, that you are wondering why I am here at this hour, and why you have not received a warning from the Ministry"

"Yes, sir, last time it was not long at all before I received the letter. When I saw you I thought you were here to snap my wand"

Dumbledore looked at Harry a moment, then he started. "Harry, when you were in my office do you remember the silver instruments in my office? No doubt you do. They are monitors Harry, they monitor, you."

Harry gasped, why would Dumbledore monitor him?

Dumbledore continued, "There are still death eaters out there who wish you harm. When your mother gave her life to save yours, it created the protection that saved you from the killing curse. When I placed you with your aunt and uncle, the lingering magic your mother cast to protect you created a blood ward around your residence. Blood wards are powerful magic created by an act of love, as long as you lived here and were underage, no one with ill intent could use magic against you there. When your aunt decided you were no longer welcome in her house, these wards lost all power. I was notified immediately and called the ministry and instructed them to hold off on any disciplinary action until I was able to investigate. As chief warlock of the Wizzengromet, my request was heeded, why don't you tell me what happened.

Harry hesitated; he didn't want to reveal the contents of Ginny's letter. He hoped a vague answers would suffice. "Sir," he began, "I was writing a letter to Ginny when Uncle Vernon came into my room. He was furious that I was writing to my friends and he hit me. Then he read my letters, I was on the floor trying to get up, and something Ginny wrote, it made Uncle Vernon hit me some more and say some very unkind things about Ginny and kicked me a few times, and I lost my temper. The next thing I knew his face was bloody and Aunt Petunia was shrieking at me to leave."

"What was your uncle responding to in the letter?"

"With respect sir, it's rather private, about her experience with Riddle"

"Say no more Harry, so it seems you used accidental magic, and it was due in part to an unprovoked attack by your uncle, I will report this back to the committee with the recommendation to not pursue charges, which I'm sure will be accepted. Now as for your living arrangements, first I should clean you up."

Dumbledore stood and walked over to Harry, and waved his wand a few times and the blood was removed from Harry's shirt and face. Satisfied he sat back down. "Harry, now that the blood wards are no longer able to protect you, I feel you are in even greater danger. That being said, I know you were unhappy with the Dursleys. I knew they didn't treat you well, but I had no idea that Vernon would become violent. How long has this been going on?

"Off and on sir, my whole life, though never this bad, usually just a single blow, maybe two, or whipping me with a belt."

Dumbledore had pain etched on his face. He hadn't known. _I should have checked on him._

"I am sorry Harry," said Dumbledore, "I should have been by more, but I knew my presence would only infuriate your relatives. I am angry with them though, my letter to them told them to love you and to care for you. They have been barely adequate on the latter and never made an effort for the former. But I digress. There is no longer any point in you staying at the Dursleys. Even if they change their minds in a few days, it's too late, the wards are already banished. I'm afraid with the lack of a proper guardian you will be a ward of the state until such time as someone can adopt you. This is problematic though, as you are quite wealthy. I haven't told you this but your vault is only a trust vault set up at your birth by your father. This was set up to be funded for school needs and pocket money. The Potter family has its own vault that contains much more gold as well as family heirlooms and documents as well as some real estate. Any legal guardian would also have access to those funds under the claim that it was for your benefit, hence I have not told you of this before, for I feared your uncle would attempt to gain access to it. There are many who might feign affection for you in order to gain that wealth. The Weasleys, of course, would never dream of this nor accept any charity, and I know they would love to have you, but I'm not sure they could win a custody hearing. Lucius Malfoy has a great deal of influence with many members of the Wizengamot, including the Minister, Cornelius Fudge. I dare say Mr. Malfoy might try himself to win your custody, and I needn't tell you that that wouldn't be a very pleasant turn of events. I think it best, therefore, to argue that being you are four years and a month away from your legal majority, it would be best if you remain a ward of the state under my supervision. You are; of course, welcome to live with the Weasleys as the school is quite lonely during the summer holidays. I have already arranged this with Author."

"Sir," replied Harry, "I think I would like that, living with the Weasleys I mean. How would it work being a ward of the Ministry?"

Mrs. Figg came in with the tea at that moment. "Here's your tea, I'll be in the next room if you need anything"

"Thank you Arabella, your hospitality is without equal." As Mrs. Figg left the room Dumbledore began again. "What it means Harry, is that all major decisions regarding your welfare would be left to me and subject to review by the Wizengamot. In practice, this is a formality, as I don't believe you will need any guidance that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley could not assist you with. I should also mention that you inherited two house elves, Fibly and Pipsey, they are currently working at Hogwarts, as well as tending to Potter Manor, which is sealed until you are seventeen. I had your house elves come to Hogwarts after your parent's death as I judged the Dursleys would not take kindly to them and would give them clothing. This would impoverish all of you, for you would lose your servants and they would be heartbroken and devastated. You may call them if you wish but I would ask that you not make it widely known at school that you have two house elves in the castle. I have a rule that no house elves that are not under the control of the school are allowed at Hogwarts. This is due to their magic which can be formidable, and the temptation for students to use their elves to unfairly further their academic careers. In your case, Fibly and Pipsey are already at the school, so I would ask that you not call on them during term, lest I should have to release them from service at the school. This would leave them without meaningful work for years until you inherit Potter manor, and that is not good for them. I will call them now to introduce you."

Dumbledore called for Fibly and Pipsey and they appeared with a crack. Like all Elves they were bald. One had a small sheet drapped about him like a toga, the other a tea towel as a loin cloth.

"may I introduce Fibly" Dumbledore noded to the elf with the tea towel, "and Pipsey" and motioned to the elf wearing the toga.

Fibly and Pipsey bowed low "We is pleased to meat young master Harry, will young master be moving into Potter mannor?" Asked Fibly

"Not at present, I'm afraid," answered Dumbledore, "the Manor remains sealed until Harry comes into his inheritance at seventeen."

Harry was stunned, he thought his family home was in Godrick's hollow, he just learned that he had a large manor and two house elves.

"I, alright, thanks, It's a pleasure to meet you."

"If you would be so kind as to return to the castle," said Dumbledore, "Harry and I have a lot of business tonight. Remember what I said about conduct at school, be patient, you've waited almost twelve whole years to pamper Harry, I ask you to wait but four more."

The elves bid them farewell and disapperated.

"Sir, I thought my family lived in Godric's hollow in the cottage where Voldemort murdered them?"

"That Harry, was a safehouse and under the protection of the fidelius charm. It's a complex bit of magic. It involves a secret keeper who knows the location of the property charmed. Only those who the secret keeper has told the secret to can see the location, anyone else wouldn't be able to see that the property existed. The Potter Manor was well known and would have been harder to place under the charm. The size of the property doesn't matter much, but the more people who know of the property; the harder the charm is to place, as esentialy the charm is placed on each person who has knowledge of the location put under the charm. Also there is an issue of getting to the place, as you can't apperate into a building that is under the charm, and the floo network had been compromised by Voldemort. It was decided to use a little known cottage in Godric's Hollow that your family owned, originally it was a house for relatives to live in if Potter Manor got too crowded, but hadn't been used in decades due to smaller families being born to the Potters; your grandfather, father and yourself were only children."

"Professor, if the house was under the charm, how did Voldemort find it?"

Dumbledore looked pained. He sighed and continued. "Harry I had hoped to keep this from you, as it would be painful and do you no good to know, but the secret keeper betrayed your family. I offered to be your family's secret keeper, but your father insisted on using his best friend, Sirius Black. Black evidently betrayed your family. We knew there was a spy in our midst but we didn't know who it was. Then Voldemort killed your family, and Sirius caught up with another of your father's friends, Peter Petigrew. Petigrew tried to take Sirius in, but Sirius murdered him and twelve muggles in the process, all that was left of poor Peter was a finger. Sirius is now serving a lifetime sentence in Azkaban."

Harry's head was spinning; his parents had been betrayed by their best friend? He tried to imagine if that could happen to Ron or Hermione, it seemed absurd. Harry didn't know much about the wizarding prison Azkaban, but judging by Hagrid's face when he had been sent there, it was apparently a terrible place.

"Well Harry, I think that's all I needed to tell you, let's be off to the Burrow" Dumbledore stood and walked into the next room to bid Mrs. Fig farewell, and came back into the sitting room. He took some floo powder out from a pot on the mantle and threw it into the fire and stepped in. "The Burrow" he said, and disappeared in a flash of green flame. Harry did likewise and found himself in the Weasley's sitting room.


	2. Chapter 2 - Home at Last

Chapter 2: Home at Last

Harry had hardly stepped out of the fireplace when he found himself in a bone-crushing hug from Mrs. Weasley. "Oh you poor dear," she cried, tears in her eyes, "Albus told us those…those people kicked you out in the dead of night. I have half a mind to see them and hex them. Come on in and sit down"

Harry was grateful that Dumbledore had charmed the blood off his face and healed his injuries. Had Mrs. Weasley seen him while he was covered in blod , she probably would have gone to Privot drive and hexed the Dursleys. "Thank you for having me, Mrs. Weasley, and sorry for intruding on you at this hour."

"Not at all, not at all, please sit down. Are you hungry? Can I get you anything? Albus, please sit, do you need anything?"

"Molly my dear I am quite well and we already had tea at Mrs. Figgs, but I daresay Mr. Potter could do with some food." Harry was so used to hunger that he hadn't noticed, but he was indeed hungry. Mrs. Weasley got up to prepare a late supper for Harry. The whole family (excluding Bill and Charley who had moved away) was in the kittchen sitting at the table and Harry took a seat between Ron and Ginny His thigh brushed Ginny's sending some blush to his face, he looked at her and saw that she too was slightly pink.

Mr. Weasley was in his chair at the end. He looked at Harry. "Welcome Harry, could you and Dumbledore explain what happened?"

"Earlier this evening Mr. Dusrley and Harry had a disagreement. In short, Mr. Dursley read Harry's letters from his friends and this upset him, both that Harry had correspondents and that one of the letters was quite personal." Harry blushed, which Ron was oblivious to but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley noticed with a bit of curiosity. Dumbledore continued, "I'm sad to say that Mr. Dursley struck Harry several times and…"

"HE WHAT!" shouted Mrs. Weasley, setting a plate before Harry of some sausages and cheese, along with bread and butter, "A grown man striking a child for getting letters!"

"I'm afraid so Molly." Dumbledore said, with pain in his eyes, "and one thing led to another until Harry had a blast of accidental magic, cutting Mr. Dursley's face and rendering him unconscious."

"Way to go Harry!" said Fred.

"Glad you got to hurt the bastard" said George.

"Language!" shouted Mrs. Weasley, though much more quietly and with less conviction than normal, apparently sharing the sentiment.

"Indeed," said Dumbledore, "and when his Aunt saw the both of them she insisted Harry move out and disowned him. Harry is now a ward of the state under my supervision, which I will be hopefully formalizing soon. This will protect Harry's assets. May I ask you to watch Harry during the holidays? Otherwise he would be at the school, and probably the only student there over the summer."

"Of course we will Albus," said Mrs. Weasley.

"We would of course like to adopt you Harry," said Mr. Weasley, "but with the situation in the ministry, opening custody hearings would be…unwise"

"Yes Arthur, I have explained the situation to Harry," said Dumbledore.

Harry was touched, he had known Mr. and Mrs. Weasley liked him, but to know they would adopt him. Harry had spent the last eleven and a half years with family that hated him and wanted nothing to do with him, and these people liked him and wanted him in their lives. Harry started to tear up when he felt a warm hand on his and looked over to see Ginny looking at him with a searching look on her eyes. Harry squeezed back. Mrs. Weasley caught this exchanged smiled softly to herself. _Wouldn't that be wonderful, then I would be a mother to the poor boy, and Ginny has been in love with him since she was a little girl, and Harry already risked his life for her…_

"Very well, it's settled then. I must be off. Messers Weasleys, Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter, I shall see you at start of term, good day." Dumbledore left though the front door then with a CRACK he was gone.

After Dumbledore had left, Ron turned to his father.

"Dad, can I tell Harry our news!" shouted Ron excitedly.

Mr. Weasley smiled broadly, "go ahead then."

"Dad won the Daily Prophet Grand Galleon Draw! Seven hundred galleons! Mom and Dad are taking us to Egypt and I'm getting a new wand!" Ron told Harry excitedly

"Ron," said Mr. Weasley, "we _were_ going to Egypt, I'm not sure if we are still going, I'm sure Harry would like some time to rest, and we didn't budget any funds for another traveler."

"Please sir," Said Harry, "I've never been on holiday, I would love to visit Egypt. Don't worry about paying my way, I can pay for myself for this trip." Harry paused and added, "please sir, I would insist on paying for myself, I don't want charity." This was laughable as everyone knew Harry had a fortune, but Harry added the last part knowing the Weasleys were sensitive about money and were quite poor, but far too proud to accept any form of charity. Harry hoped the last part would show Mr. Weasley that he didn't want to pay for himself because they couldn't, but because he would feel better himself if he were not being a burden.

Mr. Weasley considered this for a moment, and then smiled and said "Very well then, it's settled, and you'll get to meet my oldest, Bill"

"Harry," said Mrs. Weasley, "you don't need to do that, we can manage."

"Mrs. Weasley, you are opening your home to me and feeding me, paying my own way to Egypt is the least I can do. I don't want to be a burden; I would also like to pitch in on groceries."

"Absolutely not! We won't take your money."

Harry knew she would say this, and continued, "Very well, but I insist then on paying for Egypt myself, it's an educational experience for me and my money was earmarked for my education, it would make my mother and father proud to know that they were able to pay for this for me."

A look at Mrs. Weasley's face let Harry know he had won this argument, especially after he threw in the bit about the money being his parents for him. "oh very well, you can pay for Egypt, but I insist that you don't try to help with Groceries, honestly Harry, feeding eight isn't much different than feeding seven."

Mrs. Weasley moved towards Harry. "Harry dear, you look like you could use a good night's rest. As Bill and Charley have moved out, and you'll be staying for a while you can sleep in their old room." Harry was grateful. He would never say anything, but the old camp cot was far from comfortable. Mrs. Weasley shooed them all to bed. Harry said good night to the Weasleys and headed up to the third floor. Harry opened the door and looked inside. Bill and Charley's room was slightly larger than Ron's but not by much. It had a double bed and a window overlooking the garden, a wardrobe against the wall to the right and a small desk and chair. His trunk was at the foot of his bed. Harry was a bit confused as the room didn't look like it housed one boy, let alone two.

"They turned it into a spare bedroom, after Charlie left" Harry turned and saw that Ginny was standing in the threshold, with a somewhat nervous expression in her eyes. "Harry…the other day I sent you a letter…"

"I got it Ginny, and no I am not disgusted or ashamed, at least not of you. I am disgusted with Riddle, and ashamed of myself for not being there for you when you needed me. I was writing a reply when Uncle Vernon barged in and started hitting me. He saw what you wrote and said some, unrepeatable things. He thought Tom was an older student that, well, and he accused me and you of being…together."

Ginny turned bright red and tears started in her eyes. "That pig, but Harry, this means I am the one that got you kicked out? I'm so sorry, I…"

"Ginny, getting kicked out is the best thing that has happened in my life since I got my Hogwarts letter. Had I known this would happen I would have hexed him a long time ago, I'm free!"

"Was it really that bad Harry?"

Harry wasn't sure how to respond. On the one hand he was a rather private person and didn't want to really talk about it, he didn't want pity. On the other hand, Ginny had opened up to Harry in her letter, and it would be nice to finally tell someone. "Ok Ginny, but promise you won't make a big deal about it, I honestly don't care anymore."

"Fair enough." Ginny closed the door and sat on the bed. Harry waked over and joined her.

Harry spent the next hour telling her about life at the Dursley's, about never getting enough to eat, wearing Dudley's second hand clothes, living in the cupboard under the stairs, never being called "Harry", having to do poorly in school so he didn't make Dudley look bad and so forth. Then he started to tell her about how his aunt would make him hold his hand on the door jamb while she slammed it shut to punish him for being too slow at making dinner and how his uncle would punch in the face or kick him in his crotch if he had a note from a teacher indicating either poor marks or misbehavior. Then he told her about the humiliation; about how Dudley would throw him in the mud in the schoolyard so he would have to sit the rest of the day in filthy clothes, and how his aunt would make him strip and go to the back garden to be hosed down in cold water before being allowed in the house after working in the garden. Harry looked up at Ginny, tears were in her eyes.

"Ginny, what's wrong?"

"Harry, I know I told you I wouldn't make a big deal about it, but Harry, those awful people! I can't believe what they did to you, why didn't you call the police?"

"I told a teacher once, the principle informed her that my uncle was a "Pillar of the Community" and told me to stop lying. Uncle Vernon beat me bad that night; I couldn't move my left arm for days. I don't think I ate anything but bread and water for a month, and the teacher was sacked."

Ginny starred at Harry for a few seconds and then flung her arms around him and started crying. Harry wasn't sure what to do so he gingerly put his arm around her and patted her back. He didn't understand, these things happened to him, not to Ginny, why was she crying? Ginny cried on his shoulder for a good five minutes until she got ahold of herself. She was leaning against him, Harry could hear the occasional sniffle.

"I'm sorry Harry, I'm not normally like this, it's just, I can't believe they treated you like that…You never deserved anything like that."

Harry gave her a hug and said "It's okay Ginny, it's over and I never have to see them again."

Then the door opened.

"What the bloody hell is going on in here?" Ron said, his face turning a bright red.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "oh you know Ron, we're clearly snogging, that's why my eyes look like this. Honestly Ron, I've been in here literally crying on his shoulder."

Harry was about to smile but saw the look in Ron's eyes; clearly Ginny's sarcasm didn't penetrate his rather thick head. "Relax Ron, I was telling her a few stories of my time with the Dursleys and it upset her."

"Since when do you sit up at night talking about your feelings?"

"Since your sister here went through hell last year and I realized I had been a prat."

Ron looked at his friend and his baby sister. Ron didn't like the idea of his sister being so close to Harry. In the first place his baby sister didn't have any business hanging out with ANY boys, and second, Harry was HIS friend, and he didn't appreciate his Ginny worming her way in.

"Ginny," Ron said, "don't you think you should leave Harry alone? I'm sure he wants some rest, and doesn't need you bugging him all the time."

"You foul git," Ginny snarled, "I have half a mind to."

"Ron, Ginny, please." Said Harry, "please don't argue. Ron I don't mind talking to Ginny. In fact, I want to talk to Ginny. I am perfectly capable of being both your friend and hers."

Ron looked at Harry and back to Ginny. Just one year ago Ginny was acting like Harry was some inapproachable rock star and now she's in his room crying on his shoulder and talking to him about his relatives, which Harry had never really done with Ron. He opened his mouth to retort, but he saw the look in Ginny's eyes, for the first time since they had come home she looked….peaceful.

"Alright fine," said Ron, "but you better not follow him around like a puppy."

Ginny glared at her brother but Harry knew Ron was just saving face. Harry and Ginny said goodnight and Harry enjoyed a peaceful nights sleep, secure in the knowledge that his nightmare was over.

The next day when Harry woke it took him a few minutes to realize where he was. There were no bars on the window and he couldn't hear his aunt yelling at him to get up and make breakfast. Then he remembered that he was not at number 4 privot drive but was at the Burrow. Harry grinned as he leapt out of bed and started to get ready. He found his trunk and got the best fitting t shirt and jeans he had, both were far too baggy, and put on his dilapidated trainers. Harry was looking at his clothes and then it hit him: he had gold and no longer had any reason to hide it. He dressed and headed downstairs. Mr. Weasley was sitting down reading the daily prophet and Mrs. Weasley was cooking breakfast. Percy was sitting next to his father reading what looked like a book on the Ministry of Magic.

"Morning Harry dear, did you sleep well?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"I did, thanks. Mrs. Weasley, do you think it would be alright if I went shopping? For muggle clothes I mean, with my own gold? All of my clothes are hand me downs from Dudley and far too big. I never bothered before because I knew if I had new clothes the Dursley's would ask how I got them and try to get to my gold."

"Of course, Harry. We can head out after breakfast," replied Mrs. Weasley with a smile, though Harry could see the pain behind it, knowing that she knew about how the Dursley's treated him.

"Where are we going then, Mum?" asked a voice descending the stairs. Fred came into view, closely followed by George.

"Harry needs to go shopping. His only clothes are from his cousin," replied Mrs. Weasley.

Just then, Ron came thumping down the stairs. "Morning, Mum. What are you all talking about?"

"Taking Harry shopping for some new clothes. Eat your breakfast." Mrs. Weasley bustled over and put eggs on everyone's plate.

"We're going shopping?" Ginny's excited voice came ringing from the hall as she strode into the kitchen. "Robes or muggle clothes?"

"Harry is going shopping for Muggle clothes. You can all come if you want, but we won't be going into any joke stores or sweets shops. Harry is free from those…" Mrs. Weasley paused as she battled between her anger and her manners. "…people, so he can finally use some of his gold for clothes and the like."

"Can I come?" asked Ron, "I can get my new wand!"

"I'll go," said Ginny. "I love shopping, even if it's for someone else. Do you mind if I come, Harry?"

"Of course not, Ginny. You can help me pick out some things. I'm rubbish at picking out clothes. No idea what looks good on me."

"Don't mind us," said Fred.

"We wouldn't want to spoil ickle Ginnykin's date," George said with a smirk.

Harry had turned slightly pink. Ginny was bright red and had her hands balled into fists. Mrs. Weasley shot her twin boys a disapproving look.

"Stop it, you two," scowled Mrs. Weasley. "Okay then; it looks like it's Harry, Ron and Ginny going. We should be back after lunch. I'll set aside sandwiches for you all. Harry, after we get you some clothes, we can stop by the Ministry and get your portkey authorization."

"What's a portkey? And do I need to get a passport to go abroad in the wizarding world?" Harry asked.

"A what?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"A passport. It's this little book the government issues to you with your picture that you get stamped when you go abroad. My uncle has one."

"Fascinating, what are the stamps for?"

"They show that you have the right to be there, and when you have to leave, does the wizarding world use anything similar?"

"No, not really, but if you're going abroad you can get the ministry to provide you with identification documents, in case of emergency, most don't bother. But most travel by portkey. A portkey is an object that looks like rubbish to a muggle but has an enchantment placed on it that transports whoever touches it at a certain time to a different location instantly. Because the ministry wants to coordinate travel, and to make a port key you have have knowledge of each location, portkeys are controlled by the ministry. Normally you simply have to file a plan with the office and pay a fee, but for international portkeys the ministry handles the spell work themselves. We already had ours made, they will need to make one for you, or add you to ours. Well I'm off"

Mr. Weasly gave his wife a peck on the cheek as he turned on the spot and disapperated to the ministry. Fred and George's comments about Harry and Ginny's "date" was bothering Ron, he couldn't' decide if it was the thought of them getting Ginny's hopes up, fear she would annoy Harry, or the unthinkable of his little sister dating at all.

"Mrs. Weasley, I was thinking, what if we get Hermione to come with us? She lives in London, and it would be a short ride on the tube to her house," asked Harry.

"The tube? You mean muggle transportation? I don't know Harry…sounds dangerous"

"Please mum?" asked Ginny, "I have never been on it before, but Colin says everyone does it, it's perfectly safe."

It took Molly some time but they finally convinced her that the tube wasn't some "muggle deathtrap" and Harry, Ron and Ginny walked to the village to use the telephone. Hermione was ecstatic and very eager to spend time with her friends. She informed them that they were planning on going to London anyway for a few things and her mother would meet them at the Leaky Cauldren at noon for lunch. At five till noon the three children and Mrs. Weasley flooed over to the Leakey cauldron.

As Harry stepped out of the floo at the Leaky Cauldron he was immediately given a hug by a very excited Hermione Granger.

"Harry, it's so good to see you," Hermione gushed, "you said on the phone you were kicked out of your aunt and uncle's house, what happened? Just then Ron walked out of the floo and Hermione gave him a similar greeting. When Ginny walked out she eyed Hermione nervously.

"Hi," Ginny said, with her voice trembling. She felt so guilty for what she did to Hermione when possessed by Tom Riddle.

Hermione threw her arms around Ginny and enveloped her in a tight hug. "It's so wonderful to see you again. I'm so glad you are out and about, and that I get to go shopping with you!"

Ginny felt relieved that Hermione didn't hold any ill feelings towards her.

"Well then," said Mrs. Granger, "we have a table already, shall we?"

The six of them sat down to a very tasty lunch and a lively conversation about the Weasley's upcoming trip, and the Grangers upcoming holiday in France. After lunch Harry went to Gringotts while the rest were waiting for him, to Ron's dismay, at Flourish and Blotts (Hermoine wanted a new book on French wizarding history). Upon entering the bank Harry went to the counter and told the Goblin that he would like to make a withdrawal.

"Harry Potter, Dumbledore sent us an owl, if you would wait here, I will summon your account manager."

Harry stood there puzzled for a moment before an aged Goblin came to see him and introduced himself, "Greetings, Harry Potter, I am your account manager Gornuk, if you would come with me." Gornuk ushered Harry to a passageway with many small rooms and entered one. It was a small room with a desk, a small Goblin sized chair and a man sized chair.

"Mr. Potter, as you are now a ward of the state under the supervision of Albus Dumbledore, he has requested that I inform you of your inheritance and give you a Gringotts withdrawal book. At current your vault, Number 687, has the sum of 47,456 Galleons, 15,234 Sickles and 2,231 knuts, the equivalent of 48,465 Galleons, 10 sickles and 27 knuts, or 238,935.62 Pounds Sterling. In the Potter vault, which you will inherit at the age of 17, you have 45,859,127 Galleons, 5 sickles and 32 knuts. That is a little over a quarter Billion pounds. The interest on this is paid quarterly at 3.12%. You also own several properties around England and Whales, the remains of the cottage in Godrick's Hollow, Potter manor near Godrick's hollow, several properties overseas, and various stock in wizarding and muggle businesses. Also in the Potter vault are several peices of furniture, art, and jewelry that are not appraised. Do you have any questions?"

Harry was in shock. He knew he had inherited a small fortune, but he had no idea he had inherited this much. This would put him as one of the wealthiest wizards in Britain. He thought of the Weasleys and would have gladly given half of his gold to them, but he knew they would never accept it. Harry snapped himself back to the present, the Weasleys! Molly was waiting for him; he had best get back to business.

"I don't have any questions now, but I'm sure I'll have quite a few once I am of age, what's the Gringotts withdrawl book?"

Gornuk withdrew a small pad in a dragonskin cover and handed it to Harry, "This, Mr. Potter, works like a checkbook in the muggle world, you write the amount and who it goes to and press it with your key which imprints a magical seal. The book is enchanted with a variant of the protean charm, so that the slip of paper will cause a duplicate record here in the bank. This only works if both you and the person you are doing business with have a Gringotts account, and there is a small surcharge equal to 5% if the amount is under 10 Galleons, so I would advise using it only for larger purchases. You can also use it at the front counter to get money out instead of travelling to your vault. Normally this is only given to an adult wizard with at least 10,000 galleons in his or her vault, but being that you are no longer under the direct care of any adult, we decided to make an exception. This concludes the items we wished to discuss with you, do you have any questions?

Harry did not so he bid the goblin farewell and went to the front counter to withdraw some gold and some muggle money and left to find Ron, Hermione and Ginny. He walked to florish and blots to find Hemione with a stack of books about to pay at the counter, next to a very bored looking Ron. Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger were looking at household charms and he found Ginny browsing in the quittage section.

"Found something interesting?" asked Harry as he approached Ginny.

Ginny looked up and gave Harry a warm smile, "just this book on the Hollyhead Harpies, they're an all witch quiddich team."

"you don't support the Chuntly Cannons?"

"oh no, I actually like to support a team that wins more than once a century"

Harry laughed. Ron was his best mate, but for the life of him Harry couldn't understand why Ron supported a perpetual loosing team like the cannons. Ginny put the book back and sighed.

"you don't like it?" asked Harry.

"oh no, I just don't have much pocket money, what I have I want to save for Egypt". Ginny answered. Harry remembered from last year that Ginny's birthday was a within a fortnight of his own, and while she was walking back to see Hermione, picked up the book and paid for it quickly.

Hermione finished browsing and paid for her books and they departed the shop. At Harry's insistence, they went to Olivander's first and Ron bought his new wand. It didn't take Olivander long to find the right wand. When Harry asked about this Ron said it was probably because there are so many Prewits and Weasleys that Olivander didn't have to search long. Indeed, it seemed Ron was given mostly Unicorn hair wands to try, as all the Weasley boys had unicorn tail hair wands. Normally wizards get poor results from a wand that didn't choose them, but Ron had always gotten good results from Charlie's wand, also unicorn hair core. Ginny, the only girl, was harder for Olivander to place. While Ron had been trying wands, Ginny had told Harry and Hermione that they had tried to give her Bill's old wand but in the end couldn't get a good reaction from it and they were forced to buy her a new wand on credit, Holly and Dragon heartstring.

The next two hours were spent first at Madam Malkins buying Harry some casual robes, then to the underground to take the tube to some muggle shops to buy Harry some muggle clothes (Mrs. Weasly couldn't understand why they couldn't use a charm to expand the seating of Mrs. Granger's BMW, and took some coaxing to get her into the "Muggle deathtrap") and by the time they returned to the Leaky Cauldron, it was four in the afternoon and Harry had an entire new wardrobe.

"I'll send these clothes onto the Burrow, I've sent word to Author to meet you in the ministry and you can floo back home from there. Just say "ministry of magic" and you should come to the lobby, Author will meet you there. " said Mrs. Weasley.

Harry approached the fireplace and threw the floo powder in and said "Ministry of Magic" and with a loud whoosh was speed on to the ministry of magic.

When Harry exited the floo he was taken aback by the sight before his eyes. He was in the grand atrium of the ministry. He could see fireplaces lining each side of the hall, and a large fountain in the middle with a witch and wizard, a house elf, centaur and a goblin. Harry wasn't sure where to go when he heard a familiar voice.

"Alright there, Harry" said Mr. Weasley as he strode towards Harry.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley just sent me though to get my portkey authorization"

"Right, she sent me a message earlier, let's go then."

They walked down the hall to a security guard who examined Harry's wand and gave his a visitor badge and they walked towards a set of golden lifts.

They took the lift to level 6. Upon arriving a ministry witch informed Harry and Mr. Weasley that they were expected, and drew a letter from her desk from Dumbledore giving his consent for Harry and the forms already prepared.

"Doesn't miss a trick, does he?" remarked Mr. Weasley.

Harry paid for the portkey registration was given a letter in an envelope from the ministry witch containing travel documents, at which point she touched her wand to an old bicyle tube Mr. Weasley had brought with him, and said "portus". The tube glowed slightly and then returned to normal.

"Very well, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, the portkey is now coded for eight. Do keep in mind the portkey will activate at 8:00 sharp on July 21st."

They thanked her and Mr. Weasley walked Harry back to the atrium, where he flooed back to the burrow.

"Great catch Ginny!" Shouted Harry as he saw a streak of fiery red hair swoop down and catch what Harry was sure was going to be a fumble. He had attempted to pass to Ron but was blocked by Lee when Ginny took her broom into a 50 foot dive to catch the football they were using as a quaffle. Lee had flooed in to spend the day with the twins and they decided to play some quidditch. Having an odd number, they were going to have uneven teams when Harry suggested they let Ginny play on Bill's old broom. Her brothers were opposed at first, insisting Ginny couldn't play quidditch, but at a score of 140-70, 80 points scored by Ginny, they were now eating their words. Lee, Fred and George were on one team, Harry, Ron and Ginny on another. At first Ron moaned that they would be flattened by the older boys, but while they were bigger and stronger, no one had anticipated Ginny's skill or speed, and Harry's Nimbus 2000 was certainly helping even the odds. Ginny swooped again past George and throw the ball though an old tire for a goal, ending the game at 150 – 70 after reach the 150 point agreed upon end point.

"You're amazing Ginny!" said Harry as he pulled alongside her. Ginny's face filled with blush at the complement as they flew down to the ground. Ron landed beside them and have Ginny a hug

"Great job Ginny! I had no idea you could fly like that!"

"Well, to be honest, I've been sneaking out for years and flying your brooms when you boys are asleep, started when I was eight."

"Our little sister is full of surprises, isn't she Fred," remarked George.

"evidently," replied Fred.

They made their way back to the Burrow and said goodbye to Lee. Life at the Burrow was even better than it was the year before. He had only been there a few days and already it seemed as though life with the Dursleys was in a past life. In addition to the afternoons quidditch match, he had been playing chess with Ron and had gone swimming with Ron, Ginny, Fred and George a few times in a small lake on the Weasley's property. Harry had never gotten swimming lessons, but the twins were helping him learn. Harry was a bit uncomfortable swimming with Ginny. Harry didn't know why he hadn't noticed before, but Ginny was a girl, a very pretty girl. Though her swimming costume was far from revealing, it still made him feel weak in the knees seeing her swimming. Though still quite short, Ginny took after the Prewitt side which was shorter than the Weasleys, her legs were already getting very long and shapely, and her skin was getting covered with freckles in the warm sun. Also, Harry had started to notice, especially in her one piece swimming costume, that her breasts were starting to develop. In short, though he was himself too young to fully grasp the fact, she was becoming a young woman.


	3. Chapter 3 - Tombs, Tomes and Talismans

Chapter 3: Tombs, Tomes and Talismans

The morning of the 21st dawned with the chaos typical in the Weasley household, and after a hurried breakfast the eight people gathered in the back yard of the burrow.

"Normally this is done at the ministry," explained Arthur, but Molly and I have been to Egypt so we were able to simply register our portkey." Each traveler had one hand on the bicycle tube and one of a suitcase or backpack as they waited for eight o'clock. Harry was nervous; he had never traveled by portkey, but had been warned that it was far from pleasant. When it was finally time the tube glowed blue and Harry felt a pulling sensation at his navel as the world spun all around him. A moment later they were in what appeared to be an open courtyard in an Ottoman style building. Looking around, Harry thought it was big enough to be a palace, and he wondered how well off Bill Weasley was. Two men were walking towards them, both dressed in a white Jellabiya and a turban. Sticking out of the turban at the back of the taller man was a red pony tail, and a fang earring hung from his ear.

The men greeted Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with hugs, and the shorter of the two scopped Ginny up and twirled her around in the air, to which Ginny responded with mock protests and squeals of laughter. Mr. Weasley turned towards Harry.

"Bill, Charley, meet our new house guest, Harry Potter. Harry this is my oldest son Bill, and my second oldest Charley.

Bill was tall like Mr. Weasley and Percy (and Ron was close behind) and slim, had a long pony tail that was flaming red and a dragon fang earring. Charley was built like the twins, a bit shorter and stalkier, and had heavily muscled arms and burn marks on his hands and tattoos on his arms. His hair, as red as the other Weasleys was untidy and stuck out the back and sides of the turban and a red beard that looked a bit wild. Bill worked as a curse breaker for Gringotts, the Goblin bank. Charlie worked at a dragon reserve in Romania.

Bill and Charley greeted Harry hardily; apparently news had gotten to them about Harry's rescue of their baby sister and they were keen to welcome Harry as an unofficial brother. Mr. Weasley explained that they were in the Gringott's facility in Cairo, and that Charley was staying in Bill's apartment, but the rest of the family would be staying in the Wizarding Pub, the Jackal and Hawk, in the magical district of Cairo, called Suq Alsihr, or Market of Magic. Ginny would be staying with her parents as she was the only Girl, The Twins in another room and Ron bunking with Harry and Percy. After checking into their rooms Harry asked Percy if there were many all wizard hotels.

"Not many," explained Percy. "Mostly they are around magical sites, such as Stonehenge or Aachen in Germany. Most are disguised in the same way as the Leaky Cauldron in London. Many magical sites, including Stonehenge and the Pyramids, are also known in the muggle world, so a massive gimmio charm was placed on them long ago as Muggles started visiting them more often, a few hundred years ago. We'll be going to the real Pyramids, the ones the Muggles go to are the same for the most part, but no magical creatures or curses. The real sites are protected by anti muggle charms."

The first few days of the Egyptian trip were simply amazing. Bill and Charlie were a blast to be around. Ron seemed to get along with his older brothers quite well, and Ginny had both of them wrapped around her finger. Harry had never seen so many bizarre things. First they had their picture taken by the daily prophet Egyptian correspondent. "They wanted to take a photo of what we are doing with the money," Mr. Weasley explained. Bill then took them to see some of the tombs, explaining that most of these tombs were raided long ago, but that some treasure holds were still intact, and when the goblins found one he would be brought in to break the curses on the tombs and the objects there in. Two days after they arrived Bill took them to the Tomb of Horrors, renowned for the bizarre mutations of muggles who snuck into the tombs before the wizarding world sealed it from muggles.

Upon arrival Mrs. Weasley got into an argument with Ginny about visiting the tombs. "After what happened last year," said Mrs. Weasley, "I don't think you need to see anything upsetting, I don't want you to have nightmares. I heard you last night; I think the other tombs frightened you enough."

Ron and the twins snickered and Percy nodded sensibly. Ginny looked slightly abashed. Harry knew why she was having nightmares, and it had nothing to do with the tombs. It seems Ginny hadn't told her parents about her nightmares, he remembered in her letter that she didn't want her mother to fret.

Harry took a deep breath, and just as he was about to argue Ginny's case Bill chimed in, "It's okay mum, the tombs aren't that scary, and besides, Harry is with her. The boy who lived, the boy who saved her last term, I don't think Ginny can be scared of anything when Harry's around."

Ginny's face turned the color of her hair in embarrassment. Harry was feeling blush rising to his face too, but for Ginny's sake decided to play along. "I agree, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and I have grown close this summer, if anything happens we can talk about it."

Before Mrs. Weasley cold object Mr. Weasley gave his permission and they went together into the tomb with the rest of the family.

Inside the tomb Ginny explained to Harry in a low voice that she was always treated like a baby because she was the youngest and it really got on her nerves. Harry could see how that would be annoying but decided against pointing out that they only treated her like that because they loved her. The Dursleys were always making Harry do dangerous tasks. He had fallen off a ladder when he was six while trying to clean the gutters. He had broken his arm and when they finally got him to the hospital (after hours of telling him to stop crying like a nancy boy) they had told the staff that he had been playing on the ladder and it was his own fault. The Weasleys were completely different. They might not be able to buy their children the newest clothes or books, but there was real love in this family. The Dursleys may have fawned over Dudley and given him the newest of everything, but they never really spent time with him, never really got involved in his life.

As they explored further into the tomb, they found all sorts of grotesque mummies of muggles who had carelessly wandered into the tombs years ago. One was still bleeding after thousands of years, another had multiple heads and arms, and one looked as if he was part human part spider. Bill explained that these corpses were muggles who encountered some curses while searching for treasure. As they walked further Harry noticed an inscription of a large snake with a crown pointing to a door with a great deal of treasure behind it.

"Bill, what's this?"

"Harry, that is a puzzle we have been trying to decipher for months now. We think we know where the door is, but no one can open it. The snake king, that's what we call that figure, seems to be talking to the door, but we don't know the password."

Harry remembered the entrance to the chamber; would his parseltounge work in Egypt? Well why not, it worked on the chamber, which was a thousand years old, and he didn't speak old English, so clearly parseltounge doesn't care about your native tongue

Harry shifted uncomfortably, "Bill, did you know that I am a parselmouth?"

"What!"

"Yeah, Dumbledore thinks Voldemort," at this Bill gave a slight shutter, "accidentally transferred some of his powers to me when he failed to kill me, maybe I can help you open the door."

"ABSOLUTLY NOT HARRY," Shouted Mrs. Weasley, "It's far too dangerous Harry, there could be all kinds of curses or creatures, you're not even of age yet."

"But mum," started Ron, "Harry took out You-Know-Who three times! And a Basilisk!"

Ginny stared at her mother with an intensity and fury Harry had never seen, "Harry is more qualified to help than half the adult wizards I know, if he wants to try he should be able to do it."

Bill stepped in between Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, which confirmed to Harry that Bill must have been in Gryffindor as this seemed to be a most courageous act. "Please, Mother, Ginny, calm down. Mum, if Harry wants to help it would be a great help to the expedition, we could probably pay him for his assistance as well, there aren't many parseltounges anymore, this may be our only chance. I'll be standing beside him ready to shield him and break any curses that might be triggered once we open the tomb."

"Please Mrs. Weasley, I want to help, let me try. It might not even work but I think it's worth a try, and I'm the only one who can do it."

"Molly," Mr. Weasley said, placing his hands on his wife's shoulders, "I don't think it would be too dangerous, I'll be there with Bill in case something happens, but Bill is a professional. "

"Oh all right but Harry, promise me you will get away from there if something happens."

"I will Mrs. Weasley"

Bill led them down several dark passages, eventually coming to a large door with a snake dressed as a pharaoh and an inscription.

"It reads, 'Speak and enter, and obtain power and riches. But be warned, for only a speaker can go forward, and then only though blood and pain. Sorrow awaits those who take from this chamber' I wouldn't be worried about the blood and pain part, that's a relatively common curse, that I can take care of, we just can't open the door."

Harry looked at the snake king and said "open", only what came out was a series of hissing, and with that sound the large door opened in the middle into a large room filled with gold and gems. Bill did some complicated wand movements and started muttering spells. A few moments later a beam of light shot though the room.

"I think that should take care of it," said Bill, as he walked into the room, "Come on inside."

Harry and the Weasleys all walked in the room.

"As you opened the tomb Harry, you can pick some treasure, it's Goblin law."

Harry walked into the room. He had no need of more gold but saw a beautiful necklace lying on a scroll towards the back. It was a gold disk surrounded by two cobras holding crowns of Egypt, on a chain of fine silver. Harry reached to examine it, but as he did a chill spread though the room. Out of the middle of the room a dark hooded and cloaked figure, ten feet high rose from the middle of the room and started to glide towards them. Harry heard a woman screen and all went black.

Harry opened his eyes to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley staring down at him with worried looks on their faces.

Harry looked around, "What happened?"

"A dementor," said Bill as he walked towards Harry, a chocolate bar in his hand. "Eat this, it will help, I've already given some to the others."

"What is a dementor?" asked Harry, "and who was screaming?"

"What are you talking about mate?" asked Fred, "no one was screaming. That dementor glided straight at you, you and Ginny both fainted, she only just came around. Then Bill shot this thing at it and it fled"

"Harry looked around and saw Ginny sitting on the floor with Charley's arms around her, holding her head to his chest.

"I fainted?"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Harry," said Bill, as Harry started to eat the chocolate. "A dementor feeds off your happiness, making you relive your worst memories. I'm sure you have a lot more terrible memories than most of us here. I used the patronus charm to ward it off, only thing that works against it. Well, that is the only thing I knew of that worked against one up until a few minutes ago. It seems that necklace you removed was sealing the dementor, probably what the inscription meant by sadness. It seems to have some runic markings, or hieroglyphics in this case, that work like a version of the patronus. It's in the shape of the eye of Ra, a protective deity in Ancient Egypt.

Bill waved his waned over the necklace and over the scroll it had been sitting on. "It seems that I was right, this necklace is a strong protective amulet, and the scroll is full of dark energy. We'll probably end up sending the scroll to Hogwarts so Dumbledore can examine it; he has a standing order from the school to buy any texts we find on the expedition. Well Harry, see anything you like?"

"The protection on that necklace, its powers come from the hieroglyphics?" asked Harry.

"In part," explained Bill, "Runic magic is a complex study, if you are interested in it you should take it this year. What electives are you two taking?"

"Care of Magical Creatures and Divination, both of us are" answered Ron.

Bill frowned. "CMC is okay I suppose, we use nifflers sometimes in the expeditions, but divination is next to worthless, and the teacher is a loon"

Percy's eyes went huge "Bill! She's a Hogwarts teacher!"

"Have you ever seen her predict anything Perce?"

"Well no but I'm sure she has in the past, it's a valuable subject.  
"If you say so, but boys, if you want my advice I would drop divination and take up Runes or Arithmancy, maybe muggle studies Ron. My only regret from Hogwarts is sitting though that class for five years and having her tell me I was going to die every class."

"She said you were going to die!" Ron exclaimed, sounding panicked"

Bill chuckled. "Every year she says someone is going to die, it's a fun game I suppose."

Harry looked at the necklace again. "So what does the necklace protect against?"

Bill picked it up and read the runes around the disk again. "I think against anything that affects your soul. Dementors aren't too much of a concern back home, they are under the control of the ministry guarding the Azkaban prison, but this would also protect against any attempt to access your soul or your mind."

"I think I'll choose this then" Harry said, thinking of Ginny being possessed and of the scar linking him to Voldemort.

"A wise choice Harry, take it, I'll tell the Goblins."

"What does the scroll say Bill?" Asked George looking at it.

"It says book of the Serpent, Devourer of Souls. Looks like it's written by a cult who worshiped Apophis, who was opposed to Ra, hence the symbolism of the amulet"

"Well that's right charming," said Fred

"Maybe we can have it eat Peeves" pipped in George.

"Wouldn't work, brother of mine, he's a Poltergeist, not a ghost"

Percy scowled, "would you two be serious, this is not a laughing matter; it's a very powerful dark object."

"Lighten up Percy," said George.

"Yeah or we'll use it to feed your soul to some great snake." Said Fred.

At that remark Ginny ran from the tomb with tears in her eyes. Harry, realizing what was wrong, ran after her after giving the twins a very rude gesture that he was thankful Molly couldn't see. Ron took off after Harry as well.

Ron and Harry caught up with Ginny at the end of the passage, sitting on the floor and hugging her knees. Ron looked puzzled; Harry squatted down in front of her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just, eating souls, after Tom…"

Ron looked very white, he hadn't thought of that when the twins were taking the mickey out of Percy, that is exactly what the Riddle diary tried to do to his sister.

Harry looked at Ginny and he was reminded of seeing her in the Chamber of Secrets just a few months ago, and he thought of his own life, how powerless he always felt around his uncle when he would hit him and what he wouldn't have done to have something that would have made it stop years earlier.

"Ginny," Harry said, sitting down beside her, "I want you to have this, it's the necklace from the tomb, Bill said it guards your soul."

"Harry, I couldn't take that, it's yours for opening the tomb. "

"Ginny, I have more gold than I know what to do with, and I still feel terrible about how Ron and I shut you out last year, please, it would make me feel better if you took it, and wore it."

Ginny smiled at Harry, "okay, thank you Harry." Ginny put the amulet around her neck and it morphed in size to fit her small frame, resting on her sternum. Ginny put it under her dress, explaining to Harry that her mum would go spare if she knew Harry had given her a gift like this, and would make her give it back.  
"Weasley pride" Harry said as he shook his head. The three of them headed back to the tomb, to find an angry Mrs. Weasley shouting and the twins for being insensitive. She turned and saw them and pursed her lips.

"I knew bringing you in here was a mistake; I knew it would be too frightening."

"It's not that mum; it's….well, never mind."

"Come on Ginny, we're leaving" Mrs. Weasley started trying to guide Ginny out the door. Ginny gave her a glare and, standing tall, gave a hard, blazing look

"I will not run away MOTHER, I'm staying"

"Actually," Bill said, stepping between them yet again, "we all need to go, the Goblins need to know that we've opened this chamber and start cataloguing the treasure, let's go."

"Oh come off it Bill, we haven't even had time to trap Percy in a tomb yet" George protested. Mr. Weasley made a silent prayer to the ceiling and ushered them all out back into the land of the living.

The rest of the trip went by in a blur. They went to a few more tombs, though none quite as fascinating or as frightening of the Tomb of Horrors, and to everyone's delight had the chance to ride on a magic carpet, which were currently outlawed in Britton. A few days before Harry's birthday Percy got his Hogwarts letter a bit earlier than the rest. To no one's surprise he had been made head boy, and was even more insufferable than ever. On the 31st Harry got a wonderful surprise, for the first time in his life he was given a birthday party. The Weasleys took him to a restaurant in the magical district of Cairo. Harry had never had much foreign food, he found the Hummus quite good, and the grilled lamb was excellent. For dessert they all had Basbousa which reminded Harry of treacle tart. Bill had given him a book on Hieroglyphics, noting Harry's earlier interest, and Charley gave him a pair of Dragon hide boots. When Harry tried to refuse, Charley explained that he saved his baby sister in the first place, and in the second working in the dragon reserve they got dragon hide very cheaply, so it hadn't cost him much as all he had to do was pay the magical cobbler for the effort. The twins gave Harry assorted fireworks and Percy gave him a book on careers in the ministry. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave him a box of homemade fudge and a new quill set, and from Ron he got a pocket sneakoscope. It immediately went off making Harry fear it was broken, until Ron mentioned in a low voice that the twins were probably planning something. Lastly Ginny gave him a soft bundle. Harry opened it and found a Gryffindor scarf, but this one had no strips towards the end and had an embroidered sword of Gryffindor on one end with the phrase Venenum Draconum embroidered underneath.

"Mum taught me how to knit and embroider a long time ago; I decided to make this after you talked to me on the platform. Dad helped me with the translation, it means Bane of Serpents…do you like it?"

Harry smiled broadly, "I love it Gin, thank you." This caused Ginny to blush and the twins to start singing a chorus of "His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad" getting them a scowl and a harsh word from Molly.

The next morning at breakfast at the Jackal and Hawk two owls swooped down and landed on the table. One was a very pleased looking Hedwig carrying a letter and a large package. The other was clearly a Hogwarts owl as it carried a package and several letters, addressed to the younger Weasleys and Harry. First Harry opened the package and letter from Hedwig. It was a birthday card and gift from Hermione; she had gotten him a broomstick servicing kit, which greatly impressed Harry and Ron both, as well as Ginny and the twins. Even Charley seemed interested, being a seeker himself.

"You know that the next time I come home we are going to have to have a match, me and you right? Settle who the best seeker is."

"Looking forward to it" Harry replied, getting a raised eyebrow from Charley. Harry then opened the package from the Hogwarts owl, which turned out to be a card and gift from Hagrid. Harry was shocked, however, when the book tried to take a bit out of him.

"That's a biting book," said Charley, "try stroking its spine" which Harry did and it calmed down quickly. "I suspect that's for Care of Magical Creatures, wonder why Hagrid sent you a text book? "

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George and Percy all opened their Hogwarts letters. Harry checked the book list and the permission form.

"Mr. Weasley, I guess I need Dumbledore to sign this form right?"

"I'm afraid you will" said Mr. Weasley, and please call me "Arthur, if you're going to be here every holiday we can be less formal.

"Okay," okay, said Harry a little unsurely.

Harry then looked at his booklist; it had books listed for all new subjects.

"Bill, you mentioned something about changing classes, how would I do that?"

"That's easy enough Harry, just write to McGonagall, tell her what you are dropping, again I don't think you should take divination, and what you are taking up. What are you thinking of doing?"

"I think I'm going to drop divination and take ancient runes. "Replied Harry.

"I'm not gonna take divination if you aren't mate," said Ron, I guess I'll drop it and take muggle studies, don't fancy runes myself."

"Hey at least me and Hermione can help you with your homework," Harry grinned.

"That's true, Harry you should take Muggle Studies, you would pass easily!"

"Yeah, but I really want to take runes, the idea of making protective objects, well obviously you can see the appeal right?"

"suppose so"

Harry and Ron wrote letters to professor McGonagall and tied them to Hedwig who took flight after having some of Harry's toast he offered her.

"Poor girl, no bacon for her here…"

"MERLIN'S BEARD!" Arthur was staring at his daily prophet with an open jaw. The front page was dominated by a man in filthy rags staring at the camera. The headline read "Sirius Black Escapes from Azkaban"

"BLACK!" shouted Harry, feeling his blood boil. He remembered back to the day he was kicked out of the Dursley's house, when Dumbledore explained about the blood wards, and about the fidelius charm, and the man who betrayed his father, his former best friend, Sirius Black. How could he have escaped, Harry wondered.

"You know of Sirius Black Harry?" asked a shocked Arthur.

"Yeah, after Dumbledore got me after my aunt kicked me out he told me about the charms around their house, and about the fidelius charm and their secret keeper. He and my dad were best friends once, Dumbledore said he betrayed my family and killed their other best friend Peter Pettigrew along with 13 muggles."

"His best make betrayed him?" Ron said alarmed.

"Sirius came from a pure blood family," said Arthur, "the kind that thinks muggleborns and 'blood traitors' are beneath them. By all appearances Sirius didn't share their views, I guess he changed his mind, or just wanted power. It couldn't have been the Imperius curse, he killed Pettigrew and the muggles after He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named lost his powers. When the DMLE caught up with him, he simply laughed. Been in Azkaban ever since."

"But how did he escape?" Percy asked, "no one can escape Azkaban, the Dementors drive you made…."

"I don't know, but I'll find out what I can once I get back to work."

The remainder of the vacation was spent by the Mediterranean coast near Alexandria at some local beaches. The water was much warmer than in England and Harry enjoyed swimming in the sea. He was learning to swim pretty fast and was very grateful to the twins for teaching him. He found himself staring at Ginny from time to time. He didn't know why he didn't realize she was pretty earlier, but they were both too young for that and she was Ron's sister, so he put it out of his mind. Finally the morning of the eight came around and they took a portkey back to the Burrow.


	4. Chapter 4 - Summer's End

Chapter 4.

Authors note: Thanks for all the reviews! A few quick notes. Ravenclawdistrict1, yeah, I'm sure it does sometimes. I'm in my 30s and it's hard for me to remember how kids talk, my own are very little (oldest is 5), I'll try to be mindful of this, though you know…they are Brittish. hills and Julie, sorry to disappoint but no soul bond. There are more soul bonds than you can shake a stick at, and it tends to give them a very unfair advantage or to superhuman powers, and I want more risk in this story. Julie, yeah I feel bad for Ginny, and Harry's amp'ed up abuse, but I think those actions are likely, I mean, Riddle takes trophies and torchers kids when he's 11, that's psychopath 101. I think these instances of abuse are realistic and something similar would have been in the original if they weren't' books aimed for children. I will try to update once a week at the least, and each chapter will be around a goal of 5k words. Anyway, on to the story.

The remainder of the vacation was spent by the Mediterranean coast near Alexandria at some local beaches. Harry was still thinking of Sirius Black, but for the time being he let himself relax. The water was much warmer than in England and Harry enjoyed swimming in the sea. He was learning to swim pretty fast and was very grateful to the twins for teaching him. He found himself staring at Ginny from time to time. He didn't know why he didn't realize she was pretty earlier, but they were both too young for that and she was Ron's sister, so he put it out of his mind. Finally the morning of the eight came around and they took a portkey back to the Burrow. The first order of business back at the Burrow was to prepare for Ginny's birthday, which was only two days away. Arthur had been working late at the ministry for the two days before the 11th to get caught up on work enough so he could spend time with the family on Wednesday. Ginny's birthday arrived on a very hot August morning. The day was spent playing three a side quidditch, they had convinced Percy to play as it was Ginny's birthday, and a quick swim in the lake.

Later that evening Auntie Muriel, an aged witch who Harry decided was one of the least pleasant people he had ever met, (but of course loads more pleasant than the Dursleys or Aunt Marge) arrived for the birthday dinner. Immediately upon arrival she proceeded to criticize everyone in the Burrow, including Harry. She announced shock that Harry was indeed friends with the Weasley children, as she had been convinced that they were lying about knowing a celebrity, and told Harry himself that he was too skinny and needed a haircut. She also told Ginny that her dress was too short, despite it going past her knees, and that she should stop slouching. By the looks on everyone's faces, Harry surmised that this was typical behavior for her and they had a habit of indulging her rudeness. Harry found it curius that only family were at her birthday. A few people had sent cards, including Colin Creevey, but the only people present were the Weasleys, Auntie Muriel, and Harry. After a delicious dinner and cake Ginny opened her presents. Ron, true to form, got her some candy, the twins in a likewise preditable manner got her a box of zonko's products (to tide her over until she can go to Hogsmead in another year), Percy gave her a fine Eagle feather quill and a homework planner "After all," Percy commented, "What kind of Head Boy would I be if I didn't look after my own sisters education". Her parents got her some new clothes, from Charley she got a Dragonhide handbag, and from Bill a new diary, along with a note that caused her to tear up slightly before she got ahold of herself, blushing furiously. Auntie Muriel gave her a pound cake she had baked herself, which by the look of it made Harry think she must have taught Hagrid how to cook. Finally she opened Harry's present and squeaked. He had given her the Harpey's book she had been admiring in diagon alley.

"Harry you shouldn't have, you already gave me something in Egypt," Ginny protested.

"I did, but that wasn't a birthday present, I had already bought this, the amulet was for protection, to keep you safe."

Muriel frowned, "A little young to be getting jewlry from a boy innit? Molly you keep an eye on these two, make sure she's guarding her virtue."

Harry was mortified. His face turned deep red and he wished he could cast a spell to make the earth swallow him whole. Ginny was also blushing furiously, but had a set look on her face, Harry was almost certain some accidental magic was about to be unleashed when Molly came to the rescue.

"Auntie Muriel, really! Ginevera just turned 12, and Harry is a good boy. What's this amulet you're talking about Ginny?"

Ginny looked terrified, she didn't want her family to know about how she still had nightmares, Harry could see the look on her face and decided to answer the question.

"It's the amulet I took from Egypt after we found the tomb." Harry explained," Bill said the hieroglyphics are like runes, they protect the wear's soul. I decided to give it to her after what happened last year, she seemed to need it more than I. Please don't be angry…I didn't think about it like giving her jewelry. I mean, like you said, she's twelve, I'm thirteen, I didn't even, I wouldn't, I mean she's pretty but,…"

Harry's face was burning with embarrassment, as was Ginny's. Ron and the twins were snickering at Harry's mortification, Percy scowled at the impropriety of it all. Arthur put his hand on Harry's shoulder and turned to Muriel, "Muriel please, Harry's a very giving young man, last year there was an incident with a cursed object. Ginny's fine, Harry and Ron did some very brave things to save her, Harry's gift I'm sure was due to his protective nature, they are not dating, and I can assure you that my baby girl's virtue is very safe."

Muriel looked remarkably like a shark who smelled blood in the water. Harry could tell she was about to retort when Molly distracted her.

"Auntie Muriel, you should see this lovely broach Bill gave me when we went to visit him, he found it in a tomb and took it as his treasure when he opened a tomb." Muriel apparently was pleased to see this and started comparing it to a goblin made tiara that she had in her possession. Harry and the younger Weasleys used this as an opportunity to get away and went to the sitting room and before Harry could suggest something to do George spun him around with a wicked grin on his face.

"So Potter, you reckon our sister is pretty do you?" he asked.

"His eyes are as green as a pickedled toad" Fred sang, doing a swaying dance.

Ginny looked furious, "I'm going to bed" and she stomped off to her room.

"Potter, don't follow her, we are worried about young Ginevra's virtue!" George shouted out.

"Yeah," Fred shouted, "we all know how fit Potter is, at least if you're into scrawny gits."

Harry noticed Ron was quiet and staring at Harry. Surely he didn't think anything was going on, did he? He would have to talk to Ron as soon as he could, Fred and George were just taking the mickey out on Ginny and him. Harry felt bad for Ginny. He knew she had a crush on him at one point, and Fred and George's teasing probably hurt a lot. He couldn't go to her now though, that would only make it worse. He suggested a game of exploding snap, but his heart wasn't in it. The twins soon lost interest and went to bed.

Harry was about to go to his room when he noticed Ron starring at him. Ron took a deep breath and, with a look on his face like he was about to face down Aragog again, then said "Harry, I need to know, do you…do you fancy my sister."

Harry was floored. H didn't know what to say. He certainly considered her a friend, these last few months spending time around her, and their talks about what happened in the chamber had really drawn them closer. "I don't know Ron…I mean, I meant it when I said she was pretty…and she's a good friend, but honestly I'm not sure…"

Ron starred at Harry. "Because if you wanted to date her, she's too young, but if anyone…"

Harry felt more awkward at this moment than any other moment in his life. "Ron, I don't think I'm ready to date anyone, certainly Ginny isn't, she's twelve years old!"

"okay, good…just don't hurt her okay? I know she fancies you, or at least did before last year…don't get her hopes up."

"Ron, Ginny's not made of glass, she's strong, she held up agains Voldemort for an entire year!"

Ron shuttered at the name, "yeah, but she's been crying so much and has been having nightmares…"

"Ron, you need to understand, the Chamber, what she's told me about Riddle, it's a lot to handle, she's strong, I don't know how I would have been able to stand it if it were me. No I can't tell you, she would have to, but Ron, Riddle was an evil bastard when he was sixteen. When I found her in the Chamber…she, I thought she was dead. Riddle had almost sucked her soul out of her, if Fawkes hadn't come when he did…Voldemort would be back and Ginny and I would both be dead.

"yeah, I guess I forget sometimes, I mean, we've almost died loads of times, but never, I mean we've never been almost dead…"

Harry went silent, he was thinking about the way Riddle seemed to take pleasure in how he used her, and how we was torturing Harry with this knowledge. "What I don't understand," Harry started, "Is how anyone can be so evil…though I guess I should be used to it…but it's different with the Dursleys…Vernon and Dudley , they were terrible, but I think Uncle Vernon was only so terrible because he was scared of me. Aunt Petunia, she hated her sister, but why would Riddle be so mean to a girl he hardly knew, I mean, he was only three years older than us."

"It's fucked up mate," Ron said, staring at the hallway towards Ginny's room. "I'm going to go check on Ginny, it's late and well, I'm her brother."

"I'm glad you are volunteering, I thought about it but if the twins saw me visiting her in her room this late at night I'd never hear the end of it."

Ginny was sitting in her room feeling more things at one time than she thought possible. All at once she was furious with Auntie Muriel, Embarrassed, angry at the twins, and above all elated. Harry thought she was pretty? Did he really let that slip? Ginny looked at herself in the mirror, she took note of the changes happening to her body. She flattened her shirt against her body. They were there. Not that big yet, but judging from her mother that would change, but they were there. Her legs were getting longer, though she felt certain she would always be short. She was becoming a woman. Did he find her cute, or attractive? She had fancied Harry for as long as she could remember…no that wasn't quite right. She fancied the legend of Harry Potter, the boy who lived, savior of the wizarding world, but the actual Harry Potter? She had to admit it wasn't until last summer that she started to like the real Harry. She had planned to talk to Harry on the train but he and Ron were blocked at the barrier. Then before she could work up the nerve to talk to him she started writing in the diary. All year Riddle consoled her about not being good enough for the Boy Who Lived, that he understood. It was strange, his words were both kind sounding and hurt at the same time. At first, anyway. Later all sweetness was replaced with creualty, he teased her about being a silly little girl. He made her see terrible things. When Fred and George had her write that silly valentine she told Tom, he ridiculed her, told her Harry would never ever be her friend.

Lies, all lies. Harry was her friend, they talked now, they spent time together, Tom was nothing but a fucking liar. Ginny was shocked at her own thoughts, she normally didn't think like that…a parting gift from Tom, the loss of some of her innocence. She looked at the diary Bill gave her, on the front page he had written a note

 _Little one,_

 _I am giving you this diary for two reasons, first to dispel any lingering fears about diaries after your experience last year, and also to help you sort out your thoughts. I was so worried about you after Mum and Dad had written about what happened to you in the Chamber, I was worried you would turn in on yourself, shutting people out. I am happy you have become friends with Harry Potter. If anyone can help you get though, not over, but though what happened to Tom, it's Harry. I only had a couple weeks to get to know him, but I already like him. He's modest and kind, or at least very polite and a good liar, but I don't think so. One of the things they train you to do as a curse breaker is detect deception. It's not fool proof, but good enough for me to judge a thirteen year old's character over the course of two weeks. Please keep in touch little one, you are my favorite sister! A note about your new diary, It's not cursed, but it does have a spell on it that will hid it from anyone's eyes who shouldn't read it. Tap it with your wand and say a password, it will remember it and only after doing so again will the pages fill with what you've written. To change it, say the new password right after the old before you move your wand._

 _Love_

 _Bill_

Ginny smiled, thinking of Bill. Bill was always great to talk to, sometimes he felt more like an uncle than a brother, and she absolutely adored him. She wondered what Bill would say if she told him Harry thought she was pretty. With a smile she held her wand to the lock on the diary and said "pretty" began to write about the day. A few minutes later she heard a knock on the door. She pulled on a robe and opened the door to find Ron, checking on her.

"This is new Ron, why do you care?"

"Hey I care, it's just you know,…"

"Did Harry ask you to check on me? "

"No, but he thought it was a good idea, How are you Ginny? Fred and George can be idiots sometimes."

Ginny stared at Ron for a few minutes puzzled, then she thought back to what they said after she went to bed. "oh don't be silly Ron." She said. "They were just taking the mickey out on me, it's okay."

"Are you sure?" Ron asked incredulously. He remembered to last year, had the twins said something like that she would be hiding in her room for days.

"yes Ron, I'm fine, look Harry and I are friends, the twins are friends with Harry, it's just a joke." _Besides, Harry thinks I'm pretty, nothing they do could ruin my mood._

Ron left the room and Ginny fell asleep with a smile on her face.

The day two weeks went by quickly. Hermione arraigned for them to meet up on the last day of August to do school shopping in Diagon Ally. Harry and Ginny started working on their summer homework in earnest, as was Ron but with less enthusiasm. The twins were hardly bothering, Harry didn't know how they did as well as they did with as little they studied, and Percy of course was already done but was writing to his girlfriend daily. Harry had noticed, however, a tension between Arthur and Molly, as though they were having some kind of disagreement. Harry worried that it was about having him at the burrow. The day before they were to go to Diagon Alley, he decided to ask Arthur. He walked out the back door towards the shed where Arthur spent time on his hobby, and found him sitting at his bench, trying to take apart a Sony Walkman.

"Ah Harry, good, do you know what this is? What's it used for?"

"It's a Walkman, it plays music, Dudley had three, broke the first two. The first he threw at me and it broke when I dodged, got some cupboard time for that one, the second he broke during a tantrum. It works by putting a tape in the window there."

"Like spellotape?" Mr. Weasley asked with a bemused expression on his face.

"no a cassette tape…Mr. Weasley, Arthur, I want to ask you about something. "

"Go ahead my boy, ask away."

"The other day I heard you and Molly arguing, I think I heard my name…do you, do you want me to leave, if I'm causing trouble I can go, honestly, Hogwarts in the summer wouldn't be too bad…"

"no no Harry, it's not that, we are thrilled to have you, no. It's this Black situation. There's something I need to tell you about him."

"Arthur, remember I told you, Dumbledore told me he betrayed my parents, I already know."

"That part you do, but well, Molly and the minister don't want me to say anything, but seeing as you know Black betrayed your parents, I think I should tell you, so you don't go running after him."

Harry froze, he had hoped to do just that, to hunt down that son of a bitch and make him pay. Arthur could see the look on Harry's face and sighed.

"Harry, Fudge thinks Black is going after you. The dementors who guard Azkaban said Black was mumbling about "he's at Hogwarts" in his sleep…Fudge thinks Black wants to bring You Know Who back with your death.

"That's crazy! How would killing me bring Voldemort back"

Arthur flinched at the name and carried on, "They say he's mad, well all prisoners go mad in Azkaban, but I'm not certain, he stayed sane enough to escape, a feat that has never been done before. Harry you must promise me you won't go looking for him, he's a fully trained wizard. He was an Auror before he betrayed your family. He's dangerous, promise me Harry."

Harry stared at Mr. Weasley, he had wanted to find him and kill him, the man that betrayed his parents, but Mr. Weasley had a concerned look in his eye, and his voice was pleading. "Alright, Arthur, I won't go looking for him."

Mr. Weasley smiled and cuffed his shoulder, and Harry left the shed to go to his bedroom. Harry looked around his room, he didn't have many possessions, mostly clothes and books, he went to his trunk and retrieved the photo album Hagrid had given him in the hospital wing during his frist year. He looked though the photos until he found it, his parents wedding photos. The caption listed groomsmen and bridesmaids, from left to right. Petunia Dursley nee Evans (not pictured), Alice Longbottom, Hestia Jones (Maid of Honor), Lily Potter nee Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew. Harry starred at the man's face. Had Black already decided to betray his parents? Did he know he was going to kill poor Peter? Had he already gone to the other side, was he ever truly on the good side anyway? Alice Longbottom? Was that Neville's mom? Harry thought for a moment, he knew Neville lived with his Grandma, what happened to his parents? Hestia Jones, he had never seen this woman either. Lastley he looked at the other Groomsman, Remus Lupin. Yet another link to his past that he didn't know anything about. What happened to Remus and Hestia? Did they survive the war?

* * *

The next morning they flooed over to the Leaky Cauldron. They met Hermione there and set off to do some shopping. Hermione's parents had dropped her off with the Weasleys and she too would be staying the night at the Leaky Cauldron and the lot of them went to go get their school things. The shopkeeper at Flourish and Blots was terrified upon seeing seven school aged children approaching. He started putting on thick gloves and grimaced at the tank of The Monster Book of Monsters which Hagrid had given him for his birthday. He only looked mildly better when he learned that only Ron, Hermione and Percy needed the book, and positively beamed at them when Harry told him that all he need to was stroke the spine to calm them down.

"Wish someone had told me about that! This is the last time we are stocking them, they keep getting into fights and tearing each other up.".

Next they went to an apothecary to stock up on some potion ingredients. None of them needed new robes, Harry had just gotten new ones and Mrs. Weasley had altered her children's robes earlier (I got them a little long so I could make them longer if I needed to) and was going to do the same to Hermione's later that night. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went back to the leaky and let the children walk about. Molly was opposed at first, but Arthur convinced her that black wasn't foolish enough to go anywhere near Diagon Alley. Fred and George went off to find Lee, and Percy found his girlfriend, leaving the four younger students alone. Harry insisted on treating them all to ice cream, after which they went to magical menagerie for some rat tonic for Scabbers, who was looking ill and thin after Egypt. Hermoine had planed to buy an Owl.

As they approached the shop, Harry caught sighed of a huge black dog down a side alley. He was growling at Ron and then saw Harry and was still.

"Bloody dog seems to like you more than me, Harry," said Ron

Harry was a bit nervous around dogs due to his "aunt" Marge, who used to delight in setting her dogs on Harry when he was younger. And as soon as he had appeared he walked back into the shadows. They proceeded to the shop and had the lady at the counter examine scabbers. Harry walked past a tank of snakes and he could hear them speaking to each other. Remembering the basilisk, Harry walked on to where Ron, Ginny and Hermione were at the counter. The shopkeeper was examining Ron's rat when a large ginger cat jumped atop Ron's head trying to get scabbers. Ginny pulled the cat off Ron and she fawned over the cat along with Hermoine. The cat seemed to enjoy their company, occasionally hissing at Ron.

"Bad luck today mate," Harry said chuckling, "don't know if animals don't like you for some reason or what, of course Scabbers probably looks like dinner. Ron grumped and bought the rat tonic. As Harry was leaving the store he could hear the snakes talking in parseltounge, "That's no rat, kill it now, it is evil."

Harry starred at the snakes, and in a quite voice said "That's not an evil rat, he's my friends pet."

The Snake in the middle replied "it is not a rat, it is wrong, kill it now."

Ron furrowed his brow, "Harry, what are you doing?"

The snakes Ron, they are telling me Scabbers is evil."

"What rubbish, shows what they know," and stormed out of the shop.

Outside the store they waited for the girls as Ron tried pouring some rat tonic down Scabbers thought. That shopkeep was barmey" Ron complained, "said Scabbers was old and that's what's wrong with him"

"Well he is quite old, didn't you say he was Percy's rat? How long did Percy have him?" Harry asked.

"I dunno, for as long as I can remember. He's probably magical and we just never found out his power, 's all.

Hermione walked out carrying the large ginger cat under her arms. He was large and yellow, with a squashed face and he walked bow legged. Harry thought it was quite possibly one of the ugliest cats he'd ever seen, but both Hermoine and Ginny seemed to love him.

"Keep that away from Scabbers" Ron yelled. "That cat's a menace, he attacked me."

"oh Ron," said Hermione in an exacerbated voice, "he didn't attack you, he probably was going after Scabbers or those other rats, he's a cat, it's what they do."

"Just keep him away from Scabbers!" Ron yelled.

Harry suggested they stop by Quality Quidditch Supplies and they saw it. In the display case was the most beautiful broom they had ever seen, the Firebolt. Sleek lines and a polished handle, it made his Nimbus look like a cleansweep. Harry read the sign, "Price upon request" and decided that until he inherited his family bold he would have to keep his Nimbus. Ron started explaining all about the broom that he had read about in Witch Broomstick. Hermoine had taken a seat on a nearby bench, clearly not interested, whereas Harry, Ron and Ginny were enraptured by the firebolt. Eventually they left and went back to the Leakey Cauldron. In the morning they got aboard ministry cars, Arthur explained that the ministry was taking his security very seriously due to the Black situation) and they got to Kings Cross station in plenty of time and boarded the Hogwarts Express.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Dementor

Chapter 5. The Dementor

A/N: I'm sorry for the delay in updating this story, Thanksgiving happened and I've been busy at work. I will try to be more prolific in the future. I have decided to write this as one big book rather than four or five, going to Harry's sixth or seventh year. For this year I will be glossing over some of the events that are the same, I assume everyone reading this has read the original. If not, WTF man? Read the original first!

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny walked about the train trying to find an empty compartment. Most had some students already in them; the compartment at the rear already had one occupant, an adult with sandy blond hair flecked with gray dressed in shabby robes, who appeared to be fast asleep.

"Should we just take this one?" Harry asked, "all the others are starting to fill up, and rooming with a teacher might discourage some unpleasant visitors."

"Sounds good to me," Ron said. Then he turned his head towards his sister. "Ginny, don't you have anywhere you need to be."

Ginny started to look angry and upset, but before she could say anything Harry turned towards Ron. "Ron, if she wants to stay with us she can, she is my friend, got it?"

"Stay out of this Potter!" growled Ginny, "I don't need your help to take care of my oh so polite brother."

Ron flushed, the tops of his ears turning bright red. "Ginny, stop bothering us, Harry's just being nice, go find your own friends, you silly girl."

Harry was stunned to hear Ron speak to Ginny this way, he thought they had put this behind them earlier this summer, though Ginny had been hanging out with Harry quite since Egypt, maybe Ron was feeling jealous. Before Harry could say anything to Ron he heard Ginny yell, "Vespertilones Mucorum" at Ron. To his amusement and disgust, small bat like boogies flew out of Ron's nose and started flying around him. Harry couldn't help himself and started laughing at the site, to be joined by Ginny.

"gettemoffme" Ron shouted as the boogies kept flying around his face.

Hermione gave Ginny and Harry a dirty look that poorly hid a smile, waved her wand at Ron and said "Finite Incantatem," at which point the boogies dropped to the floor inanimate.

"Hermione glanced at the sleeping man, "You're lucky he's asleep Ginny, or you would be in detention for hexing Ron."

"Why detention? Do you think he's a professor?" Ginny asked.

"Of course he is," Hermione said with an eye roll.

"What makes you so sure?" asked Ginny.

"Well for one," replied Hermione as though she was teaching a class, "The only other adults are the conductor and the trolley witch. But more to the point his case says Professor R.J. Lupin." Hermione took a seat with a smug smile, while Ginny scowled at her and Ron and Harry exchanged a look expressing their familiarity with the bushy haired witch's attitude. Harry started to help Ginny with her trunk as Ron did the same for Hermione.

Harry looked at the man, R.J. Lupin and something in his mind clicked. Instead of stowing his trunk, Harry opened it at looked around and pulled out his photo album that Hagrid had given him his first year. "What are you doing mate?" asked Ron, all thought of the Bat Bogies gone from his mind as Harry frantically flipped through the pages.

"Here!" Harry said, pointing to his parents wedding photo. Hermione and Ginny gasped, there, next to his father, was a handsome man none of them but Harry knew was Sirius Black, and beside him grinning and waving at the frame, was a younger Remus J. Lupin.

"I knew he looked familiar, he was in my parents wedding, I recon he must have been one of my dad's mates." Harry said, getting more and more excited every second. He approached the sleeping man and started to shake his shoulder.

"Harry, let him sleep," warned Hermione. Harry ignored her, sleeping there on the seat was a possible link to his parents. After a few shakes the man opened his eyes and stared at Harry's in a bit of a shock.

"….James?" asked Professor Lupin, still obviously in the process of waking.

"No sir, it's Harry, Harry Potter."

Lupin rose and took in the sight of him. "My word, so you are. You look so much like your father, but your eyes, you have Lily's eyes."

"Yes sir, I have been told that a lot….sir, I recognized you from a picture." Harry showed the picture to Lupin. "Where you and my dad mates at school?"

Lupin smiled softly, "yes Harry, yes we were. In fact, I gave that photograph to Hagrid about a year or so ago. It's a pleasure to meet you Harry, or rather see you again; it's been what, twelve years?"

Harry was at a loss for words, not only was Lupin a friend of his fathers, but he had known Harry as a baby. Ron, Hermione and Ginny introduced themselves as Harry then thought about last summer and his uncle. "How come you never came to visit me when I was at the Dursley's?

Lupin looked somewhat pained, "That Harry is a bit of a long story. I'm afraid I can't go into details; it's not my story to tell, but suffice to say that not many people knew where you were after your parents died, for fear of retribution from Voldemort's death eaters. In fact, only those who placed you there knew where they lived, the charms that protect your home are quite strong."

"Yes sir, Dumbledore told me after last summer…my aunt and uncle, well something happened and I was kicked out…"

Lupin looked shocked, "Lily's sister kicked out her own flesh and blood?"

Harry snorted, "I just wish they had done so earlier." For the next few minutes Harry told professor Lupin about his life on Privot drive, and skipping many details, told him of the fight he had with his uncle that lead to him leaving. "Now Dumbledore is my official guardian, but I live with the Weasley's" Harry indicated to Ron and Ginny, "when I'm not at school."

"Ah Arthur and Molly, very good, they had graduated before I went to school, but I knew Molly's brothers, Gideon and Fabian…good men, they were in their sixth year when I started Hogwarts. We were shocked and saddened when they died. I am sorry you had such a hard time at your Aunt and Uncle's house. I had no idea there were so terrible. I knew they were muggles, Lilly was muggleborn you see, but that they would treat you so terribly…"

After a few moments of awkward silence fell on them before Hermione changed the subject. "So professor Lupin, are you teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this term?"

"Yes indeed," Lupin answered with a smile, "I know the last few years you have seen a lot of teachers come and go, I hope I will be up to scratch compared to them?

Ron snorted, "as long as you don't have You-Know-Who growing out of your head or quiz us on your favorite color, you should be a star."

Lupin gave him a puzzled look as Harry explained the last two years. He knew that Quarrel was not exactly public knowledge but enough people at the school knew about it that he figured it would cause no harm. He was telling Lupin about the ineptitude of Lockhart when he started explaining about the end of term he stopped, with a glace to Ginny.

"So what happened to him then?" Lupin asked, clearly amused by the story so far of Gilderoy's antics.

Ginny shifted in her seat and held Harry's hand, "Then I was possessed by Voldemort's memory, taken to the chamber, and Lockhart ended up obviated…." Tears were in Ginny's eyes as she buried her head in Harry's shoulder.

Harry was stunned that Ginny was able to talk about it to essentially a stranger, but he took up the story about finding the chamber with Hermione's notes and his parseltounge ability. He told Lupin of Lockhart's attempted obviation and of fighting the basilisk. Lupin stared at Harry open mouthed and then to Ginny. He put a hand on each of their shoulders. "You two went through a lot. Harry, your parents would have been so proud of you. All of you, yes you too Ginny, sound like you showed a lot of Gryffindor bravery this last year. To think that a first year had to contend with a teenage Voldemort…. You all certainly did well lasting as well as you did. So tell me, how did you all become friends."

They all look turns telling the story about fighting the mountain troll, and the summer afterwards at the Burrow, and the trip to Egypt when the door slid open to reveal a blond haired boy with a pointed face and two large boys behind him. "There you are Potter, I see you've finally found your fake family, maybe they can charge you rent, probably more gold than they've seen in a…" Draco trailed off as professor Lupin stood and looked at Malfoy with a stern expression.

"Do go on. Based on your face and manor, I'd say you must be Lucius Malfoy's boy, correct? I'm Professor Lupin, your new DADA teacher."

Draco took in Lupin, with his shabby robes and seemed somewhat off put. "It's nothing, sir; I was just catching up with Potter."

"Indeed." Replied Lupin, clearly understanding Draco's intention to antagonize Harry and his friends. Draco and his goons left without another word. Lupin turned back towards Harry. "Is young Malfoy always giving you a difficult time?"

"yeah, ever since forth year." Replied Harry.

Lupin sighed, reminds me of your father and, well, I shouldn't say this as he's on the staff, but I won't be your teacher until we arrive at the school, so I will tell you, no doubt you know this already, but the two of you remind me of Snape and your father."

"yeah," Harry said, "He's always telling me I'm arrogant like my father, ever since the first day he's treated me terrible, treats all Gryffindors terribly as well."

"Oh yes, Snape hated your father." Lupin sighed, "and I'm afraid that hate has been passed to you. Of course it was mutual back in my time. Your father used to cause all sorts of mischief at school, he along with his friends, including yours truly. Snape was a frequent target of our jokes."

"Who else was in your group of friends, you know that got into mischief." Ron asked, curiously. Harry wished he hadn't, he suspected he knew the answer.

Remus had a pained look on his face as he drew a deep breath. "Well," he started, "James and myself, also Peter Pettigrew….and Sirius Black."

Ron, Hermione and Ginny gasped, Harry's face became mask like as he thought about Sirius, about the man who betrayed his parents to their deaths. Lupin looked at Harry's face, "Harry, how much do you know of Sirius Black?"

"I know he was my parents' secret keeper and he betrayed them, killed Peter and was sent to Azkaban, and that he was a spy for Voldemort."

Lupin looked at him solemnly. "Yes Harry, it pains me to say that he killed two of my best friends, one by his own hand, the other by Voldemort. How do you know of this? By what you've said of your aunt I can't imagine she shared this with you, or would even have pressed anyone for any details."

"Dumbledore told me, right after he got me away from the Dursleys. He told me about the protections on my aunt's house, and how the fidelius charm failed because Black betrayed them. I also saw him in my parents wedding photograph."

The trolley witch came by and Harry bought quite a few snacks as usual, sharing them with his friends. He offered Professor Lupin something which he politely declined, and they talked amongst themselves with Lupin looking on somewhat amused and reading a book.

After an hour or so the train slowed to a stop and all became deathly quiet. An unnatural coldness filled the compartment and all lights went out.

"We can't already be there," said Hermione, fighting off a chill, "and why are all the lights out."

"quiet," Lupin rasped. The door slowly creeped open and a dark shape, darker than night, stood in the doorway. It glided into the compartment. Lupin stood in front and said, "Sirius Black isn't hiding in our cloaks, you have no business here."

Harry felt all joy leaving his body as the creature moved closer. All of the sudden he heard the voice of a woman scream, and there was a pale green light all around. The world was about to go black when he felt a warm presence near him. A small hand grasped onto his and though the terror and dread were still there, he could see through the fog and felt that it was removed from him. He turned and saw Ginny standing beside him, and shining though her blouse was the Eye of Ra Harry had found in Egypt. Lupin then muttered an incantation and a fine silver mist came out of his wand and the Dementors departed. Lupin let out a deep sigh and collapsed on the chair.

"What on earth was that?" asked Hermione, clearly shaken.

"A dementor," answered Ron.

Lupin looked at Ron, clearly impressed. "Yes Ron, it was, one of the Dementors of Azkaban. They normally haunt battlefields and graveyards. The ministry uses them to guard the prison of Azkaban. They are out searching for Sirius Black and will be guarding the castle this year. I'm surprised you know of them Ron, they aren't covered in the first two years at Hogwarts, and most parents don't speak of them to their children, they are so horrible."

"We, that is, my family and Harry, visited my brother Bill in Egypt this summer. In one of the tombs we were attacked by a dementor."

"Ginny, I noticed something on you that was driving the Dementors off…" Lupin observed.

"yeah, it's an amulet. On that trip we took, Harry used parseltounge to open a tomb for my brother Bill, he found the amulet, the hieroglyphics act as a patronus, which Bill said was some sort of anti dementor thing, it's supposed to protect one's soul."

"That's a valuable thing to have this year miss Weasley," said Lupin as he rummaged in his trunk and pulled out a chocolate bar. "Here, take this, all of you, chocolate helps with the after effects of the Dementors. I need to go up front and talk to the conductor."

Lupin headed out of the compartment and closed the door. "Did you see that!" said Ron excitedly, "This Lupin chap knows his stuff, that stuff that came out of the wand against that dementor, it's like what Bill did in Egypt."

"He certainly knows more than our last two DADA teachers," said Hermione.

"And he knew my parents," said Harry, "I want to talk to him some more, I mean, he was one of my dad's best mates, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia never answered any questions I had about my parents…or anything really. Ginny, thanks for helping me, I didn't pass out and I'm pretty sure that was because you were with me…I would hate to hear the rumors if I fainted on the train…."

"Harry, it's nothing, I mean you gave me the amulet in the first place. Are you sure you don't want it back, with these dementors all around the train and around the castle?"

"Ginny, it was a gift, you keep it. After the camber, I think if anyone deserves to wear it it's you, you've gone through more."

"Harry I am not a delicate flower to be protected, I can handle myself just as well as anyone else can."

"Ginny, please, keep it. I'm not saying you're weak, but we are in different years, so you won't be in classes with us, it makes me feel better knowing you have it. Besides, it's a gift."

Ginny relented and the Ron and Harry left the compartment so the girls could change, then they swapped and packed Harry's photo album as they came into Hogsmeade station.

As they approached the castle Ron, Harry and Ginny were shocked to see carriages with no horses and students climbing aboard. "What, where are the horses?" asked Ron, looking puzzled.

"If you and Harry had taken the train last year instead of crashing a car into the womping willow, you would know that this is how returning students get to the castle, there is an enchantment on the carriages," Hermione explained, a bit exacerbated that they even needed to ask, clearly never having read Hogwarts, a History. The four got into a carriage and headed off to the castle.

"So Hermione," asked Ron, "Which electives are you taking?"

"I'm taking Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. I wanted to take Divination and Muggle Studies as well, but McGonagal talked me out of it.

"Yeah, we were going to take Divination," said Harry, "but Bill warned us off, apparently the teacher predicts someone's death every year, sounds like a bunch of nonsense to me."

"I was disappointed I couldn't take it, but I did some reading and it doesn't sound like anything they teach you has ever been used by a true seer, it's just fortune telling."

"Wait a mo', Hermione, you said you wanted to take Muggle Studies, why would you want to do that, you are muggleborn?" Ron asked, puzzled and a little disappointed she wouldn't be sharing that class with him.

"oh yes, but I thought it would be fascinating to study it from a wizarding point of view."

"Well I'm taking it, so you can help me revise and write my essays and get the whole experience."

Hermione gave Ron a look and was about to say something when it was clear she was fighting an internal battle between her desire to both admonish Ron for assuming she would help him and learn about how wizards saw muggles. Harry glanced at Ginny and they both fought to hold back laughter.

"I switched from Divination to Ancient Runes, Hermione," Harry said, getting the conversation on track. "I was fascinated by making wards when I went to Egypt this summer."

"That's wonderful Harry, we can study together."

Unseen by Harry and Hermione, both Ron and Ginny had surly looks at that comment.

"Yeah, and Ginny, unless you take divination we can help you with those classes next year, and any of your classes this year of course." Harry added. To this Ginny's face lite up with a smile. They all filed into the great hall and sat with Ron across from Harry and next to Hermione, with Ginny next to Harry on his right.

"Hello Harry, how was your summer," called Nevil Longbottom who sat down on Harry's other side.

"Hello Neville, pretty good actually, I got kicked out of my uncle's house!"

Neville stared at him in disbelief, "how is that good? That's terrible."

Harry smiled. "Trust me, if you had to live with those people, I'm much better off, and I got to live with the Weasleys, we all went to Egypt on holiday."

"Wicked"

"Yeah, I thought so. The Dursleys never traveled abroad, my uncle hates everything foreign."

As Harry chatted with Neville, Colin Creevy, a very small blond boy, sat next to Ginny. "Hi Ginny, how was your summer? You're sitting next to Harry, are you two dating?"

Ginny turned scarlet, "It was fine and no I am not dating Harry, I'm twelve!"

Colin laughed, "I was only joking. Anyway, I hope we have a better year this year, so what did you do all summer?"

Ginny smiled at him. After Harry had rescued her from the Chamber of Secrets, she had dreaded meeting him again, being responsible for petrifying him. Colin though, with his usual enthusiasm, said there was no harm done and McGonagall had explained that Ginny was possessed and that it wasn't her fault. And just like that, their friendship had been restored. Ginny told Colin about Harry writing her and his moving in with them, and about the trip to Egypt. Colin thought the Eye of Ra was "Wicked cool" and asked if he could take a picture of it, to which she agreed.

"So," he said, eyeing her suspiciously and grinning broadly, "I was joking about you dating Harry, but it seems he already bought you some jewelry…."

"It's not like that, it's for protection," responded Ginny, flustered at Colin's observation.

"Whatever you say Ginny," Colin replied with a smirk. "I bet Ron doesn't have one, does he not need protection?"

Ginny was starting to fume. She was trying to tell herself she only liked Harry as a friend, that she was over her silly crush, but then Harry was so sweat, so caring…and he was paying attention to her finally. Was the amulet given just because of her experience with Riddle? Or was he developing feelings for her? One thing was certain; she didn't want to ruin her friendship with Harry by retreating to the scared star struck girl that she used to be. She was about to tell Colin off when the doors to the Great Hall opened and professor McGonagall led the new first years into the castle. After the sorting Professor Dumbledore gave his typical start of term welcome and they all dug in to the feast.

Just as Harry was finished with his treacle tart, the food vanished and Dumbledore rose, the great hall quickly grew silent for the start of term announcements. "A few announcements, first may I introduce two new members of our staff, professor Remus Lupin will be taking over Defense Against the Dark Arts." This was followed by a smattering of applause, whereas Harry and his friends applauded vigorously. Harry noticed snap glaring at the man; Harry figured snap still held a grudge after sixteen years.

"As to our second new appointment: well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties.".

The Gryphinndors erupted in applause, causing Hagrid to blush in the small area of his face not covered by beard. "That's why he gave me that book," said Harry.

"Yeah, no one but Hagrid would assign a book that bites." Observed Ron.

After greeting Hagrid they all went to the common room to talk and then to bed. Harry was looking forward to his first class with Lupin, and dreading Snape. He looked absolutely venomous at the feast, Harry was worried that he would take out his anger at Lupin on him. Slowly Harry drifted off to sleep, thinking about school, potions, quidditch and a small warm hand holding his that overcame the horrors on the train.

A/N: Part of Dumbles dialoge was ripped from the source, I don't own.


	6. Chapter 6 - Creatures and Carvings

Chapter 6. Creatures and Carvings

AN: I hope this chapter is realistic when talking about the feels. Third year is 13 going on 14, so eight grade. I remember being very interested in girls while terrified out of my skull but that was twenty years ago. And as for how girls felt, no idea. I might need to pick my wife's brains about it. Also as for class schedule, I'm not sure I'm going to bother trying to make it make sense, I mean, there's only one teacher per subject, and despite what JK says about the student population, there only seems to be 10 per house per year. That's forty students per class, 210 students total….Rowling is bad at math….

Harry awoke the next morning feeling refreshed. He washed and dressed and headed to the common room to wait for Ron and Hermione, and maybe Ginny unless she had other plans. As he entered the common room he found that Ginny was already up and talking to two other girls he didn't know well.

"Hi Harry, do you know Olivia McDonald and Mary Smith? They are both in my year."

"I don't think I do, hello Olivia and Mary, so you two are Ginny's roommates?

"yes," said Mary, who was eyeing Harry appraisingly, "I didn't realize you and Ginny were friends, last year she didn't think you knew she existed."

"MARY!" shouted Ginny, turning a deep shade of red. She couldn't believe Mary had just said that.

"Oh of course I'm friends with Ginny," Harry replied. _Who the fuck does she think she is, saying that, as if Ginny didn't have enough of that from Tom last year. Calm down Harry, they don't know about the diary._ "I mean, her brother is my best mate, so naturally I got to know her, but we are now friends in our own right."

"Oh I see," said Mary, with a mischievous grin on her face. "So you two have become closer then, tell me how close?"

"Mary, what are ye doing?" asked Olivia in a Scottish brogue, "Ye canna ask questions like tha'. If anny' thin' happens, she'll tell us."

"Besides," said a musical voice behind Harry, "you know Harry only has eyes for me!" Angelina Johnson swooped besides Harry and gave him a big sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"And me," said Alicia, giving Harry a wet kiss on his other cheek.

Harry blushed furiously; he should have been used to their antics by now. The two older girls from the Gryffindor team were always teasing Harry like this. Before Harry could say anything Oliver grabbed Alicia around the waist and turned her around. "Trying to steal my girl again, are you Harry?"

"Sorry Oliver, she just can't' keep her hands off me." Harry smirked. Olivia and Mary were looking stunned and Ginny laughed heartily at the spectacle.

"Our little Harry is becoming quite the Casanova," said Fred as he joined the group in the middle of the common room.

"Watch out Gin Gin, it looks like you have some fierce competition, "George chimed in.

"Speaking of competition Oliver," Fred interjected, "you might want to consider a reserve squad this year; our little sister showed us her hidden talents this last year."

"Smashing good chaser our little sister is," agreed George.

"And not a bad seeker, course Harry probably has her beat there, but honestly I think he's better than Charlie," Fred replied.

"And speaking of hidden talents," Ginny pipped in, relieved that Mary was sufficiently silenced by the throng of older students, "turn around Oliver and see your replacement for next year."

Oliver turned around to see a very red faced Ron looking embarrassed.

" 'm not that good," said Ron, staring at his feet.

"Nonsense, when these two idiots weren't taking the mickey out of you, you were great."

"Oh but we don't want our little Ronnikins to get a big head do we?" asked George.

"It wouldn't be responsible of us if we didn't give our esteemed younger brother to get a big head." Fred added.

"And on that note," said Oliver, "Quidditch practice this Saturday, why don't you two come along, I normally don't do reserves but it might not be a bad idea. We're going down to breakfast, are you coming, Harry?"

"We're waiting for Hermione, see you later."

"Cheers," said Oliver, leaving with Fred and George, Angelina and Alicia. Olivia and Mary left shortly after.

"Mary drives me mad, she is such a gossip." Said Ginny, fuming.

"Yeah, reminds me of how Parvati and Lavender act." said Harry.

Ron was about to ask what they were talking about when Hermione came down the girls staircase to join them. "Good morning everyone, Ginny, are you joining us for breakfast?"

"I was going down with Mary and Olivia, but they already left, Mary was being a gossip and I didn't want to deal with it this morning."

Hermione huffed. "I can't stand that sort of behavior. Honestly I have to keep telling Lavender and Parvati that Harry and I are just friends, and then they go on about me and Ron…"

Ron started going red, "that, that's just stupid. I mean, you and me, it's ridiculous. Like we would ever, I mean come on."

"Agreed Ron, it is ridiculous," Hermione said, looking angry. "I would only date boys who aren't rude or insensitive." And with that she stormed down out of the portrait hole.

"What was that about, why is she mad?" asked Ron.

"Oh Ron, maybe you should have had a talk with Bill about women when you had the chance." said Ginny, as she ran after Hermione.

"Should we go after them?" asked Ron.

"Let's give them a couple minutes and follow them down," said Harry. And for the next couple minutes Harry and Ron talked about the upcoming quidditch practice before following though the portrait hole.

Meanwhile, outside the common room, Ginny caught up with Hermione. "It's alright Hermione; my brother is just being an idiot."

"Why does he have to be so hurtful? I mean I get it, he's not interested in me as a girl, but honestly, can't he be nicer about it?"

"I wouldn't be so sure about him not being interested…." Said Ginny, playing with her hair, "I just think he has a hard time thinking about you like that because you two have been friends for so long, but every time someone teases him about it he turns red."

"True…Harry doesn't do that and I know he's not interested in me like that…he's like the brother I never had. Maybe you're right. It's just so frustrating."

"Tell me about it, I spent all year trying to get Harry to notice me…but I was so damn shy around him."

"I noticed you and he are a lot closer this year, anything going on."

Now it was Ginny's turn to go red in the face. "Nothing really, he just wanted to be my friend. Said he felt it was his fault I wrote in that diary. I told him it was my fault, not his but he won't listen. Sometimes I think he holds himself responsible for every bad thing in the world…I, I fancy him, but at the same time I feel bad for him….Hermione, some of the things he's told me about those horrible relatives of his…I just want to hold him and make it all go away."

"I hope you get that chance, Ginny. The best advice I can give you is to keep being open to him. I noticed he has stolen a few glances, maybe he is noticing you in that way, or at least part of him is."

"God I hope you're right, and I hope Ron comes around for you, though I have to wonder about your choice in men…."

"Believe me Ginny, sometimes I wish my heart would listen to reason, he can be such a prat."

Ron and Harry caught up with the girls and together they went down to breakfast. In the middle of breakfast they received their time tables. Harry noticed his full class schedule and saw that today he had care of magical creatures with Hagrid. He finished his breakfast and went off to his first class.

Harry came back from his classes exhausted and collapsed in a chair alongside Ginny in the common room.

"Hard day?" asked Ginny with a half concerned, half amused look.

"It was dreadful. Care of Magical creatures was a complete mess. Malfoy was attacked by a hippogryph because he was being an idiot, and now we're worried Hagrid is going to be fired."

"That's terrible, how did it happen?"

"Well, Hagrid told us you had to approach them slowly and bow, showing respect to the hippogryph at all times…Malfoy walks up to it and calls it an ugly stupid brute. Buckbeak rears up and slashes his arm, now the git is playing like he's mortally wounded and Hagrid might get sacked. We're going down to see him tonight; do you want to come with us?

"Of course, it would be terrible if he was sacked, I want to show my support. How did your other classes go?

"Very well actually, I only had herbology, charms and transfiguration; I'm pretty good at all those. Poor Neville had divination, told me about it in transfiguration. Trelawney, the divination witch, apparently predicted his death. I told him what Bill said and it cheered him up. I can only imagine what she would have said about me if I was there. Honestly, the whole thing sounds made up to me. Lavender and Parvati seemed to eat it up though. So in addition to normal gossip about what you do, they can gossip about what you are going to do next week. Remind me to send Bill a thank you note."

After dinner the four went to see Hagrid. He was a complete mess. He had been drinking and was convinced he would be sacked. Harry and his friends tried to console him and had made progress until Hagrid realized that Harry was out of the school and angrily sent them to bed, citing the dangers of Sirius black.

The rest of the week Harry saw some improvement. Potions, of course, was the exception. It was miserable as usual, Snape seemed particularly nasty this term. Harry figured righty that Snape was upset at not only being denied the DADA job again, but that Professor Lupin got the job instead, who Snape despised. In addition to his generally nasty attitude, Malfoy was also taking the piss with his injury, making Ron and Harry do his work for them. As nasty as potions was, Harry was delighted with his ancient runes class.

Harry wasn't sure what to expect when he entered the runes classroom. The walls al had runic symbols scattered around drawn on paper or carved in stone. One rune in particular caught his eye. It looked like a straight line with the bottom going to the left, the top to the right. Also across the room, he saw another rune that looked like two x's on top of each other. Harry thought they both looked powerful somehow, though he didn't know why. After five minutes into the period professor Bathsheda Babbling came into the room. She was a tall, thin woman, who appeared to be in her early thirties with jet black hair.

"Welcome class, to the study of ancient runes. Sorry for my tardiness, it was planned I assure you, but more on that later. For now I shall take the role."

Professor Babbling proceeded to call out each student by name. Harry saw that all four houses were in this class together. There were five Ravenclaws, two Slytherins (Malfoy thankfully not among them), two Hufflepuffs and three Gryffindors, himself, Hermione and Parvati Patil.

"Now that that's finished," said Professor Babbling, "can anyone tell me why study ancient runes?

Hermione raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Granger."

"Many of the older texts are originally written in ancient runes, learning them can lead to greater nuances. The runes themselves can also be infused with power, endowing an object with magical properties. They are often used in the creation of wards."

"Excellent, ten points to Gryffindor," professor Babbling said with a smile. "Now do any of you have experience with any runes?"

Harry alone raised his hand. "yes Mr. Potter."

"er, I'm not sure this counts," Harry said unsteadily, "but I went with the Weasleys to Egypt and we found an amulet with Hieroglyphics. I know they aren't runes, but they acted the same way and Bill, Bill Weasley that is, said that Hieroglyphics worked like runes."

"Indeed they do Mr. Potter, and we study Hieroglyphics in later years here, along with Sanskrit, and cuneiform, and I remember Bill Weasley well and I'm glad he's using what he learned here in this class. Most ancient writing systems can be used as runes. Greek and Roman alphabets are unsuited as they are far removed from the original Semitic symbols. What powers did this amulet possess?"

"It was over a scroll in a tomb, when I took it a dementor came after us. Bill drove it away, and said the Hieroglyphics acted like a permanent patronus charm, shielding the wearer from a dementor. "

"That's some strong magic, Mr. Potter! Out of curiosity what runes were you drawn to when you came in? Before I arrived?"

"The one over there looks like a wand but with the bottom and top short lines facing left and right, also the one that looks like two x's."

"As expected, I would think the amulet you speak of has hieroglyphics similar to those two runes, eihwaz which is either yew-tree or protection, and Ingwaz, a symbol meaning Kingship, hero, sunrise, and virility personified into the god Freyr, sort of like Apollo. That would be a cognate to Ra, the Egyptian Sun God. Together those two runes would be used to protect against darkness and protection for the soul, As to the rest of the class, which runes were you drawn to?

Everyone in the class, in turn, explained what caught their eye. Hermione was drawn to Tiwaz, which indicated a strong pull to justice and law. Parvati was in turn drawn to Kaunan, which could indicate torch or knowledge.

"Can anyone explain how runes work?"

The room fell silent, even Hermione didn't know. Harry thought about it and tentatively rose his hand.

"yes, Mr. Potter"

"Well, it has to be intent right? I mean, you can use other writing systems, and a witch or wizard must give them power, so it would seem you have to know what each rune, or combination of runes, is trying to convey, and then use that idea to power the rune, right? Otherwise any runes or hieroglyphics would be magical, when they are clearly not. Also you said Greek and Roman writing systems are unsuited, maybe that's cause they don't mean anything but the sounds?"

"Well done Mr. Potter, well done indeed, twenty points to Gryffindor, you are precisely correct. Latin and Greek script has evolved from Semitic script, which like runes has a symbolic meaning to each symbol beyond the sound it produces. Greek simply used the sounds of the symbols, leaving the meaning behind. Using runes you can imbue an idea into the object that you are using the rune on, and have it take that property. It will have those properties for quite some time, anywhere from a year or two, all the way to thousands of years, depending on the method and straight of the writer and the material the rune is written on. For example, Raido and Thurisaz, journey and Thor, would give an object the ability to travel through the air. Your intent would dictate if it can simply levitate or if it can fly high. Adding eh, for horse, would let you have greater control and ride the object like a horse. Those are the actual runes used in broommaking, incidentally. The method also matters. Writing with a stylus on clay is strong, carving into stone stronger still. Transfiguring the material to incorporate the rune into the structure of the object itself is best, but in a pinch drawing a rune on an object with a quill will do. Now for the rest of the class I want you to take an apple and a stylus out of the cupboard over there and try to duplicate it with the rune Ger, for harvest."

Professor Babbling spent the rest of the class helping students with either their penmanship or trying to summon the intent needed to duplicate the apple. By the end of the class Harry and Hermione were able to get the rune to work, though Hermione actually was able to exactly duplicate the apple, whereas Harry's was a bit bruised, which professor Babbling attributed to his rougher rune carving. For homework they were to write an essay on runes and how they can be used, and to study the runes and attempt to translate a bit of parchment the professor wrote down. Harry learned that as part of this subject, they would also be learning old English and Norse. The study of which would be supplemented by potions as was common for mundane subjects at Hogwarts.

Harry, Ron and Hermione finally got to go to DADA on Friday, as the earlier period would start next week in their first full week of study as September 1st was on a Wednesday. Harry was looking forward to this class. Not only did Professor Lupin seem to know a lot about defense, he also was a friend of his fathers, and Harry was eager to get to know him better.

The class was amazing. Not only did they get to battle a bogart, but Neville's bogart took the form of Professor Snape, and the Riddikulus charm had Snape wearing a dress and a large hat with a stuffed vulture on top. Harry was disappointed that he didn't get a chance to face the Boggart, but after class Lupin explained that he didn't want Voldemort to appear in the school. Harry told him about his fear of the dementors, which impressed Lupin.

"Professor," Harry said nervously, "Bill explained that the dementors affect me like they do because I have more pain in my past…he used a patronus charm in Egypt to drive it away, can you teach me this?"

"That is an extremely difficult charm Harry. Normally I would say it's too advanced, but I know your father was involved in some advanced magic at an early age…"he trailed off with a smile on his face, "Tell you what, Monday after dinner stop by and we will see what we can do." Harry returned to the common room excited about this year. Runes looked to be great, Hagrid as a teacher (assuming he wasn't sacked) , private lessons with Lupin who was a friend of his dads. On top of all that he and Ginny were starting to become very good friends.

A/N: so I glossed over a lot of the Hagrid stuff as it's pretty much unchanged from the original, as well as DADA class. Who needs me to rehash that? Read PoA again, not going to poorly paraphrase half the chapter. Because of this I'm combing chapter 6 and 7 from the original. Also I'm having Harry learn his patronus faster, which I think is okay as he learned of Remus earlier and trusts him more, and had prior experience with dementors in Egypt. This is a shorter chapter as it deals with a lot of stuff from the original. Things are going to start changing pretty significantly in a few chapters, so hang in there.


	7. Chapter 7 - Stag Party

Chapter 7. Stag Party

A/N: so rereading the last chapter I realize that I had Harry make a logical leap about runes that would be more suited to Hermione, alas I have a degree in History so it made since to me, but I forgot that it might be a bit much for a 13 year old. Oh well. Oh and to make things easier way down the line I'm making Alicia a year older because I can, so that's Katie in fourth year, Angelina in 5th, Alicia in 6th and Oliver of course 7th.

That Saturday Harry walked down to the quidditch pitch with Ron and Ginny. In the locker room, Oliver gave a long winded speech about how this year was his final chance to win the cup and it was now or never, and after what seemed like an eternity, they went out to the pitch. Halfway through practice, Oliver had Ginny and Ron mount their brooms to see how they would do. Considering the age of the brooms they were on, they did quite well. Harry then suggested Ginny use his Nimbus 2000 and she ran some chaser drills with Katie, Angelina and Alicia. All three of the older girls were still superior, though this was mostly due to size and reach, and only marginally so.

"Ginny you're fantastic!" Gushed Oliver, "Still a little small to play chaser against teams like Slytherin, but you're going to be a star. Let's see how you do as seeker." For the next few minutes the team practiced first with golf balls then with a real snitch. She was a stronger chaser, but she was more than capable as a seeker.

At the end of practice Oliver concluded that while the team was staying the same, Ron and Ginny needed to stay on as reserves. Ginny was great at two positions, Ron was a good keeper and did alright as a beater, so no matter who got injured they had a reserve. Oliver also wanted to start training Ron up, because "the only other person who could play instead is that git McClagon, and if I had my say he would be banned from coming within one hundred miles of a quidditch pitch! No sense of teamwork." Apparently this boy had tried out before and found to be too abrasive.

The days marched along into October. Hermione was obviously annoyed by Lavender and Parvati going on about divination, and inadvertently made Lavender cry when discussing her dead rabbit. Shamus later told Ron he was brilliant, as while comforting Lavender he was able to get her to go out with him to Hogsmeade the weekend of Halloween. All the third year students were excited about the upcoming trip. He had been listening to Fred and George talk about how brilliant Zonko's was (but how they could do better) and about Honeydukes. Unfortunately, Ron and Hermione were fighting more than ever. Ron had an idea in his head that Hermione's cat Crookshanks had it in for Scabbers. Harry was fairly certain this was solely due to the fact that Scabbers was a rat, though he remembered what the snakes had said in Diagon Alley. Maybe Crookshanks was sensing the same thing about Scabbers that the snakes were?

A week before Halloween Harry received a note at dinner from Professor Dumbledore asking Harry to meet him after dinner and that he enjoyed pear drops. Remembering the password McGonagall used his last year Harry figured this was the new password and went to the door to the headmaster's office after dinner. Upon arriving he gave the password to the gargoyle which promptly leapt aside to allow Harry access to the moving spiral staircase.

Upon finding the doors Harry knocked and heard "enter" from the other side and stepped inside the office. Dumbledore was at his desk looking over some parchment with Fawkes resting on his perch. "Please sit down Harry" said Dumbledore. As Dumbledore looked at him, Harry couldn't help think there was some bad news that was about to be delivered by the wizened old man.

"Harry," Dumbledore said with a sigh, "This weekend, Sunday to be precise, is a Hogsmeade visit day, and though I of course signed your permission slip myself as I am your legal guardian under the ministry, I must revoke this privilege for the time being."

"But Sir!" Harry interrupted, "Why? What did I do wrong?" Harry was devastated; he was looking forward to this visit so much.

"Harry please," said Dumbledore, "allow me to finish. This is not a punishment, but a precaution due to Sirius Black's escape. The Minister believes Black is after you and asked me to keep you here. Though I am not certain of Black's motives, it would seem prudent to keep you here for the time being. I am sorry, my dear boy; but do you understand why the minister wants this?"

"Yea, I guess," admitted Harry, "but it's mad, I mean, Sirius wouldn't try to kill me in Hogsmeade? There will be loads of people there, and he's a wanted man."

"Ah Harry, I would agree with you, though in this case I myself would feel better with you in Hogwarts. With luck, Black will either have been captured or else evidence that he is not near the school will come to light before the next visit. I am not pleased about the minister's actions regarding this, especially stationing those foul creatures near my school. Speaking of which, Professor Lupin has informed me that you and Miss Weasley want to learn how to conjure a patronus? That is difficult magic at your age, but I certainly understand why you are so keen. I have arranged for him to give you lessons along with Miss Weasley this Sunday while your friends are at Hogsmeade. He has enthusiastically accepted, and has told me that he has told you and your friends on the train about his friendship with your father."

"Yes sir, my father, Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Black," Harry said, feeling agree again about Black. It was childish to resent the man for robbing Harry of Hogsmeade when he had done far more evil in betraying his parents, but Harry couldn't help hating the man just a little more.

"Ah yes, those four were inseparable, when Sirius betrayed your parents, I was shocked to my core. They had a little group together, called the Marauders, and they got up to so much mischief. Filtch reminds me of my failures in what he considers appropriate punishment of the four of them, and ever since they attended the school he has campaigned for thumb screws and chains."

Harry couldn't help but smile at the knowledge that it was his father who antagonized Filtch to the point where he was literally campaigning for the use of torture against minors. But then Harry thought of his father being best friends with Black.

"Sir," asked Harry, "how is it possible, I mean, for your best friend to betray you? I can't imagine Ron, Hermione nor Ginny doing that, did you see any warning sign?"

"Alas Harry I did not. In those days of the war, I lead a group of people dedicated to defeating Voldemort, as the ministry was paralyzed at the time. Your parents were in this group, along with the rest of the Marauders. I would have never suspected that Black was a dark wizard; he always seemed to hate the dark arts. His parents, you see, were dark wizards, his whole family more or less was. And Sirius hated them. It got so bad that Sirius was kicked out of his families' house and he went to live with James. I would have suspected it was the imperious curse, that is the curse that allows a wizard to control another, except that Voldemort was defeated by the time he killed Pettigrew. Still, I wish he had been given a trial…I always wanted to hear from him why he did it."

"Black didn't get a trial?" Harry asked stunned.

Dumbledore's face grew grave, "no he didn't, I'm afraid. It was a difficult time, Harry. By the time Voldemort was defeated, people wanted justice swiftly. For ten years Voldemort and his followers had tortured, murdered, raped and terrorized the wizarding world and the muggle world. The muggles all claimed it was a serial killer or isolated incidents, but it was a terrible time. After his defeat, the Ministry pushed for justice swiftly, and there was so much evidence against black, he was sent to Azkaban without try. This is especially terrible because if the dementors find him he is to be kissed by them."

"Kissed sir?" Harry asked.

"A dementor's kiss, Harry. They suck the soul out of a human in a ritual that looks as though the dementor is kissing the victim. The body is left living for a short time, but the soul is gone forever. It's essentially a death sentence."

Harry was shocked. Not only did Black not get a trial, but he was condemned to death. Harry had been sure Black was guilty and deserved death before, not he had a doubt. But more than that, it affronted him that a man could be condemned without a trial.

"Well Harry, it's late and you have classes, good night.

Recognizing his dismissal, Harry bid Dumbledore good night as well and went back to the Gryffindor common room, with questions of justice still plaguing his thoughts.

Halloween finally came and after breakfast Harry and Ginny bid farewell to Ron and Hermione as they made their way to professor Lupin's office. They knocked and he bid them enter. Lupin looked exhausted, much like he had on the train.

"Harry, Ginny, please come in." Lupin said in a tired voice.

"Sir," asked Harry, "are you ill? We can do this another time."

"No Harry, it's fine, I'm just feeling under the weather. Please, both of you come in."

Harry and Ginny walked into the room and saw a large box on the professor's desk. Lupin explained that it was a boggart and they would be practicing the charm on it as a real dementor would be too dangerous.

"Now the charm is fairly simple, it's 'expecto patronum' but the trick is you have to concentrate on a happy memory. Don't be disappointed if you can't get it on your first try, this is a very advanced spell not normally taught until your N.E.W.T. year. Ginny, I want you to stand near Harry so the Amulet can protect you, hopefully this will keep you from passing out and let you keep trying to cast the spell."

It was a grueling session. At first all they could conjure was a thin mist that the boggart could easily wave away. After several hours, Ginny was able to produce a shield patronus and Harry could get his to start to take shape, but it was still undefined. Lupin tried to get them to stop but they wanted to continue, and the amulet let them escape the lasting effects of the dementor's presence.

"Harry, use a better memory, I think you are almost there, which quite frankly is shocking. That amulet must be very powerful."

"Harry racked his brain, trying to think of a happy memory. He thought of quidditch, being told he was a wizard, the end of term feast, nothing was working. Then unbidden was a memory of this last summer, swimming in the Mediterranean sea with the Weasleys, of Ginny, the water running down her hair and the way her swimming costume clung to her developing curves, and he bellowed "expect patronum" as a brilliant white stag burst forth from his wand.

Lupin was awestruck, "Harry, how, you did it! And you're 13! You must be the youngest student to produce a patronus since Dumbledore. Ginny, step back, I want to see if he can do it when you aren't near him.

Ginny stood back and, red in the face, Harry recalled the image of Ginny as Lupin released the boggart. Again, the stag burst from his wand and chased the boggart dementor down. Lupin looked invigorated. Another hour Ginny was able to produce a horse patronus. "Well Harry, I stand corrected, Ginny is the youngest person to produce a patronus, my word Ginny, and you are only twelve. What memory were the two of you thinking of. Harry turned red and mumbled something about swimming, and Ginny's face was as red as her hair. Lupin raised an eyebrow at the two of them but said nothing. "Well whatever it was, keep that in mind the next time you face a dementor. Very well done.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Severus Snape billowed into the room with a bubbling goblet. He sneered towards Harry. "Ah, you have company….Potter and Weasley. I don't know why Weasley is here, but as Potter's here I assume it's remedial lessons."

"Not at all Severus, these are some of my best students. They simply came by for some extra lessons on some advanced topics."

"Indeed, any chance to show off I suppose, I wonder if they also like extra charms. Lupin. I seem to recall you like to help people with pranks, maybe you are assisting these two, with how much like Potter is to his father," Snape spat.

"Nothing of the kind, Severus," Lupin said calmly, "and thank you for the potion."

"Be sure to drink all of it Lupin. Though if you don't I'm sure it will be quite the amusing joke." Snape said as he turned and left, his cloak billowing behind him.

Lupin signed. "I would ask you two to forget about that, Professor Snape and I, well Sirius played a joke on him that was quite dangerous and could have gotten him killed, your father stopped it. To this day he holds this against me, and he's angry your father came out looking like the better man."

"But sir, if Black was pulling the prank, why would he hold it against you?" Harry asked, confused.

"It's a long story Harry, and one that I don't want to share right now. Well I must take this potion. It's quite complex and I'm fortunate Professor Snape has agreed to brew it for me. A pity sugar makes it useless. If you two would excuse me, I need to prepare for tomorrow. Good day. "

Harry and Ginny left professor Lupin's room talking animatedly about their patronuses, Lupin said he would next teach them both how to make their patroness speak to deliver short messages. They met up with Ron and Hermione, who regaled them of stories of Hogsmeade and gave Harry the assorted items form Honeyduke's and Zonko's that Harry had asked Ron to pick up, along with his change, which Harry insisted Ron keep as a "convenience fee," knowing Ron would never take it as a gift. That night they all went down to the Halloween feast. As was becoming custom, Harry sat in between Ginny and Neville, with Ron and Hermione across from Harry and Ginny. Harry was aware that some rumors had started that he and Ginny were an item, which embarrassed him greatly. Not that there was anything wrong with Ginny, she was very pretty, but she was Ron's sister, and only twelve years old. The feast was wonderful as always, but the students received quite the shock after, when it was discovered that Sirius Black had attacked the portrait of the Fat Lady. All the students were led to the Great Hall to stay for the night. Ginny stayed close to Harry, Ron and Hermione as she was quite upset about having a murderer attack right outside the tower. In the middle of the night Harry heard Snape ask Dumbledore about security concerns, and Snape's concerns when someone was appointed. Harry didn't know who Snape was referring to as Dumbledore cut him off, but Harry figured it was probably Lupin as he and Sirius used to be friends. Harry made a mental note to ask Lupin about this.

The next morning it was announced that the portrait of Sir Cadogan was to take the Fat Lady's place while her portrait was being restored. This was a nightmare as he kept challenging people to duels and changing the password twice a day. The event that really upset Harry was when Professor McGonagall informed him that he would not be able to practice quidditch, though Harry was able to talk her into letting him play provided Madam Hooch came to the practice sessions. The weather was getting worse each day as the first quidditch match loomed closer. A few days before the match Oliver told the team that they would be playing Hufflepuff instead as Malfoy's arm was still hurt. This infuriated Harry as he knew very well Malfoy's arm was fine and they just wanted an excuse to not play in the foul weather, but sadly there was nothing they could do about it.

Finally it was Saturday. The wind was blowing so hard Harry had a hard time keeping his broom straight. He was soaked to the bone and his glasses were so fogged up he couldn't see anything. After about thirty minutes Ginny was able to get Wood's attention. They put up a large umbrella and Ginny looked at Harry with concern. "Harry, we're up forty to twenty, but I've been watching you and it looks like you can't see."

"I can't, glasses keep fogging up."

Oliver frowned, "Isn't there anything you can do?"

"Let Ginny take my place for this match, she's a better chaser, but she's a good seeker too, I'm practically blind with these one right now."

Wood signaled Madam Hooch and they made the substitution, Harry handed his broom to Ginny and sat down next to Ron on the sidelines under an umbrella. Hermione made her way down to where Harry and Ron were. "Harry, you're soaked," she said, and used a drying charm on his robes. They were so wet they didn't get completely dry until she did the charm four times, and even then it was a losing battle as the rain kept blowing on them under the umbrella. "You know, I could have done an impervious charm on your glasses, and then they would repel water."

Harry couldn't' believe he hadn't thought of that, but it was too late now. "It's alright Hermione, Ginny wanted a chance to play anyway, look at her go!"

With her red hair and red quidditch robes, Ginny was easy to spot as she streaked her way across the pitch looking for the snitch. Even without Harry's handicap, Ginny was still having a hard time of it trying to find the snitch. After about an hour the score was seventy to thirty to Gryffindor when Ginny made a break for the snitch. Digory, the Hufflepuff captain and seeker, saw it too and was racing her for the snitch, when all of the sudden it got deafly quiet and cold. Harry they saw hundreds of Dementors gliding towards the pitch. With her amulet on Ginny was still in the game and didn't appear to have noticed them yet, but everyone was starting to panic. Harry thought of what Lupin said about the dementor's kiss, and despite hearing the screaming in his head he held his wand and though of Ginny in her swimming costume and bellowed "EXPECTO PATRONUM" as a silver stag leaped out of the tip of his wand and started chasing down the dementors that were approaching Ginny. Ginny looked up, the snitch held in her hand and she saw them coming towards her. The sheer number of dementors seemed to finally be overwhelming the amulet and she could hear a cruel voice tell her she wasn't good enough for Harry and she was worthless, when all of the sudden they fled. Then Ginny saw Harry's stag chasing them down, scattering them across the pitch. Then they saw a silver phoenix and a silver cat chasing down the remaining dementors with Dumbledore and McGonagall chasing after them, wands pointed. Ginny landed, Gryffindor had one, two hundred and twenty to thirty; and Harry had been able to ward off the dementors.

There was a ruckus party in the common room that night. Much to Harry's annoyance Oliver gave Ginny a big hug and gushed over her skills. Alicia came up behind Harry who was frowning intensely at the scene. "Don't worry Harry, I'm sure you'll play next game, Ginny's good, but I have more to fear from her than you do, she's a born chaser, you're a born seeker."

"It's not that…it's, oh never mind." Harry said, feeling confused and slightly embarrassed by his feelings of jealousy.

"Then what. Oh, I see. Harry, Oliver is just excited, trust me. He's mine after all, and he's eighteen, Ginny's twelve.

"What?" spluttered Harry, "It's not that at all, no I mean what you are talking about?"

Alicia smiled at Harry, "Harry, it's okay; we can all tell you fancy her."

Harry frowned, "even if I did, you said it, she's twelve…"

"And you're only thirteen, don't worry about it, she's not going anywhere. When you are both ready you can ask her out, take her to Hogsmeade. It's clear she fancies you, just keep being her friend and when the time is right be something more."

Harry considered this, Alicia was right, there was no rush. She was twelve and they had four more years of school together for Harry to figure out what he felt about Ginny.

"Thanks Alicia," said Harry with a smile.

"You're welcome," she said as she kissed Harry on the cheek.

Ginny disengaged herself from Oliver and gave Harry a surprisingly strong hug.

"Oh thank you Harry," she gushed, "thank you for letting me play that game and for letting me use your broom. I know you'll probably play the rest of the season but it was so great to get out there and prove what I can do. And what you did to those dementors! Harry they were overpowering the amulet, I could, I could hear Tom faintly, but then I saw your stag, Harry you're amazing!"

"'s nothing," Harry said, blushing furiously. Fred looked at Harry in his sisters arms and decided a sight like this was too perfect to pass up.

"Now Ginnykins," Fred said in a look on his face like a cat that just caught a mouse, "you need to let poor Harry breath, and if you keep doing that mum's going to start planning your wedding soon."

Ginny blushed and took out her wand, about to curse him when Oliver stepped back in.  
"now now, I can't have you cursing Fred, I need him for two more games. Harry, thank you again for making me take on reserves. If we had done that two years ago we would have won the cup. I still want you to play the next match, no office Ginny but you're more of a chaser, but that was a brilliant idea!"

"oi," said Ron, joining the conversation, "What about those dementors though, never seen Dumbledore that angry before."

Hermione walked towards the group saying "yes Harry, that was wonderful, you actually cast a patronus! That's really advanced magic!"

"Yeah, while you all were in Hogsmeade Professor Lupin taught me and Ginny how to do it, after what happened in Egypt Bill said we were more susceptible to them because of stuff that's happened to us. He said it's amazing that we learned it so quick. He used a boggart to give us a dementor to practice on, which normally would mean only about half an hour of practice before we got too affected by them. That amulet warded them off so we practiced all afternoon, got spanking good at it."

"I read about those, you need to power it with a positive memory, what did you use Harry."

Harry went red again, "oh, just about, you know, quidditch and stuff," he lied.

Ron eyed him suspiciously but let it go. Hours later Harry came to bed, and fell asleep, to dreams of silver stags and red headed girls.

A/N: So I had Harry learn his Patronus earlier as no time travel in this story and honestly I think he would have learned it faster if he wasn't passing out all the time. Learn it then try it in action, jeez. I figured Harry had a stronger memory this time and the presence of the amulet let him keep a clearer head. Oh and Gryffindor wining the match had nothing to do with me hating Cedric or Hufflepuff, but it's all about how much of a dick Amos is in book four about his son beating Harry Potter. Take that asshole soccerdad. Gonna try and get the next chapter out early as I'm super excited about it, it's when the story starts to change in earnest. Spoiler alert, Snape kills Gandalf on the Death Star with the Tanooki suit while firing the weapon at Vulcan to stop the Daleks.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Marauders Return

Chapter 8 – The Marauders Return

A/N: Warning, sex abuse mentioned in this chapter. I am so sorry for doing this to Ginny, I just think it's more realistic. WateringWizard, I was 30 minutes from finishing up this chapter when I read your review….so yeah, just hadn't gotten to that yet. I figured when Ginny first opened up to Harry she wouldn't have said everything, would be too hard, too raw.

The Sunday following the match lead to trouble. Malfoy was in a very sour mood. He ambushed Harry and Ginny on the way to the great hall and took out his wand in his supposedly injured hand.

"You redheaded cunt, I guess you're putting out for Potter and he showed you how to 'polish his broomstick' eh? You fucking slag."

Harry was bringing his wand out of his pocket when he heard some of the most delightful words he had ever heard.

"Mr. Malfoy, of all the horrid, disgusting things I've ever heard come out of a student's mouth."

Draco turned and saw Professor McGonagall, nostrils flared, walking quickly towards him.

"I never in my life, such terrible slanderous things, not to mention hypocritical considering the detention you are serving tonight for what Professor Flitwick caught you doing with Miss Parkinson. Fifty points from Slytherin and a month's detention. And I see you can hold your wand now, so you won't be getting anymore special treatment in your classes, come with me right now, we need to see your head of house. Really I never."

Harry grinned at Ginny over Malfoy's detention, but his face fell as he saw the look on Ginny's face. Her cheerful demeanor had crumbled and she was starting to cry. She pushed past Harry and ran down the corridor. Harry chased after her and saw her enter Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Without thinking, Harry opened the door and found Ginny huddled in a corner. Harry started walking towards her when Myrtle passed though him moving towards Ginny. Harry felt as though his whole body had been dumped in ice water.

"what are you crying about? You're pretty, young, alive."

"Can it Myrtle, she's upset," Harry bellowed.

"Of course when SHE'S crying you want to help her, no one cares when I'm sad!" Myrtle screamed as she flew back into the toilet.

"Harry knelt down beside Ginny and stroked her hair. "Ginny, it's alright, Malfoy was just being an idiot."

"y-y-you d-d-don't understand." Ginny sobbed, "it's, it's like what Tom did…. he made me see these things, things he did to other girls. Harry, he raped, boys and girls, a lot…most of them first years. He would use the imperious curse, or just rape them then obliviate them…he made me watch. Then he would make me see his sick fantasy of raping me. Sometimes he, sometimes made me see you rape me in my mind, and tried to tell me it happened. Sometimes he would make me see a vision of me acting lewd…oh Harry it was terrible. And then he, he made me touch myself. Oh Harry I wanted to die. I'm so dirty, I'm so, so filthy. Malfoy's right to call me a slag."

Harry gathered Ginny in his arms. "Ginny, look at me." Ginny inclined her tear streaked face towards Harry. "Ginny, you are not dirty, you are not filthy. Tom basically raped you, you are a victim, you did nothing wrong. Tom made you do that, I wish I had that excuse."

"y-y-you mean you, you?"

"Ginny, all boys do. I'm not proud of it, but well anyway, my point is that you did nothing wrong. Tom is the villain here, and what Malfoy said, it's all lies just to hurt you and you know it."

"Harry I'm so ashamed. Even now, when I think about boys I feel like I shouldn't, because it makes me a dirty sl…"

"Ginny don't say that about yourself," Harry said, cutting her off. "Look at me, you are a beautiful young woman who is loved by your family. You have never acted inappropriately towards any boys I know of, there is nothing you need to be ashamed of, Tom is to blame."

"But why couldn't I throw it away Harry? Why was I so weak?"

"You remember what Voldemort said? Riddle hoodwinked older and wiser wizards. You were eleven and alone, you thought the diary was left by your parents for Merlin's sake. Ginny, you are not at fault here. If you hadn't stolen the diary back, who knows what I would have done with it, maybe he would have possessed me. Ginny, I care about you, even knowing all that, it doesn't matter, please believe me you did nothing wrong."

Ginny sat there in Harry's arms for half an hour sobbing. Harry didn't know what to say, but upon reflection figured she probably needed to release some pent up feelings. After she was done crying she kissed Harry on the cheek, "Thank you Harry, I don't know what I would have done this year without you, I might have still been that scared little girl…"

"I'm here for you Ginny, whenever you need me. Now let's go get breakfast" He stood and offered his hand to Ginny which she accepted. They walked hand in hand to breakfast. As they took their seats in the great hall Ron was staring at Harry.

"What you holding my sisters hand for Potter?" he asked, eying Harry suspiciously. Before Ginny could hex him Hermione asked if she was alright, having noticed Ginny's eyes.

"I'm fine, thanks. We ran into Malfoy and he said some very hurtful things to me, and I ran off and Harry helped calm me down," Replied Ginny.

"What did he say?" asked Ron, looking more and more angry by the minute.

"It doesn't matter Ron, just leave it, he got his," answered Ginny.

"I'll say," said Harry. "The tosser said it right when McGonagall was behind him, I think he's going to be in detention until Christmas. Also lost Slytherin fifty points."

"Well that's something," replied Ron, who seemed much more at ease knowing that Malfoy was punished.

The rest of the term went by swiftly. Lupin managed to get a few more lessons in with Harry and Ginny. The last Monday of November Lupin seemed very tired. Harry asked what was wrong, and Lupin replied that he had a medical condition that occasionally made him weak, but that he didn't want to take any time off.

"I considered having someone fill in for me today Harry," said Lupin, "but I have a feeling it would be Snape who would fill in, and honestly, since I've gotten to know you it's not as bad, it's almost like having James back."

Harry was touched to hear Lupin tell him this, reminding him once again that this man was a tangible link to his parents. Harry's spirits were also lifted when he received a letter from the Weasleys. He had expected to stay at Hogwarts during Christmas Holidays, but Molly had insisted he and the Weasley children return home, being that it was Harry's first Christmas with a "proper family." Harry had never really had a family Christmas. The last two years he had stayed at Hogwarts, and before that he was always locked away until after Dudley had finished opening his presents, after which he would clean up the paper, then return to his cupboard until after Christmas dinner, then eat any scraps, which there tended to be few of due to his whale of an uncle and cousin. Hermione was relieved as well, and confessed to Harry that she was going to stay at school if Harry had to stay, but was going home instead. She made plans to meet up with the Weasleys on Boxing Day.

The Saturday before the last week of term was a Hogsmeade weekend, to give the students time to do some Christmas shopping. Much to Ron's delight, Malfoy was to serve a detention on that day with Filtch. Harry looked on resignedly as his friends got ready to go when Fred and George called him over. The twins had decided to pass on their most prized possession. To Harry's bewilderment it looked to be a blank piece of parchment, until they tapped it with their wand and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" at which point lines began to be drawn over the surface until a map of the school appeared. Harry looked at it more closely and could see labeled dots on the map representing where people were. But what amazed Harry the most was the title of the map, written in neat script, _The Marauders Map_. Fred and George explained where the secret passages were and bid him good luck, and showed him how to wipe the map. Harry ran back to the Gryffindor common room, this map was amazing. He would need to ask Professor Lupin about it later, were the Marauders mentioned in the map the same as the group of friends that his father belonged to? He would think on this, as he didn't want to show the map to Lupin. With all the secret passages listed and passwords he was sure Lupin would have to confiscate it. He was somewhat guilty that he would be disobeying Dumbledore, but the allure of Honeydukes and Zonko's was too great. He did, however, feel that if he should go he should bring his cloak. Upon entering the common room he found Ginny sitting looking over a potions essay. She looked up when she saw him grinning ear to ear.

"Harry, what's going on, you look like you won the grand galleon drawing."

"Better, here, I'll show you." He took Ginny's hand and ran up to the 3rd year boy's dorm which was empty on account of Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus being in Hogsmeade.

Harry sat down on his bed and spread the parchment in the middle. Ginny took a seat on the foot of the bed and looked at Harry curiously. Harry tapped it with his wand and said "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." And instantly the writing appeared on the page _The Marauder's Map_ along with the lines showing a map of the castle and the dots labeling each person.

"Harry, this is amazing, it's a map of the whole castle!" Gasped Ginny.

"yeah," said Harry, "along with all the secret passages. Fred and George gave it to me, so I could go to Hogsmeade."

"Well that explains how they have gotten away with so much," Ginny laughed.

"Yeah but what's more is that it's the Marauders map. Dumbledore told me that my Dad, Professor Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and, and Black were in a sort of gang in school called the Marauders. Sort of like Fred and George they pranked everyone. Later Black betrayed my parents and murdered Pettigrew. This map, if these are the same Marauders, my dad touched this map, maybe he made it, or used it at any rate."

"Oh Harry," sighed Ginny.

Ginny then started looking though the map, and found her dot along with Harry's. But there was a third dot in the room…and Ginny turned white as a ghost.

"Harry," Ginny gasped, "look at this!"

Harry looked and there in the black ink on parchment was the name Peter Pettigrew, with a dot right over Ron's bed. Harry looked at Ginny wide eyed, and stood and looked at Ron's bed. The only thing there was a sleeping Scabbers.

"What does this mean?" asked Ginny. "Is the map malfunctioning?"

"I don't know Ginny." Admitted Harry. "I was going to use this today to go to Hogsmeade under my cloak, but now….Ginny lets go see Professor Lupin. If he and my Dad were these same Marauders, maybe he would know what's going on.

As they walked towards the DADA classroom and office, Harry was troubled. Lupin would probably ask him where he got it, and it was such a valuable tool and he didn't want to lose it, but seeing a dead man on the map troubled him greatly. Harry and Ginny arrived at the door and Harry knocked

"Enter" said Lupin on the other side of the door.

Harry and Ginny walked in and saw Lupin grading some assignments at his desk.

"Harry, Ginny? Our next session is after the Holidays, I really need to get this done before term ends next week," Lupin said, turning back to the pile of parchment.

"It's not that sire, it's this." Harry said as he spread the parchment on the desk. He took out his wand and said the incantation, and the map started to fill itself in.

"Harry," gasped Lupin, "Where did you find this? This was confiscated by Filtch my seventh year."

"I can't say sir, I don't want to betray anyone, but sir, I'm showing this to you because it shows something that cannot be. Look at my dormitory. No one is in there right now except Ron's rat Scabbers, but, well, see for yourself."

"Lupin looked down and hi eyes grew wide in surprise. He stood up from his desk and went over to his fireplace and threw some floo powder in the fireplace and said "Dumbledore" and put his head in the fire.

"Headmaster, can you please come though, something I feel is quite urgent has just popped up. Yes yes, please do come though, I need to show you something."

Lupin pulled his head out of the flames and several moments later Albus Dumbledore walked out of the floo.

"Headmaster, This map, James, Sirius and I wrote it when we were at school, and Harry has come to possess it. Headmaster, it isn't fooled by polyjuice, transfiguration or invisibility cloaks. It's tied to the magic of the school itself, I can explain how later, but look at this." He said, as he showed Dumbledore Peter's dot.

"The only thing in there is Ron's rat…. Sir, I am ashamed to say that."

"That when you were in school." Said Dumbledore, "Your friends studied to become Animagi, and that Pettigrew could turn into a rat. Yes Remus, I know, Minerva figured it out. You were kept under watch when transformed with them. We didn't say anything as your friends motives were so pure, to comfort their friend, and with the war we knew that the skill, especially unregistered, would be useful for our side. Come with me, let's examine the rat."

Dumbledore sent a patronus with a message to have Professor McGonagall meet them at the entrance to the common room, swiftly the four of them departed towards the common room. Harry's head was spinning. Peter was an animagus? Dumbledore said his friends studied to be animagi to comfort Remus. So that means his father was an animagus, and that Remus was not. How would becoming an animagus comfort Remus? He would have to talk to him later. They arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady and found Professor McGonagall waiting with a concerned look on her face."

"Albus, Remus, what's the meaning of this? And why is Potter and Miss Weasley with you?"

Lupin quickly explained to McGonagall about the map and what was seen in Ron's room.

"I shall have to see this map later Remus, it sounds quite impressive. "

They walked into the common room and up the stairs towards to boys' dormitories. They quietly entered the third year boy's dorm and gathered around Ron's bed.

Dumbledore took out his wand and muttered an incantation, and before their eyes Scabbers transformed into a short man with a pointed face and small watery eyes. The man, who apparently had awoken when Dumbledore cast his spell, looked around panicked.

"Remus," he squeaked. "Dumbledore, Harry, how…" and he was unconscious. Dumbledore had a troubled look on his face.

"I think before we question him we need to find Sirius. I can think of few explanations for this, none of them fit what we assumed were the facts. Remus, can you send a Patronus to Sirius and have him meet you in your, ah, your overnight home, if you will. Tell him about Pettigrew and offer to meet him and explain himself. If he explains himself satisfactorily, have him come up to the castle in his animagus form. I will contact Amelia Bones, I trust her more to give Sirius a hearing than Fudge. Ask Sirius if he would be willing to give me some memories for use in a trial and if he would submit himself to veritas serum."

Remus nodded and sent a patronus from his wand. A silver wolf sprang from his wand and bounded out of the grounds.

"I'll be going then professor, I'll see if I can persuade Black."

As Remus left the room Dumbledore turned to Harry. "Harry, if you would be so kind, can you put your cloak around Peter here so we can get him to my office?" Dumbledore asked, as he cast a spell and black ropes tied Pettigrew and levitated him horizontally. Harry retrieved his invisibility cloak and covered Pettigrew with it as they all made their way out of the dormitory and towards Dumbledore's office.

"So that's an interesting cloak you have there Potter." Ginny smiled.

Harry grinned, "yeah, I guess you know how Ron and I got around the castle so much without getting caught."

They passed the rest of the way to Dumbledore's office in silence.

"Miss Weasley," Dumbledore said, smiling at her, "I want Harry hear for this as he has a right to know, but you don't need to accompany us. If you wish you can return to your common room."

"If it's alright professor, I would like to stay. Harry has help me so much after last year, I would like to be here for him if he needs me."

"very well," Dumbledore replied, with a twinkle in his eye.

When they arrived at his office, Dumbledore made two floo calls, one to Professor Snape and one to an Amelia Bones, who Harry figured was some sort of Ministry witch. A few minutes later Snape arrived holding a vial. His eyes swept the room and saw Harry, Ginny, Dumbledore and McGonagall. His lips curled into a sneering smile.

"I see Potter and Weasley have finally crossed some sort of line, do I get the pleasure of questioning them both?" he asked, smirking.

"Actually Professor Snape," clipped McGonagall, who had a small grin on her face at her colleagues expense, it's to question him." And with a flourish she unveiled Pettigrew.

"You see Severus, Pettigrew is alive, and this puts Sirius' guilt in question, does it not.

The smile on Snape's face vanished more quickly than Harry thought possible and was replaced with a look of utter hatred.

Before Snape could say anything the floo lite once more and a rather severe looking woman with short clipped grey hair and a monocle stepped out with eyes wide in shock.

"Is that who I think it is Albus?" She said, pointing at Pettigrew, who was still floating and unconscious.

"Yes it is Amelia. And My I introduce Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley. These two students brought Professor Lupin and my own attention to this man. Harry is in possession of a map that shows the location of individuals in Hogwarts, and to his surprise he saw Pettigrew in his dormitory. He informed Lupin and myself and we came to see and found Ron Weasley's pet rat. I cast the spell to reveal an animagus and found Pettigrew. Remus is trying to find Sirius as they were friends in school. Madam Bones, with Pettigrew alive I am not confident of Sirius' guilt. If Pettigrew is resistant to questioning, I request that we use viritaserum. I am afraid that if we wait for a trial to gather testimony our dear minister might do something rash with Sirius and the dementors."

"Agreed Albus, but let's wait for Remus to come back. If Sirius agrees we can question him first. This will give us stronger legal ground to question Pettigrew."

"Excellent. Severus, if you can leave the vial with me you may go."

Snape looked livid, infuriated at the idea Sirius could be innocent. He turned on his heal and stormed out of the room. They waited around for another half an hour or so and made small talk. Madam Bones was very impressed that Harry and Ginny both were able to cast a corporeal patronous.

"You two are the youngest students I have ever heard of that were able to manage that spell. I must tell Arthur when I see him next of your achievement Miss Weasley." Madam Bones commented, causing Ginny to blush with the complement.

Finally Lupin walked in followed by an enormous black dog.

"Hey, I know that dog!" said Harry. "I saw him in Diagon Alley."

"Madam Bones, if I show you Sirius, will you hear him out and not hand him over to the Dementors?" asked Lupin, resting his hand on the frightened looking dog.

"If Black agrees to be questioned by me under veritaserum and agrees to submit his memories for the trial, yes. We will grant Sirius parole until the formal trial is held."

The dog beside Lupin started to stand on its hind legs and morph into a man. He was skeletally thin, with long matted black hair, a sunken face and yellow teeth. Harry's blood boiled. He recognized his face immediately, he had seen it staring out at him from the wanted posters in Diagon Alley and on the front page of the Daily Prophet. He was looking at face of the man who betrayed his parents, Sirius Black.

"Sirius Black, I'm sure you recognize me. I am now the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, I was one of the senior Aurors working in the ministry when you joined. With the discovery of a very alive Peter Pettigrew, I have reopened your case. If you will please take the Veritaserum, we can begin your testimony." Madam Bones said.

Sirius nodded, and Madam Bones put a few drops on his tongue. Sirius' eyes shifted to a faraway look and Madam Bones started his interrogation.

"Name"

"Sirius Orion Black"

"Occupation?"

"I am a condemned prisoner, before that I was an auror."

"Did you murder Peter Pettigrew on November 1st, 1981?"

"no, I wanted to because he betrayed James and Lily, but before I could he escaped, killing some muggles."

"How did you know he was still alive?"

"Fudge gave me his newspaper for the crossword puzzle, I saw Harry in the picture, I also saw the rat on the other boy's shoulder. He was missing a toe. Pettigrew cut off his pinky finger before he faked his death. When I saw that I knew he was there with Harry, and I wanted to kill him and save Harry."

"how did you escape from Azkaban"

"I knew I was innocent, which wasn't a happy thought so the dementors didn't take it from me, I stayed sane. When I knew I needed to leave I transformed into a dog and escaped though the bars and swam to shore."

"How and when did you become an Animagus?"

"We became animagi in school, Peter, James and I. It took us a couple of years to work it out but by the end of our third year we had it. We did it because Remus is a werewolf, and we wanted to keep him company when he was transformed."

Harry and Ginny stared at each other in shock, Remus was a werewolf and Dumbledore knew! Harry was about to ask about it when Madam Bones, who seemed to know this already, continued.

"You said Pettigrew betrayed the Potters, how? It was my understanding you were their secret keeper."

"I was going to be but we switched. We knew there was a spy, and thought maybe Remus was tired of being treated differently. I thought I was the obvious choice for a secret keeper, so I convinced James to use Peter. As soon as he became the secret keeper he betrayed them."

"Did you ever trade secrets to the death eaters, or in any way collude with He Who Must Not Be Named?"

"Never."

"Thank you Sirius, can you put all relevant memories into this vial for me?" She asked, holding out a flask. Remus handed Sirius his wand and Sirius drew out a long silvery mist from his temple and deposited it in a flask.

Next Madam Bones pointed her wand at Pettigrew and said "rennervate" waking Pettigrew up.

"Peter Pettigrew, I must say this is a meeting I never intended to have. I can see that you are in much better condition than what I heard, being alive that is. And this morning I have been told the most amazing story that not only did Sirius not kill you, but that you faked your own death, killing twelve muggles in the process. Further that you were the secret keeper for the Potters and betrayed them. What do you say to this?"

"It is not true! He did it, Black killed them. He betrayed James."

"If you were innocent," Madam Bones asked, "then why were you hiding as a rat? How long were you hiding like that?"

"As long as I can remember Madam Bones," said Ginny. Ron has had him for a few years now, and before that Percy had him."

"I was afraid Black was going to KILL ME!" screamed Pettigrew.

"But Sirius was in Azkaban, did you expect him to escape?" asked Bones.

"He has dark powers, the Dark Lord taught him, he is evil."

"Yet the LeStranges are still in Azkaban, and they were clearly in his Inner Circle. Sirius has already submitted to Veritaserum, will you willingly submit?"

"I've done nothing wrong, it's him, HIM."

"Albus, you are the chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, if we have agreement with you and two other members we can force it on him."

"Of course, Madam Bones, one moment." Dumbledore walked over to the fireplace and threw in some floo powder and spoke an address.

"My dear Elphias, would you please step through, we have need of another member of the Wizengamot."

In a flash a wizard, who seemed quite as old as Dumbledore, stepped though into the room.

"Merlin's beard, is that Sirius Black, and PETER PETTIGREW?" the man named Elphias said with a wheezing voice.

"Correct on both counts. Mr. Black has submitted to Veritaserum, but Pettigrew refuses. We need the assent of three members of the Wizengamot to proceed, and the approval of either the chief warlock or the minister, as seconded by a high-ranking member of the DMLE. Fortunately, we have the later two in myself and Madam Bones, but we still need a vote of three. I, Albus Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, do so vote to force veritaserum."

Madam Bones rose from her chair. "I, Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, do so vote to force veritaserum."

"I, Elphias Doge, Member of the Wizengamot, do so vote to force veritaserum." Said the old man.

Dumbledore tipped the vial into Pettigrew's mouth and Madam Bones began questioning him. In five minutes the interview was over, and Pettigrew had confirmed everything Sirius had said. Harry was stunned, Sirius was innocent! And it seemed he would be freed. Before Harry could ask anything, Madam Bones stood.

"By the authority of the Ministry of Magic, I place you under arrest for being a Death Eater, passing information to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and the murder of twelve muggles. You will be transferred to Azkaban post haste and await your trial. Anti Animagus wards shall be placed around your cell so that you cannot escape. You will return to the ministry to face trial."

Madam Bones then sent a patronus from her wand and turned to Sirius.

"Sirius Black, you are an escaped condemned criminal. However, due to new evidence I will grant you bail until your new trail, which will take place as soon as we can summon the Wizengamot . You may not leave the country, and you must check in with a member of the DMLE or the Wizengamot every week in order to remain free. On a personal note, I'm glad you are free, I never really bring myself to believe you were guilty. I would recommend staying here at the school until your new trial, if Dumbledore would be so hospitable. Until your trial, the ministry cannot allow you to register any new property, and you will most likely be compensated for the earlier false imprisonment."

"I'm sure that can be arranged, Madam Bones." Dumbledore said.

A few moments later Professor Flitwick came into the office with a large dark-skinned man with a gold hoop in his ear. Madam Bones introduced Kingsley Shaklebolt to the room and explained what had happened to Kinsley, who then promptly took Pettigrew out of the room along with Madam Bones.

"Harry Potter," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye, "I am pleased to introduce you to your godfather, Sirius Black."


	9. Chapter 9 - The Trial of Sirius Black

Hello all,

Sorry for the long delay, the Holidays hit then writers block. This is about half of what I wanted to post, writing Christmas would have taken to long and I feel guilty enough making everyone wait this long. Enjoy. Oh and from what I understand of British slang fit means hot, good looking, attractive, etc. I am an American (fuck yeah!) so sometimes I fail in making my prose sound English enough (American slang is the only mother fucking way yeah!)

Harry was speechless. For six months, ever since learning of Sirius Black and his betrayal, Harry had hated the man. When Harry was in Egypt and learned of Sirius' escape, he had idly fantasized about catching Black and hurting him. He had thought of Pettigrew and pitied him. Now everything had been turned on his head. Pettigrew was the traitor, Black was the loyal friend. Remus Lupin, the best DADA teacher they had ever had and a personal friend of his father, the man who taught Ginny and him how to conjure a patronus, was a werewolf. Harry stared into Sirius' sunken eyes. There was surprise in the face, and guilt.

"Harry," said Sirius, his voice cracking, "I am so sorry, so very sorry. I never should have switched with Peter…I thought it would throw off the Death Eaters and allow me to continue to fight. If I had known what would happen…I'm glad to be set free, but I am guilty, guilty of killing James and Lilly, by trusting that Rat."

Harry didn't know what to say. He was feeling confused, angry, elated and weary all at once. He tried to form a coherent thought when he was saved for the moment by Lupin.

"Sirius, you cannot blame yourself. No one suspected Peter. I myself thought it was Mundungus Fletcher. I am ashamed I believed it was you, that you would betray James.

Harry thought of Voldemort, thought of the chamber, the way Voldemort twisted and manipulated people. He had stolen almost twelve years from this man, and caused Lupin to curse his friend's name.

"Sirius," Harry said as he looked Sirius in the eye, "I don't blame you, I know full well how Voldemort manipulates people, how he twists loyalties. I heard Peter confess, he's the one that sold them out, and he's the one that I blame."

Sirius looked at Harry thoughtfully, "Harry, as Dumbledore said, I am your godfather. I know you live with the Weasleys, it was in the Prophet, and I'm sure you are very happy there. I don't know Molly or Arthur that well, but I knew Gideon and Fabian, Molly's brothers. They were good men; they fought bravely until the bitter end. Anyway, I'm sure you are happy living there, but I would like to be part of your life after my name is cleared. You could always come visit me…"

Suddenly the doors to Dumbledore's office were flung open as Cornelius Fudge strode into the room looking irate. He was accompanied by two large wizards and a short, squat witch dressed in pink who Harry thought looked like a toad.  
"Dumbledore, I just heard from Bones, what is this nonsense, I'm here to arrest that man, I've ordered that he be given the Dementor' s kiss at once! Dwalish, call for the dementors now, Proudfoot, escort the prisoner to someplace private."

"Stay where you are gentlemen," said Dumbledore calmly, "You have no authority, minister, to contradict the orders of the head of the DMLE, orders that were made in consultation with two members of the Wizengamot.

"ahem" all eyes turned to the short squat woman in pink, "do you honestly think that the Minister doesn't have the authority to carry out orders against a condemned man?"

"Deloris Umbridge" said Dumbledore, "How delightful to see you again, I see that you have decided to grace us with your presence. I see the years have done nothing to change your kindness and wit. I regret that I must point out your error. Madam Bones issued a stay of action against the Kiss and called for an appeal due to new evidence. Furthermore, we have heard Sirius' testimony under veritaserum, as well as Pettigrew's. Sirius also provided his memory of that night to Madam Bones. The appeal is a formality, we have all the testimony we need, and as you recall, Sirius never had a trial in the first place to establish guilt, so the burden of proof lies with the Wizengamot to defend the summary judgement passed against Sirius twelve years ago. "

The toad faced woman's simpering smile vanished in a flash.

"Furthermore, Minister, I must insist that the dementors be removed from the school grounds."

"YOU INSIST" yelled Fudge

"yes I do, with Sirius granted provisional freedom, and having established that he is not a threat to the students, we no longer have a need for their services."

"But Dumbledore" Fudge stated with panic in his eyes, "people we start questioning every conviction during the war, this could be a disaster."

"Cornelius," Dumbledore sighed, "Do you honestly think you should condemn a man to a fate worse than death who is most certainly falsely accused, without a trial, for the sake of avoiding a scandal?"

Fudge looked stricken. Umbridge looked like she would start breathing fire. Dwalish looked confused and Proudfoot looked amused to see the minister going to pieces. Very red in the face, Fudge turned on his heel and stormed out, with the other ministry members following him at a distance.

Dumbledore sighed as they left the room. "That was thoroughly unpleasant. I fear we have not heard the last of this." Dumbledore caught the look of panic on Sirius' eyes. "Oh make no mistake Sirius, this won't affect the trial, which by the way I hope to have scheduled by the Monday after next, but I fear Fudge and Umbridge may seek retribution against me, maybe Harry as well, though honestly I don't think they even noticed you there, dear boy. Sirius you can stay at the castle in a guest room, but I don't think it would be wise for you to be seen around the corridors, maybe you would be better suited staying at an inn? Maybe you can stay with your delightful cousin, Andromeda. Shall I call her on the floo?"

"Yes please Albus, and thank you for standing up for me," Sirius said gruffly, his voice sounding harsh from years of alternating screams and silence wrought by Azkaban.

As Dumbledore used the floo to call Andromeda Sirius turned to Harry and Ginny. "Harry," Sirius said, "I don't even know where to begin…"

"I don't either, well I suppose I should introduce you to my friend here, this is Ginny Weasley."

Sirius looked at Ginny with curiosity. "A Weasley GIRL? This is a day for surprises, there wasn't been a Weasley girl in over a hundred years. Though by the look of you, there is a lot of Prewett in you, and I see my godson is keeping up the family tradition."

"Tradition?" Harry asked, confused.

"Why gorgeous redheads, of course. Your father fell hard and fast for Lily, I'm not surprised you are already dating a redhead."

"But we aren't, I mean, Ginny, she's not my, she's a friend." Harry spurted out, furiously blushing. Ginny didn't say anything, but turned almost as red as her hair.

"It's alright pup, I'm just taking the mickey, but seriously, how are you Ginny, what year in school are you? And how did you two find Peter?"

"Second year, one year behind Harry, and we are just friends. Harry and I were looking at the Marauder's map when we saw Peter.."

"YOU HAVE THE MAP!" exclaimed Sirius, the youthful energy Harry had seen in the wedding picture returning to his face, "IT WAS TAKEN FROM US OUR SEVENTH YEAR."

"Yeah, my brothers Fred and George nicked it their first year and gave it to Harry today, they are going to be thrilled to know that Lupin was a Marauder as well as you and Harry's dad."

"I would hate to interrupt," said Dumbledore, " but I wanted to let you know I have spoken with Andromeda and she is very happy to hear about your coming trial and expected innocent verdict. She is more than willing to welcome you to her home for a while until you get your affairs in order."

Sirius grinned, "good old Andi, I knew she would believe I was innocent, I get to see Dora too then."

"Who is Andromada?" Harry asked.

"One of my cousins," Sirius said. "The only one I can stand, considering one is in Azkaban and the other is married to Lucious Malfoy."

"Malfoy!" Harry cried, with Ginny making a disgusted face.

"I take it you to have had the pleasure. Yeah, almost my entire family turned out like that, I had to run away to live with James at one point."

Perhaps the four of you could have this discussion elsewhere? I am sorry but I actually do need to use my office today," Dumbledore said, with a twinkle in his eye.

"Of course professor," Said Remus, "let's go to my office. Harry, and Ginny of course, would you like to join us? Sirius and I have some catching up to do, and I'm sure you have some questions for both of us Harry. Oh and by the way, can I borrow your invisibility cloak for Sirius? I don't think we want to be seen with him walking around the castle."

Sirius grinned and remeanised about using James' cloak many a time in their school years. The four of them went to Lupin's office and spent the afternoon catching up, before Harry and Ginny left for Gryphendor tower to tell Ron and Hermione about today's adventure.

SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT, PETTIGREW ALIVE

By Lucinda Habblecork.

Stunning the wizarding world today, Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot; along with Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE, held a press conference that Sirius Black was found at the school earlier on Saturday, along with Peter Pettigrew, long thought dead who had been apparently living as an animagus in rat form. As we all know, Black was convicted without trial for the murder of Peter Pettigrew along with twelve muggles the day after You-Know-Who was defeated by the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter. Although the details of the testimony were not commented upon, Sirius is getting a trial Monday of next week and we here at the Prophet wonder what the implications are of Pettigrew's faked death and Sirius getting a trial and being released without bail, despite being an escaped convict. Sources close to the ministry report that the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, was not pleased with the situation but was overruled by Dumbledore and Bones, along with another member of the Wizengamot. This story is continued on page 2. With more information of Black, see page 6 and 9, for a recap of the incident on November 1st 1981, see page 8, 13 and 16. For the implications a vacated judgement would have on Fudge and former DMLE head Crouch, see pages 3 and 5.

Harry put the paper down stunned. "Thank you Percy," he said and handed the Paper back to the head boy.

"I just thought you would like to see this, Ginny told me this morning about what happened."

"Blimey," said Ron, who was sitting across from Harry, I can't believe it, here we are at Hogsmeade and we find you here finding dead people and convicts, you do keep busy mate."

"Yeah, sorry about Scabbers by the way, I think he was a better rat than a man…"

"I'm just, it's so disgusting to think he slept in my bed! Percy was looking green this morning too."

"Well I hope you will be more decent to Crookshanks now, Ronald." Said Hermione, "I think he knew something was wrong with that rat."

"I already said I was sorry Hermione"

"You know," said Harry, trying to stop the fight before it began in earnest, "last summer in the pet shop some snakes were telling me he was evil, and he was not a rat. I thought the snakes were going mental."

Just then a small brown owl came towards Harry and crashed in the middle of the table.

"Errol!" cried Ginny, who was sitting next to Harry. "Poor Errol." And scooped him up, stroking his head.

"Looks like main from Mum or Dad," said Ron. "Who's it too?"

Harry took the letter off of Erroll's foot and saw it was addressed to him.

"It's to me, looks like it's from your Dad." Harry said as he opened the letter.

Dear Harry,

Dumbledore contacted Molly and I about what happened yesterday. Needless to say we are shocked to learn that Scabbers was Peter Pettigrew. Sirius is staying with his cousin Andromeda Tonks, and his trial is a week from today. You will be called as a witness, probably Ginny as well. There is nothing you need to worry about, we'll see you get there fine. I asked Albus and as the immediate thread is over, he has agreed you can go to Hogsmeade next Hogsmeade weekend. We'll see you Saturday, but I wanted to give you for warning.

Hoping you're safe,

Arthur

P.S. Molly sends her love.

Your dad wanted to tell me I'm going to need to testify at Sirius' trial.

"Are you going to be okay Harry?" Ginny asked, with a concerned look in her eyes.

"Yeah, I just don't like crowds, but hopefully I can get in and out without much trouble.

The last week of term went by very quickly; everyone was abuzz about Sirius Black's innocents. Malfoy had been walking around looking glum, which puzzled Harry until Ron explained that the Malfoys probably wanted the Black fortune, and if Sirius is proven innocent then they won't have a chance. Sirius will probably disinherit her as he was now the head of the household. Snape was nastier than ever, snapping at everyone and being particularly hard on Harry. He had marked Harry's confuzzel draft a zero, despite it looking almost as good as Hermione's. Apparently Harry was now taking Snape's hate for both his father and godfather. Finally term was over and that Saturday they boarded the Hogwarts express for the Christmas Holidays.

The train ride home was fairly calm. Colin stopped by to wish Ginny a Happy Christmas, as did Neville, Seamus and Dean to Harry and Ron. Halfway through the trip Fred, George and Oliver came in to talk about the upcoming Quidditch games in the next term. The compartment was so crowded Ginny had to lean into Harry, causing them both to blush furiously. This caused a delighted reaction from the twins answered by some choice words from Ginny that Harry was sure Molly wouldn't have wanted to hear from her youngest child and only daughter.

Harry had a hard time sleeping Saturday and Sunday, he was worried about the upcoming trial. With the veritaserum testimony, and the memories taken from Sirius, there was a strong case for acquittal, but Harry was worried about ministry politics. Monday morning dawned and Harry was awoken by Mrs. Weasley. Harry washed and put on a set of his robes he had bought last summer, and went down for breakfast. Evidently Ron, Percy and the twins were all still in bed, but Ginny was downstairs already dressed in robes, along with Arthur.

"So you need to testify was well then?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, Dad tried to get me out of it, but Dumbledore said they would want to hear from all witnesses." Ginny said, as she passed the sausages to Harry.

After breakfast, they used the floo to reach the ministry of magic, made their way to the lift and proceeded to courtroom down in the bowels of the ministry. Arthur led Harry and Ginny into the balcony. They found Remus and sat next to him, with Remus on Harry's left, Ginny on his right with her father next to her. Harry was sweating. Even though he thought there was no chance Sirius would not be found innocent, the stakes were high. If not found innocent, he would receive the dementor's kiss, a virtual death sentence. Ginny had noticed Harry slightly shaking and held his hand which seemed to calm him down. At 8 o'clock Madam Bones brought the court to order.

"Bring in the prisoner," she said, in a stern tone.

"Don't worry Harry," whispered Remus, "It's all part of the procedure.

Sirius walked into the court room with his head held high, escorted by the large dark skinned auror Kingsley. Harry could hardly believe it was the same person. His hair which had been matted and down his back was now neatly trimmed to his shoulders and hanging around his still gaunt face in a well-groomed fashion. His beard was cut and trimmed and his teeth were no longer yellowed but bright white. He was dressed in black robes and took a seat in the chair at the middle of the court room. The chains wrapped around his hands but his face betrayed no emotion. He seemed almost relaxed.

"Sirius Orion Black, you were declared guilty of the murder of Peter Pettigrew on the morning of November 1st, 1981, without trial. We now vacate that verdict and we begin your trial. How do you plead?"

"Not Guilty," replied Sirius.

For the next hour evidence from the veritaserum was played for the members of the Wizengamot, along with Sirius' memories of the event. Sirius consented to veritaserum again and was questioned anew. Eventually Harry was called to the stand.

Madam Bones straightened in her chair.

"State your name for the court"

"Harry James Potter"

"Where were you on December 11th of this year?"

"At Hogwarts" Harry was nervous, he didn't want to implicate the twins with the map.

"How was it you found that Peter Pettigrew was still alive"

"Er, I have a map, a map that belonged to my dad, that shows where people are at Hogwarts. I was showing it to Ginny, Ginny Weasley that is, when we saw that Pettigrew was in the 3rd year boys dorm. I was the only one staying at the castle in my year as it was a Hogsmeade weekend. With Sirius loose, and everyone thinking he was after me, Dumbledore didn't let me go. The dorm should have been empty, I think that's why it stood out so much. We went to find Professor Lupin, I knew he would want to see as he was friends with Pettigrew in school. Lupin called Dumbledore and McGonagall and we went in and found Ron's, that is my friend Ron Weasley, pet rat Scabbers. Lupin then told us Pettigrew was an animagus that turned into a rat. Dumbledore then cast a spell revealing who he was."

"Thank you mister Potter, you may step down."

Harry returned to his seat and listened to the rest of the testimony, including statements from Crouch about the original judgement. Bones asked then if there were any other arguments.

"Excuse me," said the short squat toad faced woman Harry recognized as Umbridge, "I would like to bring up that according to this very fantastical testimony Black is an animagus, an Unregistered animagus. I believe that carries with it a prison sentence in Azkaban."

Harry though she looked as though she had just seen a juicy fly, with a smug grin on her face. Madam Bones glared at the woman.

"Be that as it may, we are here to discuss the murder of the muggles and the charges that Black is a death eater. If he is acquitted, I will move that the minimum sentence be vacated due to time served in Azkaban falsely imprisoned. If there are no other items, be they real or superfluous," she said with a glare towards Umbridge, "I call for a vote, all in favor of acquittal of Sirius Black?"

Almost every hand rose, with the exception of the minister, Umbridge and Lucius Malfoy, along with some of his cronies.

By a clear majority, I find Sirius Orion Black innocent of all charges. Provided he registers as an animagus in the next thirty days, he will not be charged with failure to register, and will be paid a sum of one hundred thousand Galleons in payment for pain and suffering as well as damages.

Harry, Remus, Ginny and Arthur found Sirius outside the courtroom standing next to a group of three people Harry did not know. The wizard was tall with a large belly and fair hair, who stood with two witches. One was tall and beautiful with dark brown hair and wide, kind eyes. The other was very pretty as well, with a heart shaped face and pale skin. But what drew Harry's eyes was her short, spikey, bubblegum pink hair.

"Harry!" Sirius barked, with a wide grin on his face, "Come here lad."

Harry and the others moved to join them.

"Harry, Ginny, I want to introduce the only relatives I can be around without wanting to hex. This beautiful lady is my dear cousin Andromeda Tonks, and this is her husband Ted, and their lovely daughter and auror trainee, Nymphadora."

"IT'S TONKS, DO NOT CALL ME NYMPHADORA!" shouted the young woman, glaring at her cousin.

Sirius gave a great bark as a laugh. "Temper tempter Dora. And this is Harry Potter my godson, Remus Lupin who you all remember from years ago, Ginny Weasley who is Harry's red headed friend who isn't a girlfriend." He said with a wink causing Harry and Ginny to blush, "and you must be Arthur Weasley, the man who tamed the woman Gideon and Fabian described as 'miles of rage in a five foot tall body."

Arthur grinned, "Indeed, though taming would give me too much credit, I don't think anyone can truly tame Molly, or our daughter Ginevra here."

"Pleased to meet you all," Mr. Tonks said, as he shook everyone's hands.

"Dora, you've grown so much!" Remus exclaimed, "The last time I saw you, you were what, five? At James and Lilly's wedding?"

"It's been a long time, Remus. I remember that, you were the first boy I danced with," Tonks said, smiling. "And you're gotten even more fit!"

Remus blushed vividly and harry smirked. Mr. and Mrs. Tonks rolled their eyes, apparently they were used to Tonks' outrageous behavior.

"Wotcher Harry, I've always wanted to meet you. And speaking of fit! Too bad you're not a little older, I don't want to get accused of seducing a minor. I guess I'll have to leave you to this little spitfire" She said with a wink.

Harry and Ginny both blushed, Harry stammering and Ginny grumbling something about bat bogeys. Tonks and her father laughed at this reaction and Andromeda gave them a sympathetic smile.

"Harry," said Sirius, "I have to go do paperwork now but I would love a chance to get to know you. I, I failed you pup. I should have been there for you, but I went off looking for revenge. I'm sorry, and I understand if you don't want to see me…"

"Er, it's okay, Sirius. I wanted to kill that rat myself when I found out what he did…I would love to get to know you…I've learned so much from Remus about my family, I would like to hear it from you too."

"Why don't you come to our house for Christmas Dinner," said Arthur, "I'm sure Molly would love to have you."

"I already made plans with Andi, maybe boxing day Remus and I can come by for tea? I'm trying to get him out more, I think I had just about as much of a social life as he has these past years, keeps worrying about his furry little problem."

"SIRIUS" exclaimed Lupin.

"What, I told them when I was under veritaserum, Harry doesn't care, do ya pup."

"Not at all, he's the best DADA teacher we've ever had….of course so far the competition wasn't very stiff." Harry quipped.

"Boxing day it is, our floo address is 'The Burrow,' tea is at five, but feel free to come earlier if you want more time to talk, though they children will probably be playing quidditch all afternoon."

"Mind if we come at around one then? I'd like to see Harry play, maybe join in too, it's been twelve years, but I think I can still fly a broom." Sirius said, with light in his eyes.

"Come on at noon then, we'll have lunch as well. I'm sure Molly won't mind, Gideon and Fabian always spoke highly of you."

"Done, Can Dora come too?"

"I don't see why not, the more the merrier."

"Excellent, I'll see you all then. I need go to the DMLE office for paper work now. Harry, I'll see you Sunday, would you want to get lunch together sometime this week? Maybe Wednesday?"

"That sounds great!" Harry exclaimed.

"Right, floo over to the leaky cauldron at noon, we can get some Christmas shopping in too afterwards.

After final goodbyes, Arthur led his daughter and, for all intents and purposes his foster son, back home to the Burrow.

The week leading up to Christmas went by swiftly for the inhabitants of the Burrow. The twins managed to get Percy to play a few games of quidditch, so they played three a side for a time. Molly had enlisted them all to help decorate for Christmas, something Harry was never able to do. Harry marveled at the Burrow at Christmas time. The Dursley's had always had a fake tree (because all those pine needles caused such a mess!), whereas the Weasleys had a large fur tree they had duplicated from the grounds of the Burrow.

"It's a conjured tree," explained Arthur, "I use a Gimini charm to duplicate the live tree. It will last for months, far longer than we'll have it up, and this way we can use the same tree every year instead of cutting it down."

On Wednesday at noon Harry threw some floo powder and flooed to the Leaky. He stumbled out of the floo and heard a loud "Harry" and turned. Sirius looked even better than he had at his trial. His face was filling out and he looked much more solid.

"Sirius!" yelled Harry, "How are you?"

"Great pup, Andi is trying to fatten me up some, I need to get my own place before I get fat, come, lets get lunch.

They sat down at a small table in the corner and Tom the barman came up to take their orders. After ordering, Sirius started trying to get to know his godson.

"So Harry, I see you are living with the Weasleys, how did this come about? I thought Dumbledore took you to your Aunt and Uncle's house. I wanted to take you myself, but Hagrid insisted that Dumbledore wanted you with the muggles.

Harry stared down at the table. Only the Weasleys, Dumbledore and Hermione knew about his relationship with his muggle relatives, and of them only Ginny knew details. How much could he tell Sirius? Harry decided he ought to tell him some, but not the in depth details that he had shared with Ginny.

"Er, well, I did for the last 11 years or so, but last summer, well my uncle got angry at me and we got into a fight, and my aunt kicked me out.

Sirius looked shocked. "Like a physical fight? I never met them but Vernon was a grown man, what on earth made him want to fight you?

"Well…"Harry started, he was not happy about the turn of this conversation, "my aunt and uncle never liked magic, and always treated me badly. Early this summer Ginny had written to me about something bad that happened last year. My uncle read the letter and thought Ginny and I, well, thought we were doing things that eleven and twelve year olds don't do, and started hitting me, and I lost control. When my aunt found my uncle bleeding and unconscious, she threw me out. Then Dumbledore collects me and takes me to live with the Weasleys…"

Sirius went deathly quiet. "Sirius…" Harry said, clearly worried his godfather was about to do something rash, "Sirius, please, it's not worth it. Besides I gave as good as I got."

"That doesn't matter Harry," said Sirius, "a grown man hitting a boy for a letter, that pig."

"SIRIUS" shouted Harry. "We just got you out of Azkaban, don't do something stupid to get back in there. I just want to forget it, please. I lost my parents and then I find Remus and now I find you, please do go away again."

Sirius stared at the boy, the boy who had the face of his best friend and the eyes of sweet Lilly. He could see fear there, fear that he was about to lose a piece of his past that he had just gotten back. Sirius relented.

"Alright Harry," Sirius said, his heart breaking over that look from Harry, a look that communicated years of abuse and neglect. "I'll drop it, and I promise that I will do everything in my power to stay a part of your life. I won't leave you again."

Tom came back with their orders and Harry and Sirius enjoyed their lunch talking about happier things, then went out onto the ally to do Harry's Christmas shopping. Afterwards Harry flooed back to the burrow, his money and heart lighter, arms full of presents, and looking forward to his first happy Christmas at a place he called home.


	10. Chapter 10 - A Very Sirius Christmas

Chapter 10: A very Sirius Christmas

Christmas day dawned bright and cold. The Burrow had been dusted in a light snow, which was quite unusual for the region in early winter. Harry lay in a deep sleep, dreaming a strange dream. He was on the quidditch pitch, racing someone. He looked back and saw that it was Ginny. He put on a burst of speed and started to pull away again, only to have her gain on him. It was exhilarating. Just as he was about to catch up again he heard a voice from the ground, a high squeaky voice yell "AVARDA KADAVRA" and a flash of green light missed him and hit Ginny square in the chest. Harry's eyes grew wide as he flew towards her "GINNY NOOOOOOOOO! GINNY DON'T DIE, NOOOOOOOO!" With a blast his broom was blasted out from under him and he started to plummet to the earth when he felt something grab hold of his arms and shake him.

Harry opened his eyes to see Ginny's brown eyes staring at him, her brow furrowed in concern. Harry's face pajamas were soaked in sweat as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Harry, thank goodness, you were having a nightmare. Calm down, we're all okay, I'm safe," Ginny said.

Harry sat for a moment. The dream troubled him for two reasons. Firstly that Pettigrew had been in it murdering one of his friends. Secondly, that he was dreaming of Ginny. Harry had of course, started noticing girls. He was quite attracted to Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw seeker, but he didn't really know her at all. He also was quite well aware of Angelina, Alicia and Katie, his Quidditch teammates. They had always teased him playfully, and when he was eleven it was positively mortifying. Now at thirteen he was all to aware of their charms. But to dream of Ginny? She was his friend and Ron's sister. Harry looked up at her. She was indeed very pretty. Her hair was fiery red and had a cute splash of freckles across her nose and cheeks, and large brown eyes that he could look at for hours. But then again, she's Ron's sister. Harry pushed that out of his mind.

It's okay Ginny, it was just a dream. Dreamed Pettigrew, well it's not important. I'm sorry to have woken you, maybe I can get your dad to put a silencing charm on the door so I don't wake you."

"It's fine Harry, I'm glad I heard you so I could help. You've helped me a lot with my dreams and memories, it's nice to be able to help you. Happy Christmas Harry."

"Happy Christmas Ginny."

"You best get up, Ron will be up soon and you're going to want to get there before he eats and wants to open presents. I'll see you downstairs."

As Ginny left he couldn't help but notice that her dressing gown hung down as she stood up, giving him an accidental view of her developing cleavage, bearing evidence that she had done some growing up since the summer. Harry was glad she turned and left the room, as he had blush starting to come up his neck, and he felt some stirrings in his lower regions that required him to think about Snape for a few minutes before he put on some clothes and left for the sitting room.

Harry made his way to the kitchen and greeted Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and took a seat next to Ginny across from Percy, who was reading a letter he had apparently received this morning or the night before. Ron soon joined Harry on his other side, and the twins came down last. After a delicious full English breakfast (I swear you boys grow overnight, eat up Harry, you're still far too skinny) they went into the sitting room to open presents.

Harry had gotten Arthur a box full of electronic bits and preices as well as a book on electronics that he had gotten from Maplin. Arthur's eyes lit up and he thanked Harry profusely and started examining the pieces, to which Molly gave a concerned look. This was short lived as she opened Harry's gift to her, a magical cookbook stand, complete with splatter proof charms that kept the pages of cook books from being stained, and an attached bookmark that was charmed to keep the pages from blowing. For the twins he had gotten them a book on Muggle sleight of hand, for Percy a new quill and ink bottle set, for Ron keeper gloves (you'll need these next year mate) which he was very happy to receive, and lastly for Ginny he had gotten her a pair of emerald earrings.

"Oh Harry," Ginny exclaimed, "you shouldn't have."

"is there something wrong with them? I asked Sirius what I should get you and he said earrings were a good choice. They're silver mind you, not too expensive, and I thought emrald would go good with your hair."

"oh no they are wonderful, I just wasn't expecting jewelry." Said Ginny, still taken aback by Harry's gift.

"Neither was I," said Molly with a dangerous look in her eyes, "I'm going to have to have a talk with your godfather when he comes by tomorrow. Oh nothing to worry about Harry, it's just a very grown up present for a twelve year old and something one usually gets for a special someone. Were it any boy but you I would be concerned, though they are quite lovely. I suppose I will need to pierce your ears Ginny, don't worry there is a spell for it, it won't hurt.

Harry was mortified. He didn't know that jewelry was something you didn't get for a girl you weren't dating, of course he never thought to buy jewelry for Hermione, but then she was easy to shop for, just look for the thickest book in the bookshop. Harry looked at Ron who seemed to be silently fuming and the twins who were openly laughing. Arthur cleared his throat.

"well then Harry, it's a lovely gift, now lets get back to opening presents, shall we."

Harry gave Arthur a grateful look as he started to open his own presents. From Arthur and Molly he got a Weasley jumper, a box of fudge and a hand for the family clock, which touched Harry greatly. From the twins he got a box of fireworks, from Percy a spell checking quill, from Ron a box of sweets and from Ginny he received a small box which contained a worn looking brass compass with a lid that opens.

"It's charmed." Ginny said, "I wanted to get you something nice, but I don't have, well…anyway I had mum get this and I charmed it, spent some extra lessons with Flitwick to get it to work, it not only shows you north, but you can tap the inside of the lid with your wand and it will tell you what village or county you are in, so you can always find your way home to us."

"Ginny," said Harry, "I love it, thank you so much! It's wonderful." Ginny blushed scarlet.

After presents Ron cornered Harry while Ginny was helping prepare lunch.

"Harry, where are you getting off buying Ginny Jewelry, the amulet was one thing but earrings? Do you fancy her?"

Harry stared speechlessly at Ron before deciding to show some Gryffindor courage. "I don't know Ron…I mean, we're both quite young, but there is something about her. Would it bother you if I fancied her?"

Ron was silent for a moment. "I guess not, I mean, I don't like the idea of her dating anyone, but you're my best mate and you're the bloody boy who lived. Who better to date my sister. Are you going to ask her out?"

"Not anytime soon Ron, I don't think your Mum would like it if Ginny was dating before she was a teenager, besides what would I do on a date? I don't know anything about girls. Maybe I should talk to Sirius. Please don't say anything to Fred or George, or anyone for that matter. I'm not sure what I'm feeling, lets just leave it that I think she's a close friend."

"Alright Harry, but if you break her heart I'm going to break your skull"

"That's fair."

The rest of Christmas day was spent lounging about. There wasn't enough snow to have a snowball fight the likes of which they could have had at Hogwarts, so much of the day was spent playing chess, listening to the wireless or reading. The next day Harry came down for breakfast to find Hermione sitting at the breakfast table talking with Ginny.

"Hello Hermione, when did you get in?"

"Late last night, my parents are going on a cruise. They planned to go while I was still at school but it got cancelled and they found out about three days ago that they had an opportunity to go on the 26th. They had to quite early this morning to the airport to make it to Miami in time to board, only just got a plane ticket in time. As I was going to come here anyway, I used the floo to ask Mrs. Weasley if I could come last night so I could have a lie in, did you know we hooked up our fire to the floo? Anyway if I had come today I would have had to get here at five o'clock in the morning, and that would be rather inconvenient. Mr. Weasley was kind enough to come and use magic to get my bad and presents here, it was ever so kind of him, I am dreadfully sorry for the inconvenience and…"

"Bloody Hell, you're here already?!" Ron said as he walked down the stairs.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Is that a problem Ronald?"

"No, of course not, I mean, I was expecting you around lunch time," stammered Ron, who had obviously been caught wrong footed by Hermione's sudden appearance at the breakfast table.

"Her parents had to go on a trip, come on down Ron, have a seat, we're having eggs and bacon for breakfast, and there are scones at the table," said Molly as she bustled around the kitchen fixing plates for Ron and Harry.

Harry and Ron took seats at the table and chatted about the afternoons festivities. A quidditch game was called for, but they were having a difficult time convincing Hermione or Percy to join so they had even teams. After breakfast Hermione gave out her presents. Soon enough it was time for lunch. Harry was anxious to see Sirius again and also wanted to talk to Professor Lupin. At a quarter past noon the fire glowed green and out came Sirius, Professor Lupin and Tonks.

"Sorry we're a bit late Molly," said Sirius with a grin. "My dear cousin here tripped on her way to the fire and ran into the dish cupboard. We spent the last quarter hour repairing all of Andi's dishes.

"It's not my fault," Tonks protested, "you stopped moving forwards,"

"Yes, to get the floo powder, something or someone was distracting you." Sirius said with a grin, looking at Remus

"I don't know what you're talking about?" said Tonks, starting to blush slightly. Remus was blushing even brighter.

"Mrs .Weasley, thank you for having us over for lunch and dinner," said Remus, trying to shift the topic of conversation away from Tonks infatuation with him. If he were honest with himself, he knew he found her attractive, but she was far too young for him, and he was a werewolf. She deserved better.

"Not at all, and call me Molly. My children have told me so much about you." Replied Molly.

"Indeed mother," said Percy, puffing out his chest and looking as pompous as ever, "I am glad we have a professor who knows the subject well. Not that I foresee needing it, but I was quite worried about getting my DADA N.E.W.T., the last two years were dreadful."

"Hello Molly," said Tonks.

Molly turned to her, "Tonks, lovely to see you again, I haven't seen you scene, well, since Charley left for Romania. How are you dear, do you still keep in touch with Charlie?"

"I'm doing just fine Molly, I just finished my auror training last year, I'm now a full fledged auror. I still write to Charlie now and then, but we are just friends. Charlie, well you know how he is about his dragons, he needs someone who cares about them as much as he does. As for me, well, I like older men anyway," Tonks then shot Remus a look that Harry thought was similar to the kind of look a lioness would give to a zebra.

Sirius gave a bark of a laugh and walked over to give Harry a rough hug. "how ya doing pup, Happy Christmas. And where's Ginny, there you are, Happy Christmas."

The seven Weasleys and five guests sat down at the crowded table for a nice lunch after which Sirius opened his small case that had three locks. "I've got presents for the lot of you. Mind I don't know what most of you want or need, but Harry talked about each of you so I think you'll all like them." He then opened the first lock and took out several items. For Hermione he had gotten a book on Arithmancy that he said came from the Black family library, for Percy a copy of Ministry for Magic procedures and rules (Percy was touched). He then gave a single book to Fred and George, who looked puzzled as the books had no writing on the pages. "I think you boys would like this", he told them in a low voice while Molly was chatting with Tonks. "It has a secret, lets just say it's a present from Moony and Padfoot.

The twins looked at Sirius. "You know them? What about Prongs and Wormtail?"

"Oh I know all the Marauders quite well. Please do not speak of Wormtail, that rat, but as for Prongs, well he is past sadly, though you know Prongslet."

"Don't call me that Padfoot!" said Harry sternly to his godfather.

Fred and George looked at Harry, then at Sirius. "you're Padfoot, and Harry is Prongslet?" Harry grumbled about being called Prongslet again, but the twins went on,

"This means," said Fred, "That Harry's dad must have been Prongs, and Wormtail the rat was Pettigrew,"

"And, Lupin is Moony?"

"Ah yes, do try to remember I was quite young and I tired my best to help keep Sirius and James out of serious mischief." Said Lupin, smiling softly.

"That book I gave you is the notes from our work on the map and on various, shall we say, creative recreational activities," Said Sirius, "Use it well."

"Just don't mention it in front of me! I am still your teacher," exclaimed Lupin.

Sirius then turned back to his case and opened the second lock and pulled out a cage covered in a purple cover.

"For you Ron. In a way it's my fault you are now without a pet, so I decieded to get you one in recompense."

Ron was taken aback as he removed the cover with a trembling hand and saw the long earned owl that lay inside. "You mean it, my own owl?" asked Ron, who could hardly believe his luck.

"I mean it Ron, and I'm happy to do it. Now for Harry and Ginny, the two who I owe my freedom to, if it wasn't for you two I would still be in Azkaban." Sirius said as he opened the last lock and pulled not one, but two firebolt brooms from inside. Harry was speechless, his own firebolt! Ginny looked at Sirius with wide eyes and then at her mother.

"Sirius," said Molly, "I appriate the thought but we can't accept this, it's too much."

"Please Molly, I want to do this, if Ginny hadn't noticed the rat on the map I would still be rotting in Azkaban, it's the least I could do. Believe me I can afford it, even without my family fortune, the ministry's apology money would be enough."

Ginny looked at her mother and then to her father, with a pleading look in her eyes. Arthur put a hand on Molly's shoulder, "Thank you Sirius, it is most generous."

Harry was still looking at his broom, and noticed Ron was looking longingly at it as well, then Harry remembered Ron didn't have a broom. "Ron mate, with this I don't need my Nimbus 2000. I know you don't like hand me downs, but if you want it it's yours."

Ron spluttered and tried to speak for a moment before he could coax the words out. "Harry, really? Thanks!" Ron looked genuinely excited, which was a good thing, as Harry knew how sensitive Ron could be about money.

After lunch Harry, Ron, the twins, Ginny, Sirius, Remus and Tonks decided to play quidditch. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Remus formed one team, while Fred and George, Sirius and Tonks the other. Ron and George were keepers, the rest Seekers and they played for hours. The firebolt was everything Harry could have ever wanted in a broom. It accelerated quickly, made hairpin turns quickly, he even practiced some dives and was very pleased. Ron's keeping was better than it had been, though when Fred would make a shot he tended to get nervous. Tonks kept trying to knock Remus off his broom, and Harry was sure she was doing it just to make Remus blush when she ran into him, Remus was looking quite flushed at the contact. Harry though was most distracted by Ginny. Racing on her firebolt, she looked like a blur of red ad she took shot after shot on the hoop. As there was only one hoop per side, George should have had an easier time. But either the broom or it's rider made George look like he was standing still. Harry wanted Ginny and couldn't help notice how pretty she was when she was flying. After three hours of quidditch they came back down to rest a bit before dinner. They were just sitting down for dessert when the fireplace blazed green and Kingsley Shaklebolt's head took shape in the fire.

"Hello Arthur, is Auror Tonks still there? Her mother said she would be here."

"Yes Kingsley, she is here, shall I fetch her?

"Please"

Arthur walked into the dining area and got Tonks who headed over to the fire. After a few minutes she returned looking anxious.

"I have to go, thank you Arthur, Molly, for the dinner and the company. I was just called into the ministry. Peter Pettigrew has escaped.

Cliffhanger!

Sorry for the long looooooooong delay, work has been busy as has home, and I had some writters block.

Sorry, but the owl is not pigdwigeon. I can't see a free and able to freely shop Sirius getting the owl in the first place, and I want to work it out to where Ron won't be quite as insufferable forth year, simply because I will try to punch my computer if I write him as whiney as he was in the books.


	11. Chapter 11 - Ups and Downs

December 26th, 1:00 AM

Three cloaked and masked men walked down the atrium of the Ministry of Magic, which was quite empty. The security wizard normally stationed here had been detained by an unexpected Christmas gift. The cloaked man in the center could have probably gotten someone to volunteer for the assignment, Tim Blankenship was on duty and he was told that the young filthy mudblood was not unattractive, but anyone he would have been able to approach had pure blood, and he didn't want to soil them on this filth. Besides, why risk exposure by using a volunteer? It was simpler to use the Imperious curse to make some witless slag at the leaky to do this task for him. He simply had to disguise himself and wait till she was alone, place the curse and then send her on her way. He was sure she wouldn't mind, what he had seen of her suggested she was used to getting random men into her bed. Perhaps he would have had a go himself had he not had pressing business to attend to tonight. But she had severed her purpose. When she wakes in the morning and finds she spent her night rutting with the handsome filth, will she have regrets? Probably not, though Tim no doubt would once he was fired for what the cloaked man was about to do.

they took the lift to the second level and though to the DMLE offices to the holding cells. There he saw him, pitiful little coward, huddled in a corner, looking distraught.

"Hello Peter, it's been a long time," the masked man said to the creature on the floor.

"Lucius? Is that you? Are you here to rescue me?" asked the creature, Peter Pettigrew, to the masked man.

"Oh, I think you misunderstand the purpose of my visit," replied Lucius Malfoy as he removed his mask, "Your full trial is coming up, and my associates and I, that is your former associates, don't want you reopening old wounds on a pathetic quest for clemency from blood traitors and witless tools."

"No, please sir no! I promise I won't tell, please don't kill me."

Lucius raised his wand, "Goodbye Peter." And was about to utter a curse when Peter said something he did not expect.

"I am going to find the dark lord! Please don't kill me, help me, we will be rewarded."

Malfoy paused and thought. Earlier in the week he had tried talking to Fudge about simply sending Pettigrew to Azkaban without trial, and denying him parole, when the little man told him that he could no longer associate with him. Apparently Fudge thought his position weak and feared close association with a man likely to be accused once more by this sniveling rat trapped in a cage. Malfoy had never attempted to find the Dark Lord. He had contacts in the Auror department and was hoping they would be able to find the Dark Lord for him, but alas, Bellatrix, the LeStrange brothers and Crouch Jr. tortured the Longbottoms to insanity before they were able to divulge the location.

"Go on, how would you find him?"

"A year and a half ago I followed Ron Weasley when he, the mudblood and Potter went to find the stone. I saw the Dark Lord there on Quirrell's head, he talked about possessing people and animals. Then when Potter and Weasley went into the Chamber I followed them when they returned, and Dumbledore said that the Dark Lord was in Albania. I was going to go there and see what other rats had to say. I know where his wand is too; after the dark lord was killed I snuck in and took it, before Black tracked me down. If you'll spare me I will make sure you can present it to him, please don't kill me."

"Very well Peter. We have tried discreetly before, but if you feel you can find him, I will spare you. But if you fail I will kill you." As he said this he cast a charm on the doors and they opened. Had he tried to force them open, not only would Peter still be in his cell, but Malfoy himself would soon be joining him. Yaxley had provided him with the charms and the ability to open the cell without an alarm; he had as much to lose from Peter's testimony as did Malfoy. Pettigrew moved forward only to be stopped by Malfoy's wand, still pointed at him.

"Not so fast Peter, we need to take certain steps to ensure your loyalty. You must make an unbreakable vow. Crabbe, your wand." One of the other figures extended his wand and Malfoy took Pettigrew's hand.

"Now swear that you will never testify that we are guilty of any crime in front of the DMLE or the Wizengamot, and that you will not try and kill me or any of our associates that are still true to the Dark Lord, and that you will serve me faithfully until I release you from this bond."

Peter swallowed, "I swear, I will never testify against you or other Death Eaters that you are guilty, and that I won't try to kill you or any other Death Eater, and that I will serve you." And with that red flame shot from Crabbe's wand and bound between Malfoy and Pettigrew.

"Now, we shall depart from here. You will go with Crabbe here out of the country, and wait for me at the house he will take you to. I will collect you once my departure won't draw suspicion so close to your break out, then we shall find the Dark Lord. Then your friend and my dear cousin in law, that mudblood loving filthy dog, along with Potter, shall pay for the damage they've caused. Now tell me Peter, where is the wand?"

Pettigrew stood stock still for a moment. "It's under the floorboards in a bedroom on the second floor of Arthur Weasley's house, his son Percy's room. Once school starts it should only be Molly and Arthur there, and only Molly when Arthur is at work. It's where I first lived after I went into hiding….and call me Wormtail.

Molly Weasley was washing dishes in the kitchen and thinking about her children. Specifically, she was thinking of her youngest two children and their friend Harry Potter. She smiled to herself, to think that of all the people for the boy who lived to befriend, it would be her son. And then there was Ginny. It seemed that Harry and Ginny were becoming good friends, and unless she was mistaken, that friendship would blossom into something more, maybe by the end of the year or soon after. Molly was not altogether comfortable with the idea of her twelve year old daughter dating anyone, but if it happened with Harry, she wasn't too concerned. Harry was such a kind child, and she couldn't' imagine Harry doing anything that would dishonor her daughter. And he had done so much for her in the past half a year. After the incident with the Chamber of Secrets, Molly had worried that her daughter would never recover. She just didn't know what to say to her. She had been possessed by an evil madman at the age of eleven, how was her daughter supposed to recover from that? But then she had seen her and Harry become good friends, and it seemed to Molly that Harry was able to ease her mind from her troubles, to be a strong rock that Ginny could cling to.

She had just taken them all off to the train station earlier that day. She hadn't had time to do the dishes after a hurried breakfast and had it not been for Sirius she didn't think they would have been on time at all. But Sirius had arrived to see his godson off, and took them all in his new muggle Rolls-Royce. It was a very large car, with four doors and a very spacious trunk. Molly wondered if it had been magically extended, as Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, Ron and Hermione all fit comfortably in the back, but then she did understand they were considered and expensive car. Sirius had said that he would have ridden his Motorbike, but it only seats two and as he was a free man with a godson, he should buy a responsible vehicle.

Molly was happy that Harry had Sirius in his life, but wasn't looking forward to the inevitable. She was sure Harry was going to want to live with Sirius. She couldn't fault Sirius for this, it was clear he loved Harry as a son, but all the same she considered Harry as good as hers for quite some time now. Of course, if Harry and Ginny became romantically involved, it would be better if he slept under a different roof. She wasn't worried about Harry taking advantage of Ginny; but Ginny was her daughter, more Prewitt than Weasley. She very much did have to worry about Ginny seducing Harry in a few years, once her hormones kicked in full gear. She was already developing Prewitt breasts, bless her, and if Harry didn't notice them now, he certainly would in a year or two. She was drying the last of the dishes when she heard the clock move its hands. Now what could that be? The children wouldn't be at school yet, and it didn't sound like five hands moving, only one. Was Arthur coming home early? She glanced at the clock and her eyes widened as her hand was pointing to Mortal Peril.

"AVADA KEDAVRA" a voice screamed as Molly hit the ground in the nick of time. The spell hit the window and a shower of glass fell over her head, getting in her hair. From across the room and under the table she could see two cloaked figures entering the room. Molly pulled out her wand and sent a stunning spell at one of them which just missed.

"CONFRINGO" shouted another voice as the table was blasted away towards the sink, demolishing all in its path. This would have included Molly but she, not being prepared for a battle, had just apperated to the ministry, where it took a calming draft and her husband ten minutes to get her in a state where she could explain to Kingsley what had happened. By the time Kingsley, Tonks and Arthur got to the burrow, the two figures were gone. The kitchen had been demolished by the curses, but the only other room that was damaged was a bedroom on the second floor. It belonged to Percy, and was normally quite neat. It had been ransacked and the floor boards turned up as if someone was looking for something. Kingsley had cast a spell looking for anything dark, and not expecting to find anything, when his magical trace had fallen on a spot under a floor board. A tattered black cloth was there and Kingsley could detect that something powerful had once been hidden in this spot, rapped in the black cloth and protected with dark magic.

"Well," said Arthur, "that answers one of your questions Kingsley, Pettigrew had help getting out of the holding cell."

"How do you know that?" asked Kingsley.

"Molly said there were two of them, and Percy's room is where Pettigrew lived for over nine years."

PETTIGREW STRIKES! MINISTRY WORKER'S HOUSE ROBBED BY DEATH EATERS

By Dionysus Strous

When Molly Weasley, wife of Ministry of Magic worker Arthur Weasley, sent her children back to school along with their friends Hermione Granger and none other than The Boy Who Lived, she didn't expect that when she returned home she would be in a fight for her life. Mrs. Weasley, of Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon was washing dishes when she was attacked by two cloaked and masked Death Eaters! So close to Pettigrew's escape from Ministry custody, many feel this to be the work of the very same deranged murderer. But who was the other man with him? Are the Death Eaters on the rise?

The Thieves broke into one of the bedrooms looking for something. It is suspected that this is some dark artifact that Pettigrew had hidden there while he was hiding as a rat. When they arrived at the home of Mrs. Weasley and found her in the kitchen, one of the suspects cast the Killing Curse at her, which she was able to avoid. The other cast a blasting curse at the table she was hiding under, but Mrs. Weasley was able to apperate away just in time. Mr. Weasley has informed us that his son William, who is a curse breaker for Gringotts, will be strengthening the wards around their house. For more information on Pettigrew, see pages 2, 4, and 11. For household wards, see pages 3, 7 and 14. For a recap of the stunning revelation about Pettigrew and the wrongfully accused Sirius Black, see pages 5 and 16.

Ron threw down the newspaper angrily. As soon as the train had arrived at Hogwarts the evening before Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Percy and Harry were pulled aside by Professor McGonagall and told of the attack on their mother. Everyone was upset but Percy and Ron seemed to take it the hardest as Scabbers had been their pet rat.

"I can't believe that rat tried to kill mum just because she was in his way. He lived there for nine years. I wander what he was after anyway, in Percy's room. A rules handbook?"

"Probably something he stored there," said Percy, who had just approached the four at the table. "What bothers me most," he continued," is that at some point, while I was most likely sleeping, he transformed and hid whatever it was. A grown man watching over me while I slept, probably when I was a child." He shuttered.

"It was all quite dreadful. I'm glad your mother was able to disaparate in time," Hermione added, as she started to read from the paper Ron had just thrown down. "I just wonder what Pettigrew was after?"

"Arthur said there were traces of strong magic at the spot where the floor boards were torn up," said Harry. "I wonder if it was some weapon, or something."

"I just can't believe they tried using the killing curse against mum," Ginny said. Ginny normally didn't cry, but her eyes were red rimmed. She had taken the attack against her mother hard and was very worried about her. "I'm glad bill is coming back to help the wards, he might even transfer to Britain. Dad said that Bill didn't think he was going to have a larger haul than the one helped them discover, and he might want to be closer to home for Mum and Dad, now that we're all in school."

Harry also thought that was good news. Harry felt very close to the Weasleys. Ron, Fred and George were like brothers to him and he had liked Bill well enough when he had met him over the summer. He already considered Arthur and Molly like surrogate parents, and Ginny, well then there was Ginny. Harry was struggling with how he felt about her. A year and a half ago she was a star struck little girl who put her elbow in the butter dish when Harry had spoken to her, but then the Chamber happened. It was almost as if that event had drawn them together. Here was this girl, now twelve and on the threshold of womanhood, who understood something of Harry that no one else ever could. And she was no longer star struck, no longer hero worshiping. She was her own self, and didn't mind giving Harry a piece of her mind. She was fun to be around, fun to play quidditch with, smart but not overbearing like Hermione could be. Harry was almost glad that Ginny was too young to go to Hogsmeade, then he would have to decide if he should ask her out or not. But as it stood now they could just spend time together studying and at meals and in the common room without any expectations.

The month of January was quickly going by as the second Gryffindor quidditch match of the year was coming soon. Before Harry knew it, it was already the first Saturday of February and the Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw quidditch match was taking place that morning. Harry was playing seeker for this match as the weather was good and, though it was close, Harry was still a better seeker than Ginny. As Harry waited for the match to begin he noticed that their seeker, Cho Chang, was a very pretty girl. Yet at the same time Ginny was also very pretty. It seemed like between the two girls he was torn between the morning and the evening. Ginny was fiery both in looks and in personality. What he knew of Cho was that she was much more reserved, and seemingly more delicate. As the match started Harry kept steeling looks at Cho. He couldn't decide who was prettier. Cho had more curves, but then she was in fourth year and Ginny was in second year.

"Potter!" yelled Wood. "Stop starring at Cho, I don't care how pretty she is knock her off your broom if you have to and catch that snitch."

Harry shook his head and focused. He dodged a bludger heading for him on the right and started to scan the pitch for the snitch. Katie Bell was hit hard and started to fall towards the pitch when George caught her before the fall. Wood called for a time out where Katie was taken to the hospital wing by Ron and Ginny took her place. Before Ginny was substituted in the score was 30-20 Ravenclaw. In short order the score was 50-30 Gryffindor after a few spectacular plays by Ginny. Harry was now fixated on her, she looked like a spirit of fire streaking across the pitch in her Firebolt. Her red hair had come loose from its plait and was streaming behind her as she flew full tilt to intercept a pass to Rodger Davies, a Ravenclaw chaser.

"Potter, I know Ginny's pretty but for Merlin's sake if you don't stop staring at girls during play I'm going to have you neutered. Get your head in the game."

Harry once again shook his head and was blushing scarlet. Fred and George were close enough to hear wood. Fred zoomed by and asked Harry if he should start hitting the bludger at him instead of the Ravenclaws. Ginny had a pleased look on her face, weather from the comment from Wood or from the fact that she just scored again, and Gryffindor was now leading 60-30. Harry scanned the pitch and caught the glimmer of something golden near the Ravenclaw goal. Harry put on as much speed as he could, and he could see that Cho now saw it too. The snitch changed directions and started hovering down towards the ground. Harry pulled into a dive and made for it. Cho also dove but broke off about 20 feet from the ground. About ten feet from the ground Harry caught the snitch and pulled up hard, his feet grazing the grass beneath him. Gryffindor one the match, 210-30.

Cho landed beside Harry. "Good game Harry," she said in a sweet voice. "I can't believe you made that catch."

"Yeah well, you know, catch the snitch or die trying, at least that's what wood says."

"I was meaning to ask you Harry, as you no longer have to worry about Sirius, you can go to Hogsmeade next weekend."

Harry hadn't thought of that, he could now, couldn't he? "Yeah, I guess so, I hadn't thought about it, I guess I've been too preoccupied."

"you wouldn't want to go with me, would you? It's Valentine's day."

"uh, right, okay, yes."

"Great then, it's a date, I'll meet you next Saturday in the great hall." And she walked off towards the Ravenclaw changing room.

George walked up behind Harry. "Well, ickle Harrykins has a date for Valentine's day."

"and here I thought he was going to start dating our dear sister," said Fred who swooped up on Harry's other side.

"Umm, I didn't, I mean, I guess we are going on a date, I wasn't sure what was happening." Stammered Harry.

"Look Harry, we like you, and we've noticed you spending a lot of time with Ginny," said Fred.

"And I know you two aren't together, but if you hurt Ginny or stop being her friend," said George.

"We'll let you think about the consequences. Sleep tight." Finished Fred.

The next week was awkward between Harry and Ginny. The news that Harry was going out with Cho on Valentine's day weekend spread though the school like wildfire. Quite a few people were whispering that Harry and Ginny had broken up, which surprised Harry as he didn't know they were dating in the first place. Ginny seemed to be going out of her way to be civil to Harry, but there was some distance that wasn't there before the quidditch match. Harry was torn. He did think Cho was pretty, but then so was Ginny and he got along with her so well. He hadn't meant to go on a date with Cho so suddenly and when she had asked him out he was taken aback by her forwardness.

Finally, the twelfth of February came upon them, the Saturday before Valentine's day. Harry was nervous. Ron had been somewhat cold towards Harry, so he had to ask Dean for advice on what to wear, he was going out himself with Parvati and Dean was considered the best with women from their year. Harry nervously approached Cho in the entrance hall.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"yeah, let's go." Cho replied.

The walk down to Hogsmeade was one of the most awkward half an hour of his life. Finally, they made there way down making sporadic conversation about quidditch.

"well, where do you want to go first?"

"let's go to Gladrags, I wanted to buy a new dress."

After forty-five minutes of watching Cho model new dresses she was done and was making comments about having to choose witch dress to buy.

"I just don't think I can afford all three, of course you don't have that concern, do you? I hear your family was quite well off."

"I suppose," he said. Harry had the sinking suspicion that Cho wanted Harry to buy her a gift, which irked Harry. Not that he minded being generous with his gold, but he felt used. Next, they went to a coffee shop, Madam Puddifoot's. The entire place was full of pink confetti and hearts. Harry ordered a coffee, as did Cho. Most of the couples in the shop were snogging or had their heads bent towards each other. Harry was suddenly very nervous, was Cho expecting that of Harry?

After fifteen minutes of painfully forced conversation, Cho asked Harry what it was like living with the Weasleys.

"Oh, it's great, I play quidditch with Ron, Ginny and the twins. Over Christmas Sirius played with us too and it was fantastic. And Mrs. Weasley is the best cook in the world." Harry Gushed. He decided against mentioning the long talks into the night with Ginny or looking at her in her swimming costume.

"I'm sure that's all great, but I mean, they are quite poor, wouldn't you like to live with Sirius, he's handsome and rich and I'm sure you'd have a much better place to live, and there wouldn't be that annoying girl following you around everywhere."

"First of all," Harry said, with rage just under the surface, "Ginny is not annoying, she's one of my best friends. Secondly, while I do want to live with Sirius, it has nothing to do with money or living conditions. The Weasleys are an amazing family, and though I am considering living with Sirius next summer, it has everything to do with wanting to get to know him, nothing to do with the Weasley's finances."

"Friends with Ginny?" Cho said, "she was the one behind those attacks last year, how can you be good friends with her?"

"Ginny was possessed," Harry spat, "and what would you know of it, what's the worst you've ever had to face, Ginny and I have fought Voldemort, each in our own ways." Harry was nearly shouting now, so angry he was at Cho's comments towards Ginny. "You're too timid to take a dive on the quidditch pitch, what would you do if Voldemort came back?"

"You…You Know Who is dead!" Cho said in a timid voice.

"you can believe that if you want to," said Harry, "I know he's going to find a way back, I saw him my first year."

"Do you honestly think everyone believes that story, Quirrell just went crazy, that's all." Said Cho. "Calm down Harry and be rational."

Harry stared at her for a moment, "you know, I have been acting irrationally, starting last Saturday when I agreed to come to Hogsmeade with you." And with that Harry stood up and stormed out of Madam Puddifoot's, leaving and indignant Cho without words.

Harry trudged on to Honey dukes and bought a large selection of Chocolate and walked back towards the castle. He was passing by the Three Broomsticks when he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Harry, where are you going, where's Cho?" it was the voice of Hermione, who was walking beside Ron.

"I'm going back to the castle, I'm done with Cho."

"Your date's over already?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, and there won't be another one, not with Cho. She said some horrible things. She's a cow who only cares about herself." Harry then gave Ron and Hermione a brief summery of their date, including both her hinting about Harry buying her clothes and insulting Ginny.

"But I don't understand, if your date's over and you're not going to see her again, what's the Valentine's candy for?" asked Ron.

Harry stared at his friend for a few moments, thinking to himself it was now or never.

"Ron, I realized when I was with Cho that, well, If I'm going to be with anyone right now, well remember what we talked about last Christmas?"

Ron's face turned pale. "is that for Ginny then, are you going to…"

"I don't know Ron, I mean she's still twelve, but I want to give her something, I feel I should apologize or something, I don't know, but when I was with Cho, I realized that between the two of them there was no contest..."

Hermione smiled, "I'm glad you figured that out Harry, I have thought you two would be good together for a while, Cho is too…. docile, too, well…. not Ginny."

"Right, well I'm off to the castle, enjoy your date." Harry said with a mischievous grin. Before he could here the splutters of denial coming from his two best friends he was already walking fast back towards the castle.

Harry found Ginny in the library. Colin had said she was in a foul mood and bit his head off when he asked to play exploding snap. Harry found her at a table alone and approached her.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked. Ginny looked up at him with narrowed eyes.

"why? Is Romeo done with his latest conquest, here to go for two?"

"well, if we are keeping score right now I've yet to even make a shot at the hoops. Ginny, can we talk."

Reluctantly Ginny got her things together and the two of them walked to an empty classroom. Ginny supposed she was being ridiculous. Harry wasn't her boyfriend, and he was free to date anyone he wanted, but did it have to be her? Cho Chang was generally considered to be one of the prettiest girls in the school and was already a C cup, or so it was said. Ginny, while being an early bloomer, was still barley filling out her B cup. On top of that she had smooth white skin and dark hair and eyes and men seemed to like Asians anyway.

They stepped into the classroom, and Harry started to pace a bit, then turned to Ginny and took the chocolates out of his bag. "Look Ginny, I'm an idiot. Cho asked me out and I said yes before I thought about it. The date is over, it was one of the worst experiences of my life. She's a self-obsessed cow." Harry went on to explain everything else about the date, then he drew her hands into his.

"Ginny, I'm sorry. I know we aren't dating now, but we have something, and I want to see what that something becomes. I should never have agreed to go with Cho. Do you forgive me? Can we explore this, whatever this is between us and move on?"

Ginny wanted to tell him off, but the look of fear and vulnerability in his eyes took her breath away. "Yes Harry, we can find out what this is together, I forgive you." And with that they walked back to the common room hand in hand.


	12. Chapter 12 - Birds of a Feather

Author's note: I made a mistake. I had been reading philosopher's stone and it mentions the second game taking place in February, and I thought that's when it took place in book 3. It takes place in April! So yeah I'm not going to change it, because that's stupid. That gives the team a month between matches for no good reason (though in truth, I don't understand why they don't play more anyway, like, twice as much as they do). So that's another AU part of this, quidditch takes place sooner. I don't want to change it as I liked humiliating Cho on Valentine's Day. Not going to do the same to Dean though. 1. Harry and Ginny are already close. 2. Dean's a standup guy.

Oh and apologies beforehand if I muck up feelings and junk in this chapter. It's been over twenty years since I've been a thirteen year old boy, and I've never been a twelve year old girl, so yeah, probably not very realistic in the feels department, but I try.

Arthur's note (not a spelling mistake): Harry and Ginny have a thing! She's twelve, and Molly is talking about her developing, she's my little girl! Potter better not do anything, or else!

The cold of February thawed into an early spring in March. Harry and Ginny still hadn't acted much differently than before Valentine's Day, which was starting to eat on Ginny's nerves. Why hadn't Harry asked her out properly? Was he regretting what he said? Harry had hardly spoken to her alone since that day. He still sat next to her at lunch and in a group in the common room, but he was careful to always be in a group before speaking to her. Finally Ginny decided to confront Harry. On Saturday after a particularly grueling quidditch practice (Wood was obsessed with the idea of having a perfect season and beating Slytherin) Ginny cornered Harry before he could head back to the castle.

"Harry, please talk to me…what's going on, you've been avoiding me."

Harry flushed, "I haven't been avoiding you exactly…it's just, I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do…"

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny, starting to fear that maybe Harry was regretting dumping Cho.

Harry started to stare at his shoes, "I mean, I like you, but you're twelve, and Ron's sister…What am I supposed to do? I mean we can't go to Hogsmeade anyway, not until next year, and I live with your family. I mean, I might be moving in with Sirius, but if that doesn't work out, won't your parents not want me around if we are a couple?"

Ginny felt affection and pity for the boy, it was clear Harry had no idea how to handle a relationship. Of course growing up Harry didn't have any friends or older brothers to talk to about this kind of thing. Ginny had not only talked to her mother about boys before her first year, she also had six brothers, two of which had dated quite a few girls before moving out, and one in a relationship currently. "Oh Harry, you're not supposed to do anything, but if you'd like you can start holding my hand when we walk together or hug me sometimes. I mean, we don't have to snog in broom closets to be a couple, as you said I'm only twelve!"

At this Harry blushed scarlet. He had barley thought of kissing Ginny, let along snogging her. But then he remembered what Tom had shown her, and he gathered her into his arms.

"Ginny," Harry said, as he looked her straight in the eyes, "I do like you, and I want to be your boyfriend, but I want you to know that I'm not going to hurt you or do anything you don't want me to do. You are safe with me." And with that Harry leaned down and kissed her softly on the cheek.

Ginny melted, Harry was her boyfriend! This was a dream come true. Deep down Ginny wanted Harry to do more than kiss her on the cheek, which a year ago would have been all the affection she could stand. But then Tom came. Tom, she reflected, had ruined her innocence and she now thought of things a twelve year old girl might not have been thinking of were it not for that bastard raping her mind. She pushed that thought away and allowed herself to be lost in the warmth of Harry's embrace. Like balm on cracked skin or a dip in the lake on a hot day, Harry was so comforting right now. Beneath the surface she could feel building passion, but she could wait for that, they had plenty of time.

The next few days were like something out of a dream for Harry and Ginny. They were always holding hands now whenever they were near each other. Ron grumbled about this but tried to not pay attention. The twins teased them mercilessly and Percy sat them both down and lectured them about what was appropriate at their age and what was not. This made Ginny extremely angry while it made Harry want to sink into the floor and never face Percy again. Hermione gushed over the news and spent many a long hour talking with Ginny at night after they went to bed. These conversations usually happened in the third year girl's dorm, so she also had to put up with the giggles and squeals of Lavender and Parvati.

As happy as they were, the euphoric mood could not last forever. Hermione had noticed that Hagrid was moving about depressed in their classes and one afternoon she, along with Ron, Harry and Ginny went to visit him and wedel out of him what was going on.

"It's terrible. Remember on the first week when Malfoy got 'imself scratched by Beaky? The Ministry 'as a 'earing for 'em in April."

"But that was Malfoy's fault," exclaimed Harry angrily.

"It don' matter 'Arry, ther' gonna kill 'em, mark my words. That Macnair is on the committee for the Committee for the Disposal o' Dangerous Creatures, and he's in Malfoy's pocket."

"Don't worry Hagrid," said Hermione, "we'll help you prepare,"

"Yeah," Ron said, "they're bound to find that Malfoy was a git, we'll all testify.

"Not allowed to," said Hagrid, "Only statements are aloud, and me and the committee, unless someone from the Wizengamot speaks for me, an noone'll do that fer me 'cept maybe Dumbledore, but I've caused 'im enough trouble."

"Hagrid," said Harry, do you seriously think we're going to sit by and..."

"That's it!" said Hermione jumping up.

"What?" asked Ron, "Sitting by and doing nothing?"

"No, Sirius, we will ask Sirius to represent you!" said Hermione with a smile on her face.

"That's brilliant," said Ginny, "If anyone has the clout to challenge Malfoy, it's Sirius."

"And he would do anything that hurts Malfoy," said Harry.

Three days later Harry got a letter from Sirius. Harry waited until that evening to read it until Ron, Hermione and Ginny could huddle around him. After the last class of the day they sat down in the common room to read.

"Dear Harry,

Thank you for the letter. I would be happy to represent Hagrid in this case. I talked to the department head and he was unaware that Hagrid was told he couldn't have witnesses, now you and Draco are asked to both attend to testify. I am also sending a letter to Madam Pomphrey asking her to send her medical assessment of Draco's injury. Molly will collect you on the evening of the 19th so that you can attend. I will see you then.

Love,

Sirius"

The rest of March and first part of April rushed by for Harry. Since getting the letter Hagrid's classes had greatly improved and he was having them study more interesting creatures again, though none quite as dangerous as a hippogryph. Harry was greatly enjoying runes. They were going though Beowulf in runes and Old English, and for their final project they would actually transfigure a rune combination into an item to give it some property. Harry was planning on using Kalc and Aethel, Chalice and Estate, on an inkwell to prevent it from ever spilling

Potions, however, was even worse than it was the previous term. The fact that Sirius was a free man seemed to infuriate Snape, who continually compared Harry to Sirius in an unfavorable way. On one memorable occasion Snape examined Harry's work when they were making a singers balm potion. This particular potion was used to prevent a singer's throat from getting sore when singing and prevented any the users voice from cracking. Harry, who had been steadily improving on his potions with Ginny's help, had created a potion that was almost perfect. Snape accused Harry, who hadn't said anything, of boasting about his potion and taken away five points.

Harry was spending more time with Ginny in the evenings. At first Harry was worried that Ron would resent Ginny for how much time they were spending together, but it seemed to Harry that Ron was spending more and more time along with Hermione. One evening in April Harry saw Ron and Hermione giggling at a table in the morning; Harry mentioned this to Ginny who laughed.

"Fred told me that Ron came to him asking for advice on girls a couple of days after we became official," Ginny said. "Apparently seeing you and I dating inspired my dear brother to start taking action. I don't think they are dating yet, but at least Ron has gotten around to flirting with her."

"Maybe if they start to date they will fight less?" asked Harry.

"Not a chance. Speaking of my brother, I can't believe he hasn't exploded at you for us dating. I thought he would be furious."

"We talked about it over Christmas. After I gave you the earrings Ron wanted to know if I fancied you. He did his fair share of threatening me then. Speaking of threats, did Percy follow though and write your mum?"

Ginny made an angry face, "Yes the git did. It wasn't so bad though, mum wrote me. She warned me about getting to physical too soon, about respecting my body, typical mum stuff. She didn't warn me about you though; she thinks I'm going to take advantage of you." She finished this with a devilish smile causing Harry to blush.

Finally the nineteenth came around and Harry and the Weasleys went up to professor McGonagall's office after dinner. After hugging all of her children and promising to give their love to Arthur, Molly and Harry flooed to the Burrow. Harry slept restlessly. While he wasn't attached to Buckbeak as much as Hagrid was, he wanted to beat Malfoy at this and help Hagrid, which if he were honest with himself he cared about more than the life of the animal. The next day Molly and Harry flooed to the ministry of magic and made their way to one of the smaller courtrooms.

Harry noticed a wizened old man sitting at table in the back of the room along with two others, a short woman who was starting to turn grey and a tall, muscular man with a thin black mustache. Seated at another table to the left were Lucius Malfoy and his son, Draco. At the other end was a table where sat Hagrid in a magically extended chair along with Sirius. Harry smiled as he took a seat next to Sirius, with Molly on the other side.

"Greetings Mr. Potter, now that we are all here, let us begin the hearing on whether the hippogryph known as Buckbeak should be put to death as a dangerous beast. I, Edwin Hobkirk, am presiding along with my fellow committee members, Walden Macnair and Lucinda Blankenship. The accusing party goes first, Mr. Malfoy.

"Members of the distinguished committee, on September 2nd of last year, the accused was part of a reckless class demonstration performed by an unqualified teacher who…"

"Objection," said Sirius as he rose, "the qualifications of professor Hagrid are not the subject of this hearing; we are here to discuss the incident involving the hippogryph and the young Mr. Malfoy. Hippogryphs, while usually not studied until later in the curriculum, are nonetheless an acceptable subject for OWL preparation."

"Sustained, you shall confine your comments to the issue at hand, Mr. Malfoy." Said Hobkirk. Malfoy glared at Sirius.

"Very well," continued Lucius, "during this lesson the hippogryph, without provocation, attacked my son and very nearly took off his arm. This beast is a menace to the students and should be put to death."

"Mr. Black, representing Mr. Hagrid, please present your testimony," said the woman, Lucinda.

Sirius stood and started to speak, "my dear witch and wizards, as a man formally falsely accused of a crime I did not commit, and it is my desire to ensure justice is done. After talking to Hagrid and several other witnesses, including my godson Harry Potter, Malfoy failed to bow and show respect for the hippogryph. In addition he insulted it, despite Hagrid's explicit warnings not to insult it or show any disrespect. In addition, I have a signed affidavit, witnessed by the chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore, by one Poppy Pomfrey, the school nurse, that Malfoy's arm was simply scratched. A deep scratch, but nothing potentially fatal or disfiguring and was cured in a span of five minutes. It is her opinion that Draco Malfoy was playing up his injury in an attempt to have professor Hagrid sacked."

"Mr. Black," said Macnair, "as Pomfrey is not a healer, but a mediwitch, we must strike her opinion from the record as inexpert.

As the hearing went on, Harry noticed that Mrs. Weasley was tense and had gone pail. At midday they had a recess while the committee members made their decision.

"I think that went well," said Sirius as they sat down for lunch in a conference room Madam Bones had secured for them to use. She was not fond of the idea of Harry being exposed to the crowds at the ministry cafeteria, to which Harry was grateful.

"yea, I want fer than' ye Sirius, I wouldn't 'ave done so well by meself." Said Hagrid as he wiped butterbeer off his face with the back of his huge hand.

"What's wrong Molly?" Said Arthur, who had joined them for lunch," you look like you've seen a dementor.

"Arthur, that man, Macnair, he was the one who tried to use the killing curse on me."

Sirius grinned. He thought back to what had happened on Boxing day. After the Boxing Day party was disrupted with the news of the rat's escape, Sirius and Remus had flooed to Andi's house to wait on Tonk's return. Sirius had no intention of sitting back and letting Peter go free, and Remus not only felt the same way but also wanted to keep an eye on Sirius to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

At a quarter past ten the fireplace had flared up and Tonks tumbled out, brushing ash off of her robes. She looked positively exhausted

"What a night," she said, taking the butterbeer Sirius offered her, "and what an embarrassment for the department."

"What happened?" asked Remus, looking on her with concern.

"It looks like Tim Blankenship was supposed to be the security wizard on duty. Pettigrew was the only detainee and the ministry was closed for Boxing Day. It looks like some witch came in and seduced him, she is now in custody as well, and led him over to a broom cupboard and had themselves a Merry Little Christmas. Well from what can be found, it looks like three people apperated in and four apperated out while Timmy was otherwise indisposed. As near as we can tell, Pettigrew was already gone for hours before Tim's relief came in at noon, and no one checked on him until Tea. The house elf who was supposed to feed him was confounded and thought he was moved to Azkaban, and I don't have to tell you that it takes a lot of power to confound a house elf. The girl who was shagging Timmy during the break out, one of my housemates at Hogwarts can you believe it, said she didn't know why she went to the ministry, didn't even know Tim. She just felt like she had to leave the Leaky and go to the ministry and take Tim to bed. We think she was imperioused. Honestly is no one trained to fight that curse? No trace on who the three were, the cell was blasted apart magically and Peter is gone. After three hours of searching all we know for sure is that dark magic was used and that little Timmy needs to keep his cock in his pants."

"Nymphadora! Language!" screamed Andromeda.

Sirius chuckled and then looked at his cousin. "So Nymp, do they have any leads or ideas as to who felt the need to free that rat?" Sirius had his own suspicions but wanted to take the pulse of the auror department.

"First of all, it's Tonks," she said, earning her a glare from her mother, "and secondly, we have no clue. We have speculated that it might be a death eater, trying to keep him from naming names, but then why not kill him? I mean, he is clearly not very reliable, he was indicating that he was willing to make a deal with us."

"Maybe he had information that someone wanted..." said Remus. "Sirius, did you hear about what happened to Alice and Frank Longbottom after your arrest and imprisonment?"

"That I did, dear cousin Bella was boasting about it when they brought her in, that she had driven them mad…"

"Yes but did she say why?" asked Remus.

"No, I just assumed it was for the fun of it, she's never needed much of a reason to be cruel."

"They were trying to find where Voldemort went. Before the Order of the Phoenix disbanded after Voldemort disappeared Frank and Alice thought they had a lead on his location, or rather a lead to a lead. They found what they think were his robes at the Potter house and were looking for his wand. They never said what their lead was, but they seemed they might know who has the wand, something about familiar tracks in the garden. Shortly after that Bellatrix and the LeStrange brothers tracked them down and well you know the rest. What if they knew about Peter, were trying to track him down? What if Peter knows something about Voldemort?"

The silence was thick, so thick one could hear the proverbial pin drop. Sirius knew that if this was the case he should keep his eyes out for anything involving the rat. Peter had murdered his best friend and orphaned his godson, and from what Remus was saying, could potentially have a hand in ushering in a new era of darkness into the wizarding world.

"Sirius," Arthur called in a concerned tone, waking him out of his trip down memory lane. Sirius came back to the present and quickly told the others of the conversation he, Tonks and Remus had after they had left the Weasleys.

"So you see," concluded Sirius, "We now have the identity of one of the assailants who we know is linked to Malfoy, and the other might have been Wormtail himself, or was certainly briefed by him on where to find whatever it was that was hidden in the floorboard, I'm guessing it was Voldemort's wand. Breaking into the Burrow was risky, not only is Molly a formidable witch, but the house was well warded and Arthur is a ministry employee and department lead. So why try and find the wand? Sentiment? No I don't think so. After all these years, the Death Eaters have been lying low, it's a risk for something like that unless…unless they are trying to find…"

Just then the door opened and a youngish looking witch came in and told them that the committee had made a decision. Arthur kissed his wife goodbye and shook Harry's and Sirius' hands. As he was leaving Arthur spoke to Harry softly. "After the hearing is over I need to talk to you." And it was with a great deal of unease that Harry entered the courtroom along with Hagrid, Molly and Sirius. The Malfoys were already at their table. After a few minutes the committee members strode into the courtroom. Edwin Hobkirk cleared his throat and started to speak.

"By a 2 to 1 decision with Macnair in dissent it has been decided that the Hippogryph in question, one Buckbeak, is not to be considered particularly dangerous. We have decided that Buckbeak was shown disrespect and acted in its nature as a Hippogryph is want to act. The court would like to remind Professor Hagrid to ensure students have understood the lesson before introducing them to beasts xxx or higher, and Mr. Draco Malfoy to be more attentive when potentially fatal subjects are being taught. This hearing is adjourned."

Hagrid was in tears of joy and caught Harry and Sirius up in a bone crushing hug. The Malfoys and Macnair left in a huff, shooting the others filthy looks of loathing. Sirius gave Harry a hug goodbye and Molly led Harry to the lifts and onto Arthur's office. Harry was nervous, he was sure this had something to do with Ginny. Was Harry to be tossed out? Was he going to forbid him to date Ginny? With growing fear he noticed that he was at the office for the misuse of muggle artifacts. Molly bid him farewell explaining that Arthur would escort him to the floo and left, giving Harry a warm hug. Well that boded well, at least Molly didn't seem to hate him. Harry knocked on the door.

Arthur opened the door and smiled at Harry. "Welcome Harry, I would like you to meet Karl Perkins, he and I run this office, Perkins, meet Harry Potter."

"An honor, Mr. Potter," said Perkins, pumping Harry's hand up and down with surprising firmness for a man as old as he appeared. Harry returned the greeting.

"Now Perkins, I need to have a word with Harry and then send him on his way back to school. Come Harry, we'll have a chat on our way to the Atrium."

Harry walked behind Arthur as he lead Harry to the lift. "How did the hearing go?" asked Arthur.

"Buckbeak got off," replied Harry.

"Good, I was sure he would after Sirius got involved. His family carries even more weight than the Malfoys and he is quite charismatic. I shudder to think how it would have turned out if it was Hagrid alone in there. But Harry, I wanted to talk to you about something else."

"Sir," Harry asked as they got into the empty lift, "is this about Ginny? Are you mad at me?"

"Yes and no lad, yes it's about Ginny and no I'm not mad. I can't think of anyone else I would rather have her date, just not right now. I know better than to forbid you two to see each other. Firstly I don't see how this could be enforced. You live with us and short of asking the boys to watch your every move how I could stop you. Secondly, and more importantly, though I'm sure you would obey, Ginny would not. I love my little girl but she is as stubborn as her mother, Merlin save me."

Harry fought back a grin. It was always a sight to see that the Weasleys, well all of them but Ginny, shuttered with fear at their mother's wrath. Ginny who was still a tad shorter than Molly, clearly had an effect on Arthur. The lift stopped and they headed into the atrium towards the fireplaces.

"I just want your word that you won't rush anything, and that you will respect her. She's still twelve and you're only thirteen, you have all the time in the world. And if it doesn't work out, well Molly and I love you like a son and we'll still want you around, so we hope this won't cause too much strife, not that we're hoping it doesn't work out, quite the contrary."

Harry blushed scarlet at being told by his girlfriend's father that he hoped his relationship with Ginny would eventually (but not yet) grow into something serious. "Yes sir, I will sir, respect her I mean, and keep it slow."

Arthur smiled at Harry, "that's a good lad, now off you go back to school, just say Professor McGonagall's office, Hogwarts and you should get there. Bye now Harry, stay safe. We love you son."

As Harry flood back to Hogwarts he was fighting back tears.

Author's note: Sooo sorry for the long delay, I'll try to do better. Change freeze at work is over and I do this in my spare time. More changes, more shit breaks, the busier I am. I hope I did this justice, not to sure about having Harry date Ginny already, but I can't see how it couldn't happen without inserting unplanned drama, I remember eight grade and seventh grade students *yes I'm American* dating. Hell I remember hearing some of the guys talk about doing more adult things than holding hands. Not sure if they were honest or not, but at this point all the two of them will be doing is holding hands and maybe a chaste kiss, so I hope it's not too weird. Non –explicit Sexy times are a possibility for much later when they are older and I won't feel like washing my fingers and eyes out in acid as I write it.


	13. Chapter 13 - A Very Sirius Holiday

Chapter 13: A very Sirius Holiday

The few days remaining in the week after the trial found Harry in a rush. All of his teachers decided that the third year students should not have an altogether peaceful Easter holls. He wasn't too worried about Charms and Defense, but the Potions work was going to be murder. On a more positive note he would be spending part of the holls at Sirius' flat in London which he was calling the "Doghouse" for floo travel. He had written that while he had a house, he didn't consider it "fit for human habitation" and had gotten a house in Dartmouth overlooking the river, Dartmouth castle and the sea, "as far as possible from that Hell hole Azkaban." He would be taking Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George (Percy politely refrained as he had plans with Penelope) to a quidditch game on Wednesday and Harry would go with Sirius for the rest of the holls. Of course, as Sirius' home was connected to the floo, Ron, Ginny and maybe Hermione would be by to visit during the days. The game was being played in Chudleigh, home of the Chudley Cannons, where they would be playing the Holyhead Harpies. Ron had been unbearably excited when he heard they were going to see a canons game, and kept badgering Harry to support them. Of course, they were playing Ginny's favorite team, so to keep the peace Harry kept changing the subject. Harry honestly didn't know which team he should support, having not seen many games before, though Sirius promised him that would soon be remedied.

Finally it was Good Friday and the train was ready to depart. The ride to Kings Cross seemed to take less time than it did at start of term in September, Harry suspected, after having ridden in the enchanted car the year prior, that the Hogwarts Express traveled much faster normally, but intentionally went slower in September to allow students to socialize and time the arrival with nightfall for the feast. They arrived at Kings Cross and instead of Mrs. Weasley, they were met by Sirius.

"Molly asked if I could pick you lot up," said Sirius, as he helped Ginny with her trunk. "Arthur is at work and I have yet to resume my gainful employment with the Auror department. And seeing as something happened to the Weasley car," he paused to glare at Ron and Harry, but Harry could swear there was a gleam of approval in his eyes, "I agreed."

Once though the barrier, Hermione found her parents approached Harry, Sirius and the Weasleys "Sirius, I would like you to meet my parents, Harold and Jean Granger."

"A pleasure to meet you, I'm Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. Harry's told me so much about Hermione, she's one cleaver witch. Thank you for allowing her to come on Wednesday."

"It's nice to meet you, and congratulations. Hermione told us about your recent exoneration from being falsely accused," said Harold Granger. "And Speaking of Wednesday, where is this game and how are we going to get her there?"

"The game is near Chudleigh in Devon. I was going to floo over to the leaky cauldron and pick her up, it's a long drive from London to where I live now in Dartmouth. Unless your home is connected to the floo network?"

"Sirius," said Hermione, exasperatedly, "they are muggles, of course we are not on the floo."

Sirius chuckled, "that doesn't matter, Harry's mum Lilly had her parents' house connected, why don't I come by early and we can stop by the ministry and get that taken care of, if it's okay with you two of course. One of you would have to come with us as you are the property owners."

The two Grangers looked at each other and seemed to have a conversation without words. "I'm a little concerned, Mr. Black," said Jean. "I wouldn't want her to bring a boy in, I mean I trust our daughter, but her best friends are boys and…

Ron turned beat red and Harry stared at Mrs. Granger with a bemused expression. Sirius grinned at Hermione who had also turned red. "No worries, Mrs. Granger. You can restrict floo access. Normally this is done by a charm or ward, but in the case of squibs or a muggle family members house, a control device is given to the property owners that can open and close the floo for communication and travel."

Mr. Granger agreed and Jean, who only worked afternoons on Wednesdays, agreed to meet Sirius in Westminster at nine o'clock on Wednesday. After bidding the Grangers farewell, Sirius led Harry and the Weasleys to his Rolls and on to Devon.

Once safely out of London, Sirius turned back to the Twins, Ron, Harry and Ginny (Percy was sitting up front as the oldest) and grinned at them. "So I've been spending some time with Arthur, let's just say it's time to try out the special features. Soon they were both invisible and airborne. Percy was spluttering about the law against enchanting muggle artifacts, causing Sirius to let out a barking laugh.

"Okay Perce, why don't you inform the head of office for the misuse of muggle artifacts, course he helped me with the charms, so I'm not sure how much traction you'll get." The others laughed as they flew on towards Devon.

Sirius stayed for dinner and had Arthur spell bound when describing his new flat, which happened to be a muggle flat.

"So do you use lectricity?" asked Arthur.

"Sure for the tele. It works alright as long as I'm not within, say three feet of it. I tried using a microwave but..well lets just say I was glad I knew how to cast aquamenti. Other than that, the lights work just fine and the range is simple enough I haven't seen any problems. The Refrigerator kept going haywire so we unplugged it and just used a cooling charm inside it.

"We?" asked Harry.

"Yeah I finally convinced Remus to move out of the flat he had. I mean, he was only going to be using it in the summer and the flat I have has three bedrooms. It's much nicer than where he was staying. With all of these anti werewolf laws it's hard for him to find decent wizard lodgings. I had the room and with Remus staying there I get to see my cousin more.

Ginny gave Sirius a puzzled look. Sirius laughed before continuing. "It seems like you and Harry aren't the only new couple." Sirius said with a grin, as Harry and Ginny both blushed furiously, "Tonks finally wore Remus down. Of course he still thinks he's too old for her. Honestly Remus is the only thirty three year old man who would push away a twenty one year old metamorph. Tonks could care less. And don't' get me started on his furry little problem. They'll be at the match as well, by the way. I got great seats for all of us."

"Well," said Fred, "If I would normally object to having a teacher present with us during the holls, but he is Moony after all."

"Yeah," said George, "you sure you don't want to come Perce? You could ask him to quiz you on your N.E.W.T.s."

Percy sniffed in disapproval causing a chuckle from the other children and a stern glare from Molly. Sirius regaled them all for the next hour with stories of the Marauders and all their various pranks and stunts. Everyone was laughing heartily except for Percy and Molly, who were trying their best not to chuckle. Eventually the conversation shifted to Arthur filling Sirius in on what was happening at the ministry.

"Barty Crouch was almost sacked," said Arthur. "He is in a lot of hot water over your lack of a trial. Of course many of his detractors went along with it in the first place. Kingsley Shaklebolt has been investigating the attack on the Burrow, they've checked into what Molly said about the McNair. It's not enough to bring anyone in, but based on it they have opened an investigation into McNair's associates and finance. Hopefully it turns something up. Of course I'm sure your cousin already told you all of that. Oh and I talked to Bagman, we got tickets for you and Harry for this summer as we discussed earlier.

"What's going on this summer dad?" asked Ron

"It hasn't been announced yet, but the Quidditch World Cup is in England this year. It's too early to say, but it looks like it will be Ireland vs. Bulgaria. I have tickets for all of us though the Department of Magical Sport and Games. I have an extra ticket to if Hermione wants to come.

"Brilliant!" Ron exclaimed.

"Smashing!" George chimed in.

Harry and Ginny found that with their new relationship status, finding alone time at the Burrow was getting more and more difficult. It was not that Molly or Arthur were objecting to the relationship, but there were being more watchful around the two of them. They seemed to trust Harry, but even that trust had limits when it came to their twelve year old daughter. Also, Molly had mentioned that Bill was coming back from Egypt to take a position in England, so Harry might need to room with Ron again. Harry didn't mind, but Ginny seemed to think this was aimed at making sure she didn't slip into Harry's room at night, despite Harry pointing out that Bill would not likely not have transferred to England for that reason alone. It wasn't just Molly hovering that made it hard to find time alone, the Burrow was simply too crowded, and had too many older brothers lying in wait and waiting to tease the two of them, especially the twins.

Finally Wednesday came and the three Weasley brothers, Harry and Ginny flooed over to Sirius' house around noon to find Hermione there waiting for them.

"Oh it was wonderful, I know you've been there Harry, but to think of all the important work that goes on in that building. My mum was simply fascinated, being a muggle of course, but I couldn't help but think about how primitive some of it seems. Of course you can't use computers there, with all the magic, but you would think they would have some way of communicating rather than the arrows. Oh and the floo connection is amazing. My parents have a device like a stopwatch that they can set hours and access to the floo on. Of course they can't use the powder themselves, but I will be able to do floo calls with them if needed. I always thought that a lack of a telephone was…"

"Hermione," Ron said, exasperatedly, "take a breath, calm down."  
Hermione shot him a glare, but before she could say anything Tonks and Remus walked into the sitting room. They were both wearing casual muggle style clothes, Remus in a pair of Jeans and a jumper, Tonks meanwhile was wearing a Harpies t-shirt with a dark red leather jacket, and was sporting long black hair for the occasion.

"Watcher Harry. I hear you and Ginny are an item. Oh well, I'm with Remus now so it could never have worked." And with that, Tonks gave Harry a wink, causing Harry to blush furiously.

"Finally wore him down, eh Ginny?"

"Yeah, all it took was for him to go on one date with someone else before he realized what he'd been missing."

"It was only a matter of time Ginny," said Sirius, who had just come down the stairs. "Potters cannot resist a redhead, and although he probably doesn't know it, you look a lot like Lily looked at your age.

Harry blushed but, sensing his two O.W.L. students about to tease his best friends godson, Remus quickly changed the subject. "So we'll be off then. There's a wizarding pub in Chudleigh but due to Tonks and Ginny's attire," Ginny had also worn a Harpies tshirt, "we'll eat at a local pub here in Dartmouth, the Cherub Inn the oldest Pub in Dartmouth.

Lunch was splendid. Ginny had a crab sandwich and Harry the sausage and mash, after which they piled into the Rolls and drove to Chudleigh. The match almost put Harry in the unenviable position of having to separate his girlfriend and his best mate. The Harpies were devastating the Cannons. Harry thought that Ron should be used to this by now, but then Ginny was crowing awfully loud about her team, When Harry went to get butterbeers, he made sure to sit on Ginny's right rather than her left, so that both he and Hermione were separating the two of them. After seventy minutes with a score of 580-20, the Harpies seeker Morwyn Evans finally put the Canons out of their misery by catching the snitch for a final score of 730-20.

After the game Ron went down with a quidditch magazine to see if he could get some autographs with Hermione tagging along but looking less than enthusiastic. As they left, Harry saw a pretty woman with long black hair, pale skin and pink tinged cheeks come towards Tonks. In fact, her hair was the same color and length as Tonks'.

"Dora!" said the woman as she approached Tonks and gave her a big hug.

"Tia! I thought you might be here, copied your hair to help you find me. Let me introduce you. Everyone this is Hestia Jones, she was three years ahead of me in Hufflepuff and was a good friend. Wouldn't have passed runes without her helping me. Tia this is my boyfriend Remus Lupin, my cousin Sirius Black. My, God-cousin? Well Sirius' Godson Harry Potter, his Girlfriend Ginny Weasley and her brothers Fred and George. Ron her other brother is getting some autographs from the cannons, poor kid, along with his friend who is totally not his girlfriend." Tonks rolled her eyes as she finished the bit about how Ron and Hermione were not a couple.

Hestia waved in greeting. To her credit, though Harry could tell she was fighting the impulse, she avoided the scan up to his scar. "It's nice to meet you all, and an honor Harry, my first year at Hogwarts was the year you defeated you-know-who. I'm glad you were set free Sirius, I remember Dora always said she had her doubts about your guilt. She always told such great stories about you, and I heard a lot about the marauders my first few years. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Sirius approached her with a gleam in his eye. He took her hand and brought it up to his lips, "The pleasure is all mine," and kissed her hand. "Nymph never told me she had such beautiful friends in Hogwarts, I'm glad Andromeda didn't have a son instead of a daughter, otherwise you might have missed to opportunity to allow me to take you to dinner."  
"What?!" exclaimed Hestia. Harry himself was shocked at how forward Sirius was.

"I've been in Azkaban for twelve years, but had I meet you the dementors would not have been able to steal my thoughts of you, one memory alone of your beauty would sate their hunger for years. Would you join us this evening?"

"I can't, I mean, I don't, I have plans."

"With who, I'm insanely jealous."

"Gwen, my cousin, but that doesn't mean I'm interest…"

"Ah so there is hope, I'll take a rain check."

Tonks rolled her eyes and Remus grinned at Hestia. "Sorry for him, but he's quite persistent. You might want to date him just so you can shut him down, he won't give up until you do."

Harry was amused by this exchange but Ginny was practically hopping up and down on the balls of her feet. "Excuse me," said Ginny. "Miss Jones, you said Gwen, do you mean Gwenog Jones, captain of the Holyhead Harpies?"

"The one and only," Hestia replied, grateful for the change of subject. "Are you a fan?"

"Was Merlin a wizard?" replied George. "She's obsessed with the Harpies, and Jones in particular."

Ginny shot him a venomous look. "The Harpies are my favorite team."

"Well then Ginny, do you want to meet them?"

Ginny's mouth dropped in shock. "Could I?"

"Sure, come with me, you too Dora, we'll go to the locker room, they should be decent by now, I go there to hang out after games all the time. Gwen and I grew up very close."

"Harry, do you mind? I mean, you can't come and all as it's a girls locker room, but…"

"By all means Ginny," replied Harry. The three girls went down onto the pitch and into the locker room, apparently the security guards knew Hestia well enough. Harry looked at his Godfather, who was staring at Hestia as she went out of sight.

"She will be mine, mark my words." said Sirius.

"But you hardly know her," said Harry, still amazed at Sirius' ability to flirt outrageously with a stranger while he had taken months and a terrible date with Cho to work up the courage to ask Ginny out.

"I just know Prongs, that blush that creeps up on her cheeks when she talked to me, that hair and that skin, she's going to be mine."

"Umm Sirius?" asked Harry, "Prongs?"

Sirius shook his head, "Sorry Harry, you look so much like James, I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay, so you fancy this Hestia woman?"

"Yes I do Harry, you just wait."

Ron and Hermione returned not long after with Ron beaming. He had gotten a signed photo of the team. Apparently there was a heckler outside the dressing room that was getting to the team captain. He was berating the captain for his choice of plays and strategy. After the heckler was lead away by security Ron blurted out how he was wrong and what they should have done instead. This caught the team captain's attention and Ron proceeded to explain the errors he saw in play and how he would fix him.

"It was amazing, Harry," said Hermione, "At first Ron was fumbling over his words, but as he got talking to the team he was like an old pro explaining things. I think Ron has strategy skills beyond just chess. They want him to come by some over the summer as a consultant. They called him a quidditch strategy prodigy and was practically offered a job as soon as he graduated. Ginny came out a few minutes later with Tonks, beaming as well. The siblings exchanged stories as they all headed towards Sirius' car.

After dinner Harry took Ginny for a walk on the beach while the others occupied themselves, Sirius entertaining the boys with pranking and joke ideas and Tonks having some "girl talk" in Remus' room about a certain clueless redhead. It was somewhat cold and Harry offered his coat to Ginny, and they stopped on the beach, watching the waves and the moonlight on the water.

"I wish this day would never end," said Ginny.

"I know. Ginny, you're the most amazing person I know…I'm so glad I found you, I'm so glad I wrote to you, it's been the best decision I've ever made. When I think back to a year ago, living with my bastard of an uncle. And now I have your family and Sirius and Remus…"

Ginny was looking at him, the moonlight was shimmering in the chocolate brown pools, her lips looked full and ripe, and without thinking he found himself moving towards her and touching his lips to hers. For a moment time stopped as Harry realized what he had done and was terribly afraid Ginny was about to hex him, when she returned the kiss. It was chaste, but full of emotion. They broke apart after a few seconds and held each other in the moonlight. They then walked back to Sirius' house, where Harry said goodbye to his friends and his wonderful girlfriend.

Harry floated back from the floo and fell over onto the couch with a huge smile on his face.  
"Got it bad don't you Harry," Asked Tonks.

"Hmmm?" Harry grunted, clearly not listening.

"you kissed her didn't you?"

Harry looked up suddenly and turned deep red.

"Ha!" Sirius exclaimed, "I was starting to worry that LIls had a fling with Remus, but you are James' son after all. Well he didn't start kissing girls until fourteen, but I well, never mind, but anyway well done. Though I wouldn't go around advertising this to Molly anytime soon. Speaking of Molly, how is she reacting to her daughter's boyfriend living at her home?"  
"Well…," Harry paused, and taking a breath he continued. "They, Molly and Arthur, like me, I've been told I'm like a second son, and they haven't been distant or anything, but they do hover…well Molly hovers. It's actually kinda hard to get alone time with Ginny when I'm over there, and she makes us go to our rooms at eight. I guess she doesn't want us together too late in the evening. Oh and Bill is coming back to England, so I'll be rooming with Ron. I don't think this is a response to our dating, but I think she's happy I'll be sharing a room with one of her brothers. I guess she knows now I can't sneak her in, though I haven't pointed out that Ginny still has her own room…"

Remus raised his eyebrows at Harry, who instantly turned beat red.

"I mean, not that we do, I mean, I only just kissed her for the first time, we don't, I mean, she's twelve and I'm only thirteen!"

"Relax Harry," said Remus. "With my…condition, I can typically smell when two people are lovers, we know you haven't taken advantage of her."

"In fact, Harry, I think it would make Molly feel better, and give you more alone time with Ginny, if you moved in with us."

"Move in…here? With you two?" Harry said, questioningly.

"Might as well be us three," Tonks said, "though I still officially live at home with my folks."

Sirius looked at Harry and took a deep breath. "Harry I don't think the Weasleys are ever going to want you to leave, they would never turn you out, they love you, I know they do but it would make Molly sleep better knowing that the boyfriend of her very much in love daughter wasn't a staircase away. Also she would have an excuse to come over here more often which would no doubt make being alone together easier. Finally I have a selfish reason, one I share with Remus. We would like to get to know you better Harry. We lost James and Lily, but they live on in you…Don't answer right now, you're here until Saturday morning, think about it, talk about it with Ginny, don't make this choice lightly."

And with that Harry went to bed pondering his choices. When he woke the next morning he stumbled out of his room and into the kitchen to get something to eat and was eating some cereal , when he was greeted by the site of Tonks wearing a very tight tshirt and very short shorts.

"Morning Harry, sleep well?"

"Errr…," Harry said, blushing. Then a fully dressed Remus came behind her and wrapped his arms around here.

"You know that's my student in there and he's thirteen, go put some clothes on."

"That's not as fun as taking them off," she pouted as Remus shook his head in exhaustion, but I guess I'll go do it, I don't want you to have to punish me later professor." And with a wink she sauntered back into Remus' bedroom.

"That woman is going to be the death of me, Harry." Remus said with a sigh. "What she sees in a broken down wolf like me, I'll never know."

Harry nodded and was grateful he was sitting down and could hide the evidence of just how pretty and alluring Tonks could be. The rest of the Holiday was simply brilliant. Ron, Hermione, and of course Ginny were over Thursday and Friday. Sirius had bought a muggle speedboat and they took it out on the river and into the sea on both days. Molly and Arthur came by Friday night and despite Molly's protest, they all went out to dinner on Sirius' treat. Knowing Molly didn't understand muggle money very well, Sirius exaggerated the exchange rate to a point that Molly was much more comfortable with the bill. On Saturday morning, the Weasleys flooed over to Sirius' house and he drove them all the Kings Cross. Harry needed to talk to Ginny alone, he was going to have to tell her he was moving in with Sirius.

Author's note: I've never been to the UK but I tried to do my research, so don't hate me if I screwed up some customs. And I'm super sorry for taking so long, I had a lot of writer's block and a lot of busy days. Also I know Hestia and Gwenog aren't mentioned as cousins in the books, but it works for this story. If asking why Hestia is white while Gwenog is black, a.) it says she was a young witch with pink cheeks in the books so I think that makes her white and b.) I'm making Gwenog have a Jamaican mother and a Welsh father. I just needed them to be cousins for something I'm doing later in the story.


	14. Chapter 14 - The Fight

A/N: this is a rough chapter. Towards the end there is discussion of rape and the murder of an infant. Almost threw up when I wrote it. The story is earning its R rating for sure. Also some crass PG13 schoolboy discussion of an underage girls body (not Ginny). Just what I can remember from when I was that age.

Chapter 14 – The Fight

The Hogwarts Express barreled through the English countryside, rushing towards a seemingly deserted ruin of a castle beside a lake and a village in the Scottish Highlands that for some reason most people never wanted to visit. Of course, there was no motorway to this village or the castle beside, so this ward only really affected the occasional backpacker. If a plane were to fly overhead the pilot would only see what looked like an equally ruined village, of course for some reason flight plans never seemed to go near this area, always going around even if the most logical direct route would overfly it. The train, which muggles could not see or hear, was traveling at an absurd speed for a Victorian style steam engine train. Though this train would travel at the more mundane speed of around thirty-five miles per hour at start of term for dramatic effect, it now raced along at an absurd speed nearly ten times greater, depositing the students at their school in a little over two hours.

In a compartment near the rear of this train Harry Potter sat hand in hand with a beautiful twelve year old Ginny Weasley, and across from Ron and Hermione. Harry was nervous, he would have to tell her today what he had decided. Living with the Weasleys was great, but despite being told he was as good as a son to Arthur and Molly, he still felt like an outsider. Coupled with the increased scrutiny from Molly and all of Ginny's brothers, especially Percy who seemed to think their very chaste budding relationship altogether inappropriate, Harry was starting to feel smothered in the Weasley home. He also had the feeling that Molly would be much less intrusive if he were no longer sleeping under the same roof as Ginny. But more than that, Harry had found something that had been denied him for eleven years of his life, since is he was only fifteen months old. He had found a family. He was quickly growing very close to his recently freed godfather and his father's other best friend, Professor Remus Lupin. Ron would understand, but Harry was not so sure about Ginny.

After they arrived in the castle and had dinner, they all retired to the common room, where Harry spent the time holding his girlfriend by the fire. Ron had asked Hermione to go take a walk, which they all found odd, leaving Harry alone with Ginny. She was sitting in his lap while he stretched out on the couch, running his fingers though her hair. When Ginny mentioned that she needed to go up to bed, Harry knew he had to do it, that delay would lead to only more trouble.

"Ginny," said Harry, steeling himself, "I really like you, but…"

"But?" asked Ginny, starring at him with a scowl.

Ginny sat up and turned around, tears in her eyes "What the hell Harry, I thought? You Bastard!" And just like that she stood up and slapped him in the face and ran up the girls stairs.

Angelina, who had been working on some homework on a nearby table, rose and sat down next to her stunned teammate.

"What was all that about Potter?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," admitted Harry, "All I was going to tell her is that I'm moving in with Sirius and I think the space will make her mother less….enthusiastic in her hovering. Living there we hardly get any alone time without her or Percy hanging around."

Angelina patted Harry's arm sympathetically. Alicia joined her and they scooted Harry to the middle of the couch so he was in between them.

"Trouble in paradise?" asked Alicia.

"Yeah, Harry was trying to tell her that he was moving in with his godfather, but being a stupid boy he made it sound like they were breaking up."

"What?!" Harry exclaimed, standing suddenly and staring at the two of them.

"Harry, you can't tell a girl 'I really like you but' unless you are breaking up with her." Angelina said with the tone of someone explaining simple maths to a child. "That's breakup language."

"Excuse me, thank you Angie, I gotta go talk to her." Harry said and started to make towards the girl's staircase."

"No wait Harry!" shouted Alicia just as Harry set foot on the staircase. At once they all heard a Klaxon like sound and the stairs turned into a slide, forcing Harry to the floor."

"What the hell?" Harry asked himself aloud.

"Harry," said Katie Bell, walking towards him. "The girl's stairs are charmed so boys can't go up. Why are you trying to get up there anyway? What did you say to Ginny to make her so upset anyway? I saw the slap."

Before Angelina could answer the portrait hole swung open and an irate looking Professor McGonagall came storming though.

"Alright, who tried to get into the girls dorm."  
Laughing, Angelina replied, "It was Harry Professor, he was being a stupid boy and needed to beg forgiveness to Ginny. Oh and he never read Hogwarts history, didn't know about the charm."

McGonagall raised an eyebrow and turned to Harry. "Well Mr. Potter, see that you remember to read Hogwarts a History, and due sort out yourself with regards to Ginny. Prewitt women are not to be trifled with."

And with that she turned on her heel and headed out of the common room before anyone could see the smile on her face, remembering the ill-fated serenade of James and Sirius to Lilly Evans almost twenty years ago.

After five minutes the staircase returned to normal and many girls who had been trapped in the common room after the charm was activated gave Harry dirty looks as they filed off to bed. Angelina took pity on him and went up to call Ginny down after giving Harry a kiss on his head and ruffling his hair.

About ten minutes later Ginny came down the stairs, arms crossed at her chest, looking tearstained and very, very angry.

"Well, Potter? Angie said you have something to say to me."

"Ginny, I, I'm not breaking up with you, I was trying to tell you that I'm moving in with Sirius. Your mum and brothers and driving me crazy, I can't get any alone time with you, and I really want to get to know him better. Also there is the floo and your mum never let us stay together late anyway and I would be sharing a room with Ron once Bill comes back and we can't really hang out there cause of Ron and I'm not allowed in your bedroom with the door closed so we never get any privacy and…"

Harry was stopped with a kiss from Ginny. Though closed mouthed, it was long and hard. She pulled away and smiled at him.  
"Harry you stupid boy, never ever say "I like you but" to me, that's breakup language."

"So I've heard…" Harry muttered.

"Harry of course I understand, and you're right, mum is driving me spare, keeps lecturing me on chastity like we're shagging in the bushes." Harry blushed furiously at this but she continued without much of a pause. "Besides, I'm sure you want to spend more time with Sirius, he's the closest thing you have to a dad. Besides he lives at the sea! I can visit and go to the beach all summer long, this is brilliant. We'll talk more later, but I really do need to get to bed. Good night." And with another kiss she skipped back up to her room like nothing ever happened.

Harry made his way up to bed. No one else was up yet, Neville was writing to his gran about something he forgot at home, while Dean and Seamus were in the common room playing a hand of poker with the twins and Lee Jordan. Dean had brought some muggle playing cards to show everyone and was teaching the art of Texas Holdem much to the twins delight. Harry was just about ready for bed when a stunned Ron Weasley came in through the door. He sat on his bed and stared at nothing.

"Harry," said Ron. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

"What happed?" Harry asked, concerned about Ron's stunned state.

"I kept thinking about how you and Ginny were dating, and that I should find a girl….and I noticed she was a girl…did you know she was a girl?"

"Ron what are you talking about."

"I mean I knew she was a girl, but I didn't know she was a girl, you know?"  
"Ron did you hit your head? Are you talking about the giant squid, cause I'm pretty sure I know most girls here are girls."

"Hermione."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What about her."

"She's a girl."

"Yes Ron, I know."

"She's got tits and everything."

Harry scowled, "I try not to think about her like that, both because she's like a sister to me and because YOUR sister would kill me."

"She has lips"

"Yes Ron, everyone does."

"She kissed me."

There was a long pause where neither of them said anything. Then Harry figured he needed to press for more details.

"That's interesting…did you kiss her back."

"Uh huh"

"What happened next?"

"She went to bed"

"Okay Ron, back it up from the start, what happened?"

"I realized she was a girl over Christmas and over the Easter holls I decided I fancied her."

"Okay, and then"

"Tonight I asked her for a walk, then I asked her to Hogsmeade."

"Yeah?"

"She said we always go to Hogsmeade together….and I said not like that, but like a boy and a girl. Harry, I told her I fancied her."

"And then she kissed you."

"Yup"

"Did you like it?"

"Yeah….kissing is great…"

"Then what's the problem?"

"What am I supposed to do with her on a date? I haven't' any money, I can't buy her things."

Harry considered his best mate for a bit. "Well Ron, I know you are going to do some consulting with the Canons this summer, maybe I could give you a loan?" Harry knew he was sensitive about money so he didn't want to outright give him any.

"I won't take your money."

"I'm not giving you any, I'm lending it to you. I wasn't planning on going cause Ginny can't go yet, you can guy me some chocolate frogs as the interest payment."

Ron grinned, "You got a deal, mate."

The rest of term went by quickly as April turned to May and exams started to loom in the near future. Harry was doing well in his classes. Ginny was a very smart witch, and took her studies more seriously than Ron, so they studied together often. Despite being a year behind Harry, she was able to help Harry with his Potions and in turn he was helping her with transfiguration, which he had discovered he had a flare for as well as charms. Ron was studying more as well. The word quickly spread that they were going to Hogsmeade together and were a couple. This caused a few snide comments from Draco that ended with Draco being a slug for about an hour while Ron had to serve a detention with McGonagall for a week. Draco too, who had used the M word on Hermione, also received three days. Harry was distracted from his studies, however, by the last quidditch game of the year. Hufflepuff had lost to Gryffindor earlier in the year, and beaten Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Slytherin beat Ravenclaw, so they still had a chance if the beat Gryffindor. The week leading up to the match was terrible. If Slytherin managed to beat Gryffindor, they would win the house cup unless Gryffindor scored a lot of points before the capture of the snitch. Gryffindor needed a quick victory before Slytherin could rack up too many points.

The day of the quidditch match dawned bright and pleasantly warm. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, perfect weather for a game. Oliver gave his usual speech, but Harry could tell he was nervous, this was his last chance to win the cup. Several scouts were rumored to be in attendance and Harry was determined to put on a good show to make Wood look as great as he was.

The game was the dirtiest game Harry had ever played. The Slytherin team were downright cheating. After some spectacular saves the score was held to 30-10 Gryffindor, surprisingly good considering that Alicia took a bludger head on and had to be subbed out for Ginny. Harry was looking for the snitch but before he could find it he heard a sickening crack. He turned to see that one of the Slytherin beaters had "missed" the bludger that was already heading back towards the Slytherin goals and had instead hit Oliver over the head with his bat, knocking Oliver out cold. The offending beater was ejected from the game and replaced by Crabbe, who was evidently a reserve keeper for Slytherin. Angelina as the next most senior member made the call to sub in Ron. Ron was incredibly nervous and let the first two goals in, tying the score at 30-30. Harry flew up to him.

"Ron, calm down, this is just like playing at the Burrow. The Canons think you're great, show these slimy gits what real quidditch looks like."

Ron nodded and played much better after. As the game reached the hour mark Harry saw the snitch fluttering around Malfoy's head. Harry zoomed towards Malfoy. Malfoy assumed Harry was attacking and dove to avoid him and Harry's hand squeezed around the snitch, giving Gryffindor a 200-30 victory. The team flew down to a revived and tear filled wood and carried him out on their shoulders to the locker room, finally winning the cup for Gryffindor.

()()()HPHPHP()()()

It was a dark night in early June that saw a strange procession leaving the little inn on the boarder of a forest in Albania. A tall man with long silver hair dressed in black robes led half a dozen men and one woman out of the inn into the dead of night. The woman looked to be dazed and in a trance like state. Her hair was disheveled and her dress torn. The evening before she was thrilled to run into the tall man, he was handsome and quite rich and popular. When he had asked her up to his room, she readily accepted. After all, this would be a good story and it would be nice to know she had something on that stuck up Narcissa. She was, however, surprised to see five other men in the room, one of which was a convicted felon. That night, protected from eavesdroppers by silencing and imperturbable charms, she was repeatedly raped and brutalized by the six men. After all six had been sated, she was left on the bed crying.

"Why Lucius? I was willing to go to bed with you, why did you do this?"

"Because, dear Bertha, my friends and I felt like celebrating, for tomorrow night we go to find the Dark Lord."

A gasp escaped her lips. This was the last fully conscious thought she had as she was placed under the imperious curse. Now at dusk they went to find their master. Wormtail as a rat lead the way, asking other rodents and taking them to a glen within the forest, to a snake that was looking at them. Lucius placed a small idol on the ground before the snake, cut the woman's hand and allowed fresh blood to cover the idol. The snake fell dead. The tall man knelt before the idol holding a yew wand. A high voice came from the idol, a voice that haunted the dreams of a young boy two thousand miles away.

"Lucius, my most faithful servant, you have come."

"Yes my Lord, Wormtail here was discovered and was able to lead me to you after I freed him from prison. We have come to serve. I have brought Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, McNair and Wormtail with me. This woman, Bertha Jorkens, works in the ministry and saw me. She cannot be allowed to live, but I thought you might want to question her. There are two events taking place this year that you might be interested in."

"You have done well, Lucius. You must follow my instructions now, that I might inhabit a rudimentary body. I know of a ritual to return me, but I need to return to Britain first. Now we must construct the vessel that will sustain me and allow me to use my wand."

For the next two days the potion was worked on that would create Voldemort's first body. Unicorn blood was thrown into a cauldron, as was snake venom from a snake that Voldemort called Nagini, and semen from Lucius mixed with Bertha Jorkens' menstrual blood. Finally McNair brought the last ingredient, a muggle infant, stolen out of his crib in the dead of night. The child was killed and his body thrown into the cauldron. When the smoke cleared a disgusting caricature of a baby was in the cauldron. Bound to the body of the child by the semen and menses, and sustained by unicorn blood and snake venom, Lord Voldemort drew breath again for the first time in twelve years. For the next two hours he tortured Bertha Jorkens and ripped into her mind until he learned of the world cup and the tournament, how the later was to be carried out, and about Barty Crouch Junior, who they all thought was dead, living under the imperious curse. When he was finished, he said "avarda kadavra" and Bertha Jorkens laid dead before him.

"Now we travel to Britain." Voldemort said, Lucius the only one who could make eye contact with the deformed monstrosity that had been taken from the cauldron. "We need Potter, the blood of any enemy will do, but I have my reasons for wanting Potter. Lucius, you say that Black has been exonerated and Potter no longer lives with his relatives. I was hoping to be able to get to him now that Dumbledore's blood protections are gone, you see it is because of blood magic that I lost my body, as I told you, but the Black mansion is well protected as well. We will only have one chance before the summer, if that doesn't work I have a plan."

()()()HPHPHP()()()

As the procession made its way out of the forest back to Britain, Voldemort explained his plan to Luscious. The ministry would pay, Potter would pay, Dumbledore would pay, and the streets of all Britain would run red with blood.

After the match Harry focused fully on two things; spending time with Ginny and preparing for the exams. One afternoon Harry was reflecting on his life. Everything was going so well. He was going to live with his godfather, his two best friends were a couple and fought much less now than they did, he had a beautiful girlfriend and he was doing well on his studies. He couldn't escape the feeling that everything was going too well to last. After exams were over the school announced an unprecedented forth Hogsmeade trip to make up for the dementors earlier in the year. Ginny convinced Harry to go so she could catch up with her roommates and Harry and Neville went on to the Three Broomsticks with Seamus and Dean, seeing as Ron and Hermione were on their date. They met Fred and George on the way to the Inn who told them they would catch up later, as they were taking their brooms to Quality Quidditch Supplies for servicing after the last match. The four third year boys then went into the Inn to chat.

I'm telling you man," said Dean to Seamus, taking a swig of his butterbeer, "The Patel twins, double dates, will you be my wingman?"

"I dunno, I've been trying to get with Lavender all year."

"So practice on Padma, it's a date not an engagement."

"What about you Neville?" asked Seamus, "anyone special you are looking to ask out?"

Neville turned red and looked embarrassed.

"Come on man, who is it?" asked Dean

"Hannah…" answered Neville.

"She's great Nev," said Harry. "You should ask her out."

"Yeah," said Seamus, "and she's got great tits. Biggest in our year I'd say"

Neville turned bright red and before Harry could chastise Seamus for being crass they heard a loud bang from the other side of Hogsmeade.

The four raced out to see what was going on, and saw about half a dozen black robed figures with white masks marching though the main street of Hogsmeade.

"There he is!" shouted one of the masked men, seeing Harry at the door to the pub.

"We take him alive," said another.

Curses were flying through the air aimed at Harry as he dove for cover.

"Seamus, go get help, use Rosmerta's floo and get Dumbledore here."

"Right!" and with courage befitting the Irish Seamus left the cover and ran to the pub to use the floo, narrowly avoiding half a dozen curses. Harry, along with Dean and Neville started to throw out a few curses when he looked over and saw some students fighting back. Ron and Hermione had taken up a position behind the advancing robed men and had them pinned in a cross fire. This tactic was short lived, however, as the attackers started to blast apart Ron's cover, forcing them to move. They were advancing towards Harry when he saw a large firework spluttering between him and his foes. Harry looked up and saw Fred and George flying overhead dropping fireworks on black robed men. Evidently they had gone to Zonkos first and were providing aerial support. Harry stunned one and was focusing on another when he saw Dumbledore rushing down the street with fury in his eyes, flanked by McGonagall and Snape. Upon seeing Dumbledore, the attackers started to disparate. One pointed his wand towards the stunned death eater.

"avarda kadavra," cried the robed figure, as a bright green bold of magical energy left his wand and struck the fallen man dead.

Harry walked towards the dead man as Dumbledore was also approaching him. He had a silver mask covering his face. Dumbledore removed the mask and Harry gasped. There on the ground, dead and robed in black was the face of Walden McNair.

"Damn," Dumbledore swore. This startled Harry never having heard the headmaster swear before.

"Sir?" Harry asked.

"I apologize for my language Harry, I was hoping to question him. Those were death eaters Harry, Voldemort's followers. They haven't been seen in force for over ten years."

By this time, Seamus, Dean, Nevil, Ron and Hermione had also gathered near the headmaster. Fred and George had landed and were walking towards the crowd as well.

"Go back to the castle, all of you, I'm afraid I'll have to cut this visit short. For your efforts here holding them off and coming to get me, I am awarding you all ten points. That's eighty points including the Weasley twins. Off with you now.

Later that night Harry was sitting with Ginny talking about that mornings events. Ginny was shaken and held Harry close. He kissed her and they held each other until late, breaking apart for bed. The next day the students boarded the train for Kings Cross. Harry and Ginny shared a compartment with Ron and Hermione, who sat in a corner, Hermione in Ron's lap, Ron looking thunderstruck.

"Well mate," said Harry, "another year done. No dark lords or basilisks slain, but we freed my godfather, exposed Pettigrew, you got a summer job, I'm with Ginny, you're with Hermione, it's been an eventful year."

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to a much quitter year next year," said Ron.

"I certainly hope so, we have to start preparing for our O.W.L.s" said Hermione.

"Hermione," said Ron, sounding exasperated, "those are two years away."

"Exactly, we need to get started soon." said Hermione.

"Actually Ron," Harry said, interrupting Hermione before she could get a full head of steam, "you also need to practice keeping. Wood graduated. You were the reserve keeper, I'm sure Alicia or Angelina will be captain, but you'll still need to try out."

Ron's eyes widened. "You're right, will you help me practice Harry?"

"Sure Ron, but you should really ask Ginny, she's a fantastic chaser. Maybe me and Sirius can come by and train with you and Ginny. And when you go out to work with the Canons maybe you can get some pointers."

"Harry!" said Ginny, "I thought you wanted Ron to get on the team, why are you asking him to talk to the Cannons."

Everyone, except Ron, laughed at this. Nevil joined them and the five of them played exploding snap until the train came into the station. After hugging Mrs. Weasley and kissing Ginny goodbye, Harry and Sirius walked out of the station. Sirius had banished his trunk and Hedwig's cage earlier and sent Hedwig to fly to their flat in Dartmouth, and they walked into the parking lot.

"As it's just the two of us," Sirius said, "I figured I would leave the Rolls at home in favor of this."

Harry's eyes widened at the sight of a huge black motorcycle with two helmets resting on the handlebars. This summer was going to be great.

AN: So this wraps up year three. Sorry it took so long, got stuck there for a while. There are going to be more changes not directly related to the plot change coming up, but I think you will all like them. For example, quidditch will still happen because cancelling the season because of a three task tournament spread throughout the year was just stupid. I mean, the teachers aren't really taxed by quidditch, are they? Also I don't want Ron to be quite so butthurt in the beginning, as I don't want to punch the keyboard writing it, so quidditch will help.


	15. Chapter 15-The Choices of Dudley Dursley

Chapter 15 - The Choices of Dudley Dursley.

Warning, this chapter includes rape and some gore, and a very in depth description of death. Minor character death.

June 18th, 1994.

Petunia Dursley lay naked, face down on her pillow crying. Her whale of a husband rolled off her, leaned towards her and spit in her face.

"You fucking whore, I bet you liked that," he said, as he pulled his pants back up and buckled them, before stumbling towards the loo. "Get dressed and make my lunch. And you better get your ass to work on time, or I'll have a repeat of this morning's performance when you get home," he said as he slammed the door.

Petunia was not a progressive person, she had never denied her husband marital relations. After all, she was his wife and it was her duty to be available to him, at least that's what the minister said at their church. They used to go to a High CofE church, but Vernon had pulled them out when the priest started talking about men and women being equal before the Lord and how a man must be willing to love his wife as Christ loved the Church. Vernon was only interested in "Submit to your husbands." He had found a church that had more in common with the Taliban than it did with the Catholics or the Anglicans, and they had reinforced his ideas about a woman's place. Petunia had accepted this role, and always let Vernon do the dirty sex thing to her. Today, however, was different. Vernon had come home at about three in the morning and collapsed into bed. He woke at ten thirty and told Petunia to "put out." She simply asked him if she could go to the bathroom first, at which point he proceeded to sodomize her. Petunia was horrified, she had always though that act was terrible and not to be done by decent people. She didn't know that some women, and men for that matter, choose to participate in that act, but what Vernon had done to her was no alternative act of love. It was not gentle, it was not loving, it was the act of a predator, an act of power over her.

Petunia laid there thinking of how terrible her life had become since she had kicked Harry out of the house. He was furious when he came to that the freak got away. For the first time in her marriage he struck her. She was shocked. Vernon had never hit her before. Instead of hitting him back or screaming at him, she looked at him with tears in her eyes, asking him without words "why?" That was the beginning of the hell that was to become her life. Vernon, lacking the outlet of Harry for his bullying, started to bully her. Dudley didn't know what to do, he had always picked on Harry but now his father was picking on his mother. He started drinking more and more. Before Vernon would always have a scotch at night, sometimes two or three. Now he was going through a bottle a day.

In September he was made redundant. The reasons specified was that his position was no longer needed, but, it was the drinking. They released him with a three-year severance package which he had squandered in six months. That was when Petunia started working at a local diner to bring in some money. Dudley was pulled out of Smeltings and had to go to the state school Stonewall High when they could no longer make tuition payments. He had also taken a part time job at a cinema to help ends meet. Vernon, however, sat at home with a bottle in his hand. Petunia had nowhere to go, no one to turn to. Not all abuse is physical, and unbeknownst to her Vernon had been abusive for years in subtle ways. She was horse faced not because she was unattractive, but because Vernon was always putting her down about her weight, leading her to be slightly anorexic. She had no friends because Vernon had always complained about them. The only people outside her family they really talked to was Marge and being Vernon's sister, she wasn't exactly a good source of comfort.

After washing and then cooking for Vernon, she got ready for work. It was a Saturday and she worked a double from noon until eleven. She spent the next eleven hours waiting tables and taking orders. Petunia had grown up in cokesworth, a working-class town. She had seen her father struggle to make ends meet. When she married Vernon Dursley, an up and coming executive at Grunnings, she thought that life was over. When Harry had been dropped at her doorstep, she was shocked. Her sister had been killed, this coming weeks after her own parents' deaths at the hand of that, Voldething. Before she could think Vernon had locked the fifteen-month-old baby in the cupboard under the stairs and told her to make sure the freak kept out of his way. For ten years she raised him. She never showed him any affection and indeed went out of her way to show partiality to Dudley. She knew Vernon hated the boy and didn't want him to be angry with her. She now felt that she knew how the boy felt when she had made him do all those chores. Like Harry she was now doing menial labor, and though she was getting paid, it was not her money. Vernon had the money deposited directly to his bank account. She hid her tips from him, as sometimes they ran out of money for groceries and she had to get something to eat for her and Dudley. Vernon spent most of the money on his vices; gambling, drinking and always eating at the pub with his friends. Dudley had started losing weight. With Vernon's drinking, she couldn't keep him supplied in snacks as much and he was working as many hours as he could at the cinema. Being thirteen, he had faked his age to be able to work more. Being such a large boy, he easily passed as sixteen and was tasked with cleaning the bathrooms and moving heavy objects.

At a quarter past eleven she finished her shift and took the bus back home. Vernon was already there watching a boxing match on the tele. He was drunk of course; a mountain of beer cans was at his feet. He grunted in greeting to Petunia, who then went about cleaning the house. When she was done and about to head up to bed Vernon called her over.

"yes Vernon?" she asked, trembling slightly.

"you were late." He said, in a flat tone that chilled her.

"I was closing tonight Vernon, I had to help clean."

"So, the diner is more important than me, you fucking slag. Come over here."

Petunia approached Vernon, trembling in fear. "Y-Yes dear."

"You have one chance to make it up to me without getting fucked up, suck my cock."

With this, Vernon stood and undid his pants. Petunia was horrified. She had grown up in a very proper household and this was something ladies did not do. She was staring at his engorged member with a look of shock on her face. Vernon punched her in the gut and forced her to her knees and stuffed himself into her mouth. Petunia then did something she hadn't done in her life. She decided to fight back.

She bit down, hard, on the glands. Vernon howled in the worst pain he had ever experienced in his life. Petunia pushed him down and ran into the kitchen and locked the door. She was reaching for the phone to call 999 when she heard Vernon breaking the door down. Though he was quite fat, he was also a powerful man. Before she could say anything to emergency services Vernon was though and ripped the phone out of the wall. Petunia backpedaled and ran into the counter. To her right she saw her knife block. She pulled out a carving knife and held it in front of her, spitting some blood out of her mouth as she faced the bastard she had married.

Vernon rushed her and knocked the knife out of her hand. He then hit her with a closed fist to her jaw and she went sprawling down to the ground. Vernon was on her immediately. Petunia thought he was going to rape her again, but then she saw the mad gleam in his eyes. He started to choke her with both hands. Her hands went to his to try and pry them off, but it was no use. He was also settled on her chest and she couldn't breathe, the world was starting to go fuzzy, when all the sudden on of his hands briefly left her neck.

Dudley Dursley had come home early from work. He had worked late the night earlier for a premier movie and was sent home early to avoid paying him overtime. When he came home he saw the Living room in disarray and the sounds of a struggle coming from the kitchen. He rushed in and found his father with his pants down around his ankles chocking his mother. Dudley rushed over and tried to pull his father off his mother. Vernon backhanded Dudley and continued his attempted murder. Vernon was used to pushing people around. At work he had done so with is employees. He had always pushed Harry around and now he was pushing Petunia around. Dudley, however, was never taught to be meek. Dudley was a proud boy, and with the mandatory P.E. in the state schools and his job and poverty induced diet, he was a strong, leaner boy than he was in the past. And his mother, HIS MOTHER was being attacked by that fat, drunken bastard he was ashamed to call his father. He saw the knife on the floor and did something that boys of abused mothers dream of doing their entire lives. He stabbed his father with the carving knife in the back.

The blade of the knife, unimpeded by the sternum, passed between Vernon's ribs and pierced his heart. The pericardium was lacerated, and the knife proceeded to damage the left ventricle and on to the left pulmonary arteries and the aorta. The damage was probably fatal had Dudley left the knife in, but he pulled it out. The suction from the knife's removal pulled more tissue near the blade, and as it was pulled out the holes in his heart and back went from slits to gaping wounds. Vernon was a proud man and never saw the doctor. As a result, he was never diagnosed as a hypertensive. His blood pressure was about 210 over 140, and for the briefest moment his pressure fell to normal levels as his blood was pumped inside his chest cavity and out his back, instead of to the aorta and onto the brain. Vernon tried to stand but only succeeded in rolling over as he gurgled curses at his son. What Vernon wanted to do was shout at Dudley for literarily and figuratively stabbing him in his back, but all that came out was a strange drowning sound and he lost consciousness and his heart stopped beating. Vernon Dursley was dead.

Emergency services traced the call to number 4 privot drive where Dudley explained to the police and ambulance what he saw and what he did. When asked if Vernon was chocking her she nodded, though the testimony was not needed, the bruises on her neck were evidence enough. They put Petunia on a gurney and into the ambulance with lights flashing to the hospital with Dudley by her side. Another ambulance took Vernon, this one did not have the lights on and token efforts were made to resuscitate him. Upon arrival at the hospital Petunia was admitted into the emergency room where her neck was examined, and a councilor came to speak with her. The police lead Dudley to a small room where they got his full statement. He would not be charged. There are few things that the police hate more than a rapist or a man who beats women, and it was clear that Vernon was the later, probably the former based on the bite marks on his penis. They asked Dudley if he had any relatives, he said that he had an aunt he didn't want to see as she was Vernon's sister, and a cousin in school somewhere in Scotland. They asked him if he had anywhere to go as his mother was to be kept overnight, he said the only name he could think of, where his parents had sent Harry all those times, Arabella Figg.

-HPHPHP-

Harry awoke Sunday morning. The last three days were a bit of a blur. With the Hogsmeade visit and following battle on Friday and the train ride Saturday, Harry had been exhausted. He looked around his room. Not Dudley's old second bedroom, not Bill and Charley's old room in the Burrow, but HIS room. Sirius had decorated it in Gryffindor colors, and it looked quite nice. He had a full-sized bed against the wall opposite the door. In one corner was a desk and bookshelf. His trunk was at the foot of his bed. The home had at one time been a holiday home for some rich muggle, and Harry could tell. His bedroom had an ensuite. In fact, all four bedrooms had ensuites. The living room had large floor to ceiling windows that offered an excellent view of the river, Dartmouth castle and the sea. Harry washed and dressed and went into the kitchen for some breakfast. He decided to cook some eggs and bacon along with some toast. He had just finished when he heard a crash that announced Tonks' entrance into the kitchen.

"Morning Harry," she said, and she picked herself off the floor. She was wearing a Puddlemore United shirt that was far too large for her and some leggings. He hair was short and spikey bubblegum pink this morning.

"What a dear, you made breakfast." She said as she kissed him on the cheek, causing Harry to blush furiously.

"Now Dora he's taken, and for that matter so are you." Came the voice of Sirius as he came out from his bedroom. "Good morning Harry. Merlin's beard, breakfast?"

"I got up early and thought I would help out," said Harry, putting plates out. "I did it all the time for the Dursleys, and I hate them, so I thought I'd do it for people I can…I can actually stand."

"Oh how sweet Harry," said Tonks, "You don't hate me. Well I don't hate you either. In fact, I can actually stand you too. Too bad you're taken, I guess I'll just have to keep Remus. Of course, age does have its advantages, that man knows how to…"

"Tonks please," barked Sirius, "He's still underage and I don't need that image running though my head. Moony, get in here and control your woman."

"I can do magic Padfoot, not miracles," Remus said as he walked into the kitchen. "This was very thoughtful Harry, but you don't need to make us breakfast."

"I know, Professor, but I wanted to."

"Harry, call me Remus, or Moony, while we are not at school. Though that may change if you don't get an early start on your defense essays. Next year we start to cover offensive spells. You need to be versed in the basics. Of course, you held off six death eaters and stunned one, so I suppose you are already ahead of the game."

Harry had just finished his breakfast when an owl came through the window bearing a letter.

"That's Arabella's owl," said Sirius as he untied the note. "I wonder what she's writing you for. Here you go Harry."

Harry opened the letter and his jaw dropped almost immediately.

Dear Harry,

I am sorry to do this, but I am writing with bad news. Your Uncle Vernon has been falling into drink and was laid off from his job and becoming more violent. I had suspected for a while, but it was just confirmed to me that Vernon had been beating Petunia. This evening he attempted to rape her, and she fought back. Vernon tried to kill her. Dudley defended her and killed Vernon. He's staying with me until Petunia gets out of hospital. I know they were always terrible to you, but I thought you should know. I told Dudley I was writing you Harry, he said that he's sorry he ever "helped that bastard beat you." If you ever want to see him, my floo is open and you know where I live. I daresay your godfather would rather use that motorbike of his rather than use the floo.

Love,

Mrs. Arabella Figg

Harry was stunned. Uncle Vernon attacked Aunt Petunia? Uncle Vernon was dead, by Dudley's hand? Harry handed the letter to Sirius, still stunned. Sirius had a furrowed brow as he read the letter. Soon he glanced to Remus with an uncharacteristically serious look on his face. When Remus finished Sirius nodded to Harry then motioned to the living room.

"Dora, why don't you and I take the boat out for a bit, I think Sirius needs a moment with Harry." Remus said, ushering Tonks to the door. Tonks had a questioning look on her face when she saw Remus give the slightest shake of his head. After they left Sirius led Harry to the couch.

"So, Harry," Remus said a bit clumsily. "That's a lot to take in. Do you need to talk about it?"

"Honestly, I don't know Sirius, it's such a shock. I always thought Uncle Vernon was a bastard, but I didn't think he would ever try to kill anyone or rape Aunt Petunia. I mean he hated me, but he always seemed fine with Dudley and my aunt."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Sirius went on. "I think Vernon wanted to have power over someone," he said. "And while you lived there that someone was you. Now he can't' do that anymore, Petunia was the next target. Harry, I know, I mean I've talked to Dumbledore and Arthur, I know Vernon used to hit you, did he ever, you know, try anything sexually?"

Harry started to shake his head and then said, "There was one time, maybe that's what he was doing. I was seven, he told me to bend over, I thought he was going to spank me. Honestly at the time I thought I was getting off light, usually he hit me in the face or the stomach, the backside was pretty tame. He told me to pull my pants down and I thought I was about to be spanked, when I heard what I thought was a car backfire. Then I turned around and Uncle Vernon was quite angry. He punched me in the face and sent me to my cupboard."

"It sounds like he might have been trying and your magic defended you," said Sirius. "How do you feel now?"

"I'm not sure. I mean I dreamed of killing that bastard so many times…I'm not sad, a little let down that it wasn't' me, and I guess I feel bad for Dudley and Aunt Petunia."\

"When she's out of the hospital do you want to see her?" asked Sirius.

"I don't think she would want to see me, Sirius. The last time we saw each other she kicked me out of the house."

"Yeah, for hurting Vernon," Sirius said. "Maybe she would feel different now? Why don't we ask Arabella to ask for us, that way if she still doesn't want to see you she wouldn't have to?"

"Okay," said Harry. "I'm going to floo Ginny, she should see this."

"Go on then," replied Sirius, as he sat down at the writing desk with ink and parchment and wrote a reply to Arabella.

Harry threw some floo powder into the fire and called for the Burrow. He put his head in and asked to come over. When he arrived he found Mrs. Weasley much more relaxed and was even told to go get Ginny from her room, a location in the Burrow he was not allowed to enter while he was both dating Ginny and living at the burrow.

"Ginny, you need to read this." Harry said as he put the parchment in her hands.

Ginny looked sick as she read the letter. "Oh Harry, that is simply awful."

Ron walked into the open door just then. "Oy Harry, what's going on?"

Ginny had finished reading by now and looked at Harry who nodded. Ginny handed the parchment to Ron who then read it. His fists clenched in rage. "That motherfucker." Ron said, fuming. Good on Dudley though."

"Yeah, I just wish I had the chance. Sirius is going to write Mrs. Figg, to see if my aunt and cousin want to see me…."

"But Harry, she was terrible to you!" Ginny exclaimed.

"You don't owe them anything." Ron added.

"I know," said Harry, "but Aunt Petunia was never as bad as Uncle Vernon, just a few times did physical blows, and that was usually after Uncle Vernon made some comment about how I had it too soft. I'm not going to forgive her, not yet anyway, maybe even ever…. but they are my only blood family left. Maybe she can change. And I'd like to talk to Dudley, he even apologized in the letter.

"Well Sirius won't hear from Mrs. Figg for a while, what are we doing today?"

"well…." Said Harry, with a very mischievous look in his eye, "I was going to kiss your sister…."

"Oy!" yelled Ron.

"But I guess we can go to the Doghouse and spend some time at the beach, maybe floo Hermione."

-AVO-

The summer continued in a like manner, with Harry and Ginny visiting each other's homes off and on, sometimes with Ron and Hermione, sometimes not. About a week later at the start of July Harry got a letter from Mrs. Figg saying that Petunia was out of the Hospital and she and Dudley were moving in with her as the house was being sold. Petunia had lost her job while in Hospital and they needed the money. Once Petunia was on her feet they would get a flat in London. Dudley had been asking to see Harry and they arranged for Harry to come and visit in a week. Sirius insisted that he accompany Harry. More bad news came a few days later to dampen Harry's spirits. Dolores Umbridge, the undersecretary to Minister Fudge had passed a law though banning werewolves from working in education. Since the trial, Remus' status as a werewolf was now public record and this Umbridge woman seemed to have a particular hate for werewolves.

Ginny came over later that day and saw a fuming Tonks.

"Tonks, my dad told me about the law, that's terrible." She said to the young metamorph.

"you don't know the half of it, that idiot boyfriend of mine just tried to break up with me!" said Tonks, though gritted teeth.

"But why?" asked Harry, who had not seen Remus that day since the law was passed.

"Because he's too fucking noble. He tries to break up with me every full moon to keep me safe, and I threaten to hex off his bits. This time it's because he can't support me, which is bullocks anyway as my dear cousin undisowned my mum, so it doesn't matter anyway. No one breaks up with me. I break up with them, and I'm not letting him go. He's the only man with the stamina in bed to…"

"Gash, that's enough Tonks" shouted Harry. "I don't want to know about my DADA professors sex life."

"Well as of today he's no longer your DADA professor so…"

"Can it, cousin mine." Said Sirius, emerging from the floo.

"Sirius, where were you just now?" asked Harry.

"There's more that just got passed than the latest anti werewolf law, that bitch also passed a law giving the ministry the right to appoint a teacher if Dumbledore can't fill the position. They acted too soon though, it's still July, Dumbledore already found a replacement."

"Who?" asked Ginny.

"Me!" said Sirius

Harry gazed at his godfather. "I don't know if I should be happy or terrified."

"maybe both? Fred and George are going to flip" said Ginny.

"Indeed. We still need to fill the muggle studies role. But we have a month and a half. Oh, and tell Moony he's not unemployed. I'm Lord Black, remember? I have some pull. As of this morning the Lycanthropy Relief Society has a new president. Interesting enough, it's the first werewolf president of the group set up to help werewolves.

Harry had never felt more awkward in his life. At three he and Sirius had flooed to Mrs. Figgs house. He now sat facing his Aunt and his cousin. His aunt looked as boney as ever, but looked as though she had aged ten years. He had hardly recognized Dudley. Dudley had lost at least three stones and was looking very strong. He told Harry he had taken up wrestling at stonewall high and was getting quite good. They chatted about small things, all four of them tip toeing around the events of the previous summer and the end of June. Finally, Dudley locked eyes with Harry and took a deep breath.

"Harry, I asked Mum to invite you over here cause I wanted to tell you that I was sorry. Since you left, Dad started to hurt Mum. At first, I blamed you, but then I realized that he was just taking it out on Mum because he was bigger than she was and just wanted to make himself big, if you take my meaning. Then I realized that's what I had done to you. A few kids tried to pick on me cause my weight, when we were little, and I just pointed them at you, I threw you to the wolves. Didn't realize that until I saw what dad was doing to Mum. Can you forgive me? Can you forgive me and my mum?"

Harry starred at his cousin. For ten years Dudley had terrorized him for being a freak, but how would Dudley know Harry was different? Petunia had always called him Harry, Vernon always had called him 'boy' or 'freak'.

"I forgive you Dudley…I want to forgive you, Aunt Petunia, but first I need to ask you something. Why? Why were you so mean to me? Was it just because Uncle Vernon was a monster and you were going along with it, did I do something to make you mad? Why were you always so cold to me?

Petunia swallowed hard. "Harry, you must understand I didn't get along with Lily. Well that's not true, we used to be the best of friends. Then she went to Hogwarts and became friends with that Snape boy, then she brought home that Potter and I was jealous. Lily was always prettier, and she had this talent I didn't have, and she had this man who had money and looks and a since of humor, and I had Vernon.

"Vernon, I don't think I ever really loved him. He was my boss and I was his secretary, he asked me to work late one night and seduced me…well I told myself it was seduction, I tried to tell him no, but he kept on pushing. We dated, if you can call it that, for a while. I found out I was pregnant, and he put a ring on my finger. He didn't ask me to marry him, he just gave me the ring and told me to put it on and we would be married that Christmas, he wanted his son born in wedlock. He…every time I tried to say something that he disagreed with he would put me down, it got to the point I didn't question it. Then you came, and I stood up to him for the first time, I think he feared Dumbledore coming in and turning him into something, but I found the only way he would love me, show me any affection was when I was cruel to you. Harry I'm so sorry. I betrayed Lilly by letting him control me. Can you forgive me?"

Harry was stunned. He stood and addressed them. "I'm going now, it's a lot to take in. I don't think I can forgive you yet, but I think I will be able to. Good bye, Dudley, Aunt Petunia. We'll talk again later." And with that, Harry flooed back to the doghouse.

A/N: so I came up with this idea to redeem some of the Dursleys, I always felt bad for Dudley, and the only way I could see him changing his mind was if Vernon was a right bastard. Next chapter will be Harry's Bday, quidditch world cup, maybe train ride home.


	16. Chapter 16 - The Quidditch World Cup

Chapter 16 – The Quidditch world cup

The rest of July went by very quickly for Harry. He spent time with Ginny almost every day either at the Burrow or at the Doghouse. Hermione was over almost as often visiting Ron, and the two couples were growing closer as the summer marched on towards the end of July. Harry received a shock one day a week from his birthday when he had entered the kitchen to find a woman sitting there eating while reading the prophet. Expecting it was Tonks again Harry just mumbled good morning and started to make his breakfast when the woman put down the. Instead of Tonks, he was looking into the blushing face of Hestia Jones.

"Good morning Harry," she said, trying to appear normal. Thankfully she was dressed properly, which more than anything should have tipped him off that it wasn't Tonks.

"Hestia right? Why are you, did you…"

"Ah there you are, my lovely Tia," Sirius said as he walked into the room, wearing only his pajama pants and looking very satisfied with himself. He pulled out her chair and picked her up and twirled her around in the air.

"Put me down you dog!" shouted Hestia, though she was smiling at him.

"Finally wore you down huh?" asked Harry, smiling at the happiness of his godfather.

"Yes, well I never did have the best taste in men. Put me down Sirius Black this instance! I've got to get to the bank before I'm late for work. Put me down." And with that she cast a spell wordlessly on Sirius, hanging him upside down by his foot, then releasing him to the floor.

"ow." Said Sirius, though he was grinning brightly. "When can I see you again," he asked, Kissing her again.

"You are insatiable, I don't know, I'll floo over after work, I have to go though, say hello to Nymph for me when you see her next."

As she walked towards the floo Sirius gave her a swat on the arse eliciting a glare from her as she threw in the floo powder and flooed to Gringotts.

"Pup, I think I'm in love," said Sirius, crashing into a chair beside Harry.

"You sure Sirius? I suppose it makes sense, I mean she seems a lot like Remus. Come to think of it, Tonks seems more like you, maybe you two fancy each other and these girls are just a show so I don't think you bugger each other."

"Harry," said the voice of Remus Lupin as he walked into the kitchen. "If I were into blokes I could do a lot better than a mangy dog. Besides, after seven years in a dorm with him I know he snores too much."

"And Harry, it would be incest," said Sirius, "at Hogwarts, Remus was our mother."  
"What he means Harry, is that I was the only one keeping Sirius and your father from burning the school down."

Harry shook his head and smiled. He loved living with the Marauders.

It was decided to have Harry and Ginny celebrate their birthdays together the first Saturday of August as Hermione was on holiday with her parents on Harry's actual birthday, though Ginny did visit on his actual birthday so they could spend it together. Finally the day of the joint party arrived. Bill and Charlie were both there, Charley was on holiday and Bill was in between assignments at the bank. Sirius and Remus were both there, as were their girlfriends. Hermione and Ginny were thrilled at this as they didn't have much time with other girls besides each other over the holls, and being that both Nymphodora and Hestia were "older sister age" they had a great time having something Ginny called "girl talk." Mrs. Weasley made a fantastic cake in the shape of a quidditch pitch which Bill had placed charmed figures on to play a game of quidditch while they waited to eat. Several tables were set up in the garden to accommodate the family and guests, and Mrs. Weasley had made enough food to feed an army. Finally it was time to open presents. Harry had gotten Ginny a matching necklace for the earrings he had gotten her for Christmas. Ginny for her part had gotten Harry a leather bound journal. Ron and Hermione had gotten him their standby gifts of chocolates and books respectively for both Harry and Ginny, and the twins got each of them some curious sweets and what looked like a wand each. When trying it out it turned into a herring, which Harry thought was brilliant, though Molly scowled at them.

From Molly and Arthur Harry got a load of homemade sweets and a smart tie in silver with gold snitches on it, and to their daughter they gave a new dress. Bill had gotten Harry a book on wizarding law and customs, and had gotten his sister some dress robes, which Harry found odd. Bill just winked at Harry's confused look. Percy had gotten them both stationary ("I found that it is important to work on your own personal image and appearance, and personalized thank you notes are a must" he had told them when they both seemed less than enthusiastic). Charlie gave Ginny a dark burgundy dragonhide jacket and for Harry a belt, which was also charmed to adjust in size. Remus and Tonks had gotten Harry a training dummy and an offensive spell book.

Harry then unwrapped a large package from Sirius to find a school trunk.

"Er, thanks Sirius," Harry said, puzzled. "It's a great trunk, why does it have five locks?"

Sirius Grinned, "Because Harry, it's no ordinary trunk."

Harry starred in amazement as Sirius demonstrated the magical trunk.

"First Harry, this rune here is for lightness. Tap it with your wand and it becomes feather light, Tia helped me with that," explained Sirius, with Hestia giving Harry a smile and a nod. "so you don't kill yourself carrying it."

"And as for the locks, the first one opens this," and upon unlocking the trunk, several drawers folded out of the trunk with slots for quills, ink, parchment, sealing wax and stamps and any number of the like.

"And the second opens this," Sirius said as he closed the trunk and first latch and opened the second. This compartment looked like a normal trunk but it had been magically extended and had a stand for a broom. It also had slots for quidditch balls, uniform and pads.

"And the third," Sirius said, repeating the process with the third lock, "is for your course books." Inside was a magically expanded bookshelf that would easily hold all his course books. "And the fourth holds potions supplies without rattling around," Sirius added.

"Finally, the fifth lock" he said, turning the key, "is where I decided to spoil you." He opened it and harry was amazed to see a ladder leading down into what looked like a room. Harry went down and saw that it was a small flat. A small kitchenette was set in the back with a cold cabinet and stove, in the front of the sitting room was a fireplace with a couch and two chairs as well as three bookcases. Though a door on the left was a small bedroom with a double bed and an attached bathroom, complete with a rather large tub.

"This is brilliant Sirius, but it's too much, it must have cost a fortune," said Harry.

"Nonsense, between that and the firebolt I'm just catching up for twelve years of missed birthdays and Christmases. Remember that the Black fortune basically did nothing but accrue interest for about six years since my parents died."

It was the best birthday Harry had ever had. He had his friends, his godfather, his girlfriend, and in a few weeks, he would be going to the quidditch world cup.

=AVO=

On Ginny's birthday proper Harry went to the Burrow and had a birthday tea with the Weasleys. After tea Harry took Ginny, with her parent's approval (though Molly was apprehensive and Arthur was ecstatic) to Muggle London for the cinema. Harry had never been himself but had seen movies on the tele. Ginny, being pure blood, didn't know what to expect. They flooed over to the Leakey Cauldron and to a cinema off Charring Cross road. Tonks had a muggle born friend whose brother managed the cinema and had gotten them into a sneak preview of "True Lies," which they both found hilarious. Ginny also had her first ever Coke, and thought it was brilliant "though not as good as butterbeer." They grabbed a slice of pizza on their way back to the Leaky, yet another muggle treat Ginny hadn't had before.

"You have to get Ron to take Hermione out for pizza!" said Ginny. "He would love it."

"I will suggest it. How's his job going anyway? He's my best mate but with him over at the cannons training camp and then spending time with Hermione I haven't had a chance to talk to him much."

"Oh he's doing well, has a nice little pile of Galleons now, he's taken Hermione to several dates on Diagon Alley, being muggle born she thinks it's all so fascinating. How's it going with Sirius and Tia?"

Harry grimaced, "disgustingly well, they don't always use silencing charms...It was terrible one night, they were at it until two a.m."

Ginny blushed, "Well, I'm happy for him at least."

"Yeah, the old dog is over the moon. I just hope it's something real and not a fling…Tia is so much more level headed, it's like he found a girl version of Remus and Remus found a girl version of Sirius. Tia is trying to make Sirius more respectable, Tonks is trying to get Remus to let loose. Speaking of Tia…Sirius has expanded the party again for the world cup. He got three more tickets. The Malfoys were originally coming as Fudge's guests, but they had to cancel. Sirius heard this and paid Fudge for them. He gave them to Remus, Tonks and Tia. Tia says Gwenog will be there but sitting with her team. She might stop by our campsite after the match to say hello."

"Really?!" Ginny said, clearly excited.

"Yep, she said that Gwen might even come by and watch a quidditch game or two this year. Apparently, she wants to spend time with Tia and Sirius and make sure he's right for her. Sirius better watch out. That's one beater I wouldn't want to piss off. The way she plays makes Fred and George look positively docile."

The rest of the summer before the World Cup went by quickly. The weekend after Ginny's birthday Harry, Sirius, the Weasleys and Hermione went to Diagon Alley for books and other things. Molly pointed out to Ron he needed dress robes and was going to buy him absolutely terrible maroon robes with a lacey collar and cuffs, but Ron had saved enough of his money to buy new robes in black with periwinkle blue highlights, which Hermione had helped pick out. She had bought herself a wonderful set of periwinkle blue dress robes.

"Hey Hermione, why did you buy us matching robes?" Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "honestly Ronald, why do you think it says we need dress robes? What do you think they could be for?"

Ron and Harry looked at each other.

"A funeral?" Harry asked

"Dumbledore's birthday?" Ron added.

The girls rolled their eyes at their boyfriends and walked off shaking their heads, leaving the boys more confused than ever.

They also stopped by to buy a tent. The Weasley's had a small one that Ginny and Hermione would share and had burrowed another from Perkins for the Weasley men. Harry didn't understand how one tent would house Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ron. This question was answered, however, when they went into what looked like a small four-person tent on Diagon Alley with a sign above called Irwin Outfitters. Inside the tent was a huge store with tents, magical saddles and tack, weapons, portable cauldrons, camp chairs and everything else one would need outdoors. Sirius picked up a three-bedroom tent for the residents of the doghouse and they flooed back to their respective homes.

The day of the world cup dawned. Harry was the only one who was too young to apperate, so he volunteered to side along with Remus. Sirius offered to give him a ride on his bike, but he saw Tia looking a bit wistful and he told Sirius to take her instead, much to her delight. Harry, Remus and Tonks set up their tent on a plot and payed the campground manager in muggle money. Arthur was already there setting up his tents, he and his younger children and Hermione had to portkey over as there were too many to side along. The four teens walked around the campground getting water from the tap. They ran into Seamus and his mother on the way and were amazed at the grassy coverings on the tents. They returned to the tents and found a very uncomfortable scene. Two men were standing near Arthur, Sirius and Percy. One of these men wore bright colored quidditch robes in yellow and black with a large wasp on the back. The other was an older man wearing a pinstriped suit and had a pencil thin mustache. The animosity between the older man and Sirius was thick enough to be cut with a knife. Arthur introduced them, the older man being Barty Crouch, the younger Ludo Bagman. After they both left Sirius explained that Crouch was the man who sent him to Azkaban without a trial.

When it was finally time for the world cup, they took their seats at the top box. Harry saw the omniocular vendor and tried to buy four pairs, but Ron insisted he buy some for himself and Hermione, so Harry instead bought two, one for Ginny and one for himself. The minister for magic greeted Arthur and Sirius. The team mascots were introduced. Most of the men reacted strangely to the vela, though Harry, Ron, Bill and Arthur were less affected. Arthur explained that the appeal was lessened to those who are experts in occlemency like Bill, or those with strong feelings for another, like himself for Molly. This was immediately followed by teasing from the twins about why Ron and Harry were less affected. When the Irish had finished their dance and gold coin shower, the teams were announced. The game was amazing, it was quidditch as Harry had never seen it before. The Irish chasers were superbly coordinated. The game ended when Krum caught the snitch for Bulgaria but losing the match as the Irish chasers were unstoppable. Harry explained to Ron that he was ending it on his own terms.

After the match Ginny was pleased to meet up with Gwenog Jones, who had stopped by their campsite to see Hestia.

"Who are all these redheads, Tia?"

"Well this is Arthur Weasley, father of the other redheads. You know Ron, Ginny, Fred and George. The other two are Bill and Charlie Weasley."

"Bill, I think I remember you, when did you graduate Hogwats?"

"nineteen eighty-nine, a year after Hestia, I remember you, the Badgers dominated when you were in school."

"You played, didn't you?"

"Some, I was a chaser, but Charley was the real quidditch star, he was seeker for the team, probably the best we had, though I hear Harry is quite good himself."

"What a second, Charlie Weasley? That second-year kid who beat us my last year?"

Charlie grinned, "yep, that was me. I remember you, you were going spare at the end of the match."

"Of course I was, you caught the bloody snitch right under my seekers nose," Gwen said as she eyed the now adult Charlie. He had grown since she had last seen him. Gone was the twelve-year-old boy and in his place a strong, well-muscled man with a shaggy head of hair and beard to match. _This one is cute_ she thought, eyeing Charlies bulging arms, barrel chest and respectable 5'10" height. _Looks like he would have stamina too. And he's not too tall, wouldn't have to stand on tip toes to snog him._

"Well if it makes you feel any better that was the last year we won, had a string of bad luck with keepers for four years running. Had an abysmal keeper. My last year we had a good chap Oliver Wood, but I was hit with a bludger and I lost the snitch. Five years in a row without the cup. The last game was against Slytherin. After the bludger hit I was out with no reserve. Lost the game one hundred seventy to nothing.

As Charlie said this he was eyeing the older beater. She was of moderate height at 5'2", and was very muscular and compact, with a lean spritely frame. Her nipples stood out on her small breasts under the thin weird sisters' t-shirt she wore, a t-shirt worn without a bra underneath. Her skin was a dark olive tone that contrasted with Hestia's pale skin.

After a time chatting with the Weasleys Gwenog decided to go, promising the quidditch players she would try to see a game if her scheduled allowed.

"Nice meeting you all, I hope to see you all again, I'll be by to see you soon cousin," she said as she and Hestia exchanged kisses on the cheek.

"So, you two are cousins?" Charlie asked, a little puzzled. "I mean, you don't look alike."

Gwen laughed, "Yeah, my father and hers are brothers. My mum was from Jamaica. I take after her." She bent down to speak close to Charlie's ear, "besides being dark, we both like white meat," and with that she smacked Charlie's bum and walked away.

Hestia's jaw was dropped at the action of her brazen cousin, Tonks and Sirius snorted laughter, Remus smiled and the rest all stared at Charlie with wide eyes.

"Charlie, you were just hit on by a quidditch star!" said Ginny.

"Way to go bro!" said Fred.

` "Not sure if she's his type though," said George, "She doesn't breath fire."

Everyone laughed except for Charlie, who stood there in shock.

The night was full of joking and teasing and recounting the game. The twins had filled their older brothers in on the two budding romances and in turn Bill and Charlie spent a good deal of time expressing sorrow for Hermione and being generally threatening to Harry. This was nothing to take lightly as Bill was a very powerful curse breaker and Charlie looked strong enough to rip the arms off a hippogriff. They were saved a few minutes later when Gwenog arrived to invite any of the adult wizards to come to a party. Tia and Tonks both had work in the morning, Remus said he was tired and Hestia threatened to hex off Sirius' bits if he went to party with the all-female Harpies without a chaperon. Bill and Charlie, being unattached, decided to go, with Percy expressing his regret as he had "for too much work with Mr. Crouch to stay up all hours of the night."

Bill had returned a few hours later, informing his brothers that he had a few leads on some birds, but nothing to write home about. When asked where Charlie was, Bill smirked.

"Oh he'll be around. Charlie was always a hit with the ladies, but I think he met his match. I'll rescue him in the morning if she doesn't kill him first."

This caused shocked looks in the faces of his brothers, sister, Harry and Hermione. Arthur played deaf. Finally, at one in the morning Arthur had ordered the children to bed, so Harry returned to Sirius' tent and prayed they had used silencing charms in what was still after all a tent. He had just gotten to sleep when he heard a large bang. Sitting up, he was wondering what it could be when Sirius rushed into his room wearing his pajama pants, boots and a duster coat, holding is wand out.

"Harry, get a coat on and your wand out and come into the common room at once, no questions, just do it."

This frightened Harry, he had never seen his godfather look so worried. When he walked into the common room of the tent he saw Tonks, but Tonks as he hadn't seen her before. She was fully dressed in red dragon hide armor with her Auror robe thrown over it holding her wand and looking serious. Hestia walked out a moment later looking scared as Sirius walked out of his bedroom with a backpack. Remus walked in the front door.

"They are about one hundred yards from us, hurry!" he shouted, as the five of them left the building.

Once outside Sirius pointed his wand to the tent and shouted "Frango" and the tent collapsed in on itself and shrunk down, whereupon he stowed it in his pack.

Harry couldn't believe what he saw. There was a crowd of men in black robes and silver masks, just like what he had seen at Hogsmeade, parading down the campsite, blasting tents as they passed, and in the air held by their magic the muggle caretaker and his family. Harry felt sick.

"Sirius," cried the voice of Arthur Weasley, leading Bill, Percy, the twins Ron, Hermione and Ginny. "I need to help the ministry; can you guard the kids?"

"I was going to help to, I was an Auror once. Tia, you are a warder, can you take the children and get somewhere safe.

Hestia was about to protest when Sirius crushed his lips to hers. "I know you can help, but you are the best on pure defense here and I need to know Harry is safe, can you do this for me? I don't think I would trust anyone else."

Hestia's face softened and she nodded, leading Harry, Hermione and the underaged Weasleys towards the woods while Arthur, Bill, Percy, Sirius, Remus and Tonks went to go assist the DMLE. Harry held Ginny's hand as they followed Hestia.

While most of the Death Eaters were distracting the Aurors and the DMLE, Lucius Malfoy, Theodore Knott Sr., Avery, the Carrows and Yaxley were waiting in the woods. The Dark Lord had told them that if they attack, Arthur Weasley and Sirius Black would send Potter into what looked the safest of places. What looked on the surface to be nothing more than some fun with the muggles, was in fact, part of a plan to resurrect the Dark Lord.

Hestia slowed down as they came into a clearing. "Wands out children, don't worry about the statute, we need to be ready." They all lit their wands and walked more carefully. They were about to come to a stop when three stunners came out of the woods. Hestia, being a Gringotts warder, threw up a shield to block them and proceded to mutter some spells to protect their position.

"We know where you are, and you can't hide forever behind the wards, we'll bring them down. All we want is Potter. Give him over and you can leave in peace."

"Bugger off you cunt" Harry turned stunned to Hestia. Her cheeks were bright red in anger and her hair seemed to be floating in an invisible breeze. _I can see why Sirius like to get her riled up like that_ thought Harry. Hestia concentrated as she continued to pour magic into the shield. Realizing she couldn't fight while holding up the shield, Harry rose to a knee and started firing off stunning spells. His girlfriend and friends started to do the same as did the twins, but the Death Eaters had surprise and superior numbers. Harry could tell Hestia's shield was wavering when all of the sudden Death Eaters started to drop. Harry looked an almost laughed. Charlie and Gwenog Jones were attacking the Death Eaters from their flank, and had already gotten the drop on three of them. What was more surprising than the aid unlooked for was their state of undress. Apparently they were in such a rush they forgot to dress, Charlie was in his shorts and Gwen in knickers and a tshirt.

"Damn" Lucius swore. He cast a reductor curse at the ground in front of the unknown assailants and placed a portkey on each stunned Death Eater before he and Avery apperated away. Harry was a target of course, but the Dark Lord was very specific that he not be found. He was planning on using Malfoy to bankroll his rise to power, and his primary goal tonight had been achieved. Birtha Jorkins had told the Dark Lord of Crouch Jr. and that he would be at the World Cup accompanied by his house elf. With Crouch Sr. busy helping the muggles, his loyal death eaters had been able to take Crouch Jr. Catching Harry now would be ideal, but with Crouch at his side his plans full proof plan for Potter could run its course.

"Charlie!" Ginny shouted as she ran and hugged her brother. Then she stepped back and took in his appearance and looked over to Gwen and blushed furiously.

"Oh, for heaven's sake Gwen, how long does it take to put on a pair of pants?" said Hestia in a huff. She conjured robes for both of them. "These should last about twelve hours until the spell wears off, best I can do after that shield, they almost took it down."

Charlie thanked her profusely and Gwen just shrugged, "I mean, I was wearing more than I did in that Girls of Quidditch calendar I posed for last year."

"That was a bikini, not your knickers!"

"What's the difference?" asked Gwen, clearly enjoying her cousin's flustered state.

Hestia's Cheeks burned, "there's a huge difference.

Gwen kissed Hestia on the cheek, "you're adorable when you're angry. Well I need to go check on my team. Sirius told us where you were so Charlie and I went looking for you and the kids. I'll catch up later. By Tia." Walking over to Charlie, she kissed him hard, and pulled back, "and for you, let me know when you are back in England and we can play beater vs seeker some more. Look me up if you ever tire of Romania and want to move to Whales."

With the late hour, they decided to pack up the Weasley tents and Arthur, Bill, Remus, Charlie and Hestia would apperate Hermione, Ron, Ginny and the twins to the Burrow and Sirius would drive Harry back on his bike, taken the tents with them. Knowing Molly would be in a state, they decided to take Harry to the Burrow tonight and he would return in the morning to the Doghouse.

A/N I edited this chapter to remove the last bit, I had an idea to start the next chapter and that bit had to be removed.


	17. Chapter 17 - Uncomfortable Conversations

Chapter 17: uncomfortable conversations

When the group apperated to the Burrow, Molly was in a state. The wireless had started emitting the emergency tone so loudly that she was able to hear it in her bedroom. When she learned of the attack, visions of her husband and children lying dead on the ground filled her with fear. Despite the reports that no one was seriously injured, she was convinced something terrible had happened. In her state, she didn't think to look at the clock to see that no one was in mortal peril. When she her the pops of apperation outside she flung herself out the back door and melted into her husband's arms. She spent the next few minutes hugging her children as well as Harry and Hermione, and upon being told the full story, thanking Hestia profusely and crushing Charlie in a hug. No one present was foolish enough to point out Charlie's state of undress when he came to the children's aid.

"Harry is going to stay here tonight, if that's alright Molly," Said Sirius. "We figured you'd want him close after tonight, and Remus and I are going to go to Hogwarts and talk to Dumbledore. Tonks is away as well with her auror duties and Hestia is at her flat tonight, so Harry would be alone for a time."

"Absolutely!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. "Come on dear, you can kip in Ron's room. Hermione is already staying with Ginny."

"I'll go up in a bit, I want to spend some time with Ginny first," said Harry. Mrs. Weasley was about to protest when Arthur intervened.

"That's a good idea Harry. After what you all went though I'm sure you're both shaken up. All I ask is that you do your visiting in the sitting room or the kitchen, and keep doors open."

"As if Hogwarts didn't have broom cupboards and empty classrooms," Sirius said quietly enough so that Molly wouldn't hear, causing Harry to blush and Ginny to smile broadly.

"We really should be going Sirius, I have to work tomorrow, and we need to get the bike from the campsite," Hestia said, prodding Sirius.

"Right you are, floo home anytime tomorrow Harry, I'll probably sleep late, don't know how long I'll be with Dumbledore. Love you kiddo." And gave Harry a hug before stepping outside and flooing to moor to collect his bike.

The next morning Harry awoke to the shrieks of Mrs. Weasley bellowing for Charlie. Harry sat up in bed, looked at Ron who was just as confused as he was, and together they made their way downstairs. As they crossed by Ginny's room, the door opened and Ginny and Hermione were exiting wearing their dressing gowns.

"CHARLES WEASLEY, YOU GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW OR I'LL COME UP THERE AND BLOW YOUR ROOM APART." Molly screamed up. Just as the four of them were down the stairs they saw a bleary eyed Charlie walking down to the kitchen.

"What's up mum?" Charlie asked, puzzled as to what he did to incur her wrath.

"This Charlie, I was going through the paper and what headline and picture do I find in the Witch's corner? A story about some quidditch girl running around the forest naked with some red haired man, and this picture Charlie!" She threw the newspaper on the table. There was an image of Charlie and Gwenog running through the forest. Though the picture was cropped, Harry knew by the flashes of light that they were running from the battle to find Hestia and the school aged kids running into the forest. Harry looked at the article

Gwennogg Jones Caught in Wild Sex Romp

By Rita Skeeter

The attacks at the Quidditch World Cup are disastrous for the image of Magical BritainBrittain alone, but why not cast fyndefire on a burning building? Apparently that's the view of Gwernnogg Jones, seen in this photo running from the frightfirght practically naked, with some boy toy in a similar state. Jones was at the match with her team, the Holyhead Harlots, and apearently had a bit of an after partypart after Ireland won the cup. "They were having an orgy, and that redheaded bloke was one of her partners for the night," a reliable source said. Jones, a very plain witch without decency, decided to run away when the Death Eaters attacked, not even bothering to put on clothes. For more about Jones' mediocre career, see page 4. For more on the attacks, see page 1.

"Well that's creative," Harry said, accidentally saying this out load.

"What's that Harry dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley, staring between Harry and Charlie, with wrath in her eyes.

"You'veyou've gone and put your foot in it," whispered Ginny behind me, as Harry swallowed and prepared to speak. _In for a knut, in for a Galleon._

"Er, I think some of the facts are wrong, and some I know for sure are wrong. Gwen came by and asked if the adults wanted to go to a party, but I don't think it was an orgy. Also they weren't running away. We told you how Charlie saved us, he and Gwen rushed out when the attack happened and Sirius told them that we were with Hestia going towards to forest. Hestia's shields were almost down, if Gwen and Charlie hadn't shown up when they did, we might have died."

Molly smiled at Harry, "Thank you for that Harry, but Charlie, that still doesn't explain why you two were running around half naked. How long have you been seeing this girl?"

"Er well," said Charlie, "We aren't really, that is to say she lives in Whales, and I, well."

Behind Molly, Bill had a huge grin on his face about his brother's predicament. "Mum, I'm going to take this lot out to breakfast, my treat."

Molly agreed and Charlie gave Bill a pleading look, to which Bill responded with a mouthed "sorry" before rescuing his siblings from the impending firestorm.

While Charlie was receiving a lecture in proper morality by his mother, Bill and the four teenagers walked to the village to have breakfast at a local café. Afterwards Harry flooed back to the Doghouse and spent the remainder of the summer visiting with Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

-AVO-

Ginny was troubled. The summer had been more than she had ever dreamed it could be. In fact, her life since Valentine's Day was turning out wonderfully. But all the same she was worried. Ever since her first kiss with Harry over the Easter Holls she had been troubled. It wasn't that she didn't like kissing Harry, but it was in fact, she liked it too much. Every time she kissed him she felt a heat in her body that cried out for more, and this terrified her. Recently their kisses had become longer and more passionate, and she thoroughly enjoyed them, but felt dirty afterwards. This guilt was not the product of her mother's attitude, she had told Ginny to respect herself and never let a boy do anything she wasn't comfortable with, but was instead due to one man, Tom Riddle. Throughout her second year, Tom had raped her mind, sending her images of sex and violence. He had sent her sexual imagery of herself with him, and herself with Harry, and Harry with Hermione, telling her that she had no chance against Hermione, that Harry would never touch her like that. Sometimes he would lead her to touch herself, and call her a slag afterwards. Talking with Harry had helped with the guilt, but it was still hard for her to let herself enjoy kissing him fully. She needed to talk to someone, someone not Harry or her mother. She thought about talking to Hermione, but she had only just started dating Ron, she needed an older sister, an adult woman she could trust, and she knew who that would be.

A few days later Ginny got her chance. She was visiting Harry at the Doghouse when Sirius came into the drawing room after having taken a floo call.

"Harry, Remus and I were at the house in Godric's Hollow this morning and found something at your parent's house you might be interested in, come with me."

"Sure, can Ginny come?" asked Harry.

"That's okay Harry, you should go with Sirius, and you can show me later, besides I want to have some girl talk with Tia."

"Okay…." Said Harry bemusedly. "What kind of girl talk?"

"The private kind Harry, now shoo," said Hestia, turning to Ginny to give her a smile.

"Trust me pup, you probably don't want to know, it might be….well let's just say Remus isn't the only one with troubles once a month." And with a crack he had disapperated with Harry, missing the stinging hex Hestia had just sent his way.

"Damn, missed him." Said Hestia. "I'm going to kill that man someday, I swear. So what's up Ginny? I take it this isn't about your period, you'd probably talk to Molly about that, so I assume this is about something you don't want to talk with your mother about, which makes me think it's about boys."

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief. "Right in one."

"Well girl, don't keep me in suspense, what has he done now?"

"Nothing like that…did Sirius tell you about what happened in Hogwarts my first year…"

Hestia frowned, "he said you were taken down to the Chamber by the heir and that Harry rescued you, why do I get the feeling there is more to it than that?"

Ginny was silent for a while, then said, "What I'm about to tell you only Harry, Dumbledore, Sirius and my family know, and Harry is the only person that knows most of it. I need to talk to another girl, and well," Ginny blushed, "you've been like a big sister or an aunt to me."

Hestia whipped a tear from her eye, "thank you Ginny, I've grown close to you as well. Please, you can tell me anything and I'll keep it secret, just know if someone is hurting you now or you are in danger I don't think, I mean, I might have to"

"It's nothing like that," said Ginny, cutting her off, "Just some things I've been dealing with for the past year.."

"Then I can agree, this stays between us," said Hestia.

Ginny took a deep breath, "So it goes like this…" and for the next hour Ginny explained the Riddle diary, how it possessed her, made her kill the roosters and attack the students, and about the abuse. When she finished explaining what Tom had made her see and do, she hung her head and stared at her hands in her lap. Hestia reached across and pulled her into a hug that probably lasted for a minute. Ginny started to cry, which she hated, but Hestia didn't say anything, she rubbed Ginny's back and told her it was going to be okay. After a few minutes Ginny had settled down and Hestia made them some tea.

"Ginny," Hestia said, passing Ginny a cup, "I'm guessing this is coming up now because you and Harry are starting to get closer, am I right?"

"Yeah…I mean, we've only kissed, but our kisses are getting longer and I feel like I want to snog him but that makes me feel like a slag and sometimes at night I think about him and I want to…I feel so embarrassed, I want to touch…down there…"

"Ginny it's okay. I know how you feel, to a degree anyway. I was in my third year and a boy asked me out to Hogsmeade. I was excited to go, when we got there he lead me to the shrieking hack and we sat down outside of it. He kept trying to get me to snog him and I didn't feel comfortable with that, but he kept pushing. Eventually I let him put his tongue in my mouth and I thought that would make him stop, but he started to put his hands down my pants. I told him to stop but he kept touching my nethers. Eventually I pulled away and ran but for a while I felt guilty. I mean, I was aroused, he was touching my clit. I was so confused, I thought that maybe I was secretly asking for it or sent him some signal. I eventually told Gwen. She's kinda protective of me…the next day she ended up with a detention and he had to spend a day in the hospital wing. She would have been expelled had I not gone to professor Sprout and told her about it all. She wanted me to press charges but I told her I didn't want it all over the school, and what Gwen did to him was more than enough punishment. It took some healing but eventually I was able to move on and realize that it was okay to be aroused and to feel sexy. I had a hard time accepting sexual pleasure from a man for a while longer. I mean I had a few lovers, but I never let them touch me, so I rarely got off.

"What changed?"

"Sirius. Behind the brash exterior and the bravado he's actually a sensitive guy, and a through lover. He makes me feel safe, I feel like I can trust him."

"I feel the same way about Harry, I mean, when I told Harry I thought he was going to think I was damaged goods, but he just grew angry at Vo-Voldemort and told me it wasn't my fault."

"And it's not Ginny, and your feelings are perfectly normal. I'm not saying you should run off and snog him right now, but don't be afraid to explore a little. Just make sure he knows what you are comfortable with. Tell him to stop or slow down, and if he doesn't…well he's Harry so I don't see that happening, but Sirius told me about your bat bogeys…."

Ginny smiled, "It's more likely Harry will ask me to stop, he's so worried about me being a year younger than him and about my brothers."

Hestia laughed, "He's a good kid, you two make a cute couple. And about the other thing, touching yourself. Almost every girl does it, and every man does. Some people say it's a sin, some say its natural, but one thing is for sure, it's normal and nothing to worry about. I'm not saying what you should believe, all I'm saying is that those urges are not due to Riddle, they are due to your developing body and your perfectly natural urges. Feel better?"

"Yeah, thanks Hestia!"

"You're welcome. Now knowing your mum I'm sure she's had the talk with you, and it focused on how you shouldn't have sex, am I right?"

"Yeah…" Ginny said, looking embarrassed.

"Again, I'm not going to tell you if that's right or wrong, but if you do decide to go all the way, here's what you need to know." For the next hour while Harry was away Hestia taught Ginny the contraceptive charms and potions, period pain potion recipes, the mechanics of sex and ways that boys like to be touched. When Harry came back he was confused to see Ginny blushing bright red. Sirius gave Hestia a look and she raised an eyebrow, causing Sirius to grin madly. Harry was never more confused.

While Hestia and Ginny were having a heart to heart, Sirius and Remus took Harry to his parent's cottage in Godric's Hollow where he had lived with his parents for the year they had been in hiding. Sirius had been the secret keeper for most of that time, but after a few run ins with the Death Eaters, he had started to fear he would be caught and the secret dragged from him, so he had switched with Pettigrew, inadvertently handing his friends over to Voldemort. Sirius had decided to start going over the house that had laid empty as a shrine to the Potters, when he and Remus had discovered something. Four shapes in a diamond was carved into the floor under a rug Sirius had moved to clean. The shapes were an antler, rat tail, paw print and a circle representing the moon. Knowing what to do they used the Marauder's map incantation and a hidden stair was revealed. There they found all of Lilly's and James' research notes. When they arrived an hour later with Harry they showed him the hidden stair and room and started looking though the papers.

"James was excellent at transfiguration and defense," said Sirius, "Where Lilly was great at charms and potions, let's see what they were working on."

As they poured though the books and papers. James had apparently been crossing off names and narrowing down who was the traitor and who was in Voldemort's inner circle, as well as a few odd spells here and there. The real find was in his mother's work. Lilly had been applying for two masteries, one in potions the other in charms. Remus was staring at the potions work.

"Sirius, look at this." Lupin said, thrusting the notes in front of him.

"This, Remus, this is wolfsbane, but, my word, it stops the transformation! "

"What?" exclaimed Harry.

"It's wicked complicated but it looks like your mum found a way to improve wolfsbane to stop the transformation totally. Instead of making the werewolf a wolf, it keeps him as a man. We need to take this to a potions master, maybe Slughorn," said Remus excitedly.

Remus apperated away to find his former potions master while Harry and Sirius continued to search. They didn't find anything else as exciting but Harry did run across the ancient magic Lily had used to protect him as a baby. Harry held the spellbook to his chest and shed a few tears in thanks to his mother, for casting the charm that saved him.

-AVO-

On August 28th Sirius and Harry were getting ready to drop Harry off at the Burrow as he needed to head into Hogwarts early to set up the classroom and his quarters

"Moony didn't have much," said Sirius, "so he went by the train, I'll be taking the rolls up there and moving my stuff in."

Moony had started his new job at the Lycanthropy Relief Society and for the first time in the organizations history they started fundraising and producing the wolfsbane potion _en masse_ for pay-what-you-can distribution. The position didn't pay well, but enough that Remus didn't feel he was freeloading and could start to save for a place of his own. Remus now owned some very nice robes and he was taking Tonks out on dates, which she said were nice but distracted him from her favorite activity to do with him, causing Harry to blush furiously.

"Pup, now that you are going back to school and you and Ginny have been seen kissing on occasion, I think it's time I performed a god fatherly duty."

Harry arched an eyebrow at Sirius, "What are you talking about Padfoot?"

"Harry, let's talk about sex."

For the next few hours Sirius gave Harry a very exhaustive talk about everything from the biology of lovemaking, how the parts fit together, what to do when a witch was on her period and how to tell when that was, how the contraceptive charms worked and lastly, to Harry's embarrassment, how to please a witch in bed. Harry was glad he wouldn't see Hestia for a while, as he didn't think he would be able to look her in the eyes, figuring Sirius probably practiced what he preached.

"And for Merlin's sake, don't go straight for the clit! Romance her first. Pet her bum, play with her tits, warm her up first," said Sirius as he finished what he thought to be an excellent crash course.

"Sirius Orion Black" Remus bellowed, having just walked in the door, "What in Merlin's name are you telling that boy."

"Hello Moony, just giving Prongslet "The Talk," you know, god father stuff."

"He's fourteen and his girlfriend is thirteen, why in the name of King Arthur's court are you telling him how to shag? Don't tell me, Harry you haven't"

"NO!" shouted Harry, "We, we have only kissed, I haven't touched her."

"And this way when he does he will do me proud, I can't have anyone knowing my godson is a cold fish in bed, I mean, reputations Moony."

"You do realize that if Molly knew what you were telling the boy she would castrate you, and Hestia wouldn't touch you for a week."

"Well let's keep it between us Marauders then, shall we. I don't see why you are so mad, do you want some tips too?"

"I'm quite capable of satisfying Tonks, thank you very much," spat Remus.

"Please, Remus, I don't think I'll be able to look Hestia in the eye, don't go on about Tonks too," said Harry.

"Harry please," said Remus, "some of us have a sense of propriety."

"Yeah," retorted Sirius, "and I'm sure if Tonks were here she would give Harry advice from a woman's perspective. Maybe we should floo her"

Before a horrified Remus could respond Harry pointed out the time and that they had better get going, to which Remus shot harry a grateful look. Harry hugged Remus goodbye and strapped his trunk to the back of Sirius' motorbike before climbing on behind Sirius. As Dartmouth was in Devon, it didn't take them long to get to the Burrow and Harry said goodbye before he moved his trunk up to Ron's room. After a few days under the ever watchful eye of Mrs. Weasley, it was finally time to go to King's Cross. Bill had borrowed the Rolls from Sirius and he drove Molly, Harry, Hermione and his siblings to the train station. Arthur and Percy didn't attend as they both had to work.

"It's been a nightmare for Mr. Crouch," said Percy, "Since the world cup I have had to take on more and more, he's focusing almost all his energy on the upcoming event at Hogwarts, but I can't tell you lot about that, it's top secret it is."

Harry rolled his eyes, Sirius had told him there was an event and that Dumbledore practically made him vow not to tell Harry, but Remus was in the know and told Harry that it was an event that would involve the school's older students and it wasn't really going to affect him, other than a dance, which answered Harry's confusion about the dress robes.

Thanks to several enhancements that Mrs. Weasley didn't know about, the normally five hour car trip only took only an hour and a half, the car seemed to squeeze between other cars in traffic and no one seemed to notice. When Mrs. Weasley asked about it Charlie would distract her by pointing out something and Bill would give them a smile through the rear view mirror. When they arrived Harry helped Ginny with her trunk and made himself a note to ask Professor Babbling about the Rune on his trunk to see if he could do the same for Ginny, and by the look Hermione gave his trunk he was pretty sure Hermione would be doing the same thing for hers. Soon the three forth years and one third year were in a compartment along with Hedwig, Crookshanks and Ron's owl Cannon as the train left the station.

"I can't wait to take my new subjects!" Gushed Ginny. "Runes I already know looks fascinating, and Muggle studies, ever since that date I can't wait to learn more. Do you know who the new Muggle Studies professor is? I know they needed a new one, that's what Sirius said anyway."

"Who knows," said Harry, "I just hope he found someone, that ministry law is terrible. If he doesn't find one before term starts, the ministry can assign someone."

"Oh Harry, it wouldn't be that bad, I mean, the government is here to help." Said Hermione.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "do you know why Sirius is the new DADA teacher?"

"No, that news came out when I was with my parents on Holiday." Said Hermione.

"Because the government who is here to help passed a law saying werewolves can't teach. And because Remus' condition became common knowledge during Sirius' trial, he was sacked."

"That's terrible!" said Hermione.

"Yeah, it's this Umbridge woman, she's the same one that tried to send Sirius back to Azkaban for being an unregistered animagus."

Hermione was silent for a few minutes while she thought about the ministry and its failings, before conversation struck up again about the coming year. They all agreed that Sirius would undoubtedly be an interesting addition to the staff, and talked about the new quidditch season. With Wood gone, Ron would be a shoe in for keeper and Alicia or Angelina would probably be captain. They were interrupted by Malfoy who alluded to some event going on and how Ron's father was too junior to know about it, before he left the compartment with bats fleeing from his nose.

"That was brilliant Ginny." Ron exclaimed as the train hurtled on to Hogsmeade.

Upon arriving they filed into their seats and peered at the staff table. Sirius was there sitting next to where McGonagall would be sitting once the firsties arrived, Snape was on the other side of the table glaring at him with eyes full of hate, and on the far side of the table looking terrified and out of place in a muggle dress was the last person Harry expected to see in Hogwarts, his aunt Petunia.

A/N WHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT! Petunia is there? WTF? Well this is going to lead to some drama lama later. Special thanks to Storp930 for their review, it was responsible for me putting the stuff between Ginny and Hestia, I completely forgot that Ginny would have hella baggage about intimacy after the diary stuff. Now time to answer some reviews. Thank you all for the good reviews. I read them all but don't always respond, I have a hard enough time publishing updates let alone reviews, I'll try to be better. watering wizard thanks, I enjoyed writing Gwenog. coco29, yeah, I hate Vernon and I enjoyed having Duds kill him. Gin110881, idk, I realized too late that Harry really shouldn't live at the Burrow, so I had to get him out of there. Not sure if any red blooded boy would leave living with his girlfriend, so I though Molly at him till he was going nuts. I wanted Harry to live with Sirius and to have all sorts of Marauder stuff so there you are. SeenaT, whoops! Gin, Diego and Watering Wizard, yeah I'm trying to remember back that far. I'm in my 30s, I didn't date until college cause I was very shy around girls, but I think some of my friends were dating in the seventh grade *12-13* defiantly by eighth grade, and I mean, they both grew up fast due to Tommy "I got daddy issues" Riddle.

Please keep reviewing if you'd like, or don't I'm not going to beg (see parks and rec). Seriously though I do enjoy the feedback and the favs/follows. I plan to write this out until sixth or seventh year, depending on how much plot I think makes sense to get to the conclusion. I already know how it's going to end, but I need to fill it with plot.

Also, as I've said before I am a man, and have no experience being a 13 year old girl. I hope the talk between Hestia and Ginny was realistic, my wife has lots of feels and growing up my sister had so many my dad and I once decided to hang out in the driveway until my mom came back as we had no idea what to do, so I know a little, but not that much.


	18. Chapter 18 - The Wounded

AN: sorry for the long delay, life happened and I swear my laptop saved the wrong version of this three times, losing a few thousand words each time….couldn't be me, has to be the machine (sweats profusely). Time wise and word wise, this is a short chapter, lasting about eighteen hours, but I want to get it out today. It's full of the feels, but I felt it was needed to explain reactions to Petunia. Next chapter will have more plot. I plan to get it out way sooner. Enjoy.

Chapter 18: The Wounded.

Harry was stunned. His aunt noticed him looking at her and quickly adverted her eyes and timidly struck up a conversation with professor Sinistra. Ginny noticed the look in Harry's eyes.

"Harry," she said, "that must be the new Muggle Studies teacher, do you know her? She was looking at you earlier, what's wrong?"

"Yeah I know her," said Harry, "That's my aunt Petunia."

Ginny starred at Harry with wide open eyes, "you mean she's the bitch that beat you when you were a little boy, the one who called you a freak and said magic was evil, SHE is our new muggle studies professor?"

"Apparently," said Harry.

Ginny looked like she was about to say something when professor McGonagall opened the doors bringing in the first years in a line behind her, including a drenched young boy who was trying to get Colin's attention.

"That's my little brother Dennis!" said Colin, cutting Ginny off before she could say anything.

After the song and sorting, the new students joined their tables and the feast began.

"Ron, Hermione, do you see that woman over there?" hissed Ginny.

"Yeah, kinda weird she's wearing muggle clothes, maybe she's the new muggle studies professor?" said Ron.

"Ginny, don't" pleaded Harry, but Ginny didn't seem to hear.

"She is, but that's not why she's not dressed like a witch, she's a muggle."

"That's wonderful!" said Hermione, "Having a muggle teach muggle studies is an excellent idea."

"She's not just any muggle, Hermione, that's Harry's horse faced bitch of an aunt.

"Ginevra!" hissed Hermione.

Ignoring Hermione Ginny continued. "She's that bitch who kept Harry locked up the summer before my first year, she's the one that kept Harry in that…"

"Ginny!" shouted Harry, causing Ginny to stop mid-sentence. Ginny looked at Harry with a horrified look on her face, realizing she had almost given away more of Harry's past than Harry was comfortable with.

"Please, just don't talk about it. I'm as shocked as you are, but you know what happened to her last year. I'm not saying I forgive her, not yet at least, but I don't want a big deal made of this. I'm not taking her class, so it shouldn't really affect me."

A few minutes of silence fell over the four students as they ate, no one quite sure what to say.

"Oy," said Ron. "One things for sure though, this will drive the Slytherins around the bend. Look at the way Snape is glaring at her. Must be because she's a muggle. May he'll kill her and be sent to Azkaban, two birds with one stone?"

Ginny laughed, Harry gave a weak smile and Hermione scowled at her boyfriend.

"Anyway, it's be brilliant having Sirius as our new DADA professor. A marauder and a muggle, Snape's going to be so angry, who knows, maybe his hair gel will catch fire." Quipped Ron, earning chuckles from everyone at the table as they continued with their feast.

After pudding, the food was vanished from their plates and Dumbledore stood to address the student body.

"To our new students, welcome and to our returning students, welcome back. There are a few start of term announcements. Sadly, due to some recent laws passed regarding innocent people suffering from lycanthropy, Remus Lupin was not able to come back and resume his position as Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. In his stead, I would like to welcome the recently exonerated ex-auror, Sirius Black."

Sirius stood and flashed a brilliant smile at the crowd and gave a wink. Many of the female students gave Sirius an appreciative look. "Oh brother." Said Harry to Ginny. "They're all going to be drooling over him, his ego is going to be unbearable.

And may I introduce our new muggle studies professor, Professor Petunia Evans. Professor Evans in Hogwarts first ever muggle professor. I understand that certain students harbor rather regressive attitudes towards muggles. Rest assured I have taken care to provide Professor Evans with several protections which would make any magic used against her, even pranks," at this he glanced at the Weasley twins who had identical evil grins on their faces.

"And finally it is my honor to announce that this year we will be hosting the Tri-Wizard tournament."

"You're joking," shouted Fred above the murmurs of the crowd.

"I most certainly am not," said Professor Dumbledore. "The tournament will take place on the grounds of the school. The day before Halloween, delegations from the Durmstrang Institute and the Beauxbatons academy will be arriving and a champion will be chosen from to represent each school. Due to the dangers of the tournament and the amount of magical skills required in each task, the ministry has agreed that only students who have reached the coming of age, that is 17, shall be allowed to enter their names." Ignoring some fresh grumbling form the crowd, Dumbledore continued, "This is done for your safety and I would ask that all underage students respect this rule for your own sake! Also, thanks to a persuasive argument from our new Defense teacher, I would like to assure our students that the Inter-House Quidditch season will still take place despite the demands of the tournament. If you are chosen as a champion you cannot compete, so if you play on your house team, be sure and train a replacement alongside, should you be selected to represent the school. The winner of the tournament will receive the Triwizard Cup for their school and a thousand galleon prize, along with eternal glory. I now have but two words for you all: Good Night."

The students all filed out to their common rooms, Ron and Hermione walking beside Harry and Ginny. "Oy Harry," said Ron, "one thousand Galleons! I wish we were seventeen."

"Yeah," agreed Harry, "but no quidditch…"

"Good point, and this year I have a chance to be starting keeper, still though, a thousand galleons!"

"Ron, do not even think of competing," scowled Hermione. "There is a reason they only want adults to compete, it's dangerous."

"Yeah I know, but after what we did in our first year?"

"We did that together," said Harry. "You would have to do this yourself. It would be nice to win, but I'm glad for the rules. I can look forward to someone else in the spotlight this year. It might be nice."

The next day the Harry and his friends went down to breakfast for their first day of classes. Harry was very tired. He had stayed up late with Ginny the night before, attempting to calm her down. It wasn't that Harry forgave his aunt, she still had to earn that, it's just that Harry didn't want anyone to know about how he had been treated and considered that part of his life closed. As he ate his sausages and eggs, he thought about his life with the Dursleys, and his interactions with his aunt. She certainly treated him better than his uncle did, but then who besides Voldemort could say that? Most of what his aunt did to him was made him work. Physically she never did much. Once or twice she had smashed his fingers in the door when she was very angry, and looking back at that Harry realized that on those days she was out of sorts long before she started in on him. Also there were the slight humiliations that she put him though, like hosing him off naked in the back garden before letting him back inside. Why had she done that? Again this was a day when she was already out of sorts, a day his uncle was actually in a good mood, which didn't make any sense. He knew he would have to talk to her at some point if they were going to be at the school together, but damn it, not now. His life was going so good. His godfather was free and looked to be in a very committed relationship with Hestia, he himself had a beautiful girlfriend who he cared for deeply, Ron and Hermione argued, well, not less but for shorter periods of time due to their new relationship. Most importantly, this year looked like it would be a great year. He would be playing quidditch again, no dementors or basilisks or Dark Lords, whoever the champion was he would take the spotlight off Harry. He, or she that is. What if Alicia or Angelina were chosen? Then Ginny would be on the team as a chaser. He loved flying with her and Ron would be keeping this year too. Of course, there was no guarantee that it would be a Gryffindor, but Harry could dream.

McGonagall walked down the table handing out timetables. Ginny groaned, thrusting her schedule in Harry's face.

"I have that bitch first thing this morning," she grumbled.

Harry shook his head, "could be worse, I have Snape, for two periods."

"Yeah but Snape only ever gave you detentions, I have to keep my mouth shut with that…woman." Ginny said, the color increasing in her cheeks as she grew angry thinking about Harry's aunt.

"I know this seems rich coming from me," Harry said, rubbing her back in a vein effort to calm his passionate girlfriend, "but please try to control your temper…She's been though a lot and, well, anything she did to me she more than paid for…."

"Maybe," Ginny whispered to Harry, "but she still hurt you…"

"A bit," Harry admitted, "but with her it was mostly calling me names, neglect and chores. The Lion's share came from Vernon, and Dudley took care of that bastard. If anything you can think of her as the woman who gave birth to the guy who killed that sick motherfucker."

Ginny chewed her lip and pondered than, nodding to Harry. As it was time for class, Harry kissed Ginny and walked out of the dining hall with Ron and Hermione towards the dungeon.

To say Snape was in a bad mood would be an understatement. From his summer schoolwork, Harry knew they would be studying poisons and their antidotes, and Snape confirmed this with his usual pleasantness, informing them all that sadly he would not be able to poison them all to test their antidotes, as he was sure the dunderhead Gryffindors would all be rid from the school. This of course was laughable as Hermione was by far the best potion brewer in the class. Harry smiled to himself, over the summer he had worked especially hard in his potions work. Though Hestia was mostly skilled in wards and runes, she was also quite skilled in potions and gave Harry a bit of direction when Sirius wasn't trying to suck her face off in the middle of the sitting room, much to Hestia's and Harry's embarrassment.

While Harry and Snape were trying their mutual best not to murder each other, Ginny went to Muggle Studies. She had looked forward to the class all summer. Like her father, she was fascinated by muggle artifacts. Though she didn't intend to go into the ministry like her father did, she was very interested in how the muggles used electricity and other marvels instead of magic. This summer had been wonderful. Not only had it been spent with the boy of her dreams, but he had taken her to see a muggle movie and they had even watched the muggle tele.

Sadly her interest in the subject was mitigated by her new teacher, Petunia Evans, formerly Dursley. Ginny was torn between feeling sympathy for someone who had been though what she had been though, and anger at what she did to Harry all those years. But she had promised Harry that she would behave herself, and she would try her hardest to do so.

Professor Evans walked through the door at nine o'clock wearing a conservative muggle dark colored dress instead of robes. Her face was long, artificially so due to her long neck. She was tall and thin, with length blonde hair tired in a conservative plait. Her eyes were not the vivid green that Harry and his mother, so she had been told, had, but instead were a pale hazel. Ginny had never seen Petunia before, had she have done so she would have noticed the contrast and part of Harry's reason for his lack of anger and openness to reconciliation. Always a thin woman, she was positivity skin and bones now, and her eyes had lost their proud look and she now looked somewhat vulnerable, though she hid it well with years of practiced stoicism and feigned disinterest. Her hair, which had started to slightly go grey, was dull and had lost its luster. Ginny knew she had been assaulted, but not to the extent as the letter she had read didn't go into details. She also didn't know about the state of poverty and malnutrition that she had gone through the last few years which was actually on the mend now as with her new position she could afford to support herself and her Dudders.

She welcomed the class and started to take the roll, and asked each student to explain how familiar they were with muggles and what their goal from taking the course was, having been coached on teaching by none other than Albus Dumbledore himself. Hogwarts was a small school, though this was not always the case. In the past houses would typically be in classes along until N.E.W.T. level when they would be mixed in with other classes. However, after World War II, Grindlewald and more recently the devastating war with Voldemort, the wizarding population of Britain and Ireland was decimated. Particularly impacted was the generation that had come of age during Voldemort's ten year reign of terror. Consequently classes were now small, as the parents of classmates they might have had were slain by Death Eaters either for not joining their ranks or for having been muggle born or half-blood blood traitors. As such there was now only one teacher per subject and classes were shared with two houses for the first five years until N.E.W.T.s, which were now typically combined with all four years. This, however, was not the case with Muggle Studies. As few Slytherins had any interest in learning about Muggles and those who did knew better than to advertise the fact, there were no Slytherins taking the class. Few Ravenclaws took the time other than those wanting twelve O.W.L.s, mistakenly thinking that doing so would matter to anyone besides their teachers and parents, and as most muggleborn were either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, this meant that for each year a combined class of ten to fifteen from all four houses was sufficient. Ginny sat through the role of three Ravenclaw, five Hufflepuffs (actually all the Hufflepuffs her year who didn't have muggle or muggle born parents seeking to understand their friends better) and four fellow Gryffindor students. Reasons for taking the class, apart from the aforementioned Hufflepuffs, were mostly academic rounding, preparing for work in the ministry, and simple curiosity on the part of her friend and housemate Olivia. When she got to Ginny, she explained about what her father did at the ministry and how she was always fascinating, and she had gotten to go to the cinema over the summer and loved it.

"How was it that you went to the cinema? I thought you said you were a pure blood." Asked Petunia. At that point Ginny realized that Professor Evans probably didn't know who she was. Harry's uncle had picked him up after her first year, and Ginny wasn't there when Harry had met with her and Dudley over the summer.

"Well, erm, I went with my boyfriend for my birthday, we saw a muggle film and had coke and pizza, it was quite good."

"Oh, is your boyfriend a student here or a muggle, is he taking my class?"

"Umm, he's not a muggle, but well….he's Harry Potter…."

The color drained from Petunia's face. She had seen the girl talking with her nephew the evening before, but hadn't realized they were a couple. She looked at Ginny. She had red hair, though it was more of a vivid red than Lilly's, and was quite petite. With the hair color she and Harry would actually look a bit like Lilly and James. How much did this girl know about her and Harry's relationship? Probably quite a lot, she reasoned, accounting for her withdrawn and guarded attitude. She swallowed, this was going to be harder than she thought.

"Alright, thank you Miss Weasley. Now that that's settled, let's begin our lesson. First we are going to be studying when the muggle world diverged from the magical world and a rough sketch of the muggle advancements in since the passage of the International Statute of Secrecy in 1692."

Snape sat at the head table in the great hall eating his lunch, staring and his most hated person, well second after Black, in the room, that muggle bitch Petunia. Snape was not a man who forgot slights, and he remembered a certain blonde girl who called him and Lilly names, making Lilly cry and earning his distain. Years had past of course, and he had ruined his chance with Lilly by his own arrogance and hate. Snape could still remember the look in Lilly's eyes when he had called her a mudblood. He had driven her away and into the arms of Potter. Potter who was popular because he could ride a broom, Potter who never studied but still managed to slide by his classes, Potter who was rich and didn't even have to work, Potter who tormented him. He hadn't thought of Petunia for years. She was not altogether unattractive. Though her face was more severe and was taller than Lilly, she had a similar figure to her dead sister. She lacked the beautiful green eyes and the dark red hair, but she was a muggle. He started to think about how filthy they were. They were right? That's what he always thought, but then Lilly. Snape had a hard life. His mother, a homely looking witch, was beaten regularly by his Muggle father, Tobias Snape. For years he thought of muggles as filth, because after all his father was filth and he was a muggle. But then, the Dark Lord did far worse to even his supporters, was he not filth too?

Dumbledore had told him about what had happened to Petunia, leaving out the details out of respect of course. Snape had been opposed to her teaching here. Vector and Babbling also did so, but for them it was more of a concern for her safety and lack of understanding. They all assumed it was because she was a muggle that Snape had opposed her joining the staff. Only Dumbledore, McGonagall, Black and Flitwick knew otherwise. Hagrid and Bins knew Lilly as well, though Hagrid was oblivious to Snape's feelings towards Lilly and Bins was oblivious to anything other than Goblin wars.

Snape thought of what Dumbledore had said of Petunia's ordeal. Vernon Dursley sounded every bit as bad as his own father. His father who Snape had killed at his own hands to receive his mark from the Dark Lord. Though Snape regretted taking the mark, he did not regret the murder. A week earlier Snape senior had beat his mother again, then raped her again. Eileen Snape nee Prince committed suicide later that night. The authorities ruled it natural causes, of course, but the killing curse leaves no marks, even when it was self-inflicted. It was Severus that found the note. Eileen Snape had been disowned from the Prince family, was outcast from the wizarding world for marrying a muggle, and felt alone. She also loved and hated her husband, and with her son never returning home after graduating, due of course to his relationship with Tobias, she had seen no other way out. After finding the note Snape knew his target. The Dark Lord had been pleased. After all, head he not done the same thing? This of course further cemented Voldemort's trust in his young apprentice. He didn't account, however, for the young red-haired girl with the bright green eyes who Snape loved.

Now Snape considered Petunia. Surely as a girl she had been foolish and immature. As an adult though it would seem that she suffered a similar life that his mother had, though this was not evident until the Potter brat was out of the house and Dursley no longer had his whipping boy. Snape would try to talk to Petunia, but in secret. The Dark Lord was not dead. The mark had been growing darker, confusing Snape until last week. It was last week that Lucius took Snape to a secret location to meet with the thing that was left of the Dark Lord. It took all of Snape's considerable skill to block his mind from that thing, and in the end he was welcomed back as a Death Eater, but not yet fully trusted. Dumbledore urged him caution, that the Dark Lord was not yet mortal and it would be best to gather information until such time as he can be destroyed. Consequently Snape had to be weary of showing any humanity towards Petunia other than what would be expected to assuage Dumbledore's fears. Double agent work was ever the balancing act.


	19. Chapter 19 - The Goblet of Fire

Chapter 19: The Goblet of fire. Wherein much of book four is rehashed as not much changes for the first part…

A/N: Be for warned, this chapter is shit. It's filler for stuff that doesn't change much. Next chapter will be better and hopefully sooner. Shitty chapter = slow chapter.

School was now in full swing. Harry generally was doing well in his classes. As was the case the previous year, being able to do his summer school work was a great help to his marks. He always did well in Charms and Defense, but to his surprise he was doing quite well in transfiguration and even in potions. By the end of his first potions class he had managed to brew a potion nearly as good as Hermione's, earning a sniff from Snape instead of the usual insult. Runes was becoming one of his favorite classes. Professor Babbling was introducing them more old English texts and they were beginning to be able to write in Old English as well as converse in very rudimentary sentences. This was mostly for pronunciation and reading comprehension, as some spells were written in Old English, and of course the runes themselves were used in all kids of magic. And of course, there was DADA which was a blast with Sirius.

In September they celebrated Hermione's fifteenth birthday. To Ron's credit, he hadn't forgotten and had actually gotten her a nice gift. This was due to Ginny's timely reminder to Ron and the expedience of Honeydukes owl delivery service, but as it avoided a fight, Harry didn't much care. As September turned to October everyone was talking about the Tournament. Fred and George were determined to enter despite the prohibition on underage students. Harry though was more interested in the coming quidditch season. Though he never said it, he knew Ron was slightly jealous that Harry had been allowed on the team during his first year. This year Harry was sure Ron would be on the team as a starter and they would be able to play together. He thought his girlfriend Ginny the better flyer but she lacked the reach and bulk to be a keeper, and Ron was by far one of the tallest students in the school, despite only being in forth year. Despite Hermione's protests that they ought to be studying more, Harry was on the pitch almost every night after dinner with Ron and Ginny, getting some extra practice in before tryouts.

A week before the tournament Alicia held quidditch tryouts. Harry outflew almost everyone and easily regained his seeker spot. Ron struggled against a large fifth year boy named Cormac McLagan but was able to secure the keeper position by the skin of his teeth, much to Cormac's disgust and accusations of favoritism. Ginny was once again a reserve, especially as Angelina and Alicia both planned to enter the Tournament and would be unable to play should they be chosen. Finally the day came for the delegations from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons to arrive, which they did in spectacular fashion in a ship and flying carriage respectively. Harry thought Madame Maxine was the largest woman he had ever seen. Though more slender, she was quite easily as tall as Hagrid.

That night they all sat down in the great hall. Everyone was talking about the visitors, which included Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch. One of the Durmstrang students was Victor Krum, the seeker from the Bulgarian national team! When the food arrived Ron looked with disgust at the foreign food.

"Ron," sighed Hermione, "why don't you try it? You might like it."

Ron looked at the escargot skeptically, "Hermione, what are those?"

"Escargot, it's a kind of snail that is."

"Snails! That's disgusting!" exclaimed Ron. Harry could tell Ron was about to denigrate the rest of the French cuisine when a very beautiful girl from Beauxbatons came up to their table.

"Pardon me," she said, "are you still needing the Escargot, our table does not have a dish of it."

"What?" asked Ron, in a trance, "oh yeah, sure, here you go. I just finished, it was smashing."

"Mercy," the French girl said, as she turned back to her table, her long silvery hair trailing behind her as she walked.

"Merlin's pants! Did you see her? She was amazing! Now that's a real girl!" Ron said. Harry, who was seated across the table from Ron and next to Ginny, slowly scooted away from the table. Ron had apparently forgotten that his girlfriend was sitting right next to him. She had picked up a dish of borsht and promptly turned it over on Ron's head before storming out of the hall. Ron stood there stunned, looking at Ginny and Harry amid the riotous laughter of the assembled student body.  
"What the bloody Hell just happened? Ron asked.

"Yeah I did Ron," said Harry, "you gushed over that French bird right in front of your girlfriend. You lucky she didn't hex your bits off."

"But I didn't mean, I mean, she's a Veela or something!"

"Ron, said Ginny, "your mouth was open and you were practically drooling. How could you do that in front of her? You need to go find her and make up."

"The Hell I will, look what she did to me. Yeah we're together, but a man on a diet can still look at the menu."

"Ron," said Harry, "The way you acted you made Hermione feel, well, inadequate. It's not that you looked at her or even that you consider her attractive, but you made a spectacle of yourself in front of her and in public."

Ron sat there, thinking, for about a minute before he got up from the table and ran out of the hall.

"I hope he remembers to clean up before trying to make up." Harry said.

"I hope he remembers that he can't' go up the girls stairway, that alarm is loud."

As the feast ended and the plates were cleared before Dumbledore stood and explained the impartial judge as the Goblet of Fire. He went on to explain about the age line and encouraged students not to try to fool it and to consider long and hard before submitting their names. Harry and Ginny, walking hand in hand went up to the common room and were greeted by the sight of Ron and Hermione apparently in a post-fight snogging session. Either that or Ron was trying to eat her face, Harry wasn't too sure. After some kissing of his own he bid Ginny goodnight and went to bed. Ron came up five minutes later with a sloppy grin on his face.

"So how did you get out of trouble, Ron?" Asked Harry.

"I explained to her that the girl was part veela and had bewitching power, and the only power Hermione needs over me is her beauty, charm and her fine mind. I calmly explained that enchantments come and go but my feelings for her go far beyond fleeting magic."

Harry blinked as he stared at Ron. "Ron….that's….what's wrong with you? Are you Ron? Did someone use Polyjuice on you?"

"Very funny Harry, no I had a talk with Bill over the summer. Bill has always been good with girls, he gave me some advice."

"Do you really think that girl is part veela? Asked Harry.

"I think so, I mean, it wasn't as bad as it was at the World Cup, but it was still something there. I mean, she's smashing, but I couldn't stop looking, you know?

Harry understood, though he didn't say anything he also felt pulled to the French girl, though he was less affected. Harry wondered why that was as he drifted off to sleep.

The next day saw Fred and George attempt to fool the age line by using an aging potion, resulting in them growing full beards. Angelina and Alicia both entered as did Cedric Digory and a few other seventh years. Anticipation was rife. The day seemed to drag on and on. Harry, Ron and Ginny decided to go flying to burn off some steam. As they flew around the pitch, they saw another flyer taking to the sky.

"That's Krum!" said Ron excitedly.

"Let's go say hello," Harry said, as he steered his broom towards the Bulgarian seeker.

"Hello," Harry said. "Fine day for flying, I'm Harry Potter. This is my best mate Ron, and my girlfriend Ginny."

"Hello," replied Krum, "I saw you flyink and thought you vere quite goot, do you three play quidditch?"

"Yeah, I'm seeker for Gryffindor, Ron here is Keeper, and Ginny is reserve Chaser."

"Another Seeker? Goot, Ve may have to play a match no?

"That would be great, maybe we could get a side together for you and play an exhibition match? We still have quidditch this year. Ginny might be a starter if our captain or another chaser are chosen as a champion."

"We saw you at the world cup," Ginny said, "you were brilliant."

"Thank you," Krum said, "and I look forward to seekink you all play. Shall we fly a bit then?

The four of them flew in formation for a bit, Ron still dumbstruck getting to fly with one of the best players in the sport. They got a quaffle out of storage and played two a side quidditch. Harry partnered with Krum as Ron was a bit star struck and he didn't fancy having his girlfriend playing with an internationally famous quidditch player. To Harry's surprise, he and Krum lost spectacularly. As fantastic as Krum and he himself was at seeking, they were no match for Ginny, who outscored them all, or Ron who was very good at blocking the hoops. They lost 110-10.

"You all fly very vell!" exclaimed Krum upon landing. "I should have varned you, I am not so goot at the quaffle."

"Yeah, I'm rubbish at it too, compared to Ginny at least." Replied Harry, causing Ginny to smile and give him a kiss, much to Ron's discomfort.

"Well, we better get up to the castle," said Ron. "The feast will be starting soon." And with that they bid Krum farewell as he was going to enter with the rest of his delegation, and the three entered the castle to meet up with Hermione before the feast.

The feast seemed to drag on and on. Ginny was hoping for Angelina or Alicia to be selected both out of Gryffindor pride and, she was not too proud to admit, for a seat on the quidditch team. After what seemed like an eternity, the plates were all cleared away and Dumbledore announced that the Goblet was ready. Blue flames shot out of the goblet and a slip of paper flew out and was caught by Dumbledore and he read out, "The Campion from Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour". The crowed cheered, though many of her classmates looked put out. Under the watchful eye of Hermione, Ron kept his cheering to polite applause and deliberately tried not to look at Fleur as she walked to the head table

Next another piece of parchment flew out and Victor Krum was announced as the Durmstrang Campion. "No surprise there though," Ron said. "Don't reckon anyone else thought they had a chance."

"Especially as Karkarov wasn't letting anyone else enter," said Hermione. "I think Karkarov his hoping that Krum's celebrity status will help somehow."

"And finally," said Dumbledore as he read out the last name. "The last champion is, Cedric Digory."

The Hufflepuff table exploded with cheers as Cedric made his way to the head table. The three champions were lead into a back room and Dumbledore was about to excuse the rest of the students when the Goblet belched out one last name before going dark. Dumbledore took the slip of paper and read off "Harry Potter".

Harry was stunned, he hadn't entered, and the Hogwarts champion was already selected. Harry looked at Ginny who had a concerned look on his face and gave his hand a squeeze. Harry told her he hadn't entered, right before Dumbledore repeated his name.

"Get up there Harry, we'll be waiting for you," Ginny said. Harry walked towards the back room amidst the whispers and murmurs of the crowd.

When Harry entered the room he was stared at by the other champions. Fleur asked if he had a message, but Harry was too stunned to speak. Eventually the silence was broken as Karkarov, Madam Maxine, Karkarov, Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall and Sirius entered the room as well as Bagman and Crouch. Bagman excitedly told them all about the fourth champion, much to the protestations of the guests and confusion on the part of Cedrick.

"Well Potter," Snape spat, "it seems you have found a way to foster your arrogance yet again, how much like your father you are. Is this some kind of joke you two put on, you and your dog of a godfather?"

"Hold your tongue Snivillius," roared Sirius drawing his wand on Snape. "or I'll cut it out you greasy git"

"Gentlemen please." Piped up McGonagall, "Sirius put your wand down. That will do Severus."

Dumbledore fixed Harry with a stare, "Did you put your name in the goblet of fire?"

"No sir!" Harry replied.

"Did you ask an older student to do so?"

"No!"

"Obviously ze boy is lying," cried Madam Maxine.

"Really!?" said McGonagall "Mr. Potter may break the occasional rule, but he is an honest boy."

"Besides," said Sirius, "if Harry had put his name in, wouldn't it have come up as Hogwarts' champion? What gives, he was put out as a fourth champion."

A twenty minute conversation ensued with cries from Karkarov and Maxine of foul play, Snape being accusatory of Harry and Sirius, and Serious practically accusing Karkarov of putting Harry's name in the goblet in order to kill him. On the way out of the great hall Cedric asked Harry how he had gotten his name in the goblet, not believing Harry for a minute that he hadn't done it.

When Harry had gotten to the portrait of the fat lady and opened it, he was grabbed in by a very enthusiastic Gryffindor crowd all intent of finding how Harry had fooled the goblet. Despite his denials no one believed him, but at least they all seemed pleased, even Alicia despite losing their seeker. Harry eventually found Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

"Harry what happened?" Ginny asked, starting into his eyes with concern.

"I don't know, I didn't enter. Sirius, Dumbledore and Crouch think it was someone using a confundus to make the goblet think there are four schools, to get me to compete with hopes I get killed, Bagman is happy it's more interesting, and the others think I cheated, including Cedric. Crouch says it's a binding magical contract and a MUST compete."

"I'm worried Sirius is right," said Hermione twisting her hands in a worried way. "I mean if you entered your name it would have been for Hogwarts."

"So you all believe me then?" asked Harry.

"Well, we, that is me and Hermione, knew right away. Some of us needed a little airborne persuasion." Ginny said, eyeing Ron with naked aggression.

"Well what was I supposed to think?" asked Ron defensively, "I mean, we talked about what it would be like to enter."

"Do you honestly think he would do that without giving you a chance too?" asked Ginny, "especially after all his talk about playing quidditch this year with you as a starter."

"Well I didn't think." Said Ron before being cut off.

"That was obvious," said Ginny.

"Gin it's okay, I mean, shit keeps happening to me, right?"

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, it does seem like it."

"Ron, are we good?" asked Harry.

"Yeah mate, we're good." Ron said.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione decided to stay downstairs in the common room for the celebration. It irked Harry that no one else believed him, but Ron and Hermione believed him and more importantly Ginny believed him, which was all he really needed.

The next few days were brutal for Harry. No one else in the school believed him either. Hufflepuff was hostile to Harry and all of Gryffindor in general, thinking Harry had stolen their glory. The Slytherins hated Gryffindor anyway and Ravenclaw seemed to think Harry was a glory seeking prat. Malfoy had made badges proclaiming that "Harry Stinks" and "Support Cedrick Digory," and a glum faced Harry watched from the stands as quidditch practice started. Ginny was selected as the new seeker. She was apprehensive as she knew she wasn't as good at seeking as Harry was, but by Merlin she was on the team.

Harry took Ginny to the first Hogsmeade weekend and strolled with her to all the different shops. It was simply magical. Harry made it rain sweets at Honeydukes, they went to Zonkos and stocked up on jokes, but they avoided the Shrieking shack; after last year it had lost its charm. They met up with Ron and Hermione at the Three Broomsticks and enjoyed a few butterbeers. Hagrid was there drinking mead with professor Babbling and Bagman was sitting with a group of Goblins, seemingly in an animated discussion until Fred and George tried to interfere. Later that week Hagrid invited Harry down for a late night visit where Harry got to see what was coming for the first task, Dragons. Harry decided to tell Cedric too out of fair play and he spent the next two weeks learning how to fight a dragon. Sirius recommended a Conjunctivitis curse (This scandalized Hermione as he was a teacher and not supposed to help), Professor Babbling suggested he summon his broom, but the most creative advice came from Fred and George who suggested that he banish a canary cream in the dragon's mouth. Harry considered this but in the end it was Ginny who had a real breakthrough. Dragons were, after all, a kind of serpent, and she pointed out that Harry was a parsel tongue, and that the whole school knew it already. However when Harry mentioned this to Sirius, he was discouraged as he didn't think Harry should use that ability so publicly. In the end Harry used a summoning charm to fetch his broom, and flew spectacularly. Despite not having a clue what the egg's screeching meant, Harry was feeling good going into December until McGonagall mentioned something to their class. As part of the tournament there would be a Yule Ball. Harry was happy with this as he knew who his partner would be, but after class McGonagall informed him he would have to open the dance, leaving Harry terrified. He could conjure a patronus, fly as fast as the wind blows, his curses were strong but in all of Harry's education he had neglected one important skill: Dancing.


	20. Chapter 20 - Dances with Dogs

Chapter 20: Dances with Dogs

As Harry walked out of Transfiguration he was still wondering what he would do. Of course he would ask Ginny, that was a given, but Harry knew nothing about dancing. If Harry wasn't a champion this would not be an issue, he could simply sway to the music. But being a champion he would open the dance and didn't want to make a fool out of himself. He wouldn't see Mrs. Weasley before the ball so he couldn't ask her, and the idea of asking McGonagall was terrifying. He could ask Hermione, but he wanted it to be a surprise for Ginny, and asking Hermione was a sure way to pass the information on to Ginny. Was this the sort of thing your parents usually teach you how to do? The idea of asking his aunt was even less appealing than asking McGonagall. His dad would have known, having danced at his own wedding, and so would Sirius!

Harry walked into the common room and found Ginny talking with Demelza Robbins and Colin Creevy. "Ginny," he asked, "can I have a word."

Ginny smiled at him as they found a deserted corner of the common room. "Ginny, would you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

"Of course, and thank you for asking." Ginny said with a smile. "I actually just found my brother a few minutes ago and told him he still had to ask Hermione, he didn't see the point as they were dating. Honestly my brother is so thick sometimes."

"Great!" said Harry as he scooped her up for a hug and kissed her softly. After a few minutes they broke apart at the sound of some coughing behind them.

"Well well well, if it isn't Harrykins and our dear sister," said Fred.

"seems a little less innocent now doesn't it," quipped George.

"are we to assume that our champion has his partner for the dance then?" asked Fred.

"of course," replied Harry, fighting to keep his blush down and stand his ground, "I'm the boy who lived, I have to take the best looking girl to the dance."

"and a right gentleman he is too" said George.

"Just remember where your hands are" said Fred.

"Or they will end up broken." Said George.

Ginny was seething. While her brothers threatened her boyfriend she drew her wand. "ex naso Vespertiliones" and large bat shapped bogies flew from their noses and proceeded to chase them around the common room, much to the delight of all who saw it.

Harry took Ginny down to dinner and told her after that he would catch up. He cornered Sirius after pudding.

"Sirius," said Harry, nervously.

"Harry, how's it going, you ask that gorgeous redhead to the ball yet?"

"er yeah, that's what I want to talk to you about…as a champion I have to open the ball and, well….I don't know how to dance."

Sirius' brow furrowed and then cleared. "How about this pup, meet me in the dada classroom Sunday night, I think I know someone who can help, work for you?"

"Thanks Sirius, you're the best." Said Harry, as he walked off the Gryffindor tower. Sirius shook his head. He would talk to Hestia. He considered asking his cousin for help, but she had two left feet and hell, having Hestia over would have other benefits as well. A lecherous grin spread across his face. For the last few months he had been flooing over to her place, now he had a good reason to get her into the castle and christen his bed….and his classroom desk, maybe the astronomy tower or the quidditch pitch.

That Sunday after dinner Harry made his way to the DADA classroom. Harry hoped Sirius had remembered as he wasn't at dinner. He knocked but no one answered. He knocked again and again. After five minutes he decided to try the door and immediately wished he hadn't. What he saw was Hestia's bare back (at least he hoped it was Hestia" with her head thrown back bouncing up and down and moaning loudly. Behind her he could make out the outline of his Godfather. They were being…intimate on the chair and, thank Merlin, were behind the desk. Hestia had turned her head when she heard the door open.

"FUCK, SIRIUS" and quickly ducked underneath the desk, "DIDN'T YOU LOCK THE FUCKING DOOR."

"Knew I forgot something," Sirius said, as he ducked behind his desk to do up his trousers. "Sorry Pup, we got carried away and I guess we forgot what time it was, why didn't you knock?

"I DID KNOCK SIRIUS, FOR FIVE MINUTES I WAS KNOCKING" shouted a red faced Harry.

"SIRIUS YOU ASS, YOU CAST THE SILENCING CHARM BUT NOT THE FUCKING LOCKING ONE." He heard Hestia say from behind the desk as a slender arm reached out and snagged some panties from atop the desk.

"So, I'll be going then," said Harry as he walked towards to door.

"No Harry, stay, you need to learn, I'm so sorry for embarrassing you." Said Hestia, followed by "Accio Bra" and the missing garment went whizzing through the air into her waiting hand.

Sirius stood, now clothed from the waist down, as he flung on his Rolling Stones tshirt he liked to wear under his robes. "Sorry pup, honest I thought dinner was still going on."

"Sirius, how am I going to be able to not blush when I come here for class, did you two have to shag in the room? Couldn't you use your quarters?"

"Well we did, and the DADA room, and my office, and the astronomy tower, and on Snivilus' desk in his class room and…"

"Sirius, you dog, shut up." Hestia said, her cheeks flaming red with blush as she stood, now fully clothed. "Harry I'm so sorry, I think I'm catching stupid from that man."

"it…it's okay" Harry said. He couldn't look her in the eye. Thankfully he didn't see anything other than her back and the side outline of her.. _stop it Potter, maybe the headmaster can obliviate you_.

Hestia pointed her wand at the wireless that was set up in the room and got to business. For the next hour Harry danced with Hestia, both still blushing due to the earlier scene, while Sirius cat called and was hexed by Hestia about half a dozen times. Sirius insisted it was worth it.

Harry had two more lessons after the first, and he had to admit, Hestia was a great dancer and so was Sirius. Typically, he would demonstrate a dance with Hestia before Harry would try it and he was quite graceful. Hestia said he was a good student and learned quickly. By the time classes ended for the holiday, Harry felt like he would at least not make a fool of himself.

The last weekend of term held the Gryffindor vs Slytherin quidditch game. The game was on Saturday, and the train would be taken those not staying home the following Sunday. Harry and Hermione sat in the Gryffindor stands. Watching a house game was a new experience for Harry and he found he didn't like it. Ginny was good, but she would always be a chaser at heart, and Harry had seen the snitch a few times earlier than either Ginny or Malfoy had. Fortunately she was playing against Malfoy, so it wasn't much of a challenge. After an hour and a half Ginny went into a dive and caught the snitch when Gryffindor was already up 110 to 100. As Ginny flew around holding the snitch in the air, Malfoy flew up behind her and before Harry could warn her flew past her, clipping her broom and knocking her down. Harry had no broom and watched as his girlfriend fell from thirty feet in the air. On instinct he pointed his wand at her and cried "Accio Ginny".

Ginny felt her downward momentum slow as she started racing sideways towards Harry who was just able to catch her as she flew into his arms. He spun her around and wrapped her in an embrace. Holding on to her he spun around to find Malfoy only to find that he was being berated by Madam Hooch. Harry could hear Malfoy lie that it was an accident and was growing angrier by the second when all of the sudden Malfoy's clothes unraveled and fell to earth in a heap of green and silver thread. Malfoy was exposed, naked for all but his y-fronts, on top his broom. Against the echoing laughter that now filled the pitch, Draco shot towards the Slytherin changing room. McGonagall was now rushing onto the pitch and demanded that all the Gryffindor players surrender their wands as she tested them using priori incantatem without success, for she was not able to find the offending spell. She then motioned to Harry and Hermione and repeated the same procedure. Not finding the culprit, she stormed off the field, muttering something about inappropriate pranks that went to far. Harry had no idea what had happened when he happened to catch Sirius' eye from the teachers box. Sirius gave him a wink and then left talking to Flitwick.

"Holly shit, Ginny, I think Sirius did that."

Ginny gapped at him. "But Harry, he's a teacher!"

"Yeah, but a Marauder, I think I'm going to see him tonight. There's something I wanted to ask him about…."

"Oh?" Ginny asked, with a wicked Grin, "did he never give you the talk about the birds and the bees?"

Harry blushed, "He did that this summer, trust me having Padfoot teach you about sex is…well educational."

Ginny raised her eyebrow at Harry. "Do I need to write to daddy about my honor?" She asked playfully.

"Er, considering I was blushing throughout the conversation I think we're okay for now, but back on topic, I have been thinking, Padfoot and my dad, they became animagi to help Remus…I'm wondering if he might be able to help me become an animagus. What do you think, wouldn't that be cool?"

"That would be wonderful Harry, you think I can learn too? Maybe you should see if he'll teach Ron and Hermione, my jealous git of a brother would through a fit if you became one and he didn't."

"yeah, maybe you're right. I suppose it can't hurt."

-AVO-

Remus Lupin sat across from a very fat balding man with a large silver walrus like mustache and gooseberry colored eyes. The man smiled pleasantly at the werewolf and produced a foaming goblet from a table behind his desk.

"As you see Remus, I was able to follow the recipe and I do think Lilly was right, this should not only allow you to keep your mind, but stop the transformation altogether. I brewed an entire cauldron full." He took out a traveling portable cauldron, "Unlike the original, you only need to drink it every other night after sunset for six days before the full moon. I would still recommended taking precautions in case this doesn't work, but I do think she was right. What a remarkable girl Lilly was."

"Yes she was," said Remus sadly, "in many ways her son is a lot like her. I know you're retired now but you really should meet Harry sometime. His eyes are not the only thing he got from his Mother. He got James' quidditch talent, reckless nature and looks, but he has his mother's brains and heart. He gets fair makes in potions but considering Severus' attitude towards the boy, he's lucky to pass at att."

"Come now Remus," chuckled the large man, "Severus isn't that awful. I know you didn't get along with him in school, but I'm sure he's forgotten all about that."

Remus grimaced, the potion still tasted terrible, "No, Professor Slughorn, he has not. Well I had best be off. I'll let you know the results as soon as the next full moon is over. If it works I'll be wanting to purchase a great deal of this potion for the foundation. If we can stop the transformation altogether and put down fiends like Grayback, we could eliminate lycanthropy in a generation.

"I hope so Remus, though lyncathropy acts more like a virus than a curse, so I'm hoping it wont' change and resist the treatment, but anyway, let me know dear boy, and I'll start brewing more!"

"Good day professor." Remus said, gathering his coat.

"you as well, and call me Horace." Said Slughorn. And with that Remus left, full of hope for a future without the wolf.

-AVO-

Deloris Umbridge was furious. After she discovered that a filthy werewolf had somehow gotten a teaching position last year she had worked hard maneuvering Cornelius into passing her act into law. Finally she had gotten that half-bred out of the school and was satisfied that he would spend the rest of his life cowering in fear in the muggle world until she could get the Ministry to pursue a more, proactive attitude towards the werewolf problem. She had just started to relax when she found out that blood traitor Sirius Black had made the wolf the president of the Lycanthropy relief society. Formally a relatively benign charity dedicated to providing werewolves a cage or maybe a blanket, he was raising funds to provide them with wolfsbane potion and trying to get them work! Well this would not do.

She pulled the photos from her desk and stared at them. A halfblood witch, metamorphamagus and a newly reinstated lady of the Black Family, and an AUROR. _Well I hope you liked your job you slut, because when I show this to Cornelius, you won't be able to find a job in the ministry as a magical maintenance technician. And as for you Black, you will soon face the fate you should have seen the day they brought your sorry ass into Azkaban._


	21. Chapter 21 - Dances and Dramas

A/N, fixed some spelling and reposted. Please note, spelling errors in Rita's article are intentional.

Chapter 21: Dances and Dramas

That evening Harry knocked on the door to Sirius' apartment. Momentarily he cringed worried he might be walking in on Sirius and Hestia again when the door opened to show Sirius dressed in casual clothes. Harry could see Hestia in the background with a huge grin on her face.

"Harry, just the man I was wanting to see. Sit down, sit down. Can I get you something, hang on, I know what we need." And with that Sirius flicked his wand at the direction of the kitchen and two glasses and a bottle of Firewiskey came zooming towards him.

"Sirius, he's under age! And you're his teacher for Merlin's sake!" Cried Hestia.

Sirius made a dismissive gesture, "it's just one drink, and we're celebrating." Sirius proceeded to pour two drinks and gave one glass to Harry as he poured two stiff drinks. "Well, Prognslet, here's to new beginnings. Cheers!" and Sirius downed his drink.

Harry stared at the glass with curiosity before he downed it himself. It tasted like liquid fire as steam started to come out of his ears as he coughed.

"no worries, no worries, in a few years we can build up your tolerance."

"Sirius, what the hell is going on?" Asked Harry in a raspy voice, is throat still burning.

Sirius gestured towards Hestia who walked over with a huge grin on her face displaying her left ring finger. On it was a gold ring with a blue Safire solitaire set in the middle. Harry looked up at her and her smile broadened as she nodded.

"Congratulations! Both of you" Harry said, still in shock.

Sirius let out a barking laugh. "I still can't believe it myself Harry, I always teased your dad about being a one witch wizard, but then I starting seeing Tia, and she's everything I want, and she shags like a…"

"Silencio!" cried Hestia, wand in hand. "Finite, Sirius you have got to learn to have a filter. Look at the poor boy, you embarrassed him." Harry indeed felt that he was blushing furiously as Hestia lifted the curse.

"Sorry love." Said Sirius, giving Hestia's hand a squeeze, "Anyway Harry, I just asked her about ten minutes ago and unless you've developed divination skills I don't think that's why you came to see me, what's on your mind pup?"

Shaken back to reality, Harry started, "Well, Sirius, Ginny and I were talking and I was wondering if you could help us become animagi? Maybe Ron and Hermione too if they want to. I know you guys only did it to keep Remus company, but I think it could be brilliant and it would be something to tie me back to my dad and…"

Sirius, grinning madly, interrupted, "Great idea Harry, yeah, I'll teach you and your bird, and Ron and his if he wants. Maybe those fine twins too if they decide they want to do it. Lets start on it after Christmas. It could also help you with the tournament, if we can get it in time. It took me and your dad years on our own, but with me helping, maybe we can get it done sooner.

-AVO-

The next week went by quickly as the dance loomed. It turned out that Neville had a date, Hannah Abbot from Hufflepuff that he had been seen with a few times in Hogsmeade. Seamus and Dean had asked out Lavender and Parvati respectively. No one else in Ginny's class of Gryffindor had managed to get dates but Colin Creevy had convinced McGonagall to allow him to attend as a photographer for the event. Fred was taking Angelina and George was taking Katie Bell, Alicia said Oliver was actually going to be there as her date, much to the delight of the rest of the team.

Being that Neville, Seamus and Dean were also staying over the Holidays it was agreed the girls shouldn't come up to the boys room to open gifts. Harry asked Sirius and he agreed that Harry and his friends could have their gifts delivered to his apartment as the common room was going to be quite full on Christmas day. Instead of the normal meals, there was to be a brunch in the late morning, a small tea and dinner during the ball. On Christmas morning Harry and Ron dressed and met their girlfriends in the common room and proceeded to Sirius' room.

"Why do we have to go to Padfoot's room to open presents?" whined Ron.

"Because I don't think you'd want me and your little sister in our dressing gowns on your beds in front of Dean, Seamus and Neville," Hermione answered.

"WHAT, WHY WOULD GINNY BE ON HARRY'S BED!?" Ron said in alarm.

"Well dear brother, there are no chairs and all the beds are in use, would you rather me be in Dean's bed?" asked Ginny with an innocent tone to her voice.

"Well no, but that's, that's not the point." Spluttered Ron.

"oh look", Harry said in relief, "we're here."

The four teens entered Sirius' room to find Sirius with a santa hat on and Hestia curled up in a chair reading a tome on runes.

"Marry Christmas kids!" said Sirius loudly. "Come on then lets open presents!"

Sirius and Ron dove right in, eliciting eye rolls from Hestia and Hermione, followed by chuckles from Harry and Ginny, who proceeded to join Sirius and Ron. Harry got his customary package from the Weasleys including a green sweeter with a Hungarian Horntail embroidered on the front, tickets to the Cannons vs Puddlemire match over Easter from Ron (Harry would not be telling Ron who he supported for this game), a new rune etching hammer from Hermione and a sword from Sirius.

"I was talking to the headmaster about your second year. It's your sword by rights, it chose you, but it's been impregnated with Basilisk venom, not the safest weapon to train with. This is an epee with a dull edge, for your fencing lessons this summer;" Sirius explained. Harry was grateful for the sword and excited about the prospect of the lessons later. Surprisingly Harry opened a gift from his aunt and found a handsome journal, along with a book on muggle card games from Dudley along with a note to bring his money over the summer.

"Don't worry pup, I'll teach you, we'll show your cousin yet!" Sirius said, looking at the card rules.

After breakfast the teens went out for a snowball fight before tea in the common room, when the girls left to get ready.

"The ball is two hours away, why do you need to go now?" Ron bellowed up the stairs. He looked at Harry and the two of them shrugged before going upstairs to put on their own dress robes.

After spending far too much time trying to get his hair to lie flat, Harry went down to the common room to wait for Ginny in the dress robes she had helped him pick out. They were somewhat of a mix between a muggle dinner jacket and wizard robes. A pleated shirt, studs and bowtie from a muggle dinner jacket, but instead of a jacket or coat was a long robe and the waistcoat was bottle green. Ron was already there, pacing, along with some of the other boys from their year and the three above. Neville had already left to meet Hannah in the entrance hall and Seamus and Dean had met their dates and gone down to the ball. Harry was starting to worry that Ginny had decided to back out when he saw two visions of beauty walking down the stairs from the girl's dorm. Hermione's hair was sleeked down and arraigned in an elegant twist and was wearing robes of floaty periwinkle blue material but in a sweetheart neckline that showed the slightest bit of cleavage.

Ginny, however, made Harry swallow his tongue. She was standing there in a green dress that matched his waistcoat. The material was slinky and went down to her ankles, the bodice was cut in a vshape with lace up to her neck. The v neck of the gown proper showed some cleavage in her still developing, but far from small, chest. She walked up to Harry and put her hand on his cheek.

"Kneezle got your tounge?" She asked, giving Harry a knowing look.

"Gin..you're, wow, You're so beautiful." Harry managed to splutter out. He drew closer to her and gave her a firm kiss on the lips that slowly turned more passionate until they heard a cough from behind them.

"Harry, get your tongue out of my sister face and get your arse to the ball." Ron said grumpily.

Harry and Ginny broke apart as he guided her down to the entrance hall where they would wait to open the ball with the other champions. One by one the other Champions were announced. First, Fluer Deacour walked out with her date, Rodger Davies. Second Viktor Crum and a Beauxbatons witch Harry didn't know, but had long honey blonde hair and was very busty. Next Cedric and Cho, the later giving Harry and Ginny a dirty look before plastering a smile on her face as she was escorted by her date into the hall. Lastly Harry and Ginny. Colin was there taking everyone's picture as they walked down the center lane and were announced by Ludo Bagman. The Champions sat at the head table with the judges, with Harry and Ginny sitting next to Mr. Crouch. Harry felt awkward sitting so close to the man who condemned Sirius to life in Azkaban without a trial. Looking around, the long house tables were gone, having been replaced by small tables for two or three couples. He saw that Ron and Hermione were sitting with Neville and Hannah, the rest of their year in another table as well as Parvati's twin Padma, who was there with a boy from Durmstrang. There was no food on any of the tables and Harry was starting to wonder how they were going to order when he saw Dumbledore look at his menu, and in a clear voice said "Pork Chops" and the dish appeared in front of him.

Taking his queue, the students, judges and staff ordered. Harry ordered a steak and jacketed potato, Ginny the veal parmesan. Harry didn't know what to do. He felt like he should make conversation, but what could he say to the man next to him. Ginny, thankfully, had something to say.

"So, how is my brother working out in your department?" Asked Ginny.

"Oh Percy is just fine, he's a great help." Replied Crouch, who seemed much kinder than he did during the world cup. "He's doing a lot of the day to day work while I focus on this tournament. It's quite possible the most important event at Hogwarts in quite some time." He said. He then turned to talk to Cedric after taking a nip from his hip flask.\

"Ha," said Ginny, "No wonder he's in a better mood, he's hitting the bottle. Wait till I tell Percy we caught him drinking at the school."

Harry laughed as he and Ginny fell into a much more comfortable conversation about quidditch and the egg from the first task.

"Maybe we have to fight banshees?" quipped Harry.

"No, usually only the first task is a dangerous creature, and I can't see something that deadly brought in." replied Ginny.

"you know, Sirius and I saw a movie last summer, we were marathoning something called Star Trek, it reminded me of this space probe thing that was trying to talk to whales. We don't have any Whales in the Black Lack do we?"

"Harry!" Said Ginny, "That's it!"

"What, there are humpback whales in the lake? They are sea water animals Ginny."

"no not whales, maybe you need to listen to the egg underwater!"

"I have a full bath in my trunk, we could use that!"

Ginny blushed, "Harry did you just suggest we bathe together?"

"No, I mean maybe I, you know, I wasn't saying, I didn't mean to imply…"

Ginny laughed at him, took a piece of steak from his plate and put it in his mouth. "eat your dinner Harry."

After pudding Dumbledore motioned for the students to stand and all the tables moved to the sides and he conjured a raised platform with a set of drums, several guitars, a lute, cello and bagpipes were set upon it. Then the weird sisters came on stage, which Harry was surprised to see were made of witches and wizards. Then Harry froze. He realized that he would have to take the floor first with Ginny and the other champions. Harry looked over at Sirius and Hestia, Sirius gave Harry an encouraging smile, and Harry summoned his Gryffindor courage and took Ginny out on the dance floor.

As nervous as Harry was about dancing in front of everyone, he soon realized that the lessons paid off and he was at least as smooth on the dance floor as the others. That being said, it unnerved Harry how much younger he and ginny looked compared to the older students around them. After a few minutes, Dumbledore joined along with Madame Maxime, and soon other faculty members were joining the dance as well as other students. Harry saw with amusement the terrified look on Ron's face as Hermione dragged him onto the dance floor, and Neville dancing with Hannah.

After a few more songs the music changed to more upbeat numbers and Harry and Ginny danced the night away. Eventually Harry and Ginny went outside for some air. They passed though the front gates into the rose garden, which had a marquee over it and some warming charms applied to keep out the December chill. They made their way into some thick bushes and started to kiss. Harry didn't get to properly kiss his girlfriend as often as he would like, it was rather difficult to do so when she had three older brothers all hanging around the common room, and intended to make up for lost time.

As their kisses got more heated hands started to roam. Harry ran his hands over her back and in her hair, enjoying the silky feel of it. Ginny started to fist her hands though his hair which encouraged Harry to go further. He started to feel her sides and without realizing it brushed his hand against the side of her breast. Ginny tensed up and pulled away.

"What the fuck was that Harry?"

"Ginny? I'm sorry, I was feeling your sides, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry." He looked at her and she had unshed tears in her eyes. "Ginny, I'm sorry, please don't cry, I'm an arsehole."

Ginny sniffed, "No you're not. It's just, how do I tell you this…"

"Hey Ginny, I'm here for you. You can tell me anything." Harry said, handing her his handkerchief.

Ginny dried her eyes, "Thank you. It's not you Harry, I mean, we were snogging, couples do that and when snogging sometimes hands go certain places. It's just….After the chamber…" She trailed off looking out into the garden.

Harry pulled her into an embrace and laid her head on his shoulder as she softly cried.

"Ever since the things Tom showed me, every time I feel…..aroused I feel dirty. And when I'm with you part of me wants to do things with you that Tom showed me because it made me feel so aroused when he would show me, then I feel like a slag for wanting it, and terrified because of what he did to me, do you understand? It's not you touching my breasts that worries me, it's anyone, because Tom…what he did, do you understand?

"shhhh, Ginny, it's okay. I understand. It's okay."

"Do you still….are we still together? I'm sure you could find a girl less complicated, with less damage."

"I don't want another girl. I want you. We can work it out. I didn't mean to touch your breast, I don't think we're ready for that level of touching, but when it comes to that we'll work it out. Ginny…I love you."

Ginny pulled back off his shoulder, looked at Harry for a minute, then kissed him hard. After pulling away from the kiss, Ginny looked at Harry.

"Don't toy with me Harry Potter, did you mean that?"

"With all my heart Ginny, I love you…" Harry said, hardly believing what he had just said, but knowing it was true all the same.

"I love you too." Ginny said in a soft voice as they resumed kissing. Though less heated now, their kisses were longer and deeper, as if they were telling each other with their actions that the other would always be there. Their kiss came to an abrupt halt when a flash of light ripped though the air as Colin Creevey stood before them with his camera.

"COLIN!" Shouted Ginny. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING"

"Taking pictures of the dance, that was too perfect of a shot to miss, do you two want a copy? I was only taking them for my own album, but I'm offering to give a print to the couples I find dancing or kissing."

"Thank you Colin, yeah, Id like a copy, though I don't know what to do with it. Sirius will tease me to no end and Ginny's mum wouldn't let me within a mile of Ginny." Harry said, as he batted aside a beetle that had flown near them.

"Come on Harry, lets go back, I want to dance some more, also I promised Fred and George I'd give them each a dance."

By the end of the night, Ginny had danced with Fred and George (separately and together), Ron, Neville and Colin. Harry danced with Hermione, Alicia (who was very appreciative as Oliver couldn't come due to scheduling with Puddlemire United), Katie Bell and Angelina. Very late in the evening Harry made his way up to the tower and gave Ginny a passionate kiss goodnight. It was the best Christmas Harry had ever had.

The next day Harry thought nothing could dampen his mood. He had had an amazing time at the dance, his girlfriend was happy, his two best friends were together and had managed to avoid a fight all night and his godfather was with him over the holidays. The first hint that something had gone wrong was when he saw Colin in the common room tearing apart the furniture looking for his film. The second hint should have been the stares he and Ginny were getting when they entered the great hall. More ominous was when Sirius came to Harry and Ginny before they could sit down and lead them to his office holding a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"I think you both should see this," he said in an uncharacteristically somber tone."

He placed the paper down on the table he saw a large photograph of himself and Ginny kissing with the headline. "THE BOY WHO LOVED? POTTER'S HEART WON BY SCARLET WOMAN".

Reading on Harry saw that the reporter Sirius had scared off during the wand weighing, Rita Skeeter, was the author. He read on.

"It seems the boy who lived has himself a girlfriend. While many witches would be willing to date the young savior of the wizarding world, it seems Potter has chosen a less than respectable young witch to fill the role. After some extensive investigative work this reporter uncovered that the witch in question, one Virginia Weesle, a second year witch at Hogwarts. Apparently, Virgina had a prior affair with an older student named Tom, sirname unknown. This Tom had apparently curroped the young Weesle and now she is doing her best to ensare young Harry into the same debotched activities. Draco Malfoy, one of Potter's closest fiends, told yours truly that the witch in question has targeted Potter for his money as she is quite poor, and is probably using a love potion. For more information on popular love potions, see pages 4, 6 and 11. For thories on how Potter illegally entered his name in the tournament, see page 2 and 7. For analysis why Headmaster Dumbledore allows such scandels, see pages 8 and 13.

Harry stood up and started to pace. Ginny looked like she was about to set the paper on fire.

"that fucking bitch." Harry said. "And Draco, I'm going to kill him."

"Harry, Ginny I know you're mad but you can't go off and hex anyone."

"Why the fuck not?" Snarled Harry.

"because, there are better ways." Sirius replied as they heard a knocking on the door and three irate Weasleys were let in as well as a concerned Hermione.

"Now children, here are a few facts. First of all, I already floo called Molly and calmed her down before she marched down here and castrated Harry here. I know you all planed on staying the whole break here, but I already put your names down to go back to the burrow tomorrow on the train. No arguing. Ginny it's time you tell your mum what happened with the diary."

Ginny looked at Sirius in horror. "what do you mean?"

Hestia stepped beside her and held her hand, leading her down to the sofa. "I didn't tell him any details, just that Riddle had shown you some things of a sexual nature. I assume you and Harry were talking about that when Skeeter heard you. I know you told it to me in trust but sometimes secrets have to be told, and if I hadn't Molly would be here screaming or sending a howler, so I think this is the better option. I'm sorry I had to break your confidence but I thought this would, in the long run, be a more private way of dealing with the situation."

Ginny nodded at Hestia and Sirius took that as a sign that he could continue.

"Secondly we need to find out how Skeeter found out about this. She said she whitnessed it. Now I know for a fact that she is not allowed on school grounds after the stunt she tried to pull with Harry, so there's that. I pulled some strings with Amelia and Tonks is going to look into this. Lastly is revenge."

Fred and George started rubbing their hands together and sported identical evil grins.

Sirius continued. "First of all, lets get that ponce tonight that said those terrible things about my future goddaughter in law." This caused both Harry and Ginny to blush madly.

"Now as I am a professor I can't prank a student, and it would be irresponsible of me to encourage any students to prank another. I mean, this parchment has some ideas I came up with that would serve him right, but I couldn't possibly use them or leave them out for any students to look at. Oh Hestia, I forgot to show you things thing over here." Sirius said, turning Hestia away from the parchment as he showed her a spot on the floor. "it's so interesting." He said. Fred and George wasted no time and snatched the parchment up, then Sirius turned back around.

"I however have no quams about plotting Ms. Skeeter's downfall, but I think we need more intelligence first. Okay? Great, now go on and get your breakfast. I would go down to the kitchens if I were you, but don't miss dinner, assuming someone can manage to do something to a certain ponce by then.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione followed Sirius' advice and ate in the kitchen and had the elves pack a couple of baskets for lunch. That evening they went to the great hall for dinner, amid snickers from the student body. As everyone started to eat a curious thing happened. Everyone who seemed to be looking at Harry and Ginny and whispering, one by one with a pop and a cloud of smoke turned into an old hen in a floral dress. Even more impressive is they stopped talking and started singing "Pick a little, talk a little" from the music man. Everyone that is, except for Draco Malfoy. In his place was a Draco sized white ferret in a tutu dancing ballet, complete with leaps and twirls. The spell wore off after a couple minutes, causing him to bolt from the hall, but throughout dinner anyone who gossiped about Ginny or Harry would turn into a hen and sing for a minute. Snape was furious, McGonagall and Dumbledore were trying not to laugh, Sirius was looking pleased and Flitwick and Hagrid were falling over in laughter.

"Serves 'em right" Hagrid boomed.

"That's some of the best charm work I've seen in…twenty years!" Flitwick said, casting a smile towards Sirius.

"BLACK, STOP THIS" Bellowed Snape.

"I had nothing to do with this. I have cast no spell, used no potion, I have done nothing to cause this."

Fred and George raised their goblets to Sirius and then to Harry and Ginny. It was with a much lighter heart the following morning that the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione boarded the train for Kings Cross.


	22. Chapter 22 - Fallout

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you are all enjoying my story. I don't have time to answer every review, but I do read them all. And don't worry, Toad face will have her comeuppance. As will Skeeter.

The six teens left the train upon arriving at Kings Cross station. They expected to find an irate Molly Weasley, daily prophet in hand. Instead, they found a calm and collected Hestia Jones.

"Sirius and I talked Molly into letting me pick you lot up, we figured we could avoid a scene as we talk her out of her rage." Hestia said, leading them to the rolls. "Honestly she should know better than to trust anything Skeeter wrote. I was able to talk to her a bit this morning, I told her that there was no older student who touched you in any way, but I felt you need to explain what happened to her. Bill is there too and is trying to calm her down, thank Merlin."

"Would someone tell us what's going on?" Asked George as the magically enhanced car hurtled towards the Burrow. "I mean, last night you said Riddle showed her some things, who is Riddle?"

"Is Riddle the Tom guy mentioned in the article? There is no Tom Riddle in Hogwarts." Added Fred.

"We'll explain at the Burrow," said Harry, who was stroking Ginny's hair. The girl looked near tears. "I don't think we should go though it more than once."

After an hour they pulled up to the front of the Burrow, with a very angry looking Molly Weasley waiting for them at the door, Mr. Weasley standing behind her with a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"Mrs. Weasley, before you say anything we, that is Ginny and I, would like to give our side of what happened and what we talked about, then you can tell Ginny what you think she needs to hear, but I want you to hear our explanations first." Harry said, quickly getting the first word in before Molly could get a full head of steam.

They walked into the kitchen. Bill and Percy were seated already, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, the twins, Hestia, Ron and Hermione all took their seats. Harry and Ginny were about to sit down when the back door opened.

"Oy Mum, I'm home." Came Charlie's voice as he walked into the kitchen.

"Oh shit…ummm, so I take it you knew I was in England. I can explain. I was, umm, well I arrived only a few days ago."

"Charlie," said Arthur, "This meeting isn't about you, but we'll get to you in a bit. This is about Ginny and Harry, didn't you read the Prophet on Boxing Day?"

"No, I've been indisposed…. Harry and Ginny? What's wrong…" Charlie said, spinning to look at the two teens sitting down. "Potter, did you….and Ginny…IS SHE, DID YOU GET HER PREGNANT!"

"Good God Charlie no! We haven't done that…. anything close to that. Get your mind out of the gutter." Screamed Ginny, her face red with embarrassment.

Mr. Weasley calmly took the paper from Molly and handed it to Charlie. Charlie red for a couple minutes in silence before turning back to Ginny.

"Ginny." Said Charlie very quietly, "who is this Tom and where does he live?"

Before Ginny could answer, Harry threw a beaten old diary in the middle of the table, a diary with a hole burned through the middle.

"This," Harry said, while holding a sobbing Ginny tight. "This is Tom Riddle, or what's left of him.

Everyone at the table except for Ron, Hermione and Hestia gaped at Harry.

"The enchanted diary?" said Mr. Weasley, picking it up. "That's the Tom Skeeter was talking about?"

"The one in the same, Dumbledore said I could bring it for this conversation." Harry said, looking around at confused glances from Ginny's brothers, save Ron. "You all know Ginny was enchanted by a dark object in her first year. What you don't know is that it was a diary written by a sixteen-year-old boy named Tom Riddle. Tom Marvolo Riddle to be precise. A boy who would grow up to change his name to Lord Voldemort."

The Weasley boys looked stunned. Bill was absolutely pale. Harry continued. "Ginny didn't go into this with you all, but Tom showed her some things no eleven-year-old girl should see. I won't go into details, but it gave Ginny a traumatic first introduction to physical intimacy. During the ball Ginny and I went out for some air and were kissing." Harry blushed but went on, "and only kissing, when Ginny…"

"I felt…I liked what we were doing, and it reminded me of things Tom showed me." Ginny said, looking very pale. "I think Skeeter overheard me and drew some conclusions…I'm sorry mum."

By this point Molly's angry expression had fallen away and she moved over to her daughter and scooped her up in a hug. "Oh Ginny, I'm sorry, I should have known better than to listen to anything that Skeeter woman says."

"Well," Said Mr. Weasley, "I'm glad that's sorted, I suspected a simple explanation. Thank you, Harry, for helping Ginny through this. Just be careful when kissing, don't let your emotions run away with you. Now that that is settled, Charlie are you saying you've been in England since Christmas and didn't stop by to see your family?"

Charlie turned red. "Well, it sounds bad, but I arrived late on Christmas day, I spent most of the day moving my stuff."

"Moving?" Asked Bill. "Where to? They spring for a better cabin at the Dragon Reserve?"

"Ah no…that's another thing I wanted to talk to you all about, I took a new job in Wales, I'm now senior dragon keeper at the Welsh dragon preserve."

"That's wonderful Charlie, I'm glad to have you back home." Mr. Weasley beamed, then looked at Charlie with a furrowed brow. "but If you were moving we would have seen you, I don't see any of your bags."

"I'm actually going to be living in Wales mum." Said Charlie.

"Oh." Said Mrs. Weasley. "So, you got a flat by yourself then."

"Not exactly," said Charlie, sweating now.

"Roommates?" Asked Mr. Weasley.

"In a matter of speaking." Answered Charlie.

Grinning, Bill added, "got yourself a pet? Or a girlfriend? In Wales sheep work for both."

"Bill stop it, Charlie who is your roommate? Did they have a spare room?" asked Mr. Weasley, though he thought he already knew the answer.

"No there is only one bedroom, I'll be sharing it." Answered Charlie

"Two beds then," asked a very pale Mrs. Weasley.

"No…" said Charlie, "Mum, Dad, I've been seeing Gwen and I'm moving in with her, that's why I got the new job, I'll be living in Holyhead."

Molly pulled back and looked like she was about to unload on Charlie when Bill piped up "Well that's all settled, I'm going to take this lot and show them my new flat in London, then out to lunch at the Leaky."

"Yeah, I need to take to Roles back to the dog house and floo Sirius," added Hestia.

"I really need to get back to looking at some reports, with Mr. Crouch so involved in the tournament he's really relying on me to pick up the slack." Said Percy and the house was left with only Charlie and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley faster than one could say "living in sin".

The rest of the day was far more pleasant. Bill explained that they had finished the dig in Egypt and Gringotts had moved him to London to work as a manager. He rented a flat in Diagon Alley while he saved to buy a home. He told them how he had dated a few witches, but no one really caught his eye, so he was going on a break in his love life to save up some gold for a house. He showed them the flat, which was quite nice, before taking them out to lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. There Harry got a few looks and Ginny got a few nasty glances, but they did their best to ignore it. A few people stopped by and told the two they didn't believe what that woman said about anyone and assured them it would blow over. After lunch Bill showed them his office at the bank and Harry used the opportunity to get some gold out of his account. They stopped at the apothecary where Harry bought some burn cream for Charlie as a bit of a joke, albeit one that would be practical in his line of work all the same.

Meanwhile, in Wiltshire, a group of people gathered in a large manor house around a grotesque creature. This creature was about the size of a baby, but horribly ugly and deformed. Across from this creature, sprawled on the floor was Lucius Malfoy. Voldemort had heard of the prophet article and was displeased.

"So," he said in a high voice, "not only did you give my diary to a blood traitor, a blood traitor who would not be amenable to our ends, but he diary was destroyed along with the basilisk?"

"A thousand apologies my Lord, I thought this would discredit the blood traitor family and shut down the school and damage Dumbledore, I had no idea Potter would destroy it."

"Who is this girl mentioned in the article?" Voldemort asked.

"Ginevra Weasley, my Lord, the daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley."

"A pure blood young witch, and someone important to Potter…keep tabs on her, Harry Potter should be dead soon but if he escapes again she will be useful. Draco, come here, kneel before your Lord."

Heads turned in surprise as Draco Malfoy left his hiding place to kneel before the Dark Lord.

"Watch this Ginevra. Seduce her away from Potter if you can, but at the very least observe her and report back. Once Potter is dead and I have been restored to power, I shall give her to you as a gift.

"I live to serve my Lord, thank you."

"Very well Draco, you may go." Voldemort said. He would take the girl himself and rape her if he could, but he currently lacked the means. Even after his body was restored he probably wouldn't have the necessary equipment, as his body was damaged while making him immortal. After gaining power he would work on that next, he so did love to hear a child scream.

Once Bill brought everyone back to the burrow, Charlie was gone, and Mrs. Weasley was still fuming, but fortunately not at Harry or Ginny. Mr. Weasley was sitting at the table while Mrs. Weasley bustled around the kitchen looking like she wanted to kill someone.

"It's not all bad Molly," Arthur said in a calm voice. "At least he's in a serious relationship. He hasn't seen anyone since Hogwarts, and now he's committed enough to move to Wales and live with this young woman."

"But she's older than him!" Mrs. Weasley countered.

"By four years, that's not all that much. He's 22, she's 26. That's not that much of a gap, and they have so much in common."

"And she's a great Beater." Said Fred. This caused Molly to notice him but before she could get going Mr. Weasley informed them that Gwenog would be visiting tomorrow for tea and had gotten them all tickets for the Holyhead vs Appleby game on New Years Eve. The young people quickly excused themselves. Harry spent some time with Ginny (in her room with the door open) before he had to floo back to the Doghouse for the night. He had no intension of getting on Molly's bad side by asking if he could stay over.

Harry arrived before dinner to find Tonks sitting on the couch in Remus' arms in tears, while Hestia sat on the other side patting her back.

"What happened?" Harry asked with great alarm.

"That bastard Fudge!" Snarled Hestia.

"The minister has decided to reduce the number of aurors. As Tonks is the most recent member of the force, she was the first to be made redundant." Said Remus in a calm voice, though obviously upset.

"how can he do that?" Asked Harry. "Wouldn't that come from the department head?"

"Normally yes," said Remus, looking disturbed, "but this was an odd case. Mad eye just retired, so they saved that head count anyway. Normally budget reductions don't happen until the summer. Fudge's undersecretary, Umbridge delivered the news to Dora and implied that this was due to her relationship with certain undesirables. That is, because of me…"

"That fucking arsehole" Harry shouted. "You're a normal bloke 27 night of the year and that's not good enough so they go after your bird?"

Tonks sniffed, "They also passed a law that werewolves can't marry. I can find another job but why are they doing this to us, and right after the potion was announced.

"What potion?"

"Remember your mum's notes that we found. We got someone to brew it and I tested it last full moon, it stops the transformation! I only need to take it three nights before the full moon and the afternoon of the full moon and I don't transform." Said Sirius

"That's brilliant, what so this announcement came out and they went ahead with the law? And firing Dora? But why?"

"Umbridge is very anti werewolf, I'm afraid she is having an undue influence on our dear minister. Well all is not lost. Dora was made redundant, meaning she has six months' severance and she will be able to find a job. She's also officially moved in and I make more than enough now as director of the lycanthropy society, so we'll manage. IT looks like you're having a rough time of it. I read the prophet and Hestia filled us in, I'm sorry you two must deal with this.

"Thanks Remus, me too." Harry said.

The next day Harry arrived at the Burrow a bit early and spent the day with Ginny, Ron and Hermione before Gwenog joined them. The wizarding world had a different set of prejudices than the muggle one, so no one was bothered by her caramel colored skin that resulted from a multi ethnic family. Nor did the Weasley's care about blood status or any of that nonsense. What did bother Molly though, was the appearance of this woman. Her hair was far shorter than Molly thought appropriate for a girl and it was styled in dreadlocks. Also, her attire was for too much. She had on a pair of ripped blue jeans and a weird sisters t-shirt with a short denim jacket. This alone wasn't that much of an issue until she took off the jacket and the outline of her prominent nipples were clearly visible as was the fact that she didn't wear a bra. As Gwen had a relatively small chest she didn't see the point, but Molly was very uncomfortable with how she appeared. Ron was staring for a time before Hermione stepped on his foot hard. Throughout tea she was respectful but kept flirting with Charlie more that Mrs. Weasley thought appropriate. They kept exchanging small kisses, or she would stroke Charlie's copper beard, he would trail circuits on her neck. It was clear to Molly: They were shagging.

"So dear," said Mrs. Weasley, "Are you two going to make this arrangement official?"

"of course," Gwen said. "I'm putting him on the lease next week!"

"That's not what I meant dear, I meant…"

"I know what you meant," Said Gwen, "but it's none of your business. I'm happy, Charlie's happy, what's the big deal? It's just a piece of paper anyway.

"Mum, it's not that we aren't going to get married," said Charlie, eliciting a raised eyebrow form Gwen, "but we have only been a couple for three weeks. I decided to move back to Britain as the cost of portkeys was getting ridiculous, and as much as you don't like me living with her I think you'd like me flooing back and forth at all hours of the night even less. We're being careful, you're not going to bet a grandchild out of wedlock." At this Molly turned red with anger and embarrassment, "and it's not like you thought I was saving myself for marriage, I mean you caught me with a few different witches in the past. I may ask Gwen to marry me, but not for some time, and only if that's where she wants to go. In the mean time I'm much closer to home, a floo call away. I'm in a stable relationship and the reserve in Wales is a lot safer than the one in Romania. Even driving Whales isn't that far away from Devon."

"you've only been together for a few weeks you say," asked Arthur, "I thought you were seeing each other since the World Cup?"

"Off and on." Gwen said. "but we've been a couple for three weeks. I know its not very traditional, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, but we love each other, and he makes me so happy."

Mr. Weasley smiled at her, "Call me Arthur."

Mrs. Weasley was wringing her hands in a towel, "and call me Molly. Oh, I'm glad Charlie has found someone, but this isn't my idea arrangement. Promise me you'll get married before making me a grandmother?"

"That we can promise" Charlie said.

"I still have a few prime years of playing ahead of me before I want to start having kids" Gwen said, "so we have time."

"Well," said Fred, "Now we just need Bill to settle down, anyone new in your life Bill."

"I'm afraid not, but there's time. Of course, ickle Gin-Gin might beat us all to the altar. Harry is much more sentimental than the rest of us."

"Well he doesn't have siblings, does he?" asked George, "Doesn't know how mad a family can be."

"And being such an honest bloke, he hasn't had the chance to learn how loud Gin Gin snores, not that I'm complaining he hasn't had that opportunity." Said Fred.

Ginny raised her napkin to her lips, set down her tableware and turned to Harry. "Harry love, can I borrow Hedwig? I have a letter to write to a certain Padfoot about my dear brothers."

Harry grinned, "This should be good, I'll see if Moony can help."

The twins blanched and looked around for help. Everyone, including Molly, had a good laugh at the look of terror on their faces.

A few days later Harry, Sirius and Hestia arrived at Holyhead to meet up with the Weasley's before the game. The stadium was on a small island off the coast of Holy Island near Holyhead proper and was covered in anti muggle charms. The game was exciting, and the Harpies were able to scrap a win after two and a half hours, winning 180-150, thanks in large part to Gwenog's beating. Several times the Appleby's seeker came close to catching the snitch only to eat a bludger before he could get to it. After the game Gwenog joined them on a tour of the Welsh Dragon reserve in a remote muggle-proof area of Snowdonia National Park. The reserve was smaller than the one in Romania, but more focused on research as opposed to care and breeding, so Charlie was able to focus more on study than care. Already he was experimenting with a way to get dragons to shed their scales in mass at one time. If a breeding stock of such dragons could be established, getting dragon hide would be more renewable and therefor much cheaper. Before they headed for home, Gwen agreed to a quick pick up game at the stadium. Gwen, Charlie, Fred and George were on one team, whereas Harry, Ron, Ginny and Sirius were on the other. Much to Gwenog's embarrassment, their team made up of beaters and a seeker was no match for Ginny and Sirius' chaser moves or Ron's goal keeping.

"If it makes you feel any better, Viktor Krum and I got trounced by Ginny and Ron." Harry said. "between her scoring and Ron's keeping we didn't have a chance, we're too focused on seeking."

"Ginny Weasley," Gwenog said, "If you don't try out for the Harpies after school I'm going to kick your ass, you here me!"

"Yes ma'am" Ginny responded, pleased by the praise.

Harry stayed at the Burrow that night as they welcomed in the new year, then the students all flooed to the dog house for Hestia to take them back to Kings Cross. Harry knew what he was going to d first thing when he got back to school, he was going to find out what the egg's clue was.


	23. Chapter 23 - The Second Task

A/N: Okay so the first go at this chapter sucked. I rewrote it, so here you go. Please note I hate the "official" way of becoming an animagus. It doesn't sound difficult, just a tedious potion, so I'm making it up.

Chapter 23. The second task.

Harry and his friends were back at school for a week before Harry decided it was time to listen to the egg underwater. Harry and Ginny waited until Hermione had dragged Ron into a study session when they crept back into the boy's dorm room and opened Harry's trunk on the last lock and climbed down the ladder to the flat. They made there way to the loo and filled the tub. Ginny fixed her long hair into a plait as the tub filled.

"you know Harry, I didn't think we'd be getting into the tub together when I was still thirteen."

"What, Ginny, no that's not, I mean"

"you're too easy. Come on let's do this." Ginny laughed as the two teens placed the egg under the water and listened to the egg's message.

Half an hour later they climbed the ladder. Ron was back looking at Harry curiously before he saw his sister climb out after him and his face turned red.

"What the fuck were you two doing down there?"

Before Harry could answer Ginny stepped right into his personal space. With hands on her hips she said loudly, "Shagging like animals of course. Harry's holding the bloody egg, what do you think we were doing?"

Ron looked sheepish as he said, "So any luck?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "It reminded me of the probe from Star Trek, so we put it underwater in the tub."

Ron's eyebrows rose up to his hairline and his face turned red.

"Our heads were in, that's all Ron, for fuck's sake."

Ron visibly relaxed, "so what did you find?"

Harry produced the parchment from his back pocket and began to recite:

"Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you're searching ponder this;  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
An hour long you'll have to look,  
And to recover what we took,  
But past an hour, the prospect's black,  
Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."

"We think it's talking about merpeople in the black lake." Ginny said. "They are going to take something from Harry and hide it in the bottom of the lake."

"So, all I have to do is find a way to breath underwater for an hour."

They went downstairs to tell Hermione and they started to brainstorm.

"Well," said Hermione, "there's always the bubblehead charm, that will let you breathe, but you would still need to swim an awful lot. You could try transfiguring into a fish, but that's crazy advanced. And dangerous."

"What if I summoned an aqualung?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head, "You would have to know where it is to get the spell to work, and do you think it's a good idea to have an aqualung zooming through Scotland?

"What are you all talking about?" asked Neville who had come to join them.

Harry explained the riddle and what they thought it meant.

"You could try gillyweed." Neville said.

"What's that?" asked Ron.

"It's a magic plant," said Neville, "If you eat a mouthful you can breathe underwater, you go gills. Also, your hands and feet grow webbing. It's expensive but you can order it from the apothecary in Diagon Alley."

Harry looked at Neville, "I'll never call Herbology boring again, that's a great idea Nev!"

Harry talked to Sirius and they spent thirty galleons and got quite a bit so Harry could practice. Thus, in mid-January Harry found himself outside with a robe on in front of the Black Lake with his friends behind him. They of course were dressed warmly with hot cocoa and warming charms.

"Who the bloody hell decided to do this task in February in Scotland?" Harry complained as he chewed the gillyweed. Harry felt his neck tingle and then felt gills, and his hands and feet grew webbing. He took off the robe and dived in. He found now he was quite warm and was easily swimming though the lake. It was incredible, he felt like he was a fish. After practicing a couple more times, and glimpsing the village once, Harry decided that he had practiced enough and saved the rest of the gillyweed for the task. He had also worked with his godfather on silent spellcasting, as he would not be able to speak underwater. It was difficult, but Sirius was determined to make sure Harry could do it, there were Grindylows in the lake after all. They also had Remus pick up a wetsuit in Harry's size and a knife with leg holster and a hip holster for his wand.

Gryffindor played Hufflepuff in late January. The game was exciting not so much for the score as that everyone was a-buzz that Gwenog Jones was there. She had decided to come with Charlie who would be coming to every game. After being swarmed for autographs she and Charlie sat with staff and parents. Katie, Alicia and Angelina were happy to see Charlie and started play. The chasers were once again masterful as they passed the quaffle back and forth and drove up the score 70-20. Ron was doing great. After an hour of play Gryffindor was up by 100 to 20 when Ginny caught the snitch, leaving the final score Gryffindor 250 – 20. Harry rushed the pitch after the game was over and kissed Ginny thoroughly after the game was done, visibly upsetting both Charlie and Ron and amusing Gwen.

"What's the matter Charlie, never seen a boy and girl kiss before." Asked Gwen.

"That's not a girl, it's my sister," grumbled Charlie.

Ginny made a rude gestor to Charlie that resulted in McGonagall deducting 10 points. After the game Gwen headed down to the pitch and spent some time with both teams giving her professional advice on what each team could do better and posed for some photos when Colin came down with his camera.

As January rolled into February, Harry had two things on his mind. The most challenging task he had yet to face, and the second Triwizard task. Before the next task, which he thought he already had a good idea how he was going to proceed, he had to take Ginny on a date. Not just any date, but a Valentine's day date. Ron too was a mess as this would be the first Valentine's day date for him as well. They found themselves sitting in their dorm bouncing ideas off each other.

"I mean, I could buy her jewelry, but is that something blokes our age do?" asked Harry.

"You already got her that necklace," Ron said.

"Yeah, but we weren't dating then and it's not jewelry, it's a protective amulet…"

Neville then walked over to them and took pity on them. "Guys, it's easy, your girlfriends are thirteen and fifteen, just get them flowers and take them to Honeydukes and get them chocolate.

"Damnit, Flowers, where are we going to find flowers?" Harry said.

"Neville, you know plants, what, where?" asked Ron before he ran out of words and was gasping like a fish

Neville rolled his eyes, "There is a florist at Hogsmeade, but you would have to send an order form and I don't think it would be there in time."

"Hogsmeade, that's brilliant, we'll sneak out, Neville I could kiss you." Said Harry.

"No thanks Harry. You're a good guy and all, but I'm not into blokes. Don't get caught though, I'd hate to see Slytherin win the house cup when we have these visitors here." Neville replied.

Harry and Ron both had a free period after Herbology that day when Hermione was in Arithmancy. Well, Harry had a free period, Ron was skiving off Muggle Studies. Harry agreed to fill him in on what he needed to know. They exited the secret passage and made their way into Honeydukes. While there they decided to buy chocolates for the girls. When they went to pay the elderly witch at the counter shook her head.

"What's wrong?" asked Ron.

"It's not a Hogsmeade weekend…" said the witch.

Ron and Harry looked at each other panicked before she laughed. "I'm not going to turn you in, I just think it's funny how your brothers rubbed off on you," she said pointing to Ron, "and how much like your father you are," she said pointing at Harry.

"You knew my dad?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Potter, Honeyduke's and Zonko's would have gone out of business if it wasn't for your father and godfather. Well I hope your ladies enjoy the sweets, and just so you know, that Skeeter cow can go soak her head."

They boys thanked the witch and moved onto the florist. After buying their selections and arranging them to be delivered at breakfast the next morning along with the candy, they decided to reward themselves with a butterbeer before heading back. Rosmerta waved at them and gave them a knowing look.

"Last minute Valentine shopping before the big day?" she asked.

"how did you…" asked Harry

"you're not the first student to find that passageway," she said. "Butterbeers?"

"Yes please," Harry said, pulling out some coins. Ron had been less touchy about Harry picking up the bill on things since he had his job and could do the same once in a while. They were drinking their butterbeer when they saw Ludo Bagman enter the pub. Ron was worried, but Harry figured he wasn't likely to rat them out the way he was trying to help Harry on the first task. When he had mentioned that to Sirius, Sirius had mentioned Bagman was a gambling man and probably had money on Harry's victory. They decided they would keep out of sight and listen, in case something about the tournament came up.

"What a day, what a day. Dumbledore and I were sitting there for what seemed like hours, freezing my bollocks off listening to him prattle on in mermish. Buttered Rum please, Rosmerta."

Rosmerta came back with the drink. It was a slow day, so she made some conversation. "What's going on with the merfolk?"

"Oh, it's the tournament, the champions have to rescue a hostage. The teachers are going to take one down in an enchanted sleep and they will have to rescue them. We're going to be using Fleur's kid sister, Krum's kid brother, Cho Chang for Diggory and the Weasley girl for Potter."

"They're going to put eight children in the black lake in February?" asked Rosmerta.

"It's perfectly safe. We are also casting a charm that will show what each champion is doing, so the spectators can see."

"But what happens if they can't get them out?"

"Oh, they'll be fine, if a champion fails to rescue the hostage they will be returned. Well, thanks for the drink. Can I use your floo?"

"Certainly." And with that Bagman was gone. Harry and Ron were silent for a good five minutes.

"If anything happens to her," Harry said in a quite voice, "I'm going to kill that man with his own beaters bat."

"No you won't" said Ron. "Mum will beat you to it."

Ginny and Hermione noticed their boyfriends were uncharacteristically quite during dinner.

"Ron?" Hermione asked, putting a hand to his forehead, "You've barely touched your dinner, are you ill."

"We were in Hogsmeade today." Harry said. Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"What were you two doing in Hogsmeade, the weekend isn't until tomorrow."

"It doesn't matter, but what does is that we overheard Bagman at the Three Broomsticks…they are going to kidnap a hostage for each champion…and put them in the bottom of the lake under an enchantment." Said Harry.

"In February?" asked Ginny aghast.

"yep," said Harry, "And they are going to use you."

Hermione gasped, Ginny just smiled.

"I'm what you'll most sorely miss? Aww Harry."

"Aren't you freaked out Ginny?" asked Harry.

"Harry, first of all I doubt they would let the hostage die."

"well yeah, we heard him say they will be returned if the champeons can't do it."

"Secondly I think you will be able to do the task just fine," Ginny continued. "And lastly," she said, moving very close to Harry, "I get to be rescued by Harry Potter again." And she kissed him deeply. Catcalls resounded up and down the table and the broke apart. Harry looked at the head table. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling like mad, Sirius had a shit-eating grin on his face and Minerva looked like she was trying very hard to be stern. Snape, as always, looked like he ate a lemon. After dinner Harry descretly found the other champions and shared what he had learned. They all knew the riddle, but knowing the hostage was new to them.

"but she izz only eight, ma petite soeur!" Fleur said, angry at the nerve of the facilitators.

The next morning Ginny and Hermione were surprised to see the deliveries set down before them.

"So that's where you boys were," Ginny said, "well last minute is better than late," she said as she ate a chocolate. After breakfast the four went down to Hogsmeade with Neville and Hannah. The two of them apparently had become quite serious. Harry and Ginny spent the day strolling along the street, Harry telling her about the shrieking shack and what really went on there. They stopped by Madam Puddifoot's and saw a miserable looking Cedric drinking coffee with Cho while having confetti thrown in his face.

"Do you want to go in there, Potter? Have a Cherub throw confetti at you?" Ginny asked, smirking.

"I prefer cupid dwarves, actually, _his eyes are as green, as a fresh pickled toad_." He sang

"Oh, you didn't!" Ginny said as she chased after Harry. She ended up tackling Harry and the two of them fell in a snowbank with Harry on top of Ginny. She stared into his eyes and he felt something down below stir.

"So, you got me," she said.

"yeah," he said thickly. He bent down to kiss her and had a snowball chucked at his head.

"What the hell are you playing at Potter?" Ron shouted.

"Nothing, Ron, we were…" Harry spluttered.

"Ron, we were clearing going to shag…with our clothes on, outside, in the middle of Hogsmeade in February. Honestly, we were just playing around."

"I don't want him on top of you Ginny, you'll be branded a… a scarlet woman."

"What did you say to me…" Ginny asked in a cold quite voice."

"I didn't, I mean you're not, but it's just people will say…" Ron spluttered.

"Vespertilones Mucorum" Ginny incanted, and Bats flew from Ron's nose

In addition to fretting about his love life and preparing for the second task, Harry and his friends started to work on being animagi. Sirius explained there was a potion that needed to be brewed to reveal one's form, but it was very difficult to brew so he provided them with the books needed to be studied for the transformation. Once they could recite the potion instructions from memory perfectly they would start on the potion. This seemed like a lot of work but considering how useful the transformation could be they all applied themselves.

Finally, the day of the second task dawned. Harry looked around the common room and saw that Ginny wasn't there, she was already in the lake, he supposed. Harry went down for breakfast and ate nothing but toast, fearing he would be sick. After breakfast, he changed into his wetsuit and put on his hip holster that he would use to hold his wand and his knife and holster. He then put his robes on over his wetsuit and headed down to the lake. When he saw Dumbledore he gave him a curt nod.

"Are you ready, dear boy?" asked Albus

"As ready as I can be…by the way good luck sir, I'd hate to be in your position." Harry replied.

"And what is that Harry?" the old man asked curiously.

"Well," Harry said, "Just think of Molly's reaction when she finds out Ginny was taken."

"Alas, I have lived a long life," said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye, "I am prepared for her wrath."

"you're a braver man that I sir." Harry said.

When all the contestants and the students were there Bagman announced the rules and that a spell was cast on the lake that would show the spectators what each champion would be doing in a large bubble, at which point four bubbles appeared in front of the judges and crowd, showing each champion as though on the tele. Bagman started counting down and Harry stuffed an hour's worth of Gillyweed into his mouth. When the countdown as complete he cast off his robe and dived down. The now familiar sensation of the gills and webbed feet and hands took hold and Harry started swimming towards the bottom of the lake. On his way down, he saw Fleur being attacked by a Grindylow and shot a stunner at the creature silently. Fleur, who was using a bubblehead charm, nodded her thanks as Harry swam further down. After a half hour he found the merpeople village. There he saw her, her red hair splayed out in the water like a fan of red, like blood. Suddenly he had a memory of her still body on the floor of the chamber. His heart caught in his chest, she looked dead. He rushed over to her and cut her free and started to swim towards the surface. He was worried about the other hostages but soon saw the other champions arrive, so he knew they would be safe. He swam as hard as he could to the surface.

Upon breaking the surface Ginny woke and clung to Harry shivering. \

"I cccccannn't beeeliiive they wwwanted to do ththththat." She said.

Harry cast a warming charm on her and swam as fast as he could to shore. Upon arriving they were quickly given blankets by Madam Pomfrey while the scores were given out. Harry got a 10 from Dumbledore, Maxime, Bagman and Crouch, Karkarov gave him a 6. Fleur was next and still inside the window, she received an 8, 10, 7, 6 and 6. Next was Cedric who received a 9, 9, 8 and 6, and Krum got a 7, 8, 7, 6 and 10. Harry glared at Karkarov who was clearly favoring Krum, which Harry thought Krum didn't appreciate. Fleur came up to Harry and kissed him on both of his cheeks.

"Thank you for saving me. I was so worried when I learned they 'ad Gabrielle."

Harry blushed and told her not to worry about it and left the lakeside with Ginny to spend some quality time in front of the fire.

The next morning saw Hedwig flying though the hall and dropping a red letter in front of the headmaster. Ginny had borrowed her the night before and told Molly all about the second task, she Harry was not surprised to see the missive.

The letter opened, and the hall was filled with the magically amplified voice of Molly Weasley.

"ALBUS TOO-MANY-NAMES DUMBLEDORE HOW DARE YOU ENDANGER MY CHILD LIKE THAT. I SHOULD HAVE YOU ARRESTED, THAT WAS COMPLETELY IRRESPONSIBLE. IF HARRY WASN'T AT THAT SCHOOL LOOKING OUT FOR HER I WOULD PULL HER OUT THIS INSTANT. NEVER EVER PUT ONE OF MY CHILDREN IN DANGER LIKE THAT"

The Letter then turned to Sirius, "AND YOU BLACK, YOU KNEW THIS I'M SURE, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME. WE WILL BE HAVING WORDS OVER EASTER YOUNG MAN." And with a flash the letter burst into flame. Harry and Ginny were mortified, but Sirius and Dumbledore just looked amused.

The rest of February and March went by swiftly. Easter Hols found Harry at the Doghouse and visiting Ginny every day, she was forbidden to see Harry at their house because "Merlin knows that man is irresponsible," and they were just about ready to attempt the potion by the time school resumed. Harry now had three things to look forward to, Ginny's last match, his animagus form and the final Triwizard Task.


	24. Chapter 24 - The Third Task

Chapter 24: The Third Task

a/n: so I rewrote the last chapter on the fourth, so if you haven't checked it since then reread it, it's a lot better now. This covers the end of the school year. It's a little short as I didn't want to rehash Harry's journey through the maze in great detail. Just read that part of the original and stop when they portkey out and resume this story, if you'd like. This should be the last bit that's very similar to the original. Also I have no beta and don't even know how to go about getting on, so you are stuck with, to quote Fry from Futurama, "a crummy world of plot holes and spelling errors."

After arriving back at school, the six students followed Sirius into his quarters to find six small cauldrons set up for them, as well as the ingredients they had prepared the previous term: a small phial of dew, a deaths hawk moth's chrysalis, a mandrake leaf, a lock of their hair and 700 milliliters of water. Following the instructions, they set the water to simmer while they powdered the chrysalis and the leaf. They then added three drops of dew and three drops of their own blood, each to their own cauldron, and brought the mixture to a boil and boiled for seventeen minutes, giving the potion a full anti-clockwise turn every ninety seconds. After the seventeen minutes, the potions turned light blue, then black, then blood red, signifying they were done. Each teenager took a phial of their potion to a cooling rack, which Sirius then caste a rapid cooling charm on, dropping the temperature of the rack and its contents to 22.23 degrees F. The blood red liquid was now as thick as mud and they all took their phial with them before going back to the dorm for bed. They agreed they would meet after dinner back in Sirius' suite to discuss the results. The potion caused a vision where they could find their animagus form, and it was best to do it at night as the vision could take hours. Harry kissed his girlfriend good night and went to bed, drinking the potion before putting his head on the pillow. As soon as he closed his eyes he was asleep.

Harry opened his eyes to find himself sitting on the grass on a rocky hillside. He looked around and saw craggy hills and mountains, and an azure sky above. There was a small stream where he saw several sheep drinking and lazing about.

 _Am I a fucking sheep?_ Harry thought, looking at the dumb animals. He felt disgusted with himself and wished the vision would end when he was snapped out of his musing by the sheep running in panic. Out of the sky flew what Harry thought was a golden eagle, but far larger than any eagle he had ever seen. As it got closer to snatch a sheep off the ground he noticed it had the body of a lion, it was a griffin! Another griffin came down to take another sheep, and a third landed before Harry and stared at him. Harry stared back, unblinking. It seemed to want Harry to come with it. Then Harry looked down and saw massive talons where he hands had been and felt wings out of his back and powerful hind quarters. He flapped his wings and was soaring though the air. He woke in the night with a huge grin on his face and went back to bed. He couldn't wait to tell Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

The next day felt like it would never end. Harry couldn't wait to tell his friends. It seemed like potions would never end and he had to fight the urge to laugh when Snape criticized his potions ability. After brewing the Animagus potion, Harry knew Snape's opinion of his work was full of shit. Working with Padfoot on the potion taught him more in a few weeks than four years with Snape had. Finally, dinner was over and they all met with their DADA professor.

"So, were you all successful?" Sirius asked, receiving enthusiastic nods all around.

"Great, we'll start with the twins, they seem about ready to burst.

"We're foxes" they said together.

"Why am I not surprised?" laughed Sirius. "I don't think I need to explain to you what aspect of your personalities a fox would represent. Okay Ron, what about you?"

"I'm a Golden Retriever," Ron said proudly.

"Great, another dog, I'll show you the ropes once you transform. Dogs are loyal and fierce, and a golden retriever is a very playful breed, so there you are. What about you Hermione?"

"I'm a cat!" said Hermione, "A calico cat!" she said, bouncing on her seat.

"Cats are intelligent and independent and can be very affectionate when they want to be. Sirius said.

"Well," said Fred, "They already fight like cats and dogs."

"Quite fitting," said George.

"Shut it," grumbled Ron,

"And there's the loyalty! Who's a good boy? You are!" said Fred.

"Children please, as entertaining it is we have two more to go. Ginny, what about yourself."

"I'm a white horse!" said Ginny.

"horses are associated with strength, loyalty, and sensitivity." Sirius said. "Also anger and Stubbornness." This caused Harry to snort with laughter, earning him an elbow to the ribs. "And," Sirius continued waggling his eyebrows, "Fertility and sexuality." Ginny and Harry blushed scarlet, Ron was about to say something when Hermione placed a hand on his knee keeping him from rising.

"Lastly, Harry what about you?" Sirius asked.

"Well I'm not a bear like dog, sorry, or a stag." Said Harry. "I'm a griffin!"

His friends all congratulated him, but Sirius just starred. "Harry, that's…that's really rare, to be a magical creature. I'm impressed. A griffin…well they hunt in prides, have a leader within the pride but not as strict as with Lions, the eagle in them makes them too independent, more like they have a first among equals. That fits your leadership style Harry. They are intelligent but prone to act directly rather than stalk. Overall though, they are bold. Okay, now that you all know your forms, we can start on the transformation. I saved your potions, you need to take a dose each night for a week and try to remember how it feels to be the animal, then after the week you will need to focus on that feeling and attempt to call your magic out. When you feel a double heartbeat, you're almost there, keep focusing and it should happen. The dangerous part is over, had you messed up the potion…well it wouldn't be pretty. The friends did as they were instructed, and Harry couldn't wait to start on his mediations. First on his mind though was Ginny and Ron's last match of the season.

Before the match, Harry had his last practice with Sirius and Remus preparing him for the tournament. Harry was surprised to find Mad-Eye Moody and Dumbledore there as well.

"What's wrong, professor please don't be angry, he's helping as my godfather, not as my teacher."

"This isn't' about the rules of the tournament boy." Moody growled.

"Harry, I was talking with Alastair and your godfather and with the Goblet being enchanted to believe there were four schools…we have a skill we would like to test you at. Sirius has, I believe, explained the imperious curse?"

"Yeah, we went over it, why?"

"We asked for permission from the DMLE and received it, we would like to test your ability to resist the curse, if you are willing. Our concern is that if someone was able to enchant the goblet they may try to bewitch you in order to force you into something. I promise we will not be directing you to do anything embarrassing or dangerous. Is this acceptable.

Harry looked at the scarred auror and was a bit worried, but Sirius and Dumbledore were there, what could happen?

"Alright, go ahead."

"Imperio" cried Moody, and Harry felt himself very relaxed.

"Hop on one foot Harry." Said Mad-eye

Harry put up his leg and was about to hop when he started to think it was quite silly and lowered his foot.

"Hop on one foot!" repeated Moody.

 _I really don't want to,_ thought Harry and shook his head, the feeling of relaxation was gone from his head.

"Merlin's balls Harry, on your first try!" Sirius yelled. They attempted the curse a few more times and Harry was able to resist it every time.

"I'll be watching you, Potter." Said Mad-Eye. "You'll make a good Auror someday." This made Harry swell with pride.

On Saturday the whole school was out to see the last match of the season. With the star player of Hufflepuff ineligible, Ravenclaw was about to beat Hufflepuff earlier and had scrapped out a win against Slytherin, leaving the Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw match to decide who won the cup. In the air Cho glared at Ginny.

Ginny thought Cho was over her rejection by Harry, by all accounts she was quite happy with Cedric, but it seemed Cho was still holding a grudge. Cho, for her part, wanted to wipe the floor with Ginny. She was happy with Cedric, but thought it wasn't fair Potter rejected her for a twelve-year-old skinny, flat (at the time, good heavens she was growing fast) redhead from a poor family.

The match was tense. Both teams had great chasers, but Ginny and Cho were playing very aggressively. At one point Harry was sure Ginny would be knocked off her broom, but she managed to hold on. After about an hour of play Ginny made a steep dive with Cho following. Harry didn't see the snitch and realized Ginny was trying a Ronski feint. A few feet from the ground Ginny pulled up, but Cho was too slow and ended up short and was knocked from her broom and skidded forward ten feet away from her Comet. Ginny then raced to the Ravenclaw goal and plucked the snitch from the air, winning the game 250-70, security the cup for Gryffindor two years running. That night after dinner Bagman called him out to the pitch along with the other champions. The hoops were already taken down and shrubs had been planted all along the ground in geometric patterns…it was a maze.

"This," said Bagman, "is the site for the last Triwizard Task. When fully grown, which will be by the end of June, the maze will be enchanted to move and shift and will be filled with obstacles, both spelled and magical creatures. You will need to use all of your wits and powers to navigate the trials. The task is set for the end of June as I said earlier."

Harry walked back to the Gryffindor common room. Magical creatures? Would they be Hagrid's monstrous spiders? Or the blast ended skrewts they were taking care of in class? Harry couldn't imagine Centaurs being willing to participate. Maybe an manticore, no that was crazy. Harry would have to study the lot and prepare. May and June would be busy.

May came to a close with Harry's girlfriend and friends studying furiously. Harry was a bit put out as none of them seemed to have time for him, but he understood they had exams. Harry spent the time they were studying with Sirius preparing. Harry had learned not just stunning and cutting spells, but blasting, flame, freezing and a whole slew of other spells. He had also made progress on his animagus transformation. He was able to grow some fur and feathers if he concentrated hard enough, but he decided to focus more on skills usable in the tournament.

Finally, the day of the Tournament arrived. Harry knew the families of the champions would be at the castle today, but Sirius was already here so he was only expecting to see Remus, maybe Tonks or Hestia. He was surprised to see Mrs. Weasley and Bill had come as well as Remus. They sat with Harry and his friends at the Gryffindor table, and Harry thought he saw Fleur trying to catch the eye of the handsome oldest Weasley brother, a task she succeeded in as the two were now making eyes at each other.

When evening came he excused himself from everyone and walked for a while with Ginny.

"Promise me you'll be safe Harry," she said, her brow knitting with worry.

"I will, I'll be fine Ginny." Harry said. "I mean, what could be in there that's worse than a basilisk?"

"Harry, it bit you. You're only alive because Fawkes was there," Ginny said.

"Okay, but hey, I got away from a colony of acromantulas, not to mention Voldemort three times. I guess what I'm saying is I won't take any risks I don't have to, I'll shoot sparks if I get in over my head. It's just a silly tournament, I don't even need the money."

"Did you bring your compass like I asked you to?" she asked him.\

"Yeah, I had to get it approved. Karkarov said I couldn't have it but when I showed the pointme spell he allowed it. After I explained it was a gift from my girlfriend, Bagman and Maxime insisted I should be able to carry it, and none of the champions objected."

"Okay…Harry, I…I have a terrible feeling about this. Please come back to me." And she kissed him hard and deep. Harry opened his mouth and felt her tongue caress his, and they snogged for what seemed like hours but in reality, was only a few minutes.

When they broke apart Ginny looked down. "I guess we should stop now, I don't think you need to enter the maze that…excited."

Harry blushed and walked back to the champions tent thinking of Quidditch and Professor Snape.

Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch had arrived and set up a similar spell to allow spectators to see what was going on when the champions entered the maize. Professors Hagrid, Babbling and Vector were patrolling outside the maze to look for students who were in trouble. The four heads of house as well as Sirius and Petunia were spectating. Harry, leading in points, entered first, followed shortly by Cedric. Harry was about to cast point me, but knowing Ginny could see him he used the compass she had given him two years ago, and started to walk north. It wasn't long before he ran into his first obstacle, which to his amazement was a dementor. He cast his patronus at the fiend and to his surprise it stumbled back. Realizing it was a boggart he cast 'ridicculus' and quickly dispatched it. He trugged on through the maze. He ran into a nasty spell that made it seem as though the world had flipped, and a blast ended skret before long. He then heard a scream. He rushed over to the direction of the scream and found Fleur unconscious and Victor walking towards him with his wand out. His eyes looked dazed and Harry recognized it as the imperius curse. Victor cast a redactor curse at Harry witch he dodged and cast a stunner at the Bulgarian seeker. Harry shot up red sparks and sent a patronus to Dumbledore with a message (one of the lessens his godfather had taught him, as he already could conjure a patronus, was to make it speak) that Crum attacked Delacour and he seemed to be under the imperious. He was almost at the center of the maze when he ran into a creature with the body of a lion and the head of an exotic looking woman.

It was a sphynx of course. After answering the riddle, he was making his way to the cup when he saw Cedric ahead of him, oblivious to an acromantula behind him. Harry saved Cedric from the monster and was injured in the process. The two teens argued on who would take the cup when the finally agreed to take it together. As they laid hands on the cup they felt a pull at their navels and were drawn into darkness.

Harry and Cedric landed hard on the ground. Looking around Harry could see they were in a graveyard.

"What the hell, it was a portkey?" said Cedric. "Where the bloody hell are we?"

Harry cast muffliato, a privacy spell Sirius had taught him, and quickly checked his compass and tapped the inside of the cover with his wand. "Little Hangleton…England. Ced, this isn't right. Can you apparate?"

"Yeah, got my license when I turned seventeen. But I can't side along."

"Go to Hogsmeade and bust your ass to the castle and tell Dumbledore where I am, I have a bad feeling about this."

"Harry, I'm not going to leave you here." Cedric protested.

"Cedric, it's obvious this was meant for me and they want me alive. If they wanted me dead the cup would have been cursed to poison me. You on the other hand, get the fuck out of here and get help."

Cedric didn't look happy, but he nodded and with a pop disaparated. The graveyard was fenced in, so Harry took a few steps towards the gate when he saw a flash of red light coming towards him and then knew no more.


	25. Chapter 25 - The Boy Who Died

Chapter 25: The Boy Who Died.

Harry awoke to find himself tied to a tombstone in front of a large cauldron filled with a foul-smelling liquid. In front of him he saw a dozen hooded figures, one of them holding what looked like a child, or rather a grotesque parody of a child.

"Ah, our guest is awake. Let us begin Wormtail," said one of the figures who Harry recognized as the silky voice of Lucius Malfoy. Harry was enraged to find that Malfoy was with Wormtail. Malfoy then threw the baby into the cauldron.

 _Let it drown_ , Harry thought as his scar burned in red hot pain. _Let it die_

Wormtail raised his wand and pointed it to the ground under Harry. "Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"

The ground cracked, and a bone arose from the ground and landed in the cauldron. Next Malfoy approached the cauldron and held out his left hand. In his right he held a long silver knife.

"Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master." He said as he sliced off his hand into the cauldron. An agonizing scream left his lips as he clutched the stump of his hand. Quickly he took out his wand and stopped the bleeding and nodded to Wormtail to continue. Wormtail took the knife and approached Harry.

"Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe." And cut the crook of Harry's right arm and caught it in a glass vial, which he proceeded to dump into the cauldron. The cauldron smoked, and the wind began to howl. The air became cold.

 _Let it be dead, let it have drowned_ , Harry thought. His prayer was vain as he saw the form of a man emerge from the cauldron. His skin was pale and featureless. He didn't seem to have genitalia and there was no hair anywhere on his body. His face was masklike with two red eyes and slits where his nose should have been. Voldemort had returned.

"Robe me." He said in a cold high voice. Wormtail rushed over and covered Voldemort's body with a black robe. He then knelled and presented his wand to his master.

"Lucius, present your left arm," he said, as Malfoy approached and held out the stub of his arm. Voldemort waved his wand over it and a silver hand grew from the stump.

"Thank you my lord," Lucius said as he knelt before Voldemort.

"Harry Potter, welcome. You are here to give witness to my rebirth. Lucius has been so kind to arrange this family reunion. My true family, my death eaters. And now they shall bear witness to my destruction of you…the boy who lived…for a time. For you see it was not your skill or your magic that defeated me. Your mother used an old charm, blood magic, to give you a shield against me. This is why Quirrell couldn't touch you. But by using your blood, her protection now lives in me." And with that Voldemort grasped Harry's face roughly and his scar exploded in pain, but Voldemort was unharmed. "Now we shall duel." And with a flick of his wand Harry was on the ground. He felt in his pocket for his wand and he slowly stood to face the thing that murdered his parents.

AVO

Cedric arrived in the town square of Hogsmeade with a startled yell. He had spinched himself slightly and was bleeding from a cut on his back. He needed help but remembered that many of the Hogsmeade shop keepers were at the castle watching the event. He tried to stand but slumped back down with an agonized cry. The barman from the Hogs Head, having head the pathetic sound, came out of his bar to see the boy.

"Easy lad looks like you splinched yourself." And took out his wand and started to heal Cedric. "Aren't you one of those champions? What in blazes are you doing here?"

"The cup," Cedric gasped, "The cup was a portkey, Harry and I took it together, he's in trouble…Dumbledore, I need to get to the school."

"You just hang on," he said. "Bob, you take over, I need to get this lad to the school." He shouted. He then waved his wand and a goat patronus left his wand and ran towards the school.

AVO

The scene at the school was chaotic. Everyone saw the two teens grab the cup together. Ginny smiled at that, of course he would want to take the cup with Cedric. Her happiness seeing her noble boyfriend turned to dread as she saw the two of them disappear from the maze.

Everyone was murmuring. Where did they go? After a few minutes a goat patronus galloped up to Dumbledore in a gruff voice, "Albus, get your ass over here, a splinched boy just apparated into town, says he needs to see you. He says Harry is in trouble."

"Fawkes!" Dumbledore yelled, and his phoenix flamed next to him. He grabbed the talons and in a flash was gone. A few minutes later he was back holding onto Cedric Diggory. His parents rushed towards him. "Sirius, Remus, come with me. Harry is in trouble, he's in little Hangleton. The cup was a portkey."

"I'll come too Dumbledore," said Crouch, "It's my responsibility, my tournament"

"Headmaster, I…"started Snape.

Dumbledore gave him a look, "Stay here and help the other heads of house get the students to their common rooms." Dumbledore then wordlessly summoned a "Potter stinks" banner from one of the Slytherins and tapped it with his wand and said "Portus"

"Minerva, contact the auror office, have them meet us the graveyard in Little Hangleton in Yorkshire. Sirius, Remus, Hestia and Nymphadora, grab hold, you too Bill if you'd like, that's a good lad. Now on the count of three. One, Two, Three…" and the six adults blinked out. No one had noticed that Ginny had approached them and grabbed hold at the last minute.

AVO

The group landed just outside the graveyard and saw an awe-inspiring sight. Harry and Voldemort were locked in combat as a golden light connected their wands, and in the middle was a bead of light slowly moving towards Voldemort's wand. When it finally made contact with Voldemort's wand, it started to regurgitate shadowy versions of the last spells he had cast with the wand.

"Priori incantatem," said Dumbledore, "Quickly, we have no time to lose." And the six adults started making their way to the graveyard. There was a ward up against it that Bill and Dumbledore took down with skill as they proceeded to attack the death eaters. Then a group of aurors lead by Rufus Scrimgeour and Kingsley Shacklebolt apparated behind them and started to approach the death eaters as well.

Sirius pointed his wand at Wormtail, who dodged out of the way. Lucius sent a cutting hex at Tonks who was just barely able to get a shield up when half a dozen death eaters started to attack the recently arrived aurors.

The connection finally broke and Voldemort could see the battle in front of him.

"Flee, we will continue this later," yelled Voldemort. Before he disaparated though, he saw that Ginny had tagged along and was trying to get to Harry.

"Potter, my wand failed me today, but I can still hurt you. AVARDA KADAVERA" and a green jet of light sped towards Ginny.

Without thought of himself Harry jumped in the path of the spell and the curse struck him in the chest.

AVO

Harry awoke to find himself naked in an empty place. He soon realized he was not alone as he saw the baby from the cauldron a few feet away. It was pitiful and disgusting, and it was dying. He walked away from it and self-consciously wished for some clothes. Just then he saw some robes next to him and he put them on. He walked around and the white mist around him slowly started to take shape and he found himself in the Gryffindor common room. He gave one more look at the baby thing behind him when he heard something he thought he would never have the pleasure of hearing in his life.

"Come here son, it's too late for him." Said a feminine voice. He turned to see who had spoken and looked into a pair of green eyes. His eyes. The owner of the eyes was a beautiful red-haired woman dressed in white. She barley looked older than he did. Beside her was a man that looked a lot like Harry only with hazel eyes. Both were smiling at him.

"You did a brave thing, taking that curse for Ginny." Said the man.

"Mum? Dad?" Harry asked as he received nods from the two. "Am I dead?"

"I don't think so," said Lily. "or rather, I think you have a choice. To stay here with us or return and live, finish of Voldemort. I'm not sure why you have the choice, maybe Albus can explain it."

"What, what is that thing over there?" Harry said motioning towards the baby.

"We think that's a piece of Voldemort," James said. "We spoke with Merlin, yes THE Merlin, after we arrived, and he speculated that a piece of Voldemort's soul broke off when he killed you. When you go back, and you ARE going back, you need to tell Dumbledore he was right, that Voldemort made Horcruxes. He'll know what that means. We can watch the living, but we can't view the past and we are not omniscient, so I can't tell you how many he made, but Merlin knows the snake is one and suspects there are more."

"You said, you said I have a choice…can I stay here with you?" asked Harry. All his life he wanted to be with his parents and here they were, right in front of him.

"Harry, we love you, but we don't want you to be here yet," said Lily. "You will have all eternity to be with us, but right now you have things to do. And I'm not talking about killing Voldemort. You need to get married and give us grandchildren, and live a long, happy life. I know you are still young, but we love Ginny and think you two make an adorable couple."

"And I got a kick out of Padfoot's sex talk," laughed James. "though I agree with Remus, if Molly knew what he told you she would have him fixed."

Being reminded of Ginny he knew what he had to do. "I love you both, part of me wants to stay, but I have to go back. I…I can't leave Ginny, and I have work left to do."

"We love you too, Harry. Tell Ginny we adore her and think she's a great girl. Give our love to her and Ron and Hermione, they are great friends to you. Also thank Mrs. Weasley for being there for you," said Lily though her tears.

"Tell Padfoot and Mooney I'm proud of them and I'm glad they've both settled down. And tell the twins that Prongs is proud that they are carrying on the tradition of the Marauders." Said James as the world started to fade to black.

AVO

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," screamed Ginny as she saw Harry knocked to the ground. Voldemort was knocked down after his curse hit Harry and a death eater had side along disaparated with him. Ginny fell over Harry's still body weeping.

"Ginny," Bill said, coming close to his sister. "Ginny I'm so, so sorry."

"He can't be dead," Ginny said sobbing. "He can't be. This isn't fucking possible. Bill, he can't be dead." She buried her head in her brother's chest and sobbed all the harder.

Sirius had fallen to his knees looking like a puppet whose strings had been cut. Hestia stood by him holding on to him. Remus was still and silent. Tonks could feel the hairs on her arm stand up. She knew some werewolves, like Greyback, could be wolfish even when not turned, but this is the first time she had looked at her boyfriend and realized that he could be dangerous as she heard a low growl in his chest. Dumbledore walked over to Ginny and Harry, no sign of a twinkle left in his eye and he placed an aged hand on Ginny's shoulder and gave it a squeeze before going to examine Harry's body.

"Dear boy, I feared this might be your fate, but I wish you had had more time." He said quietly, as tears started to fall from his eyes to his beard. One landed on Harry's cheek and his face twitched. Startled, Dumbledore checked Harry's pulse and gasped.

"Miss Weasley, Sirius, Remus, come here. Harry…he's, he's alive!" Dumbledore shouted, without any trace of his normal composure.

Ginny rushed over to him and saw that he was breathing and proceeded to kiss him hard. Harry reached up and put a hand on the back of her head and deepened the kiss.

"Hey Gin…I thought I was supposed to wake you up with a kiss." Harry said with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Prat," she said, slapping his chest playfully. This elicited a wince. "Oh, I'm sorry Harry."

"It's okay, it's just sore."

"Sorry, Harry you took a bloody killing curse to the chest and you're sore?" said Sirius who had approached the teens.

"Harry, how are you alive?" asked Remus.

"Avada Ke" said Crouch, as he was cut off by a stunner before he could finish. Crouch was sprawled on the ground and Hestia had her wand out.

"What the fuck!" shouted Sirius, furious that Crouch had tried to kill his godson. Tonks bound the ministry worker in ropes and searched him, removing his wand, a knife and a flask. Opening the flask she took a whiff. "Polyjuice…this isn't Barty Crouch" she said.

"Shacklebolt," said Scrimgeour, "take the auror force we brought, search the Crouch estate for Barty. I'll take the imposter in along with Dawlish. Dumbledore I'll be by later to question Potter. We'll tell Fudge about you-know-who after we've questioned this…whoever this is."

Dumbledore nodded and the aurors left with Kingsley while Scrimgeour and Dawlish took the not-Barty with them to the ministry.

Harry, we need to talk about what happened." Dumbledore said.

"Can Ginny and Sirius and Remus come too…I have messages for them." Harry said. This elicited a confused look from everyone except the headmaster, but he nodded. He picked up a stone fragment and tapped it with his wand and said "Portus".

"Miss Tonks, Miss Jones, take the banner portkey back, tell the heads of house that Harry is safe. Mr. Weasley, please go with them and find your parents and tell them the same and that Ginny is fine, I'm sure your mother is sick with freight. You may also want to tell Miss Delacour, she is quite fond of Harry since the second task. Harry, Ginny, Sirius and Remus, this portkey will take us to my office. That's it, grab hold. One, two, three…" and Harry felt the pulling sensation behind his navel as they were sped away to the Headmaster's office.

Upon arriving Harry and Ginny took the seats in front of the desk, with Sirius and Remus conjuring their own beside. Dumbledore went to a cabinet and retrieved a stone basin and set it on the desk.

"Now Harry, this is a Pensieve, it is used for storing a viewing memories. They are quite rare, but the school has access to this one. Later I will ask you for the memory of tonight, but let's talk first. Cedric already told us the cup was a portkey, that was very noble, by the way, sending him back. What happened after you sent him to warn us?"

Harry took a deep breath. "I was stunned soon after…. when I awoke I was tied to a grave stone. Wormtail and Malfoy were there." Sirius and Remus tensed at the mention of their former friend, but Harry continued. "There was a large cauldron. Malfoy was carrying what looked like a deformed baby, but I think it was Voldemort. They threw it in and then added Tom Riddle Sr.'s bone, Malfoy's hand and my blood….it was some kind of ritual. Then…. he came out of the cauldron. He can touch me now…he said my mum's protection no longer works because he has my blood. He gave Malfoy a new hand and summoned the death eaters. They cut me down and tried to make me bow to him. They tried the imperious curse, but I through it off…They then used the Cruciatus curse on me a few times. Then they gave me my wand and Voldemort told me to fight him. That's when our wands…the spells connected, and shapes came out. I saw an old man, a woman…. then my parents…"

Dumbledore nodded. "priori incantatem. Your wands share a core, tail feathers from Fawkes. Brother wands will do this, they won't' fight each other. It caused Voldemort's wand to regurgitate its last spells. In the case of the killing curse, it shows a shade of shadow of the person killed."

Harry nodded in understanding. "After that, well you all were there, Voldemort tried…tried to kill Ginny…and I…. I'm afraid you'll think I'm crazy…"

"My dear boy," Dumbledore said leaning back in his chair. "I just saw Voldemort resurrected and you survive a second killing curse. The only thing I would find beyond belief at this stage would be a quidditch cup victory by the Chudley Canons."

Everyone chuckled at this and Harry went on. "After the curse it me…I found myself in a sort of limbo. Everything was white…I saw the baby thing on the ground, it was dying. Then I saw…I saw my parents again. They said…they said I had a choice, to stay or go back. I…part of my wanted to stay." Ginny squeezed his hand. "but I had to come back. I need to see this through…and I didn't want to leave everyone," he finished, looking Ginny in the eyes. "They also said that they spoke with Merlin…and that he says you're right, that Voldemort created horcruxes? They said you can explain it. They also sent messages. They like you Ginny, and they think we are good together." Harry and Ginny both blushed at this, "and to thank your mum for looking after me. They also wanted to thank Moony and Padfoot and tell them they are happy they are both settling down. Oh, and that he's proud of the twins for carrying on the marauder tradition.

Ginny laughed through her tears, "That will make their day." Harry looked over and saw his godfather and honorary uncle blinking back tears.

"Well, I can try to answer your questions Harry. First about horcruxes. A horcrux Harry is a foul dark magical artifact that houses a portion of a soul. A dark wizard first must damage his soul by committing the foul act of murder. Then he separates the torn part of his soul and places it into an object. I suspected the diary was such an object due to its power. The fact that Voldemort entrusted it to Malfoy suggests he has more than one, as the diary was clearly intended as a weapon."

"So, murder fractures your soul?" Harry asked.

"cold blooded murder, yes. Remorse is the pain of healing that wound. One of the reasons a horcrux is so vile is that one cannot feel this remorse while the soul fragment is entrapped. Essentially, you are choosing to never repent, thus damning yourself."

"They said a piece of Voldemort was in me?"

"That was my suspicion of why you can speak parseltounge and why your scar hurt when you encountered Voldemort. After your second year I began to suspect Voldemort of making multiple horcruxes. I suspect he had prepared to make a horcrux with your death, and when the curse rebounded a piece of his soul, fractured from the deaths of your parents, latched onto you. I prayed I was wrong and was trying to find a way to kill it without your death…This leads me to the other point, why you survived. It is only a guess, but my guesses are usually good, that by using your blood Voldemort anchored you here, like a horcrux but though your body not your soul. In other words, like the soul remaining in an object thus anchoring the soul after the body is destroyed, Voldemort inadvertently anchored your soul to the earth. I don't think it would help you if you were, say, decapitated, but the killing curse doesn't kill the body by trauma. It would probably have killed you if not for the piece of Voldemort's soul in your scar. It was far easier for the curse to separate that piece than your soul which is currently more strongly anchored to earth. Again, you are not immortal, but in this case, you were able to use Voldemort's soul as a shield."

"So, what do we do now?" asked Harry.

"Now we need to discover how many horcruxes Voldemort made, what they are and where they are hidden."

"oh, is that all," quipped Sirius.

"Indeed. I will reform the Order of the Phoenix and…"

Just then the door slammed open and an irate Mrs. Weasley burst into the office. "GINEVERA MOLLY WEASLEY HOW DARE YOU. YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED. YOU AREN'T GOING TO LEAVE YOUR ROOM YOUNG LADY ALL SUMMER."

"TO HELL WITH THAT I'LL SNEAK OUT IF I HAVE TO, THEY HAD HARRY." Ginny shouted back. Harry looked between the two females and realized for the first time how similar they were. Both had flush cheeks and stormy looks in their faces.

"Now Molly, "said Arthur who was following behind her.

"Don't you 'Now Molly' me, she could have died."

"She almost did, Molly," said Dumbledore. "Voldemort fired a killing curse at her, and Harry stepped in front of it."

Molly's eyes grew wide with shock as she looked between her daughter and her daughter's boyfriend. Dumbledore had accomplished another great feat, he had managed to leave Molly Weasley nee Prewitt speechless. He proceeded to explain what had happened in the grave yard, and Harry's experience in limbo and his mother's message to Molly. Molly immediately teared up and caught Harry and Ginny both up in a bone crushing hug.

"Miss Weasley should not have come." Said Dumbledore calmly, "But remember she is quite young and prone to impulsive acts. I can remember a certain third year girl who was caught in the forbidden forest once trying to track down unicorns on a dare. If my memory serves she was almost to the acromantula den when she was rescued by Hagrid. While your daughter's actions were rash, she acted out of love, which is far better than being foolhardy and brash, wouldn't you agree? Perhaps I could give her a detention for disobeying school rules and that would suffice?"

Molly spluttered and then nodded. Dumbledore gave the two students a wink. "Professor Black, would you escort Miss Weasley to the Gryffindor common room, so she can inform her friends of Harry's survival? Remus can you stay here to escort Harry after the DMLE comes for his statement. Molly and Arthur, I believe Bill is waiting for you in Hogsmeade."

Molly gave her daughter and Harry one last hug and Arthur gave his daughter a hug and a kiss, and then put his hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed. "I'm so proud of you lad. You saved my little girl again. I can never repay you."

Harry stayed until Scrimgeour arrived with his boss Amelia Bones and took Harry's statement, which he gave, though he excluded the death experience, as he was calling it, at Dumbledore's advice. Before he left for his dorm, Dumbledore showed him how to extract a memory and made two sets of the resurrection of Voldemort and the battle, one for Dumbledore and one for the DMLE, and made a copy of his memory of the death experience for Dumbledore. Amelia gave Harry his half of the Triwizard winnings, which Harry didn't particularly want, but took anyway.

As Harry and Remus approached the portrait, it swung open and hands came out to grab both teen and man into the common room. To his astonishment there seemed to be a party in the common room. A makeshift banner was erected proclaiming "Congratulations Harry, Hogwarts Champion and Defier of the Dark Tosser."

"What the fuck?" Remus spluttered as Sirius and the twins approached Harry and himself with shots of firewhiskey.

"The twins and I decided to do this, we're not going to let the Dark Tosser ruin Harry's victory. Drink this Harry, I know you're only fourteen but shit you've earned it."

"Dark Tosser?" asked Harry.

"That was ickle Gin-Gin's idea." Grinned Fred. But no fire whiskey for her."

"Taking on Moldyshorts is one thing, but we don't want mum to kill us," said George.

Harry couldn't help but smile as the entire Gryffindor house celebrated well into the night, along with Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Hestia. When McGonagall came by at one in the morning she was shocked to see almost all of Gryffindor up and still going strong, and a professor snogging his girlfriend in the corner, both clearly drunk. After a quick aguamenti spell on the two adults "who ought to know better, honestly" she shooed the adults out and everyone else to bed.

The next day all of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff houses were bleary eyed at the midday close of term feast, apparently Cedric also had a party in his common room for his victory. The decorations were a mix of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, in recognition of the dual Hogwarts victory. Fleur came by to kiss Harry on both cheeks and informed him that she might see him over the summer, that she was getting a job at Gringotts and "Beel iz going to 'elp me improve my eenglish."

"So you'll be studying a foreign tongue then Fleur?" asked Ginny smirking.

Fleur just winked and returned to her fellow students.

At the end of the feast Dumbledore rose to address the students.

"Another year is over. I hope what you have learned will stay with you and keep you safe. Now many of you have heard what happened last night, especially those of you in Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, but let me confirm it. Last night when Harry and Cedric, in an excellent show of sportsmanship, school pride and friendship, decided to take the cup together, they were whisked away via a portkey. I have been in communication with the ministry and it seems Barty Crouch sr. had broken his son out of Azkaban years earlier and kept him under the imperious. His son broke free and assisted Voldemort in a rather convoluted scheme to ensure that Harry was chosen as a champion and would get the cup, and had turned the cup into a portkey and used Harry's blood against his will to create a new body for himself. Voldemort is back. Showing great courage and judgement on both their parts, Harry sent Cedric back with news, so myself, professor black and a few others were able to assist him in breaking free of Voldemort. The aurors arrived and Voldemort was seen by not just myself and my companions, but also the aurors. Several death eaters were captured including Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew. Be safe this summer, remember your training here and always remember that we will be faced with choices, between what is right and what is easy. Aurors will be at the platform in London to ensure your safety."

A couple of hours later they were all on the train. Ginny was sitting in Harry's lap, much to the frustration of her brother, when the twins came into the compartment.

"Harry, first of all that's just disturbing." Fred said.

"Second, I heard you wanted to see us?" George added.

"Yeah," Harry said, reaching into his bag. "My Triwizard earnings…I don't need the money, I thought I'd like to invest in your business. After the party last night…well I was thinking about how a little butterbeer and jokes kept everyone's spirits up. I think we're going to need a lot of laughs, so I thought this was a good use for the money."

"Thanks mate! We'll make you a silent partner, and when we get premises you can have your pick of the goods." Said Fred.

"but no love potions, we don't want ickle Gin Gin to hex us." Said George.

" I don't want one," said Harry. "I have all the love I need right here," and he kissed Ginny, causeing her brothers to groan and Hermione to fawn at the affection they were showing each other.

"It's going to be a bloody long train ride." Grumbled Ron. And it was.

A/N: And that's two years down! I will defiantly go the years five and six, maybe year seven, depending on if I have enough plot. And no I'm not dead….I got distracted by other projects, so I apologize for my George R. Martin impersonation. I will attempt to update more frequently. Again, if you last read chapter 24 in 2018, reread it as I fixed it.


	26. Chapter 26 - A Short Rest

Chapter 26. – a short rest.

a/n: so there is some plotting in this chapter and a minor character death (not one to cry over), but other than that kinda fluffy. Just setting some stuff up.

Charlie awoke late in the night to the sound of someone slamming cabinet doors. He looked over and saw Gwen was awake and sitting up in bed. He ran his rough calloused hand down her arm in a reassuring way as he stood to find his wand and shorts. The wards hadn't been breached, so this was not a true intruder…unless someone found some way through them without triggering them, but more likely this was one of Gwen's girls or someone who had access to the flat. He found a pair of jeans and padded out still shirtless while Gwen was still trying to find her knickers. Charlie walked into the kitchen and was surprised at what he saw. There sitting at the table with one of his firewhiskey bottles was his big brother Bill. There was no glass, bill was drinking the stuff right out of the bottle, which was already half drained.

"Bill, what in the bloody hell…"Charlie said

"Drink, Charlie, you're gonna need it." Bill said, handing over the bottle.

"What, did someone die?" Charlie quipped.

"Yeah…but they got better." Answered Bill dryly.

"Bill, is that you, what's going on?" came Gwen's voice as she made her way down the hall. She was wearing one of Charlies t-shirts, this one a Dragonscale beer t-shirt with a scantily clad witch straddling a dragon's back with the slogan 'Ride the Dragon.' She had neglected pants as the shirt came down mid-thigh. Charlie just hoped the girl had knickers on, sometimes she decided to go without.

Bill waved his wand and three glasses appeared and he poured the remaining whiskey into each one. "Drink, you're gonna need it.

The two lovers glanced at each other and downed the whiskey before staring at Bill, willing him to continue.

"Voldemort's back." Bill said flatly.

Gwen gasped, and Charlie reached over and shook Bill by his shirt. "This isn't fucking funny Bill. What do you mean he's back? He's fucking dead."

"Charlie, Gwen, the fucker came back. He used dark magic to keep part of him alive…and Harry, the Triwizard cup was a port key. He used Harry's blood to come back…."

"Bill," Charlie gasped. "Harry, did he…"

"they were dueling when we got there. Harry and Cedric reached the cup at the same time. They both grabbed it. Harry made Cedric go back and warn everyone. Our Gin Gin gave Harry a compass that told location on it as well as direction, so we knew where he was. I went with Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Hestia Jones, Remus Lupin and Tonks."

"TIA! OH SWEET MERLIN IS SHE…"

"She's fine, Gwen. By the time we got there, Harry and you know who….they were dueling. Their wands share a core, and you know, priori incantatem, regurgitated the spells. We captured some death eaters and Voldemort retreated. But Charlie. Ginny had snuck along. Voldemort tried to kill her, fired a killing curse at her."

Charlie took a deep breath. "What happened, did he miss?"

"Harry jumped in front of it…"

"NO!" Charlie shouted. "Oh God no, poor Ginny she's crazy about him. Fuck Bill."

"He's not dead Charlie."

"What?" Gwen asked, confused. Bill explained the theory about Harry's blood and the horcrux.

"I had to tell you Charlie…. the kids will be home tomorrow afternoon."

The two brothers and Gwen sat in silence for a few minutes, pondering the near death of Ginny and the death and resurrection of Harry James Potter.

"Damnit Bill, you know what this means?" said Charlie, with a hint of a grin on his face.

"What Charlie?"

"When those too start shagging she'll be able to hold the fact that he ate the killing curse for her. It will be hard to kill him if he already died for her, won't it?"

Bill snorted. "Charlie, please don't put that image in my head, I don't need to think about my thirteen-year-old sister getting in on."

"Why not?" Gwen pipped in. "She's almost fourteen, her tits are almost as big as mine, and I assume the pitch has grass."

"Merlin Gwen," Charlie said, spitting out his drink he had just refilled from a second bottle.

"Men," Gwen said, rolling her eyes. "They're fine with popping their girlfriend's cherry when they are fourteen or so, but if that girl is your sister, well damn that's different. Relax though, Ginny's probably going to be the one to seduce him. And while I doubt he hasn't caught the snitch, I'm sure if he hasn't already handled her bludgers he will soon. Speaking of snitches and bludgers though, I'm going back to bed. I had a rough game last night and your brother gave me a good post game workout. Night boys." And with that Gwen sauntered back to the bedroom, swaying her hips.

"Bill, that woman's going to be the death of me."

"Death by shagging? I'll put it on your grave 'Here lies Charlie Weasley, he died doing what he loved.' Course I'll have to tell mum that a dragon killed you, so she doesn't kill Gwen. Though that might make it difficult to explain the hard on.

"Shit, only if she doesn't break it off first. I'm telling you Bill, I've never been with anyone so enthusiastic. Anyone in your life?"

"nah, but Merlin Charlie, that French bird from the tournament, I was talking to her after we got back. She said she was going to be working for Gringotts and wanted me to help her with her English."

"You mean the Veela? Go big or go home Bill."

"Hey, you're the one shagging an international quidditch star. Is it worth leaving the reserve?"

"Bill, honestly yeah…I mean, I miss Romania, but being home is nice. And the Welsh reserve…while there are fewer species we do more research. But more than that…Bill I think I love her."

The two Weasley boys sat in silence for a bit, as Bill pondered Charlies confession.

"Well Charlie, if you ever decide to make it official, I'll be there to support you. I think mum would come around too. Scratch that, if you made it official she'd be thrilled. Of course, Ginny would be insufferable, having Gwen as a sister in law."

"Bill slow down, I said I _think_ I love her, I'm not buying rings yet."

"Whatever you say. Well I need to get home. See you later Mr. Jones." And with a crack Bill disapparated, missing the bat bogey hex his brother sent his way by half a second.

Back at the school the teachers were having an end of term meeting. The topic at hand was a professor acting in an inappropriate manner in front of students.

"I mean really Sirius, not only were you there at a student party," said an irate Minerva McGonagall, "But am I to understand you gave your godson, your fourteen-year-old godson, firewhiskey an then proceeded to get fall down drunk and dry hump your girlfriend in front of the students?"

"Oh yes, Black acting like an ass, I'm shocked," said Snape silkily.

"First of all, please keep your voices down," replied a still hung-over Sirius. "Secondly the boy just took a killing curse, I think he can have a single drink. Thirdly about getting drunk and making out with Hestia…I can see how that would be a problem, but I've been talking with Albus, I'm resigning anyway."

Snape looked like Christmas had come early, McGonagall looked surprised and the rest of the female professors looked crestfallen. Just because he was taken didn't mean they didn't enjoy looking.

"That's too bad Sirius," squeaked Flitwick. "The students seemed to think you were one of the two best DADA teachers, along with Remus."

"Well, I didn't need the money and I was doing it as a favor for Albus…and we have a new teacher lined up. She was recently an auror but was sacked by Fudge and that cow Umbridge for dating someone with a furry little problem."

"no, you don't mean." Said Snape looking like someone had killed his pet kneezle.

"Indeed Severus," said Dumbledore, "Nymphadora Tonks will be taking over as DADA teacher."

"Oh excellent, another Hufflepuff!" Professor Sprout beamed.

Snape sat back sulking. "of all the insufferable, frivolous examples of…"

"Come now Severus, she's highly qualified and if I recall she got an O on her DADA and Potions N.E.W.T., despite her less than stellar performance in your class." Dumbledore said, looking sternly at his potions professor.

"What about the wolf?" asked Snape.

"Remus will be sleeping here of course," said Sirius, "but he's got a 9 to 5 in the real world, and he'll stay at the doghouse for his time of the month. Besides, Sevvie, we found some of Lily's old notes, we might have an improved wolfsbane ready to go anyway. Sluggy is going to brew it up for us."

"Lily? You have her notes on that?" asked Snape surprised.

"I'm sure you can meet with Slughorn to discuss the potion," said Dumbledore, "so other than Miss Tonks' new job, I should mention that a professor Grubbly-Plank will be standing by to fill in for Hagrid who has some personal business to attend to this summer. He should be back before term, but I like to be prepared. So on to head boy and girl selection and fifth year prefects. I was going to make Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff head boy and Colleen O'Donnald from Ravenclaw head girl. Both have outstanding grades and are well liked, and Cedric is a Triwizard champion as well. Any objections? Good now on to prefects. I'll ask Professors Sprout and Flitwick to submit new prefects to replace the heads by August 1st. Who were you all thinking for 5th year prefects. Severus?"

"Malfoy and Parkinson. Malfoy is recognized by all in his year as a leader and Parkinson has better scores than Greengrass, Bulstrode or Davis."

"Really Severus? Malfoy? That boy should not be trusted with anything close to authority." Snapped McGonagall."

"Regardless, it is Snape's choice and the boy has decent makes. Pomona?

"Easy choice, Macmillan and Abbot. Bones is close in marks, but Hannah has the edge and is on the house quidditch team already, so is in more of a leadership position."

"Very well," continued Dumbledore, "Filius?"

"Padma Patil and Anthony Goldstein. Padma is the only witch who rivals Miss Granger and Tony is a very bright boy."

"Right," said Dumbledore, who then turned with some hesitation to McGonagall, "Minerva?"

"Well Granger, that's obvious, and Potter."

"Of course you would choose Perfect Potter. He's mediocre at best." Snape said rolling his eyes.

"He outscores Malfoy in Transfiguration and Charms, especially these past two years that he's had proper guardians." Shot back McGonagall.

"I would hardly call a drunken lecher a proper guardian," snapped Snape.

"Fuck off Snivious," Sirius said as he rose to his feet. "James is dead. I wish to Merlin he wasn't, but he fucking is. He is just as much Lily's son as he is James' and you would see that if your head wasn't so far up your…" and at this point Sirius' mouth kept moving while no sound came out, as Minerva put her wand down.

"Language Black, though I agree with the sentiment. Honestly Severus, the only class Potter struggles with is yours, and may I note there is a discrepancy in your marks of non-Slytherin students and their O.W.L. scores. I will be curious to see how Potter scores next year with an objective test."

"Are you accursing me of something Minerva?" said Snape silkily.

"Enough, Severus it is her choice, not yours. But Minerva, don't you think the poor boy has enough on his plate as it is?"

That's horseshit, Albus," said Sirius, who had regained his voice. "Look as much as I think being a prefect isn't all that much to be proud of, Harry can do it. Who else would you put in that role?"

"I was thinking Weasley might flourish with some challenges…" speculated Dumbledore

"Weasley? Albus his work ethic is poor, I don't think giving him more responsibilities will help," exclaimed McGonagall.

"Ron's a good kid and he could do it," said Sirius defending the boy, "but Harry is the clear choice. That, and Ron needs his free time to be groomed for the captain's spot his sixth year. Minnie, I know you're thinking Johnston for this year and I agree, but Ron is a quidditch genius. The kid works part time for a professional team for Merlin's sake. The Canon's had, well not a winning record last year but they had more wins last season than they did for the last five."

"Back to the point," said Dumbledore, "I suppose if you are sure…"

"And I am," said McGonagall."

"Very well, Potter and Granger. Now on to start of term items."

Harry was thoroughly enjoying his first week of summer. After a bit of an embarrassing arrival at Kings Cross, receiving a bone crushing hug from Mrs. Weasley, Hestia Jones and to his embarrassment Tonks, Remus had rescued him from the mother and older sisters/aunt figures in his life. After saying goodbye to his friends, including a goodbye kiss to Ginny that Mrs. Weasley had sniffled during, no doubt planning the wedding, Harry had gone out to dinner with Remus, Tonks and Hestia. Over pizza he was told about Sirius resigning and Tonks taking his place. Apparently, Dumbledore had plans that would keep Sirius occupied during the school year and he had been less drunk than he appeared at the party, wanting a plausible reason for resigning. Dumbledore had reformed some kind of group to fight Voldemort, and Sirius was going to be assisting in this group in a big way.

He also learned that Fudge had tried to deny Voldemort's return and protested Malfoy's innocence, but the Aurors, including Madam Bones, had intervened and Voldemort's return was front page news on the daily prophet. Furthermore, Malfoy was being held in the ministry without bond with a trial to be held post haste, and Wormtail, having escaped custody once before, was sent to Azkaban to await trial. They returned to the doghouse and were watching the tele when Sirius came into the room and scooped Hestia into his arms and then slung her over his shoulder.

"And now, my dear fiancée, we are going to continue what we started in the common room."

"PUT ME DOWN" Hestia shrieked, though her protest was mixed with laughter. Sirius swatted her playfully on the bottom as they disappeared into his room. Remus quickly shot a silencing charm at the door.

"I don't think anyone needs to here that." He said. Harry whole heartedly agreed. He has seen enough of Hestia and Sirius before the Yule ball when he had entered his godfather's office and found them at it on the desk.

To say Lucius Malfoy was angry was an understatement. More accurately he was incensed. He raged at the injustice that he was in jail while mudbloods and halfbreeds roamed free, he raged that Potter had somehow escaped the Dark Lord, he was enraged that the fool Dumbledore had arrived and managed to capture him. They would all pay, as would Fudge. After all the bribes and grooming, that pathetic man had done nothing to save him. Well he would not go down alone, he would take Fudge with him. He had been pacing in his cell. All was not lost. He would be found guilty, but not before taking Fudge down. Then he would be in Azkaban for a few weeks before the Dark Lord raided the prison, and he would be out again. He would kill Dumbledore, oh yes, the old man would die. As would Black, and Lupin, and all of them save Potter who was reserved for the Dark Lord. He looked out, for some reason his guards were out of the cell block. He heard a door open and a short, plump woman dressed in a pink cardigan with a black bow on her toad like face strode in the room, followed by two dementors.

"Madam Umbridge, a pleasure as always," said Malfoy. This creature was Fudge's stood pigeon, what was she doing here? "Do you have a message from the soon to be ex minister for magic?"

"Lucius, Lucius, Lucius," she said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Is there anyway I can convince you to leave Cornelius out of this? After all, it wasn't he who sent the aurors. It was that…slut niece of yours. The one who is…involved with that monster."

"Not a chance, I paid good money for Fudge and he hasn't delivered. I hope you enjoyed your position…all of them including the one on your knees before your precious minister, because it is about to end."

"Is it now? Cornelius is concerned someone might try to break you out, so you are to be transferred to Azkaban…but dementors…they don't take kindly to prisoners caught trying to escape. Good by Lucius." And with that she unlocked the door and the dementors glided in. As she left the holding cells, she heard the last scream that would ever leave Lucius Malfoy's throat.

The next morning Harry was eating his breakfast alone, both Sirius and Remus had had a lie in, no doubt induced by their girlfriends, when the daily prophet owl swooped in. Harry paid the delivery owl a knut and looked at the front page and gasped.

LUCIUS MALFOY KISSED BY DEMONTORS WHILE TRYING TO ESCAPE by Arcturus Pyle.

London, England. At approximately 10:04 last night, dementors from Azkaban arrived at the ministry of magic to transport Lucius Malfoy to the prison fortress, as he had been deemed a high-risk prisoner. Apparently, Malfoy had attempted to run and administered the kiss. Amelia Bones, the head of the DMLE, was shocked and outraged by the attack, and demanded an inquiry. As was previously reported, Malfoy was planning on cooperating with prosecution to plea down to life imprisonment instead of the kiss and was prepared to implicate several members of the ministry for corruption and bribery. It was suspected that the embattled minister himself was a target of the investigation. Fudge, who was attending a banquet at the time of the attack, denies any ministry involvement in the kiss, claiming that dementors have a standing order to kiss any escapees from Azkaban in the wake of Barty Crouch Junior's escape, and that the dementors were doing their job.

Harry set down the paper. He had mixed feelings about what had happened. One the one hand, Lucius Malfoy was guilty as sin and deserving of punishment, but to have his soul sucked out? In addition, he was going to testify against the minister, and maybe they would find out who had attacked Mrs. Weasley two years ago as well. Harry was staring at the paper when Sirius walked in wearing pajama pants and a sleeveless t-shirt, seeming pleased with himself. His smile faded when he saw Harry's expression.

"What's wrong pup? Somebody die?" he asked casually.

"kind of…read this." Harry replied, handing over the paper.

Sirius started to read. After a minute he threw the paper down. "That cocksucker!"

"Language Sirius," Remus said, who had just left his room with Tonks trailing behind.

"Read this Moony, that bastard fudge had Lucy killed. I just know it. The best witness against Fudgepacker is a fucking zombie."

Remus frowned as he read the paper with Tonks reading over his shoulder.

"Honey, do I need to tell Molly how you talk around the kid?" Hestia said a minute later. Thankfully she had dressed fully, Harry still had a hard time looking at her without picturing her…involved with his godfather.

"Read this Tia," said Tonks.

After a few minutes Hestia gasped, "Fuck me sideways."

"later dear, later," Sirius said, winking towards Harry. "Anyway, I need to get dressed. So do you Harry, we need to pick up Ginny."

This immediately caught Harry's attention. "What's going on? Not that I'm complaining."

"We set the date." Hestia said smiling. August 26th. We figured that way we don't miss much of your summer break, and you'll be going to stay at the burrow then before the start of term. Tonks and Remus will be at the school setting up and we'll be in Greece. Today we are going to be getting you and Ginny measured for dress robes."

"But I have dress robes, so does Ginny…" Harry said confusedly.

"Well yeah, but not in the wedding colors, I mean, you have to match the rest of the wedding party."

"Huh?" Harry said, looking even more confused.

"Didn't Sirius ask you, he said he would before the end of term." She said with an edge on her voice.

"Ask me what?" replied Harry.

"Oh yeah pup, do you want to stand with me at the wedding? Remus is best man, you and Charlie will be groomsmen. I'm closer to Arthur honestly but he'd be walking Charlie's bird down the isle and that would just be weird, and Tia and Nymmy both are good friends with Charlie."

Tonks shot a stinging hex to her cousin who was now shaking his hand. Nodding her thanks to her best friend, Hestia turned to Harry. "I'm sorry, he was supposed to have asked you weeks ago…will you stand with us?"

"Of course, that's brilliant. I mean, you two mean a lot to me and well…if my dad were alive…"

Without another word Sirius gave Harry a tight hug. A minute later Remus joined in. No one commented on the tears in all three men's eyes.

Harry, Remus and Tonks had arrived in the Rolls-Royce Sirius had bought and magically expanded. It was agreed that Sirius would go with Hestia in his motorbike as they had more stops to make, so they went on ahead, and they would meet Charlie and Gwen at the Leaky. They were just a few feet from the door when Ginny came bounding up to Harry and threw her arms around his neck, giving him a firm kiss in the process.

"I missed you too Gin….do you know why I'm here?"

Ginny looked at him sideways, "of course, to be fitted…"

"So, you knew we were in the wedding?"

"Yeah, Hestia wrote me to ask, saying Sirius had already asked you…didn't mention it cause of the tournament."

"My idiot cousin never got around to asking Harry, but he agreed anyway." Pipped in Tonks. After being assaulted by Molly and fed a great many baked goods, the two teens and two adults left. They had invited Ron along, but the idea of going dress robe shopping without Hermione sounded about as much fun as extra lessons with Snape, so they made there way to London. The floo would have been easier but Remus said it wasn't every day he got to drive, and with the enchanted car they made there way to London in forty-five minutes. Harry quite enjoyed cuddling Ginny in the spacious back seat and tried to ignore Tonks' innuendos she would make towards to two teens in the back seat.

They spent over two hours getting measured at Madam Malkin's. Apparently, Sirius had originally wanted the wedding colors to be Gryffindor red and Gold, but Hestia pointed out that it was their colors, not his, and she had been a Ravenclaw. Furthermore, there was no one left in Sirius's family to piss off. In the end they had decided on gold and royal blue, as it was combination of Hogwarts house colors, hinted at Sirius' family's French ancestry and it went well with Hestia's blue eyes and dark hair.

Meanwhile at the ministry Fudge was furious. He had called Dumbledore into his office to show him his latest legislation, educational decree twenty-two giving him the power to appoint any teacher to a vacant slot should the headmaster fail to find an appropriate person. He had explained that as his last teacher had to resign for inappropriate behavior, he would be appointing Delores Umbridge in the position, only to be told that the position had been filed by one Nymphadora Tonks.

"But you can't do that…she's not qualified!" Fudge barked.

"oh, you must be misinformed Cornelius. She scored an outstanding on both her O.W.L and N.E.W.T. exams, as well as serving for a time as an auror.

"But she was sacked!" protested Fudge.

"No, she was made redundant," pointed out Dumbledore. "and had good reviews from both the head of the DMLE and the Auror department, so she left in good standing.

"But she's involved with a werewolf!" sputtered Fudge.

"Cornelius," said Dumbledore coldly. The twinkle was gone from his eyes and they looked at the portly minister sharply. "Who Miss Tonks chooses to date is none of your, or my, business. There is no law that prevents Miss Tonks from serving in this capacity and due to her exams and her time as an auror, she is the most qualified candidate we've had in decades. Good day." And with that Dumbledore strode out of the room.

This was a disaster. Not only was Umbridge not the DADA teacher, but someone loyal to Dumbledore was. It was only a matter of time before Dumbledore turned his students on the ministry. This wasn't about staying in power, this was about preventing a revolution. Delores was right, the aurors were against him. You-Know-Who returned, what nonsense. This was all part of a play for the throne, either by Dumbledore or Bones. He would have to move quickly. He wrote a note to Delores to come see him. They would develop a plan as soon as she helped him relieve some stress. He started to get hard just thinking of Delores' talents. She didn't have a great body but Merlin she had a mouth.

A/N: gross I know but I can't see why he would keep her around if she wasn't doing something for him, and I hate them both so fuck 'em. I really enjoyed writing Bill and Charlie's dialogue.


	27. Chapter 27 - The Order of the Phoenix

Chapter 27. The Order of the Phoenix.

A/N: Roll credits (watch Cinema sins). This is a shorter chapter. I wanted to reach closer to 5k words, that's my goal per chapter, but this one came to a natural ending. I'll try to make the next one longer.

About a week later Harry found himself with his godfather and none other than Albus Dumbledore, standing outside an old townhouse in Islington, number 12, Grimauld Place. The entire house looked dreary and depressing as did the houses around it.

"You grew up here?" asked Harry, trying to imagine his godfather, who was full of life and vigor, living in such a stuffy, dark and dreary place.

"Yep, not much to look at is it? My family moved here in 1845, from Castle Black in Mercia. At the time the Blacks had quite a bit of business in London, so we moved here, keeping the castle as a summer home, but the castle fell out of favor and is now a ruined mess. There are more wards and charms on this house than you can shake a stick at. It's got such a strong anti-muggle charm that muggles literally can't see it, and when they go past it they forget they walked further than they should have. It's also unplottable. Of course, it's in a great location, within walking distance to Diagon Alley and Kings Cross, you know, because heaven forbit the Blacks use the tube."

"Thank you, Sirius, for allowing us to use your home," said Dumbledore. Shall we go inside?"

"It's not my home, Albus, just a house I own. Yeah let's go."

Sirius approached the front door and placed his hand on the lock. After nothing happened Sirius sighed and withdrew a small dagger and cut his palm and applied his blood to the door, after which it started to open.

"Fucking drama queen…" Sirius muttered as they all stepped in the unsealed house.

If Harry thought the outside looked dark and depressing, it was nothing compared to the inside. It was filthy. It was dark. It was dank. The dark drapes were all drawn closed, denying any sunlight. Old gas lamps sprung to life along the walls, illuminating the entrance hall. The wallpaper was peeling and there were cobwebs on the ceiling. There were many portraits on the wall, including one large on of a formidable looking woman.

"oh balls, my mother had a portrait made. I guess we can…" but before Sirius could finish his sentence he occupant of the portrait woke up and started to howl in a loud high voice.

"Disgrace of my blood, traitor to his family, filthy mudblood lover. Stain of dishonor leave the house of my fathers at once. I will not have you defiling this place with your filth."

Some more swears and insults came spewing out of the portrait. Sirius tried to remove it manually, then with his wand, but to no avail. Finally, Dumbledore conjured some curtains with a silencing charm on them and they managed to cover the portrait. Sirius tried to lift the frame off the wall but could not.

"Fuck, she had the old elf put a permanent sticking charm on it. KREACHER!"

With a crack the oldest looking house-elf Harry had ever seen was standing in front of them wearing a filthy tea towel. He was bald but had a great amount of hair coming out of his large ears. He had a large snout like nose and was incredibly wrinkled.

"Master has returned, oh yes Kreacher knows. He broke his mothers' heart and now he comes to defile her home. My poor mistress."

"Shut up Kreacher, remove this portrait."

"Kreacher can't, Mistress put it up, oh yes. Filthy blood traitor son can't remove her, oh no."

"You will remove it, or I'll stick your head on the wall with your ancestors, you filthy little rat."

"While this is a setback, I think we can still use the location, Sirius." Dumbledore said, trying to sidetrack Sirius from berating his elf further. Harry was a bit shocked to hear his kind godfather speak that way to the elf, even if said elf seemed most unpleasant.

"If you can't remove the portrait, go ahead and start cleaning this place up. We are going to start using this house. You are forbidden to tell anything that happens inside the house to anyone."

As Kreacher walked away grumbling, Harry turned to his godfather. "What the hell was that all about Padfoot?"

"That's Kreacher, our old elf. He's mental. I swear he's in love with my mother, and you can see how crazy that is as you just met the old bat. She put that sticking charm on her portrait, so she can yell at people even after death."

"I was wondering about that. Headmaster sir, how does a permanent sticking charm work? Is there a way to remove it?

"It can be quite difficult, Harry. It binds the object, in this case the portrait, to something else, in this case the wall. Without knowing which variation of the charm she used, or her password, it will be dangerous to try to remove it. We can try later, but honestly, I don't think it's worth the possible trouble.

Harry was silent for a time. Then he looked up. "Well…If it's stuck to the wall…what if we got rid of the wall? I mean just take a sledge hammer and knock out the plaster then remove the studs? I saw them do something like that once on the tele, some guy named Bob Villa."

Dumbledore and Sirius stared at each other for a time before Dumbledore started to laugh. "Very well Harry. If school were in session I would give you ten points for original thinking. Maybe we can get Arthur to help?"

Harry had a worried look on his face. "Maybe Tonks? I mean, her dad is muggleborn, maybe he knows how to do it. Arthur…he's a great man…but aren't sledge hammers and chainsaws dangerous?"

"I see your point, perhaps we should enlist Ted as well…yes that would be wise. What will we do with the portrait after it has been removed?" Asked Dumbledore.

"Burn it?" asked Sirius. "I would say send it to Cissy, but well, I don't have the heart after Lucy was kissed. I mean, I think she loved him, as hard as that is to believe."

"Who is Cissy and Lucy?" asked Harry.

"Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and Lucius Malfoy," answered Sirius. "Cissy is my cousin, she's Andi's sister, along with Bellatrix Lestrange, one of Voldemort's Death Eaters rotting in Azkaban. But my mother…well I think the only one who could stand her would be cousin Bellatrix, and she's quite insane."

"What about the Slytherin common room?" asked Harry. "I mean, she'd fit right in with all that mudblood and blood traitor nonsense."

"Alas Harry, I do not wish to reinforce that behavior. I would suggest we allow Kreacher to keep it, maybe in the attic, along with other Black family heirlooms you do not wish to keep, protected by several enchantments of course, including a silencing charm. I do not think it is wise to free him, and I would like to keep him somewhat happy, lest he betray us."

"He can't, Albus, he's a house elf, they are loyal to the family." Objected Sirius.

"Not always." Said Harry quietly. "Second year I met a house elfe named Dobby. He was Lucius Malfoy's elf and wanted to tell me ab out the whole diary and Chamber business. He couldn't tell me about the Chamber cause of orders, but he wanted to, gave me all kinds of hints…and tried to help in a weird way."

Dumbledore nodded, "I know you didn't get along with him, but please make an effort. And giving him things that he treasured would go a long way towards mending the rift. In the meantime, to help him clean, I have acquired for you a new elf. Sirius. Barty Crouch Sr. was discovered in his basement, apparently he had been murdered the night of the third task, but had been kept alive as a prisoner for months for Polyjuice potion samples. Hiss son was kissed by the dementors after being thoroughly questioned, leaving the elf Winky without a family. Dobby informed me of her fate and I had Amos Digory assign her to you, as compensation for Crouch's involvement in your unjust imprisonment. Dobby has also agreed to help out during the summer. Go ahead and call Winkey now. Dobby come here please."

In a crack Dobby appeared. Sirius called out for Winky who appeared next to Dobby in a crack.

"Winky, this is your new master Sirius Black." Said Dumbledore. Winky had apparently been crying and was still snuffling.

"I'm sorry about your loss Winky, and I welcome you to my family," said Sirius kindly. Then he called for Kreacher.

"Kreacher is summoned." The old elf said, then he noticed the other two elves. "Dobby? Why is you here, you is Lucius Malfoy's elf."

"I is free, I is being asked to help clean filthy house and get rid of nasty dark objects."

"You is not throwing away Black family treasures, I fights you."

"Enough," said Sirius. "Kreacher, it's been decided that all the Black heirlooms I don't want you can have, if you take them to the attic provided they aren't dangerous." Sirius said looking at Dumbledore and getting a smile in return. "This is Winky, she is now a Black house elf, Dobby is here to help, lets get the house cleaned up. I will be staying for a few days to take care of some of the cursed objects, then we're going to make this house a place for me and my friends to come together and talk. You will help clean and you will not bother my friends, understood?"

"If nasty blood traitor master orders, Kreacher obeys." Replied the sullen elf.

"And Dobby," said Dumbledore, "Please try to get along with Kreacher,"

"Dobby will try sir." Replied the elf and got right to work.

The next week was spent going through different objects to determine if Sirius wanted to keep them or if they would go to Kreacher's "museum." They had been in luck, during his school years, Ted Tonks had worked for a time over the summers in construction and was able to cut out the wall that held Mrs. Black's portrait. Kreacher was not happy but was somewhat appeased when the portrait for allowed to go to his attic museum along with the elf heads. Some objects were destroyed over Kreacher's protests, as they were clearly cursed. This included a music box that put people to sleep, a grandfather clock that attacked passersby and a set of robes that tried to strangle Harry. At Hestia's insistence, earning her some respect in Kreacher's eyes, they kept the Back family china and the Black signet ring which Sirius now wore, again at Hestia's insistence.

"You're going to be taking up a seat at the Wizzengamot, Sirius, you need to look the part." She had insisted.

"Ugh, I hate all this crap though." Said Sirius. At which point Hestia produced a gift bag.

"This is for you to wear under your Wizzengamot robes." Sirius smiled as he pulled out a sex pistols t-shirt and a pear of black jeans.

"I love you…. let's go christen my bedroom!"

"Sirius, you dog, Harry is here," protested Hestia

"So, we've made love in the school and the doghouse when Harry was around."

"Padfoot she means I'm like, standing here…. right now, while you're groping here. But by all means, go up to your room and cast a silencing charm for Merlin's sake." Harry said exacerbated.

After a week of cleanup, the house looked nothing like it had previously. All the portraits were gone except for one of Phineas Nigellus Black, who had been a Hogwarts head and had a corresponding portrait in the headmaster's office. The elf heads and troll leg umbrella stand were gone. The wall where Mrs. Black's portrait had hung was repaired and in it's place was a large phoenix banner. The room repainted in light colors. The windows were spotless, and light poured through them. Dobby had even replaced all hints of Slytherin allegiance and all snake art and imagery. The attic was now full of Black family heirlooms including the family tree and several trinkets, such as an order of Merlin medal and an old locket. The Black family China was all cleaned and repaired and the silver polished. Sirius was taken aback by the changes and had decided that he might end up using the house after all, though he would keep the doghouse for the summers due to its closeness to the sea.

Finally, the day came, three weeks after term had ended, that Dumbledore called the order of the Phoenix to meet at number 12 Grimauld place. The meeting was to take place in the formal dining room. Harry, Sirius and Hestia greeted people as they entered for the meeting. Remus and Tonks arrived with Andromeda and Ted, then aurors Kingsley Shacklebolt and Allister Moody, followed by Dedalus Diggle, Emeline Vance, the old barkeep at the Hogs Head who Harry was surprised to learn was the headmaster's brother Aberforth, Arabella Figg, an ancient old man Sirius had introduced to Harry as Elphias Doge, and an old thief named Mundungus Fletcher who expressed an interest in some of the valuables before meeting a death glare from Hestia. Later a contingent from Hogwarts arrived including McGonagall, Hagrid and to Harry and Sirius' displeasure, Snape. Most supprising is when Harry's aunt Petinua came along with the other Hogwarts teachers, looking nervous. She and Harry exchanged forced greetings and she followed Snape into the dining room. A little later Bill game along with none other than Fleur Delacour, then Charlie arrived with Gwenog Jones, and Finally the rest of the Weasleys arrived along with Hermione who they had picked up on the way to the meeting. Ginny ran up to Harry and gave him a soft kiss, causing Ron to gag, Gred and Forge to start singing "That's Amore" with exaggerated Italian accents. After a cough from Mr. Weasley they broke apart and Harry glanced over to the Weasley parents to see them looking fondly at the young couple

"I think she's already planning our wedding," Ginny whispered in Harry's ear, causing him to blush.

Harry took Ginny, Ron, Hermione and the twins to the study while the adults started their meeting. The twins were frustrated that they couldn't be part of the Order yet, but Molly had insisted as they were still in school they were not to join, and Dumbledore had agreed. Harry had been warned that they would be here a while today, so he had brought over some muggle board games from the doghouse and they played Monopoly, which the twins dominated at, and Risk, which Ron had bested them all at with frightening speed. They tried Trivial pursuit but found it too hard for the Weasleys who had almost no experience it the wizarding world, and the twins flat out refused to play twister once Harry had explained it.

"Too many blokes and one of the birds is our sister, the other is Ronnikin's girlfriend. Besides if mum came in she would think you lot were in some kind of orgy." Fred had pointed out.

They ended up examining some of the products the Twins were developing, including extendable ears, skiving snackboxes and marvelous fireworks that spelled out several rude words.

"But you won't be selling them at school I'm sure?" asked Hermione

"No Hermione, we were going to give them away, of course we'll be selling them" said George.

"But won't you get in trouble?" asked Hermione?

"Hey there's no rule against conducting business at the school," said Fred. "I mean we're going to do an owl order business at first, but we plan on selling these as soon as we get there."

"None of these items are banned," pipped in George.

"Only because they are new and Filch doesn't know about them," objected Hermione.

"Who cares." Asked Ginny. "These are brilliant."

"Yeah, it will be great to get out of potions without doing something that earns a detention," added Ron.

"Sorry Hermione, I think you're outnumbered." Laughed Harry. "You need to show these to Remus and Sirius, they would love them." Said Harry. "You know, I wonder if they can help you make more maps, like the Marauder's map, but not as complete. Say it shows the castle and quickest routes to classes, and also where the professors and filch are."

"That's a capital idea Harry." Said Fred.

"Just think of the chaos." Added George.

"Well, also Ron and I got lost loads of times our first year, a map of the castle showing the best routes would have been nice. Maybe add a charm to direct you to a class and it shows on the map?" Said Harry.

"That's…. a really good idea Harry," said Hermione. "While I don't appreciate showing where the teachers are, I mean that's not very private…but the routes to classes are a great idea."

"Maybe we can modify it, so it won't show anyone outside classrooms, offices or hallways?" asked Fred. "Give Sirius some privacy when he's boffing Hestia."

"That won't be a problem," Harry said glumly. "Sirius isn't coming back. Apparently his make out session in the common room was done on purpose to get him sacked so he can do work for Dumbledore. Tonks is going to take over."

"Well then it will give Tonks privacy when she's boffing Lupin." Quipped George.

"At least they use silencing and locking charms." Harry grumbled. Ginny raised an eyebrow at this and Harry shook his head. He didn't want to be reminded of that night he walked in on Sirius and Hestia.

After three hours the meeting broke up and people left in small groups. After a prolonged goodbye to Ginny, all that was left were Dumbledore, Sirius, Hestia and Harry. Dumbledore began chanting and walking the perimeter of the property. To Harry's surprise a gap between the houses formed for Dumbledore to walk through. After three passes he finished the charm and the house blinked out of existence. Dumbledore walked to them and told them the address and they could all remember it again and to Harry's amazement the house came back into view. After making several notes, he had Dobby deliver the address slips to all members of the order and the Weasley children and Hermione. The order of the Phoenix was officially reformed.


	28. Chapter 28 - Happy Fing Birthday

Chapter 28. Happy Fucking Birthday.

A/N: TWO CHAPERS IN A WEEK! posted as a different name in the TOC to make sure I'm compliant with FFNETs rules on profanity in titles, just in case.

Harry crashed on his bed in the dog house, tears running down his face. _Happy fucking birthday to me_ Harry thought as he stewed on how fucked up his life was.

 _24 hours earlier._

Harry awoke on the morning of July 30st with a huge grin on his face. He was nearly fifteen, he lived with his godfather who was going to be married soon, he had a great girlfriend and was about to have a birthday party. There were some dark spots. Voldemort was back, and despite his defeat at the graveyard and loosing many of his best followers, he was out there, and Harry knew the dark tosser wanted him dead. The minister was also trying to deny the return of Voldemort, but then again, he was fighting against the eye witness testimony of Amelia Bones, the head of the DMLE, as well as Dumbledore, his godfather the now recently reinstated Lord Black, Bill Weasley of Gringotts and a host of others. Not only that, but the daily prophet was being remarkably cautious about their reporting. Harry had worried that the paper would tow the line of the minister, but Fudge was on the ropes and the paper was trying to take a middle road, so as to not alienate whichever side won in the end.

After a fantastic breakfast from Winky, who was adjusting to her new family, Harry opened presents from his family. Sirius had gotten him a Kawasaki Ninja 900, which Sirius called a "starter bike." Hestia had berated Sirius that it was too dangerous and Remus was incensed that Sirius would flaunt muggle laws, but Sirius brushed that aside. "I enchanted it, it has notice-me-not and muggle repelling charms, a flight charm, anti-collision charms and a sticking charm on the seat, it's perfectly safe. I mean, the kid has a firebolt, they have about the same speed and acceleration. It will weave around traffic like the knight buss. It's perfectly safe."

"Besides, he'll look hot driving it around, Ginny will love it." Chimed in Tonks.

"Do you honestly think Molly Weasley will let her child near that thing?" asked Hestia.

"Well Tia…"Tonks said, "that depends on if you can keep your mouth shut. Or do I need to tell my dear cousin whose photo you had over your bed in your third year?"

"Wait what? Who?" asked Sirius, looking insanity Jealous.

"Calm your tits Sirius, you were in Jail then." Snapped Hestia. Harry laughed. Hestia was usually so proper and reserved…until she got riled up. Then she swore like a sailor…or a Weasley.

"Anyway," said Remus in his 'teacher voice', "Lets continue, shall we? This is from me Harry." And he handed over a large book entitled _Customs and Traditions of Magical Britain, a Guide for Young Wizards_ by Emmeline Poste. Harry looked at Remus with a bit of confusion.

"Harry, Sirius is the new Lord Black, the head of an ancient and noble house, and you are his defacto heir until Sirius forgets a certain charm."

"Hey, who says we won't do the thing on purpose?" Sirius protested. Hestia was blushing furiously.

"As I was saying, and you are the Potter heir. Though Sirius doesn't, and your father didn't follow all the old traditions, this might help you to know what's going on. It also explains the Wizzengamot laws and ministry regulations. With our current minister's attitude towards you and Dumbledore, it might not be a bad idea to familiarize yourself."

Harry nodded thoughtfully and continued. Tonks had given him a leather jacket and helmet, apparently Sirius had told her of his gift, and Hestia had given him a book on occlumency.

"What's this?" Harry asked.

"Occlumency, the art of defending the mind. Dumbledore thinks you should be given lessens on this and asked me to teach you over the summer until the start of term, when he will take over. It's something I had to learn when I became a warder for Gringotts, as many wards that defend against mental attack require the caster to have occlumency skills. The Fidelius charm, for example, requires the caster to use occlumency to focus the mind enough to encapsulate the secret. It's not a common skill. Dumbledore and Snape know it, so does Bill Weasley."

"That's what the amulet I gave to Ginny does, doesn't it?" Harry asked.

"yes, Bill told me about that at the order meeting, that's a rare runic talisman that can accomplish the same thing but learning occlumency will give you this ability natively. It will also help you retain what you've read and help your recall as well."

"Thanks Hestia!" Harry said. He was looking forward to learning with her. He shuttered to think what learning mind defense from Snape would have been like, probably a mind rape over and over without warning.

After presents Tonks insisted Harry take her for a ride on his new motorbike. Harry knew how to ride, Sirius had taught him last summer, but now to have is own? Tonks sidled up behind him and wrapped her arms around his middle. She leaned forward, crushing her breasts against his back, and whispered in his ear.

"Just think about what it will be like when this is Ginny instead of me." And Harry was glad he was sitting down lest he embarrass himself.

At noon the guests arrived for the party. The Weasleys all came of course with Hermione, as did Andi and Ted. They had decided to have Harry's birthday on the Sunday before his birthday on Monday so that Arthur, Remus, Tonks, Bill, Fleur and Hestia could all attend. Charlie made his own schedule and Gwen's season had just finished up a couple weeks earlier after being eliminated in the second round of the playoffs. Fleur greeted him with kisses on her cheeks as per usual, she had been dating Bill now for two weeks according to Ginny. Bill and Fleur had gone in together and gotten reservations for themselves and Harry and Ginny to a very nice French restaurant, so he could take "ta belle Geneviève" on a proper date. Bill whispered to Harry that they were going to send them by themselves, but Molly got wind of it and insisted they have a chaperon and Fleur had airily suggested it would be a good opportunity for her to get to know "Geneviève," and that they would probably get away with ordering wine as they would have two adults with them as well.

Molly and Arthur had given him an assortment of baked goods. Andi and Ted had gotten him a nice set of robes. Charlie gave him a genuine dragon claw letter opener and Gwenog had given him an autographed _Ladies of Quidditch_ calendar. Harry had opened it and turned beat red as he saw Miss January, AKA Gwenog Jones, dressed in a very small bathing suit straddling a broom. Sirius and Ron laughed heartily along with the twins, Ginny looked uncomfortable and Molly glared daggers at the younger witch who was dating her second oldest.

"I figure you can put it in your dorm room, give you blokes some material for…private time."

"Merlin's pants Gwen," Sirius said as he spat out some butterbeer.

"Well Potter?" asked Ginny with her eyebrow raised.

"No, I mean, I have a girlfriend." Harry spluttered.

"Wait so you think of her then?" asked Charlie cracking his knuckles and scowling at Harry.

"Wait, no I mean…"

"Oh, don't you think I'm attractive?" asked Ginny with her hands on her hips.

Harry gasped, "No, I mean yes, I mean you're beautiful Ginny I just don't want to…I mean your parents are…I mean and your brothers.."

"Leave the poor lad alone" said Arthur trying to not laugh. "Ginny that's enough torture and lets all not speculate about what the boy does alone. Harry, I know they were taking the mickey, and I've raised six boys. Let's just say all of them are healthy young boys and none of them can…well that is to say teasing you would be hypocritical. And Molly washes their socks for Merlin's sake.

"Gross dad!" protested Ginny, now as red as Harry.

"You didn't seem to mind when we were talking about Harry." Said George.

"Maybe she wants to handle his broom…" Fred was saying when he was cut off by Molly.

"CAKE, lets do cake, cake sounds good." And Harry breathed a sigh of relieve as Molly bustled off to get the cake she had brought.

After cake most of the guests headed out. Ginny stayed behind as Harry was going to take her for a walk by the seaside. As they walked to the beach they kicked off their shows and waded in the sea. The moon was nearly full, reminding Harry that Remus could now enjoy it with the newest Wolfsbane potion stopping the transformation. Harry spread out the blanket he had brought, and they laid out on the beach, looking at the stars and talking about nothing in particular. Then Harry was looking in her eyes and lowered himself for a kiss. The kiss deepened, and Ginny opened her mouth. Harry and Ginny have never open mouth kissed before, so this was a new experience. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and every nerve in his body tingled. Ginny softly moaned beneath him as they continued to kiss passionately. Harry's had was on her side over her shirt and was sliding up and down. He rolled her over on top of him and his other hand went to her bum and he squeezed softly, eliciting another moan. His groin was aching, and they were getting more heated when all of the sudden the passion seemed to drain from around them as it grew colder. Harry wasn't sure what was going on, but the loving feelings left him as they were replaced with dread and terror. This was a familiar feeling. Harry looked over and saw them, gliding across the beech towards them. Two hooded dementors were approaching them. Harry took out his wand, but Ginny put his hand down.

"Harry the statute." She said as she produced the amulet from beneath her shirt. She tapped it with her wand and light began to shine from it as the dementors backed off.

"Bill has been studying this since he returned to England," Ginny explained. "He found out it can do this, but we aren't doing underage magic. Let's go back and call Sirius."

Walking slowly, and leading his girlfriend, they backed away. To a muggle observer it would look like two teens shining a torch down the beach. When they were close enough to the house Harry yelled for Sirius to come. Sirius bolted out the house and his eyes widened in fear. He produced his wand and bellowed "EXPECTO PATRONUM" and a large bear like dog sprang out of his wand and chased the two dementors down. The two teens broke into a run and made it back, quickly explaining to Hestia, Remus and Tonks what had happened.

"I'll go inform the headmaster," Tonks said, throwing some floo powder in the fire and saying, "Headmaster's office, Hogwarts" and sticking her head in the fire.

"I'll side along apparate you home," said Hestia.

"Bye Harry, It was a great night until…"

"Yeah…bye Ginny….I…bye" he said as he gave her a hug that seemed to communicate what he couldn't say and only partially understood, …that he loved her.

The next morning Harry awoke a bit later than normal. Mooney had given him chocolate and insisted that they talk some before bed. Sirius returned from chasing the dementor off, bringing back Harry and Ginny's shoes and their blanket. After quickly flooing over to return the shoes, and receiving a bone crushing hug for saving Molly's little girl, the two marauders talked with Harry late into the night about what the dementor's presence meant, Harry's feelings for Ginny and about life in general.

Shaking off memories from the night before Harry realized that it was his proper birthday today, he was fifteen! He took a quick shower and made his way to the kitchen for a late breakfast and was shocked to see Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sitting at his table, sipping tea and eating a scone.

"Ah Harry, have a seat…we have important matters to discuss." Dumbledore said as Harry sat and grabbed a scone. Mooney brought him tea, apparently, he had taken the morning off from work. Tonks and Hestia were already gone to work. After everyone had eaten the headmaster took a small package from his robes and handed it to Harry. After opening it, Harry found it was a small stone cup with what looked like runes on the sides.

"Place it in the center of the table Harry," suggested Dumbledore. Harry did so and Dumbledore tapped it with his wand and the small cup enlarged to be a large stone basin.

"This Harry is a Pensieve. They are quite rare as they require knowledge of charms, runes and most importantly alchemy. Nicolas Flamel and I have been working on this with the few years he has left. We started your first year. I had planned on giving it to you when you came of age, that is seventeen, but with events last June…especially when Voldemort hit you with the killing curse and you survived, I thought it was time."

"What does it do sir?" Harry asked curiously. He could see the runes on the sides, they were Norse in nature, and he could identify Laguz, ingwaz, dagaz and hagalaz at a glance.

"The pensive can be used to store memories and thoughts Harry. You can use it to view memories you have, or memories donated by another. You can also put stray thoughts in to help clear ones' mind. We are, however, going to be using this today as part of our discussion. A little over three years ago you asked me why Voldemort tried to kill you when you were a baby, and I told you that I could not answer that question at that time. Now that time has come. This will also answer for you why Voldemort didn't die, and why the killing curse didn't kill you the second time. Are you ready to begin?"

Harry nodded, and Dumbledore put his wand to his temple and withdrew a silvery thread and placed it into the pensieve and began to speak again. "over fifteen years ago, when your mother was still pregnant with you, I was interviewing candidates for the new divination professor at the Hog's Head where my brother is proprietor. I had considered discontinuing the position as none of the applicants seemed to have the talent and it's a fringe subject anyway, but a woman came by claiming to be the granddaughter of the famed seer Cassandra Trelawney. As the gift typically follows in family lines I decided to hear her out. At once I determined she was a fraud, when at the end of her interview she entered a trance and gave a real prophesy." And with this Dumbledore tapped the mist with his wand. A professor Harry had seen before and knew to be Sybil Trelawney arose from the mist and began to speak.

" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

Harry stared at the image and then his hand came to his scar as he traced it _mark him as his equal. "_ It's me… isn't it. I'm the one…"

Dumbledore lowered his head and began to speak, "There were two candidates whose parents defied the dark lord thrice, you and Neville Longbottom, but Voldemort came after you first. Like you he was a half blood, maybe that's why. Who can say? But come after you he did. When the prophesy was made a death eater had been skulking outside the room and heard the first part, ending _as the seventh month dies_ , and told his master. Voldemort doesn't know about the whole prophecy, which is good as he may have come to the same conclusion I have.

"What's that headmaster? I mean, what the hell does this mean, one must die at the hand of another. Does that mean I'm the only one…I have to either kill or be killed?"

"Not quite Harry. Remember the graveyard. I have been pondering this prophesy since before you were born. Once it was revealed to me that you are a parselmouth and that Tom had created at least one Horcrux…well I came to some conclusions. You see Harry, as early as the incident at the dueling club, I began to suspect you were a horcrux. And as for dying, I thought you must die at his hand…if you were a horcrux, which I suspected you were, that the only way for him to die is for you to die as well."

Sirius rose from the table and punched Dumbledore in the face. "What the fuck Albus, when were you going to tell me this? When I fucking buried my godson?" Harry thought he was going to be sick. He was marked for death. Dumbledore arose from the floor and spit a bit of blood out and waved his wand to stop the flow.

"I will not chastise you Sirius, I understand your rage and it is justified. I…I kept this from you both, hoping I was wrong, and not wanting to rob your childhood from you."

"Ginny," Harry crocked. "I'm going to have to break up with her…she…I don't want her to…I…Padfoot I think I lo…I oh fuck." And Harry proceeded to empty his stomach contents on the floor. With a wave of his wand, Dumbledore removed the sick.

"Harry you will do no such thing, you will live a long life with Miss Weasley, if that is your choice and hers, don't you see? The way out I was looking for, to save your life, Voldemort himself ensured it when he used your blood. By using your blood to incorporate your mother's protection and make you vulnerable to him, he made himself an anchor for you. When he killed you, and upon further reflection I believe you did die, the horcrux died with you. The blood magic your mother used, still tied to this plane, allowed you to come back. Don't you see, dear boy? _and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives_ , you had to die at his hand for you to live! This prophecy, from the marking you as his equal with the curse when you were a baby to him using your blood to resurrect, he has done it to himself!"

"So, you're saying," said Remus, trying to center the conversation, "That by killing Harry he is now vulnerable?"

"He is one step closer. I fear he has created multiple horcruxes. We know he made the diary, and I have uncovered evidence that he may have created more. I suspect he planned to make six, but that is only speculation. This term, Sirius, I will send you out on fact finding missions to help us find these horcruxes. If you're still willing that is. And Harry, when we find them we will destroy them, and we will make him mortal again. On that day Harry, if we are both still alive, I promise you I will do what I can to end him. Harry…don't you see the power he knows not, it's love. Pure love. The love you showed by jumping in front of Ginny, the sacrifice you made, it's love. I know it's hard for you to say, that you didn't know love growing up, but Harry, my dear boy, we all know you love her."

Harry looked around and his godfather and uncle Moony were nodding. Dumbledore continued. "This might seem like a small thing, and indeed Tom doesn't understand it, the willingness to give up your life for one you love, it is your greatest strength. And I feel love will have another part to play before Tom's end."

Harry was speechless. He looked his headmaster in the eye. "But sir, Voldemort, he still, I mean he thinks I can, that I'm the only one who can defeat him."

Dumbledore grew grave once more. "Yes, he does, and who knows, not all prophecies come to pass…but I thought you should know. Maybe he is going to come after you, maybe you will have to kill him, and it's a huge burden to place on you, but with the horcrux gone your link to him is destroyed. We will find out later if you have retained your parselmouth ability, but I do not think your scar will hurt anymore, nor will you see him in your dreams. And I will do what I can to ensure you are ready to face him in the end."

Harry rose from his seat and went to his room and collapsed on his bed. _Happy fucking birthday to me._


	29. Chapter 29 - Love, Sirius Love

Chapter 29

A/N: It's a short chapter but I wanted to get it out and well, honestly I've had some writers block and it seemed like a good stopping point. We'll deal with umbitch soon enough, don't worry.

Deloris Umbridge was furious. She had been able to take out Malfoy, which was good, but was unable to get the Potter brat kissed. Worse yet, they were able to get that…that convict to save their skins, she couldn't even charge them with underage magic. And to cap it all, dear Cornelius' plan to have her installed as the Defense teacher was ruined by that halfblood whore and her werewolf. Something had to be done, action had to be taken, and she was just the witch to do so. In her hand she held a draft proposal to bring to Cornelius. He would sign it of course. It would not be a popular move, but she had ways of persuading him. Besides, once she broke the Potter brat and had Dumbledore's hide, all would be well.

AVO

Harry was beet red as he walked down the busy muggle street with a witch on each arm. What he wouldn't have given if one of these witches were Ginny, but no…One was the very excitable if clumsy metamorph Nymphadora Tonks currently sporting long blonde hair streaked with purple, and the other was the more formidable looking Hestia Jones. When Harry had mentioned at breakfast that he planned to go to London to buy Ginny something nice, the two witches had insisted on accompanying him, both for safety (Voldemort is back Harry, you need an escort) and for ideas (honestly Harry, you're helpless with this kind of thing). It could be worse, he though, it could be Gwen taking him shopping.

"Oh look Harry," said Tonks, stopping in front of a boutique, "you can get her something from here." Harry's face turned bright red as he realized they had stopped in front of a lingerie store. "You could pick out the knickers you will spend all term trying to get into!"

"Behave Dora," scolded Hestia. "besides," she continued, "at his age he'll have a nosebleed seeing her in white cotton undies, let alone anything with lace."

Harry instantly had a vision of what Ginny must look like in bra and knickers and started to feel pressure down below, leading him to instantly think about the different quidditch plays he knew, listing the spells he was reading about, and thinking of Dumbledore and finally of Snape, which seemed to finally do the trick of keeping things under control.

Just a few days ago Dumbledore had informed him of the prophecy, that he must be the one to kill Voldemort. He had almost decided to break up with Ginny to protect her. Thank Merlin he had been talked out of that. He still remembered when he sat Ginny down and told her about his destiny.

 _Two nights prior…._

"So that's it Ginny…I…I died…and now he's one step closer to death…but he, he's going to keep coming after me. He won't stop until one of us is dead…I would understand…you know, if you don't…I mean you don't have to stay with me if you…"

"Harry James Potter! Do you believe for one moment I would leave you for something like this? You took a killing curse for me!"

"But he only tried to kill you to get to me, don't you see I'm dangerous?"

Ginny took his hands in hers and stared him straight in the eye. "Harry, my parents are blood traitors. They and my older brothers are all in the order. Even Percy joined, after Fudge tried to recruit him to spy on dad. And Harry…I…it doesn't matter if you are dangerous. I would face Riddle again if I had to, to be with you." And she threw herself into his arms and held him close.

Harry couldn't help himself. His eyes filled with tears of happiness and he held her. And then it escaped out of his lips, three words he thought he would never say, that sounded alien to his ears after long years of abuse, but like a torrent of ran breaks a levee, his feelings were too big. "Ginny….I….I love you."

Ginny broke the hug and stared him in the eyes. "I love you too." And then they were kissing. Desperate, urgent kisses that expressed their need for each other as fully as their inexperienced bodies knew how. Hands started to roam across skin and over clothes. Harry's hand was on her breast over her shirt and it was the softest thing he had ever felt. Her hands were tangled in his hair and traveled down to grasp his butt and Merlin only knows how far they would have gone if not for a cough in the doorway.

"Ahem, I know school isn't in session yet, but I think you too need to cool down some," said Tonks in the doorway. "I mean don't get me wrong, it's hypocritical of me to stop you, but Molly just flooed and told us it was time you go home Ginny."

Harry had been walking on air for days after that night. Tonks and Hestia had forced him to fess up about what they two of them said and did, causing them both to squeal with glee that they had used the "L" word and decided Harry had to get her something nice for this birthday, leading Harry to his present predicament of being frog marched into a shopping district by the two older witches. In the end, he was happy for their help. He was going to buy Ginny some birthstone jewelry, but at the older witch's insistence, he bought her a sterling silver tennis bracelet with cubic zirconia.

"Why not just buy diamonds? Harry asked puzzled. He knew he had the money.

"Oh Harry," Hestia said shaking her head. "For one, she's turning 14, this isn't a wedding anniversary. And for two you don't want Molly to insist you return it, and third you don't want to make her family ashamed. They have less money than you do, but this was about 30 pounds, which is only about six galleons, give or take. That's reasonable for your ages and not too flashy. Besides, you can spoil her after you put a ring on her." This of course made Harry blush.

Ginny's birthday was spectacular. As a treat, Gwenog invited Ginny, her family (and their dates) to training camp. Upon learning of the quidditch players present, a game was set up with a team consisting of Ron as Keeper, Harry as seeker, Ginny Angelina and Katie as chasers and the twins as beaters played against the Harpies. They lost of course by a wide margin, but Ginny was able to score three times against a professional keeper and Ron got a few tips on keeping from the Harpy chasers. Gwen and her fellow beater, a Russian witch by the name of Anastasia, had great fun with the Weasley twins. Harry, for the first time, did not catch the snitch, but it was a close race as he and the Harpy seeker, a witch from Kent, were neck and neck approaching the snitch. After the match, the whole group returned to the burrow for the party. Sirius had offered to take them all out, but Molly didn't want charity, and the sheer number of guests would have made the prospect difficult, though she did allow Dobby and Winky to assist with feeding the multitude, which consisted of the entire Weasley family, Harry, Hermione, Angelina who was currently dating Fred, Katie Bell who was dating George, Gwen, Fleur, Sirius, Hestia, Remus, Tonks, Luna Lovegood, Ginny's roommates Olivia, Mary and Demelza, Colin Creevy and Dean Thomas who was currently dating Demelza. All told, two dozen people sat down to eat a feast Mrs. Weasley had prepared alongside two very willing and eager house elves.

AVO

A week after Ginny's birthday Harry was sitting in a chair across from Hestia, both locked in what would seem to be a staring contest. After five minutes Harry collapsed into his chair, cursing under his breath.

"You did really well Harry," Hestia said affectionately. "Your shields stayed up for five minutes, and after that when I did break through I wasn't flooded with images, I had to root around a bit, your mental organization is coming along nicely."

"I've been at this for three weeks already. I was hoping to make some more concrete progress." Harry winged.

Hestia shook her head. "Harry, you have only been doing this for three weeks and you can already hold a legitimins out for five minutes…I don't think you understand how well you're doing. Most people would be thrilled at this level of progress."

"Yeah, but most people don't have a snake faced psychopath trying to kill them," Harry countered. "Besides, don't you have wedding planning to do?"

Hestia waved him off, "the resort is taking care of it, honestly I never wanted a big fancy wedding. My folks are dead, killed during the war, so the only real family I have is Gwen, and she's not one for tradition. Honestly, I think Sirius is being more of a girl about this than I am. All we need to do is portkey with our luggage. They are taking care of the food and décor. But back to your classes, you really are doing well, and Dumbledore will be able to pick up where I left off. I'm proud of you Harry.

"Thanks…" Harry said.

"Indeed Harry, at your currently rate of progress, we shall be done before the end of term," came the familiar voice of Albus Dumbledore as he strode into the study.

"Sir, what are you doing here…I mean, welcome sir." Harry stammered.

"We just learned something from a source close to Voldemort. He plans on trying to steal the prophecy.

Harry starred at Dumbledore with confusion.

"Ah, I see you are confused. Every prophecy made is recorded and held in the department of mysteries in the ministry of magic. I am concerned that Voldemort will attempt to steal the record of the prophecy made about the two of you. Now at this point the prophecy doesn't really matter, but I think we have an opportunity here to expose him. The only person allowed to retrieve the prophecy are the people it is concerning, meaning you and Voldemort." At this point Dumbledore retrieved a glowing glass ball from his robes. "I made this orb to contain a false prophecy. You may inspect it if you wish."

Harry took the sphere and held it in his hands. He heard the voice of Dumbledore telling Tom he was too late.

"My plan is for you and I to travel to the department of mysteries and switch out the prophecy for the false one. After which point, we will destroy the true record and use the false portkey to expose Voldemort's resurrection in such a way that Fudge would not be able to deny it. You must come with me to the ministry and retrieve the prophecy."

"So are we going now?" Harry asked.

"No…although technically you have the right to view the prophecy, our current minister would be someone displeased should it be known you are entering the hall of prophecy. When we are prepared, I will fetch you. I hope to do this before the start of term, but I suspect it will be after term starts before I can arrange to do this with a sufficient degree of stealth. I wanted to make you aware of the plan. Well I must be off. I'll see you both at the upcoming nuptials. Good day.

AVO

A few days later Harry found himself wearing royal blue robes trimmed in gold, standing next to Charlie Weasley and Remus Lupin who were similarly dressed. Sirius was standing on a raised platform in white robes trimmed in blue and gold. Not simply gold fabric, but the robes were trimmed with actual gold thread. Sirius must have spent a fortune on the robes, both his and the wedding parties. To Sirius' right stood Albus Dumbledore, in white robes decorated with palm trees, pinapples and coconuts. Harry suspected the old man charmed them as he couldn't imagine anything quite so….unique, being sold at any shop he'd been to. Harry learned that the headmaster himself was performing the wedding. He asked if Dumbledore had performed his parents wedding, but was told they had a muggle ceremony and Dumbledore had stepped in in place of his mother's father and had given away the bride, as his own grandfather had died in a car crash by that point.

Harry looked out at the crowd…well more like a gathering. On the groom's side was the Weasley family along with their dates, sans Charlie who was standing with Sirius. Also professors McGonagall and Flitwick with his wife, Hagrid, Ted and Andromeda Tonks. On the bride's side were a handful of witches and wizards from the bank, some of the Holyhead Harpy players who had befriended Hestia, and to Harry's surprise a few goblins who she worked with.

The resort was magical, and a few Sirens had been contracted to play music for the event and were located in a small magically created inlet to the left of the platform. Harry noticed the bikini tops they were wearing with the crest of the resort and wondered if they were only wearing them for the ceremony, as Sirens were normally naked and very well endowed. Upon a signal from Dumbledore the Sirens started to pluck their lutes and sing in magically enchanted voices that instantly had Harry feeling affection for everyone in his life he loved, which was of course a magical effect of the sirens' song. First Ginny came down the isle and smiled softly at Harry. Her dress was mostly gold with blue accents and she looked stunning. Following Ginny was Gwen, then Tonks, and finally Hestia in a white shive dress that was slit almost to the hip. Upon approaching the platform, Sirius took her hands and Dumbledore started to speak.

"We are gathered here today to witness the magical bonding of Sirius Orion Black and Hestia Morgana Jones. Love is a deep magic all of its own, open to all be they witch or wizard, muggle or goblin, centaur, elf, merfolk or any number of beings in this world. It is the force that ties two souls together and creates new life, and encourages us to give of ourselves for the sake of another. The Black family has a ritual wedding ceremony that will now be observed. Kreature if you would?"

The Black family elf popped in with two silver knives on a tray that were taken by Sirius and Hestia. The elf bowed and stepped back. Sirius stared at the knife in his hand. He has been opposed to the ritual but Andromeda and Hestia talked him into it, as it was required for him to be married in the old rights to take full possession of the entirety of the House of Black.

Sirius made a cut on his left palm and handed the knife back to Kreature. "By the shedding of my life's blood, I promise on my magic to love and care for you, to support you. May your enemies be my enemies, may your fortunes by my fortunes and may your trials be my trials."

Hestia cut her hand and repeated the oath. Then the clasped cut hands and Dumbledore tapped their joined hands with his wand.

"By the power vested in my by the Wizzengamot and by magic itself, I recognize this union as true and just. So say I."

"So say I," repeated Remus, followed by Tonks, Charlie, Gwen, Harry and Ginny. Upon the last affirmation the clasped hands of Sirius and Hestia took on a white glow that pulsed seven times before subsiding. Harry could feel the magic emanating from the bond.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Dumbledore said grinning madly. Much to Molly's shock and everyone else' amusement, Sirius took Hestia in his arms and bent her over to snog her right and good, and started to lower her to the floor. Before things could get out of hand Tonks sent a jet of water from her wand to break up the newly married couple before they started rutting on the beach, and with a clap of his hands, Dumbledore summoned a large dance floor and buffet.

After the reception Harry used a portkey to return to the burrow where he stayed till the end of the summer holidays. Mrs. Weasley didn't allow them much free time and Harry was relieved when September 1st rolled around.


End file.
